Want and Need
by Kiiam
Summary: How does the Grail choose a Master or a Servant? Fact of the matter is, it knows the difference between want and need. Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War know they want a strong Servant, but the Grail knows the Servants they need.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero.

A/N: I've been looking forward to posting this one for a while. I've been having so much fun writing it and the ideas just keep coming. Hope it's well recieved. Enjoy.

* * *

**Servants They Need**

The Holy Grail War, a competition that takes place once every sixty years in Fuyuki City. It is a contest between seven Masters and their Servants to determine who is worthy to bear the Holy Grail and wish upon the artifact, and it is assumed that the Grail can grant any desire the wish maker has, even if said wish should normally be outside the scope of reality.

There are many other nuances and information about the War, the system, and the Grail itself, but the bit about being capable of granting _any _wish makes any other details trivial in the eyes of many.

However, there are many that do question the War and ask about the Grail. The list of questions is infinitely long, but there is one that stands out among them, and that question is this:

How does the Grail choose a Master?

Among the infinite questions more inquisitive ones have asked, but this particular question has the most answers.

But before getting into that one should be aware, as the question would imply, that yes, the Grail is indeed responsible for choosing a Master, the individuals who bear Command Seals and those with the power to command Servants. There is no human alive that can command such a great power. Influence, maybe, but to choose for it? Never.

Anyway, the short version to the question is that the Grail chooses Masters based on who most need its power.

It's about as vague as it sounds.

More detailed and specific answers include the belief that all Masters chosen are magi. Others say that only those with a strong desire for the Grail can become Masters. Running with that same line of thought, it is assumed only the strongest and most gifted magus can become a Master. Those who devoted their time to doing a little research may say that the three families who created the Grail Wars and its system get guaranteed spots while the remaining four participants are chosen by the Grail at random.

Of course, there have been cases where those with no desire for the Grail have been chosen, the renowned and experienced are ignored, the inexperienced have taken part, and even those who are not even magi have had participated in previous wars. Answers that contradict themselves are given, and those answers lead to more questions which contradict the contradicted answers.

In the end, no one can say for sure how the Grail chooses the Masters. It's confusing, but that's only the beginning.

The most important fact overall that one should know about the Holy Grail is that it has a will. It lives. It thinks. It _knows_.

It's also corrupted, but _nobody _knows that and that isn't what's being discussed right now.

Now, for a similar question. A question that is almost as frequently asked as the one presented above.

How does the Grail choose the Servants?

Now, Masters are chosen before Servants and they are the ones who summon the Heroic Spirits to serve them. Despite this, the Grail is what chooses the Servants from the Throne of Heroes to serve the Masters. Like a stranger pulling a card out from a magician's deck, the person would have no idea what card was drawn without a little knowledge in magic.

It's why those with knowledge of the War, mostly magi, have the advantage because they know more than a little about magic.

If one prepares there is a better chance at getting the card, or in this case the Servant, they desire. To summon a specific hero, the Master would acquire an artifact or tool that influenced or once belonged to a specific hero during his or her life and use it as a catalyst during the summoning ritual in hopes of summoning the hero as their Servant.

...It certainly increases one's chances, but nobody ever said it was a guarantee.

Besides, in the end, it's the Grail that has the final say. Even if the Master tries to tip the odds in their favor, it amounts to nothing more than a child asking a parent for permission for something they can't get themselves. Even if they're polite when asking, it doesn't always mean they'll get what they want. And though a child may contest to the contrary, a parent _knows _what's best for their child. There is a difference between want and need.

And all poor metaphors aside, the Grail is fully aware of what a Master may want, but _knows _what they need.

It just knows. How else would it choose Masters and Servants?

And it is a wish machine, so it knows more than a little bit about the desires of man.

And that may just be the most important thing. The Grail is aware of what Masters may want, but it knows what they need.

Remember that. It's a fact that will determine what card certain Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War will end up drawing during their campaign in Fuyuki City in the year of 1994.

* * *

-Nine Years Ago-

Magus Killer.

Emiya Kiritsugu didn't mind the title he had earned, given to him by the Mage's Association in light of his reputation. The title expressed their disgust for the young man who even at a young age had been responsible for a number of deaths within the association due to what could be called a conflict of interests, or rather ideals. Most magi would do anything to hone and improve their craft, to build upon their art for their family and generations to come, and didn't mind use people as tools or test subjects to improve their magecraft. This conflicted with Kiritsugu's ideal, and while these magi felt such measures were justified, the infamous Magus Killer saw them as nothing more than villains using innocent people as fodder for their twisted experiments.

This he would not allow.

The fact that they had even given him a title expressed both fear and respect, but few would admit to that. That title was also how the mercenary who was barely an adult found most of his work, and why so many magi were after his neck.

That's why Kiritsugu found it ironic when the esteemed Einzbern family of magus had hired his services to take part in a war that sounded like something out of a storybook.

When Justacheit von Einzbern had explained the Holy Grail War to him, Kiritsugu was skeptical. It wasn't until Justacheit explained the properties of the Grail and what it was capable of had Kiritsugu agreed to take on the job. There had been no need for questions, he had quite the number of years before the war started and he'd have plenty of time to prepare and research. The reason he had agreed so readily after hearing of the chance at a wish, as abstract as it sounded, was because it was a hope he had no choice but to cling onto. After all, years of following his own disillusioned ideal had made the young man desperate and he was willing to do anything to accomplish his dream.

He had left his equipment with Maiya and headed to the winter lands where the Einzberns resided. Only after he arrived had Kiritsugu found out that he'd not only be fighting to win the Grail, but to also protect its vessel. The young man had been expecting some sort of object he'd have to keep intact, not a human being. Or homunculus if you want to get technical. Regardless, when he saw for himself that the vessel was a woman who Acht had grown in a tank Kiritsugu had been surprised even if he didn't show it. The Magus Killer then opted to tell the old magus that the female homunculi would be useless in battle during the war seeing as she had no survival or defensive skills to speak of.

Apparently old man Acht was not fond of someone simply stating facts, as he had taken the statement as an insult and chose to throw the girl into a raging blizzard naked to showcase her durability, or so he later claimed. Disgusted and surprised by the reaction, Kiritsugu had stormed outside to save the woman from the blistering cold and cutting winter gales.

And that is the story of how Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern met.

Romantic, isn't it?

Through out the years, Kiritsugu and Irisviel were never very far apart. Other than the occasional errand or when Kiritsugu had something to take care of, he would keep Irisviel company and teach her about the world outside the manor she was never allowed out of until the time of the Fourth Holy Grail War. Despite his hesitation, against his better judgment, and even though he tried his best to avoid such a thing, Kiritsugu fell in love with the woman. She had already fallen for him long before he accepted that his feelings were mutual. He confided in her, told her things he never told anyone else, and she smiled, listened, and took on the same ideals as he did.

And after they were husband and wife, he told her.

"I want to be a superhero."

Kiritsugu had gazed into his wife's eyes as he said this. Irisviel had smiled sadly in response, noting the way he had confessed to his dream like it was a curse.

"Iri, you're going to die because of my dream…"

Irisviel stroked the contours of her husband's face lovingly as he told her what she already knew. She knew it when she was born.

But she could accept that now.

"I know…"

Irisviel's comforting whisper sounded like a mother's lullaby. She was not afraid, because she had already taken his ideals to heart. It was part of what made her the woman she was today. It was more than what she could have ever hoped to become on her own.

She didn't mind dying for such a dream. Not when it was his.

"Don't cry Kiritsugu…"

Was he crying? He couldn't tell. His time with the woman he loved was making him soft…

"No matter what happens, I'll always be a part of you…"

The woman had moved closer, pressing against the man's lips with her own as Kiritsugu's arms circled around her to hold her tight. Suddenly the time he had with her seemed so short, and that only encouraged him to hold the woman more tightly.

It was painful for him.

A year later, Ilyasviel von Einzbern was born. On the same day, three Command Seals appeared on Kiritsugu's right hand.

* * *

-Three Years Ago-

"I'm surprised he agreed so readily." Tokiomi Tohsaka mused as he watched Kirei Kotomine walk away from the manor. "It's almost anticlimactic in a way."

Tokiomi tuned out Risei Kotomine's praise of his son as he gazed down at the Grail's unexpected and interesting participant. Kirei seemed like an earnest young man to him, and one with as much potential as him had the Tohsaka family head actually looking forward to teaching him. While the man had no reason to fight the coming war for himself, Tokiomi was grateful that he was willing to fight for the Grail for him instead.

"This is what Kirei needs, I think." Risei said, regaining Tokiomi's attention. "It's been mere days since he lost his wife. He has had to bear many burdens over the course of the past few years."

"My sympathies are with him." Tokiomi said with a sad smile. He glanced as Kirei's retreating figure as he said this, eyes slowly moving to the small figure walking next to him. "I can't imagine the pain of losing a loved one."

"A tragic event indeed." Risei agreed, nodding solemnly. "My daughter-in-law was a compassionate woman who loved my son dearly. Her death was actually an attempt to bring my son comfort."

"I'm… not sure I understand." Tokiomi replied with a puzzled look, not sure how to respond to that.

"I don't expect you to." Risei sighed. "Still, Kirei has accepted it and he seems to have come to terms with what happened remarkably fast. At least he still has his daughter."

"I must admit I'm a little worried for him. Are you certain he is fit to participate in the war?"

"After training with you, I'm sure he will be." The old priest replied wryly. The man frowned as he glanced down at Tokiomi's hands. "It certainly is a wonder though…"

Tokiomi smiled softly as he looked down at the back of his hands, neither of which bore the Command Seals of a Master. It was something of a surprise for a man with no goals or knowledge of the Grail Wars to be chosen before one of the descendants of the creators of the War was.

"…Well, three years is plenty of time. I'm actually surprised the seals have already appeared this early." Tokiomi remarked good-naturedly. "I was shocked when I read your letter about them appearing on your son's hand, Risei-san."

"I can imagine. And I want to thank you again for giving my son this opportunity, Tokiomi-kun."

"Think nothing of it, my friend. After all, this is for our mutual benefit. We mustn't let the Grail fall into the wrong hands, after all."

"Too true."

Kirei was ignorant of the two men that observed him as he walked along the dust trail that cut through the meadows that lead up to the Tohsaka's manor. His mind was in a whirl, processing what the head of the Tohsaka family had just finished telling him a few minutes ago.

The Holy Grail War…

The most frequently asked question was buzzing in his head. How did the Grail choose him? Why did it choose him? Kirei couldn't imagine what made him stand out. If the Grail chose Masters to be people who needed it most like Tohsaka-san had said, why would it choose someone like him who had no sense of purpose…?

Kirei shook his head. As much as the How and Why bothered him, he wouldn't waste time thinking about it. Perhaps his training with Tohsaka-san would give him the answer. Maybe he would find out during the war. All he could do for now was be patient and wait for the answers to come to him.

Unfortunately, Kirei Kotomine was not a particularly patient person.

"Father…?"

Kirei looked down at the child who had addressed him, and was reminded of other questions he had pushed to the back of his mind.

His wife… she had been a quiet, reserved woman. Despite her nature, she was devoted and loving towards him, listening to his woes and had blessed him with a beautiful daughter. Yet, in the face of all that, Kirei felt the same about her the same way he felt about everything else.

Nothing.

He wished he could've loved her. He really did. For a man who sought to find his own happiness, Kirei found that a loving family could not fill the void in his heart. He was a prodigy in every sense of the word, and if it were anyone else they would be proud to say if they accomplished half of what Kirei had done. Yet Kirei did not feel pride in his accomplishments, he couldn't find salvation when he joined in his father's work, and after marrying his wife and having their daughter, most people would consider themselves a lucky man to be in his shoes.

But he couldn't love his wife. He couldn't be proud of his deeds. No, when his wife had committed suicide in an attempt to prove to him he could feel compassion for others, only one thought had come to his mind.

He wished he could have been the one to kill her.

Kirei had been horrified with himself.

"Father?"

The man knelt down so he could look his daughter in the eyes. He stared into Caren's golden eyes as she addressed him. Though the toddler's expression didn't convey it, her tone implied she was curious.

"Father is making a sad face."

Kirei stared at her for a moment before glancing down at the Command Seals on his hand.

He had surprised himself when he decided to keep custody of his daughter after all that had happened. Family had led to nothing and he had been nothing short of disgusted with himself after what he thought of his wife's death. He had been on his way to hand his daughter over to his wife's parents, as such a sinful man as he was unfit to raise Caren as his daughter.

...But as he took his child's hand to walk her up the front steps of his wife's parents' home to hand her over to the Ortensia family, the second Kirei had wrapped her tiny hand in his had been when the Command Seals had appeared on his right hand, the hand his daughter was tightly holding onto.

It may seem like a silly, trivial matter to most, but Kirei couldn't help but see the moment as something of great significance. So in that moment, not knowing if it was attachment, love, curiosity, or just a sudden whim or impulse, Kirei had decided to try and be a father. To give family another try. He never let his daughter out of his sight. Watching her, raising her, teaching her… perhaps he could finally feel some fulfillment…

Kirei pulled the corners of his mouth up as he smiled at his daughter.

It took a lot of effort on his part.

"No, I was just lost in thought. I'm not sad."

"Are you happy? About being in the War?"

A simple enough question from a child, but it was a difficult one for Kirei to answer.

"…It will prove to be quite the experience, I'm sure." Kirei replied neutrally after a moment.

Caren simply nodded and turned away from him, having assumed his answer meant the end of their conversation. They resumed their walk.

His child was interesting, Kirei admitted to himself. She didn't act like most young girls, had a vacant expression most of the time, and was content to follow her father around wherever he brought her. Her indifference was a bit of a relief for Kirei, since he had no doubt handling a "normal" child would be impossible for him.

To find his child interesting was another relief to Kirei. For a man who found most things dull and lost interest quite easily, there was something to by gained watching Caren grow and behave. She hadn't shown any reaction at all when his father and Tokiomi were explaining the Grail War. She had just stood next to him the whole time, quietly holding his hand.

Kirei held his daughter's hand tighter as they walked. He could only hope the war held the answers he sought, and would offer him some satisfaction.

To find his purpose…

That was Kirei's desperate hope.

* * *

-One Year Ago-

Kariya's body shook as if a tremor had just swept through his body. He tried his best to conquer his fears, to move his body, but for the moment he couldn't move. The stench of rotting meat made him gag and the green, murky atmosphere of the basement pressed down on him. He could practically taste the stink on his tongue. Kariya Matou let out a shaky breath and looked down into the pit.

He felt his insides twist up when he eyes came to rest upon Sakura's motionless form. No matter how much he wished what he was seeing was all a dream, the worms, the basement, and the horror of the reality in front of him would not go away.

Keeping his eyes on Sakura, the man took one step down. Then another. And another. He made it down three more stone steps before stopping.

Only six steps between him and the sea of filth and corruption that squirmed, hissed, and swarmed beneath him.

Kariya looked away from Sakura. He couldn't stand to see her as she was. She was like a corpse with a thousand maggots crawling over and inside her body.

When Kariya remembered that was closer to fact than not he almost threw up.

His disgust and fear was pushed aside by anger and fury as his emotions flared within him. Those emotions had once been solely focused on his father, but now the man found himself hating another even more than that immortal vampire that was his father.

Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Kariya desperately and furiously wanted to know why the man had thought it was a good idea to hand Sakura over to the Matou family. Wasn't he aware of what kind of monster Matou Zouken was? What he would subject his daughter to if he got his hands on her?

This was…

"_Dammit…! Dammit… Tohsaka, damn you! Sakura, she… how could you do this to her?!"_

Kariya had always felt resentment for the head of the Tohsaka family. He had taken away his childhood friend, the woman he loved, and married Aoi. Still, Kariya had not hated the man for marrying the woman he loved, and was happy for Aoi who had been overjoyed to marry Tokiomi. Kariya was content to be a friend of the family and a beloved uncle to Rin and Sakura. He didn't mind so long as Tokiomi made Aoi and her daughters happy. For many years, Kariya had been confident in that.

But, as he should've been well aware as a son of the Matou, magus families had a very skewed sense of morals and ideals.

When he had heard the news of Sakura's adoption from Aoi, he hadn't believed her at first. She had been sad, but she accepted it. Even Rin, who loved her younger sister more than life itself, seemed to quietly accept it and neither had raised any objections to the issue at all, even when he voiced his own worries and complaints.

...Then Aoi had told him he had no place saying such things as he had abandoned the world of magus years ago, and if Zouken saw a potential heir in Sakura, then her current position was the fault of Kariya who had rejected the role.

That accusation had cut him deeply.

Kariya slowly turned back to look at Sakura. Eyes that had once been so full of life and laughter were dead and hollow. She only moved with the worms as they shifted and twitched when the worms inside-

Kariya quickly banished that thought.

Suddenly, his expression slackened as his face turned expressionless. Without a word he turned, with his back to the horde of worms. On the outside he seemed dead to the world, but on the inside there was only resolute determination. An iron will that would not be broken, even after he succumbed to the horrors in the pit.

"Sakura-chan…"

His bastard of a father had already given him an ultimatum. A way to save Sakura. If he could give her back her happiness, put an end to her horror and torment, if he could return her to her family, if he had to give his life for hers…

...Then so be it.

"...I'll save you."

Kariya closed his eyes and fell backwards.

As the worms rushed to meet him and dive into the new piece of meat, up at the top of the stone stairs Matou Zouken let out an amused chuckle.

* * *

-Two Weeks Ago-

Waver Velvet was the only one currently in the Clock Tower Library, pouring over books and finding out what he could about the Holy Grail War that his blockhead of a professor, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, was apparently taking part in. A tournament consisting of seven Masters and seven Servants who would fight for possession of the Holy Grail…

One Master would get one Servant, and each of the seven summoned would have strengths based on what class they were summoned as.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker… all had strengths and weaknesses, but each were powerful heroes from forgotten ages, brought back to fight a battle as epic as the legends that made them heroes.

"The Holy Grail War…" Waver murmured quietly to himself.

Only the most talented had any hope of surviving the War…

"...I'm the perfect candidate for this!" Waver proclaimed as a confident grin rose to his face.

The boy's grin faltered when he glanced at the package that was addressed to the professor that had ripped up his thesis in the middle of the lecture earlier that afternoon. Waver frowned as he remembered Professor Archibald's words in the lecture hall.

"Ugh…! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Waver seethed to himself as he furiously read through the text.

Kayneth had mocked him in front of the entire class, in front of his peers, just because he was jealous! Waver knew he was in the right, the stupid man just refused to see the truth of the matter! It was more than possible for even lesser families to become skilled magus if they devoted time, effort, and research into their magecraft. For all his talk about how families with a higher pedigree were more powerful, wasn't it focused research and effort that had made those families great in the first place? The ancestors were famous because they had done exactly what Waver had described in his thesis! Who was stronger, a family with twelve generations who constantly made careless errors and mistakes in their magecraft while barely progressing at all, or a family with only four generations but had developed their magecraft by leaps and bounds due to careful steps and hard effort? Heck, some of the lesser families had twice the magic circuits the older families did!

The answer was obvious! Anyone could be great so long as they tried!

Waver glanced at the package that sat on the side of his desk again. His recalled the entry he read about how a Master could summon a specific Servant if they had an artifact from the Heroic Spirit's past life to use as a catalyst during the summoning. Based on the address, Waver could confidently assume that this package held some sort of artifact Kayneth planned to use to summon a powerful Servant to fight for him in the Holy Grail War.

A devious idea formed in Waver's mind, but he shook the thought away. The boy sighed, closed his books, returned them to the shelves and picked up the package to deliver to his professor.

For a moment, Waver had entertained the idea of taking whatever artifact Kayneth was planning to use and use it to summon something for himself, if only to spite his teacher. But that was just it. It would be an action done out of spite, and while Waver was sure the Servant Kayneth picked would be powerful, it wasn't something he wanted to do.

Why wouldn't he take the opportunity that had presented itself so conveniently? Because it would be no different than if Waver had ripped up his essay instead of Kayneth. What he stressed most in his essay, "How Wizardry Should Be in the New Century" was how research and effort could make someone a great magus, not status or pedigree. Stealing an artifact that Kayneth had probably used his family and status to obtain, and something Waver had put in no effort at all in obtaining would be like spitting on the shreds of his essay professor Archibald had tossed into the trash. Still…

"No!" Waver shook his head, clenching the package tighter in his arms as he marched down the hallway. "I have my pride as a magus and I won't toss my beliefs aside! Even without a catalyst, I can still summon a strong servant! The Grail should recognize my talent and I'm sure I'll summon someone even more heroic than whoever Kayneth plans to summon!"

Waver nodded confidently to himself. He would research and prepare, he would go to Fuyuki City, he would summon a Servant, he would take part in the War, and he would show his stupid professor that Waver Velvet was not someone who could be underestimated or looked down upon!

* * *

-Present Day-

Kiritsugu and Irisviel gazed at Avalon's blue and golden design as luminescent light filtered through the windows onto it. Kiritsugu's expression was stoic as usual while Irisviel looked eager.

Other than allowing Kiritsugu to meet Irisviel, acquiring Avalon to use as a summoning catalyst was probably the only thing Kiritsugu was truly grateful to old man Acht for.

"With this, we'll be able to summon Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights." Irisviel smiled.

Kiritsugu nodded silently, turning around and taking a seat and attempted to relax as various thoughts flew back and forth in his mind. He had spent years preparing for this day, when the Fourth Holy Grail War would start and when he would summon the most powerful of Servants. Even still, Kiritsugu could not help but wonder about the Hero Spirit he and Irisviel were going to summon. With Avalon as the catalyst, it was impossible for them to summon anyone but the King of Knights, no matter how mismatched Master and Servant may be.

"It'll be fine." Irisviel assured him with a smile when he voiced these thoughts. "I'm sure that once he hears of your ideals, he'll gladly fight for you."

"One can only hope." Kiritsugu gave a faint smile as he said this. He would have the Command Seals, but Irisviel would be supplying the Servant with prana. With this method, they could use the Servant's power to his fullest. "But things rarely work out exactly the way you want them to…"

"I believe in you." Irisviel smiled. "I'm confident you'll summon the Servant we want."

"But is the one I need…?" Kiritsugu suddenly asked. "I'd probably be better off with Caster or Assassin…"

"Kiritsugu…"

The man sighed as he stood back up. There was no use worrying about things now after all this time. In order to fulfill his dream, King Arthur's power was needed. There could be no hesitation. He gave his wife a soft smile as he stepped up to the alter.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Kariya limped down the steps into the pit where most of his "training" had taken place over the past year. Or that's what Zouken called it, the monster.

He had barely made it. A few days ago his Command Seals had appeared on his right hand after a long, final session in the pit. It gave Kariya hope when he had been close to despair, even when he knew he had to stay strong for Sakura. It had been hard, but in the end he had been rewarded for his efforts thus far.

Whether it was all worth it remained to be seen.

He shook that thought away. He couldn't afford to think like that if he wanted to win this War and return Sakura to her family. He had tried to be with her as much as he could, spending as much time as he could with her out of the pit and sharing "training" sessions with her when he could, to try and give her some comfort.

In the end, he may have overtaxed himself. Sakura was stronger than he was and the only physical change she had after being implanted with the Crest Worms were the changes of eye and hair color. He, on the other hand…

Kariya winced as he made the final steps down. He could feel the Crest Worms shifting and scuttling underneath his skin. He had already lost the use of his left arm, and he could barely feel his left leg now…

"Ah, Kariya. It's rude to keep an old man waiting."

"_Bastard." _Kariya thought angrily, but steeled himself as he stepped forward.

He would save Sakura.

"I'm ready." Kariya told his father.

"I should hope so, otherwise that would've made all your training this past year a waste." Zouken chuckled.

Kariya frowned, trying to get a hold on his anger so as to not agitate the worms. He stepped closer to the center of the pit as Zouken gestured to the seal already drawn on the stone floor.

"As you can see, I've already taken the liberty of creating the summoning circle. Be grateful."

"Just tell me what to do." Kariya responded curtly.

"Of course, of course. Now, I'll assume you've memorized the summoning spell I gave you, but there's a line you must add to the incantation in order to summon a Servant who should make up for your shortcomings."

"…What?"

"Come now, you're fighting magus with years of experience and though your fortitude has been surprisingly formidable you can't hope to summon a Servant on the same caliber the other Masters will." Zouken laughed, as if thinking otherwise was a joke. "However, by summoning this class of Servant, it should have the strength to make up for your lack of it."

Kariya didn't care, just so long as the Servant he summoned would help him save Sakura. After memorizing the added line, Kariya began to recite the verses for the summoning…

* * *

Waver smiled as he finished drawing up the summoning circle. He had arrived in Fuyuki City a week ago and had taken up residence in the home of an old man and woman, Glen and Martha Mackenzie, whom he had hypnotized into thinking he was their grandson stopping by from his study abroad. After a few issues had been sorted out, Waver had left for the forest to summon his Servant.

The boy glanced down at his right hand with a proud smile. Not too long after he had arrived in Fuyuki the Command Seals had appeared on the back of his hand. The Grail had recognized and chosen him! As if he had expected anything less…

Of course, with the little time Waver had he wasn't able to procure an artifact to use as a catalyst to summon a specific Servant, but he was fine with that. He would leave it up to the Grail to choose what Heroic Spirit would serve him, and was confident that he would gain a Servant befitting of his talent.

He was in the middle of an open patch of land in the forest with trees surrounding him on all sides. Waver had originally planned to used the blood of the chickens he'd stolen to draw the summoning circle, but their blood had attracted a few wolves that lived in the forest. Waver easily dispatched them with a few well placed spells, and then after deciding wolves were more fearsome than chickens, he felt that the blood of wolves was better suited for the summoning ritual. After all, since he had no specific catalyst, the smallest variable might influence what Servant he got. If he just used chicken blood, who knows how the Grail would interpret that and what Servant he'd wind up with…

Waver shook that thought away as he finished drawing the circle. Satisfied with his work and with an excited smile on his lips, he began the ritual…

* * *

Now, remember an important fact, one that was mentioned before. Well, many important facts were mentioned before, but this one is the most important at the moment.

The Grail knows. And while the Masters summoning the Servants had in mind what they _wanted_, the Grail knows who they _needed_.

_I call to thee…_

Three summonings were taking place at the same time. Three had already occurred. One had yet to be made. But for now, the Grail would focus most on these three.

It was well aware of the difference between a want and a need. A wish machine knows more than a bit about wishes, after all.

"_Thy body, borne of my will. If thou shalt serve me, answer my call…"_

A talented boy who wanted recognition and unknowingly sought companionship, but who also couldn't accept his own faults…

"_Thine eyes, clouded by chaos…! Trapped in a cage of madness… I shall hold thy chains…!_

A good man who shouldn't have fought in any kind of war, but saw it as his only way to give back a child's happiness…

"_I shall become all that is good in the world, and I shall eradicate all that is evil…"_

...And finally, the disillusioned man who wished to become a superhero, but was weighed down by his own ideals…

And as all of them cried out…

"..._Come forth!"_

The Servants that they needed were summoned.

* * *

Waver fell backwards as the summoning concluded. He waved away the smoke in front of his face and stared wide eyed at what he had summoned.

Long, teal colored hair spilling down its back, a white tunic sinking down to the feet that made determining of any gender impossible, and a face that was, in Waver's honest opinion, far too perfect yet strangely inhuman at the same time.

After a few moments, and with a serene smile on its face, the Servant spoke.

"Hm… I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

Kariya stared at the Servant he had summoned disbelievingly. A tall, muscled figure with black pants and a white shirt buttoned up halfway with gold accessories hanging off his neck, wrists and belt stood before Kariya. If he had been able to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him, he would have noticed a similar look on Zouken's face. The old man's face contorted as he frowned at his son.

"…Even now you disappoint me." Zouken hissed. "…What is this… this Servant?"

To his further shock, the Servant with golden hair turned, blew a raspberry at the old man, and turned towards who he recognized as his Master with a bright, childish smile on his face.

"Hi there, are you my Master?"

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu dreamed of being a superhero. He wanted someone with great power to help accomplish his dream. The King of Knights had been who he wanted.

What he needed, however, was someone plagued by the same ideals he. A Servant who once had a similar dream, but had forgotten it. He needed a Servant he could understand.

As Kiritsugu stared and Irisviel gasped in shock, the Servant stood. The white haired man dressed in a red coat opened his eyes and addressed the man standing in front of him.

"…Are you my Master?"

* * *

The Grail's will is satisfied with this. Six summoned, one to go, the Holy Grail War is well on its way. It would watch these Masters and Servants interact in the coming war…

...And it would enjoy watching immensely, satisfied for now at having granted the unspoken wishes of these three Masters to summon those who would understand them.

Questions, too many to count, are obviously being thrown around now. Questions about the Grail, the War, its future, its Masters and Servants and how they were chosen…

Many, many answers could be given in response, but really, there is no time to give them. Take your questions and stuff them. Not satisfied? Fine. Here's the simple answer to all the questions that may or may not be answered during the course of this War. Details will come in time, but not now. It's fine to ask questions, but sometimes it's best to wait and accept the simplest answer for the time being. Especially in a world like this. Really, it's a perfectly sensible answer yet almost no one simply accepts it. Again, they have too many questions. Want the simple answer to all these questions? That's all you're getting for now.

It's magic.

Deal with it.

* * *

A/N: I've feel very satisfied right now.

I've already gotten this one up on Beast's Lair and I decided to post it here too. I wanted to know what the folks around here thought of it. Hope you all enjoyed it and more to come soon. Thanks for reading and I'd like to hear your opinions on the setup so far. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night or any other Type-Moon works.

A/N: Got the second one ready already. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Fourth War**

-Two nights ago-

"My prince~! My prince~!"

Noburu Sajyou smiled as he listened to his daughter sing happily to herself while he drew the summoning circle on the floor. It was almost complete. He could hardly believe they were here, in Fuyuki, taking part in an event as epic as the Holy Grail War.

Before his oldest daughter was born, he never would've even entertained the idea.

The Sajyou were not a family with a high pedigree, barely five generations, but were known for their talents in Formalcraft, a thaumaturgy that was seen as inefficient and rather useless by Mage's Association. Noburu scoffed to himself as he thought of that. Despite what some may say, it was a wonderful magecraft that allowed even lesser families like his to accomplish feats that normally impossible for the weak like them. All that was needed was a connection, knowledge, and plenty of prana.

All of which his daughter had been blessed with and then some.

Manaka Sajyou was a blessing born upon his family, and now at fourteen years old, had already far surpassed him in their family's magecraft even when she had been a toddler. Their Formalcraft magic had expanded beyond what Noburu had dreamed for his generation, and he could feel it… through his daughter, he was getting closer to the Root…

"Tou-san! Is it ready yet?"

Noburu was brought out of his musings when he heard his daughter's excited voice. He smiled at the small girl who was dancing around their workshop.

"Almost, Manaka-chan. I just have a few more seals to place and we should be ready to go."

"Hurry, hurry!" Manaka squealed, clutching her favorite book to her chest. "The Holy Grail War… it sounds like so much fun! And to command a Servant? A Heroic Spirit? My Prince… I'll be able to meet him in person!"

Noburu chuckled good-naturedly as he stood up. He patted his exuberant daughter's head.

"Now, now. Don't get your hopes up. There's no guarantee that you'll be able to summon King Arthur…"

"No! I can't summon any Servant but him!" Manaka proclaimed fiercely, a strange glint in her eye. "Only my Prince. Only mine."

Noburu sighed and went back to drawing seals on the summoning circle. After hearing about the war from a family friend, he researched alone merely out of curiosity until Manaka had found out about it. After learning about the Holy Grail War, She decided that she wanted to take part in the contest. He had humored her at first, knowing that entering the Holy Grail War was just a petty desire if one didn't have the Command Seals to summon a Servant.

The Seals had appeared on his daughter's right hand only a few hours after proclaiming she wanted to take part. The Grail hadn't denied her wishes, so why should he?

While Noburu had been hesitant, he agreed to let her enter after seeing the benefits. Plus, it was rare that he would deny his daughter anything she wanted. Even still, he was worried about entering his daughter in the War. What father wouldn't be, sending a child off to fight a battle where the Masters were most likely to die? But Manaka was a talented child, almost too talented, mastering one magecraft after another at a startling rate. He would be there to protect and guide her, but between the Servant she planned on summoning and her own skills he doubted he'd have to do much protecting. His daughter also had some kind of unique connection with magic… a certain feel for it that others didn't have, you could say. It was that talent, that connection, which would lead them through the war and to the Holy Grail.

His daughter would grant them the Grail's wish and a gateway to Akasha.

"Tou-san…"

Noburu blinked when he heard a quiet voice come from behind him. He turned and gave a defeated sigh when he saw his second daughter peeking in through the doorway in her pajamas.

"Ayaka-chan… you're supposed to be in bed…"

The seven year old frowned and played with the hem of her pajama top nervously. Manaka noticed her little sister and paused in her dance to skip over to her and pull her into the room.

"Ayaka, I'm going to summon him!"

"S-Summon who, Onee-san…?" Ayaka stuttered. Her sister was normally a composed, mature person, but when she got excited over something it really tended to show and gave way to a more exuberant, childish side she possessed.

It was almost a little scary to Ayaka, how her sister could seem like two different people at one time.

"My Prince, of course!" Manaka beamed, holding up her King Arthur storybook she had been holding all this time. "Arthur!"

The little girl's eyes widened.

"Y-You're really taking part in the War…?" Ayaka asked softly.

"Of course! I said I would, so I am." Manaka huffed. She smiled as she stared down at the book. "The stories Tou-san read to me as a child, the books I read on his deeds and exploits, the stories I read to you… to summon him for myself…"

The stories she read of the King of Knights were the only things she never got tired of.

Ayaka, for her part, shivered at her sister's proclamation. She was going to be fighting against other Magus. The Masters of the Grail War and their Servants.

Killing…

"Ayaka-chan, please go back to bed." Her father said, looking at her with a soft smile. "This isn't something you need to worry about. This is just Daddy and your Onee-san's little project…"

It was rare for magus families to have more than one child, but Noburu loved his daughters, though after Ayaka had been born he was worried that the sisters would end up competing for rights to the family crest, but as it turned out, Ayaka didn't seem that interested in the world of magecraft. He was fine with that. Manaka was happy being a magus and Ayaka was content with normalcy.

They seemed to get along well enough, in any case…

And Noburu wouldn't even consider sending Ayaka away for adoption. Just because a magus family couldn't have two heirs didn't mean he had to get rid of his daughter. He loved Ayaka. Plus, the Edelfelt family had two daughters, sisters like his own, and they dealt with it just fine!

"…Good night." Ayaka mumbled quietly as she retreated back through the door and closed it behind her. Manaka gave a defeated shrug of her shoulders at the thought of her sister before returning her attention to her father, who had gone back to working on the summoning circle.

"Is it ready yet?"

He didn't answer at first, focusing all his attention on the final seal before stepping away and wiping the blood off his fingers. Noburu checked over the magic circle a few times before giving a satisfied smile.

"Finished."

"So this will summon King Arthur as my Servant?" Manaka asked excitedly.

"I won't promise you that, but I've done everything I can to tip the odds in our favor." Noburu smiled.

For a summoning like this it actually paid to specialize in rituals and other magic circles. They had many weeks to prepare for this moment and it was all about to pay off. Noburu had taken the time to add a few extra variables to their summoning circle. It wasn't enough to make the summoning fail or malfunction, but inscribing smaller seals with specific arias and mantras taken from ancient texts that described the king's legend would serve as a sort of substitute for a catalyst. One couldn't say for certain whether it would be effective or not, but…

Noburu Sajyou honestly couldn't see his daughter failing in summoning what she wanted.

"Okay, here I go…" Manaka smiled, stepping forward and extending her hand to start the ritual.

She began the incantation, starting slow and soft before her voice rose and the excitement Manaka felt started to leak into her words. A vicious wind picked up, knocking over furniture and sending papers flying. Noburu fought to keep his balance in the gale, but Manaka stood firm, seeing the summoning through. The magic circle crackled and sparked with energy until finally, Manaka spoke the words that would complete the ritual.

"_I ask thou who wouldst serve me, come forth!"_

The winds seemed to congest in the center of the circle before the energies were released in a burst of electricity and smoke. As it cleared away, a regal figure was shown to be standing in the middle of the circle.

A regal knight in glowing silver armor, who shined with the same brilliance Manaka had always dreamed off.

The King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon of the legends and Saber of the Fourth Holy Grail War, opened his eyes and gazed upon the girl standing in front of him.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

And unnoticed by all three, Ayaka peeked through the door that was slightly ajar, gazing upon the radiant figure with wide eyes. And standing there hidden in silence, she heard her older sister whisper lovingly…

"...My Prince…"

* * *

-Yesterday Morning-

"Hello, Rin."

The girl frowned when she saw Kirei on the staircase and her brows knitted together when she saw the white-haired girl standing next to him.

"Oh, it's you two." Rin muttered as the two descended the steps.

"How rude…" Caren said as she looked at Rin with what seemed to be pity. "What kind of greeting is that? To think Tokiomi-kun raised such a disrespectful daughter…"

"Nobody asked you!" Rin snapped at the girl angrily. "And you're one to talk! Referring to my father like that!"

"Grandfather refers to him the same way. Why can't I?"

"T-That's different!"

"How?"

"Rin, that suitcase looks heavy." Kirei cut in before the girl had a chance to retort. His daughter had quite the talent for winding up the Tohsaka girl, and because Caren was often bored and left without a playmate when he was training with Tokiomi, and with Rin usually being the only one around often enough…

Well, he wouldn't deny that there was some strange amusement to be found there somehow…

"Yeah. Mom and I are leaving to go live with her family for a while." Rin replied, still glaring at Caren, who raised her eyebrows at Rin's words.

"You're really leaving?" Caren asked in surprise. "And here I thought it was a joke. The Lord answered my prayers after all…"

"Shut up!"

"…It seems I'll have to continue my prayers in hopes for you to improve your manners."

"You… you…!" Rin's face was red as she seethed for a few moments before she calmed down. Tearing her eyes away from Caren, she eyed Kirei. "Kirei, you're going to fight in the War, aren't you?"

"Yes. Your father has trained me in preparation for this day." Kirei replied. "It's why Caren and I came to Japan in the first place."

"Don't remind me…" Rin muttered under her breath before continuing. "You're strong, right?"

"What a strange question after being tutored by your father for three years. Have you no confidence in your father's teaching abilities?" Caren asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Wha…?! That's…! I'm not talking to you!" Rin shouted, flustered.

"It was only a question…" Caren frowned.

"Hmph! Well, Kirei?" Rin asked.

"I have confidence in my skills and your father's ability to teach me." Kirei answered with a small smirk. Rin bristled for a moment before her posture slackened.

"Then… then why does he have to stay here?" Rin muttered. "He's not even a…"

"It is his choice to stay here, Rin." Kirei said as the girl trailed off. "He still has a part to play in this War, and I have already agreed to follow him. As he is my teacher, I can only support the decisions he makes."

Rin was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. Her expression was one of apprehension.

"Then can you promise to keep him safe until his part in the War is done?" Rin asked quietly.

"I can't make a promise like that lightly." Kotomine said in a sincere tone. "Such things can't be guaranteed in a conflict like this. If I were able to make such a promise, you and your mother would not have to be sent away."

"Then what about her?" Rin frowned, pointing at his daughter. "Why is she staying here if you know it's dangerous?"

"Your father believes you and your mother are safer in a place far away from here. I believe Caren is safest where I can keep an eye on her." Kirei replied without missing a beat. "And even though I will keep her close, I will not be bringing her into battle. For as long as I'm a Master, she will stay in the church with her grandfather. As the neutral zone of this War, there can be no place safer."

"Then why can't I stay there if she can?" Rin demanded angrily.

"Are you angry that your father is staying or angrier that you can't stay with him?" Caren asked suddenly.

Rin stared at Caren, nonplussed for a moment before she stamped her foot on the ground angrily and opened her mouth to scream.

"I HATE YO-!"

"Rin, why are you yelling in the house?"

"Guh… Kaa-san…" Rin muttered, looking like she had been caught committing a crime.

Aoi stepped into the room, giving Kirei and Caren a soft smile before glancing at her daughter. The girl blushed under the scrutiny, embarrassed that she had almost shouted like that. Such behavior was unbecoming of a Tohsaka.

"I apologize, Aoi-san." Kirei said suddenly. "My daughter seems to have upset Rin a little."

"Have I upset her?" Caren asked her father.

Rin's fists shook. She actually sounded like she was surprised!

"She would not have reacted that way if you had not."

"I see…"

"You should apologize."

"Yes father…" Caren sighed, downcast.

Rin smiled at that, puffing her chest out when Kirei told the annoying brat that she had to apologize. She waited for the girl's apology.

Rin blinked when Caren clasped her hands together out in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Lord, I ask that you forgive me for voicing my observations when they could upset those who could hear them. I will be more sensitive of other people's feelings in the future." Caren spoke softly. "I also pray that you may quell her anger, and perhaps help her find ways to improve her manners so she may not accidentally offend others like I have done today…"

She had gone from speaking generally to directly referring to the person she was supposed to be apologizing to, but somehow wasn't.

"Very good, Caren." Kirei said. He nodded approvingly as his daughter finished her prayer.

And that stupid priest was accepting such an indirect, backhanded apology!

Rin let out a short, frustrated scream before grabbing the briefcase she had been trying to carry before, and with her anger as her strength, dragged it out the door so she could get away from the irritating man and his insufferable daughter.

"Oh my…" Aoi murmured softly as Rin rushed out of the house. She turned towards the two Kotomines with a worried expression on her face. "Maybe I interrupted something…?"

"Not at all, Aoi-san." Kirei replied. "Rin was just giving me a pep talk before she left and wanted to say goodbye to Caren."

"I see." Aoi smiled, nodding towards the white haired girl. "Thank you for keeping Rin company during your stay here, Caren-chan."

"Of course. I understand that Rin gets lonely rather easily, but that may be due to her problems with her temper-"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"…But I appreciate your hospitality and I'm sure my father does as well." Caren finished with a small smile.

"Aoi-san, will you be needing help with your luggage?" Kirei asked.

"No, that's fine. Rin was actually carrying our last bag." Aoi smiled. Her expression turned downcast for a moment before she readdressed Kirei with the same soft expression she always wore. "Please, Kirei-kun, watch over my husband for as long as he remains in the War."

"I will do everything I can to help him." Kirei replied. "Of that you can be assured."

"I'm glad." Aoi gave him a genuine smile before turning to look at Caren. "…And Caren-chan will be staying here with you as well?"

"Yes."

"You know, I wouldn't mind taking her with us. The Zenjou family won't mind a friend of the family staying with us, and we can easily accommodate another child…"

"I'm staying with father." Caren said suddenly, interrupting Aoi.

"But, Caren-chan, what your Tou-san's doing is dangerous so it would be best if-"

"I want to stay with my father." Caren repeated, this time more fiercely.

Kirei glanced down at his daughter. An odd expression unnoticed by both Aoi and Caren crossed over his features. His expression returned to normal as he faced Aoi.

"Caren will stay here. My father and I are more than capable of watching over her, even in the midst of this War." Kirei said. He felt Caren's hand seek out his own. His daughter's hand squeezed onto the hand that bore his Command Seals. "I am more comfortable with this choice as well."

"…Well, if Caren-chan ever feels like visiting…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Aoi bowed to the two of them and said her goodbyes before walking out the door. Kirei stood silently for a moment before walking back up the staircase with Caren in tow, walking down the long hallway that led to Tokiomi Tohsaka's study. Kirei gently knocked on the door twice before letting himself in.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, Kirei and Caren-chan. Is there something I can do for you two?"

"No. I just thought I'd tell you that Aoi-san and Rin have left." Kirei said as Caren took a seat on one of the couches.

"I see. Then I can rest easy knowing that they will be safe for as long as the Fourth Holy Grail War lasts." Tokiomi smiled as he looked over a few documents on his desk. "Has there been any word on the other Masters and their Servants yet?"

As if answering to Tokiomi's question, a shadow rose up next to Kirei. Skin black as the shadows themselves with a face covered by a chalky white mask, the shadow took the form of a man who almost had the appearance of a black skeleton.

He was Kirei's Servant, Assassin.

"Risei-san has just informed us that the third Servant has been summoned." The Servant reported in a deep, gravelly voice. "It appears to have been Saber…"

"So that just leaves Lancer, Archer, Caster, and Berserker left…" Tokiomi muttered thoughtfully, glancing towards the chest that lay on the side of his desk.

Kirei hadn't flinched at his Servant's sudden appearance. Instead, he focused on the man who had prepared him for this war. He noticed that the Tohsaka head kept glancing from the chest on his desk to his hands.

"…Forgive me for saying so, but is there really any point to you remaining here?" Kirei asked. "Three Servants, including my Assassin, have been summoned now. The war has already started. If the Command Seals haven't appeared to you even now, then your participation in this war isn't…"

"I have already accepted that I haven't been chosen." Tokiomi interrupted his student. His expression was calm and relaxed. "However, that doesn't mean I won't act. As a descendant of one who created the Holy Grail War, I have a duty to see this through to the end, never mind the fact that I am a Master or not. Also, as the head of the Tohsaka family, and the one in charge of this land, I must make sure that the Grail does not fall into the wrong hands."

Again, Tokiomi's eyes rested on the chest.

"Indeed, it is a shame though. You had already summoned your Servant before it arrived. Perhaps if we had waited you could have used it as a catalyst…"

Kirei was silent at that. He had no catalyst to summon his Servant, but had been succeeded in summoning one a week ago. His position in the Grail War was set, while Tokiomi had not been chosen…

"But that's why I'm grateful for you and Risei-san. You two will help me make sure that this does not happen." Tokiomi went on with a smile. "And just because I was not chosen to become a Master, does not mean I cannot become one."

That caught Kirei's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"It is possible to steal someone's Command Seals." Tokiomi said, surprising Kirei. "It's a simple but delicate procedure of transferring the seals from one hand to another. Of course, Masters will obviously not give up their Command Seals just because I ask…"

"It is necessary to incapacitate the Master who's Command Seals you're stealing and to make sure that their Servant cannot help them during the transfer." Kirei deduced.

"Exactly."

"And what of the Servant? Would they not object to having to serve a new Master?"

"The relationship between Master and Servant is nothing more than a partnership borne of mutual interests. The Master provides the prana to keep the Servant in this world, while the Servant lends its strength to the Master in return. It's just two individuals agreeing to work together in order to obtain the Holy Grail. It rarely goes deeper than that." Tokiomi said with a dismissive tone. "If there are any problems in getting the Servant to obey its new Master, simply use a Command Seal to take away its free will and make them obey."

Kirei glanced at Assassin who stood silently by his side. The expressionless mask didn't give anything away as the Servant listened in on the conversation. Was this something that should be said while Assassin was still here? Tokiomi didn't seem to think it was a problem, but…

A new thought suddenly occurred to Kirei.

"If stealing Command Seals is indeed possible, then why not take mine?"

Assassin was unmoving while Tokiomi just gave an amused smile in response to Kirei's question. The man took a small drink from the wine glass he had been holding before answering Kirei's question.

"Stealing from my own student? What kind of man do you take me for, Kirei?" Tokiomi chuckled as he circled the desk. "I can see why you asked the question, but that's not something I would ever do. And though you may not understand why yourself, the Grail chose you for a reason. It is my wish as your teacher to help you find this reason, and the only way I can see you finding that answer is by participating in this war as the Master of Assassin."

Kirei looked down. It's true, even now he failed to understand why he had been chosen as a participant in this war and wished to find out why for himself. And perhaps, if he did reach the Grail, it would answer the question that had plagued him since he was born…

"...Thank you." Kirei said.

"Of course." Tokiomi smiled. "There will be six other Masters in this war, each with their own set of Command Seals. The skills granted to the Assassin class will be useful in taking out other Masters and acquiring my own seals. Until that time comes I will direct your actions in a way that will help us win this war."

"Why not ask for a few Command Seals from grandfather?" Caren asked from where she sat, curiosity in her tone. "He has seals from the past three wars, right?"

"There are rules of the war that must be followed, Caren-chan." Tokiomi said, chuckling softly. "Risei-san cannot simply give me some of his Command Seals."

"Aren't you already breaking the rules by working with my father and grandfather?"

"I'll admit that is bending the rules quite a bit as is planning to steal Command Seals when the Grail has already chosen its Masters," Tokiomi confessed. "But Risei-san cannot give me any Command Seals without directly violating the rules of his position of judge in this War and we wouldn't be able to hide that. However our circumstances are acceptable for now, as we cannot allow the Grail to be possessed by those with evil intent. Risei-san agrees with me, and only the Tohsaka are truly fit to possess the Grail. Our desires are completely without ill intent. We cannot say the same about the other Masters. For this reason we can bend the rules, but not break them."

Caren seemed to accept that for now, as she fell silent after that. Tokiomi nodded to himself and took a seat at his desk, reviewing the documents that had recorded information on what Kirei's Servant had gathered on the other Masters and Servants.

"Continue to watch and wait, Kirei. Our time to plan and prepare is almost up. Soon, the rest of the Servants will be summoned and that is when we must be ready to act…"

"Of course." Kirei nodded. He moved towards the door as he gestured to his daughter. "Come along, Caren."

"Yes, Father." Caren responded as she moved off her seat. Kirei held the door open for her as they walked out of the study.

Out in the hallway, Kirei was surprised to find that Assassin had not gone into spiritual form like he had expected. Instead, the Servant had followed them out of the room, his steps silent and his presence no more noticeable than a shadow, figuratively and literally.

"Is there something you needed, Assassin?" Kirei asked his Servant.

"We were simply curious. How does our Master feel about us? How do you feel about the relationship Tohsaka described to you just now?"

The question was quite interesting coming from a Servant. Assassin's tone gave no indication how he truly felt about the matter, but Kirei felt no need to hide his true feelings to his own Servant.

Besides, lying not something he could do as a man of the cloth.

"I agree with most of what he said. At the same time I can't help but think that perhaps some Servants, even you, would prefer to work without a Master. But without a Master, you cannot exist in this world." Kirei answered. "And Masters cannot obtain the Grail without a Servant. I have no doubt that you could kill me whenever you wished, as a Servant has strength far beyond a normal human even when divided…"

Assassin remained silent.

"But you desire the Grail. You would not have answered my call if you didn't. And I…" Kirei paused. Did he desire the Grail? Certainly it may hold the answers he was seeking, but could that statement be considered the truth? Well, regardless of want or not, it was something he was interested in. "…Want to witness the Grail's power for myself. We have entered a contract and work together towards a mutual goal. Anything more to this partnership would be due to our own feelings. Though I can't imagine you would care who you serve so long as you acquired the Grail in the end."

That earned a chuckle from the Servant.

"You are correct. We don't care who our Master is, so long as we get the Grail in the end."

Kirei nodded. As he expected, his Servant was a pragmatic one.

"But…"

Kirei raised his eyebrows. Did his Servant have more to say?

"We do prefer you as our Master over Tohsaka." Assassin said, the proclamation coming as a surprise to Kirei. "We believe that there is a reason you were chosen as our Master instead of him. Tohsaka is dull and complacent. Were he our enemy, he would be too easy a target without a strong defense. You are not. You are interesting. Mysterious. The shadows will gladly follow the one who attracted them."

"…Is that so?"

"It is so." The Servant affirmed, placing a hand over his breast and bowing to his Master. "For as long as our goals remain the same and for as long as we live, may our partnership be everlasting, Master."

And with that, the shadow disappeared.

Kirei stared at where his Servant once stood, quietly contemplating the words they exchanged. The Servant wasn't bothered by the terms and feelings surrounding their contract, if anything he seemed amused, even happy by them. And to say he was interested in him, to share Tohsaka's opinion that there was a specific reason Kirei had been chosen as a Master by the Grail…

When Kirei had first summoned Assassin, he had already known his Servant's identity. Hassan-I-Sabbah was presumably the only Heroic Spirit that could be summoned into the Assassin class, as it had been the identity of all Assassins in the previous three wars. The only difference was that each Assassin would have different abilities. Kirei had expected a silent, dull personality to go with his Servant, and so far that was all he had gotten. Until just now.

Now he could honestly say that he thought his Servant was interesting.

"I think he likes you."

Kirei smiled slightly when he heard Caren say this. Perhaps the Grail War would have something interesting to offer him after all…

* * *

-Yesterday Night-

Waver Velvet had been surprised by the Servant he summoned. He… she… er, it, hadn't been what he'd expected from a Heroic Spirit. The Servant was barely taller than he was, and had been summoned without a weapon. Waver briefly thought that the Servant was a physical fighter that utilized its fists, but with a slight frame and small appearance he found that very hard to believe. There was so much more he wanted to ask and confirm with his Servant, such as its identity, class, abilities, and other details that would be vital if he was to prepare a strategy for the War.

But as soon as Waver had confirmed he was indeed a Master, his Servant had wandered off into the forest.

The young magus wasn't sure how he had lost the Servant so quickly. He pushed through the foliage, growing increasingly more annoyed and impatient when he failed to catch sight of his Servant. For a moment Waver had considered using his Command Seal to call his Servant back, but that foolish thought was quashed sooner than he even considered it. Really, to even think about such a wasteful way to use a Command Seal… he only had three to use to force his Servant's obedience, and if his Servant's disobedience stretched farther than this, he'd need to use them sparingly.

"Geez, how did it end up like this?" Waver complained as he stepped over another bush.

He perked up when he heard a voice close by. Moving quickly, Waver headed towards the sound of the melody that was drifting through the woods.

Waver eventually came across a small stream that ran through the forest. Sitting on the rocks next to river he found a figure with long, teal colored hair. Normally, Waver would have angrily told off his Servant for abandoning him in the forest like it had done, but Waver's anger was shelved for the moment.

When he found that the Servant had been the one singing, Waver couldn't help but stop and listen to the beautiful melody being the Servant sang. A soft, gentle song flowed through the area, almost like a spell. It was captivating and Waver just couldn't bring himself to interrupt.

Eventually the Servant stopped and turned towards Waver. A serene smiled bloomed on the Servant's face.

"Ah, Master…"

It seemed so at peace, Waver momentarily forgot what he was going to say. Remembering his annoying trek through the forest in his search for his Servant, Waver frowned at the Servant.

"Hey, what's the idea? Why'd you go wandering off like that?!" Waver demanded as he quickly stepped over to his Servant.

"I heard the song of the river not too far away, so I thought I would join in with my own song." The Servant replied calmly with an expression that looked natural and strange at the same time. "Even if the world is covered in cities like this, I'm glad that nature still has the freedom to sing happily like this…"

"Song of the river…?" Waver muttered in bewilderment. The concept sounded so strange and ridiculous he found himself lost again. It didn't take long for him to find words to complain with again, however. "A-Anyway, you can't just walk off whenever you feel like it! I'm your Master!"

"Yes, yes you are." The Servant agreed. It pointed to the Command Seals on Waver's hand. "That's obvious, or did you want to make sure?"

"I-I know that I am! I just wanted to make sure you knew!"

"I know you're my Master."

"Then why did you walk away the moment I told you I was?!"

Waver stopped in his ranting when the Servant's expression morphed. It was a simple change, but the way his expression changed felt very unnatural to Waver for some reason.

The boy shrunk back when he registered that his Servant was glaring at him and that his face could clearly be described as "annoyed", but with a harsher sense applied to it.

"Don't yell at me. I just wanted to take a look at my surroundings after being summoned in this era. Nature's beauty should not be ignored or overlooked. I want to take time to appreciate it."

Waver was silent at that. Perhaps he was being a little rude. He still didn't like the way his Servant was looking at him…

"W-Well… I suppose that's fine." Waver muttered quietly.

He was relieved when that annoyed look returned to a more serene one. Seeing as his Servant was content to just sit and smile, Waver cleared his throat, deciding it was okay to start asking questions.

"Alright, poor first impressions aside, there are a few things I want to ask you. First off, what class are you?"

"Lancer."

Waver did a double take. He had assumed the response would be Assassin or Caster given the Servant's build, but Lancer? The most agile of Servant classes? The Lancer in front of him didn't look very fast, and shouldn't he be carrying… well… a lance?

"Do… do you have a weapon?"

That seemed like the obvious follow up question after thinking that.

"Yes."

Waver waited for his Servant to elaborate, but the silence ensued. The boy sighed and decided to find out more about his Servant's abilities later when he had the time.

"What is your true name?"

Every Servant had one, the identity that revealed who they were in their life and what legends corresponded with them. He couldn't gauge Lancer's abilities based on its appearance, so maybe its name would give Waver some clues as to what his Servant was capable of.

Lancer was silent, its expression thoughtful as if debating whether or not to tell Waver of its true name. The Servant smiled after a moment, a positive reaction Waver was happy to note.

"Enkidu."

Enkidu…?

Waver frowned and crossed his arms, trying to think of the legend Lancer was from. Enkidu wasn't a name he knew. Was there ever a legendary hero named Enkidu? Again, Waver found himself doubting his Servant's strength due to its appearance. This Lancer certainly had this unique air about it, but to go so far as to call it a hero…

Well, without knowing its legend Waver couldn't judge. He'd have to go to the library and find a book on Enkidu's legend when he had the chance.

Waver sighed miserably to himself. He hadn't expected the War to be easy, but he thought his conflicts would lie with the other Masters and their Servants, not his own! Could he really win with a Servant like this…?

"Well, this will do for now…" Waver sighed. "Let's just go home…"

"Home? Are we not staying here?"

"Eh? Why would we stay here?"

"Is this not your home, Master?"

"W-Wha…!? Why would you think this is my home?!"

"You summoned me here, so I assumed…"

"Stupid! The only reason I was here was so I could summon a Servant without anyone seeing! I can't live in a forest!"

"Don't yell at me. And why can't you live in a forest?"

Waver was nearly tearing his hair out at how difficult his Servant was being. Oh, why didn't he take his professor's catalyst when he had the chance? Surely whatever Servant that artifact would have summoned would have been more obedient than this…!

* * *

-Present Day-

Archer.

That was his class in this war. It was the name he would go by and what he would be referred to by his Master. What had shocked him most though was who his Master had ended up being…

To think his Master would be him of all people…

...The man whose dream he had borrowed long ago.

Well, this is what he had wanted. Seeing as the world loved to toy with him for its own amusement, he had his doubts that he would ever get this chance. The red knight had dreamed of going back, to abolish the contract he had foolishly made who knows how long ago. It was his only option for an escape. That is, to go back in time to create a paradox that would free him from the desires of the world. It was possible now, but…

He hadn't expected to be dropped off at this particular point in time.

He wondered if it was possible for Alaya to possess a sense of humor.

Archer sighed to himself as he stared out the window of the Einzbern manor. The forest had a blanket of snow covering it, but the early morning weather allowed him to see the landscape in perfect clarity. The brightness of the white snow had a way of making the scenery pop out.

His eyes scanned over two figures playing in the snow. Well, one was playing while the other followed the smaller figure around.

"What are you looking at, Archer?"

The man turned to the woman who addressed him. He remembered his Master, Kiritsugu, which is part of what made the situation so incredible. He remembered the Grail War, but only some the details and feelings that went with it. Specific events escaped him, as well as numerous other things that he wished hadn't been forgotten. But he couldn't have forgotten about this silver-haired woman, because he had never known about her before.

Irisviel von Einzbern was a new face to him and apparently the wife of the man who had changed his life.

"Just enjoying the view." The man replied with a hint of a smile. "I'm glad he isn't angry enough to not play with his daughter."

"Angry?" Irisviel wondered as she finished placing a tea set on the table. "What makes you say that?"

"I know you two were expecting a different Servant." Archer sighed. "I could tell from his reaction after he summoned me."

* * *

_The red knight kept the shock from showing on his face when he recognized the man standing in front of him. The only indication of his surprise was his raised eyebrows. Another word, Archer, registered in his mind. The class the Grail had summoned him in. Without a thought, the words formed on his lips._

_"…Are you my Master?"_

_Kiritsugu stood silently for a moment, his expression showing confusion for a moment before becoming stoic once again. Beside him, Irisviel's face continued to express her surprise and puzzlement._

_"Is this… the King of Knights?" She muttered questioningly. Kiritsugu shook his head lightly in response._

_No, of course it wasn't. In no way could this be King Arthur._

_Slowly, Kiritsugu opened his mouth._

_"Who are you…?"_

_Archer immediately answered, almost as if answering that question was a sort of reflex._

_"I am Archer of the Holy Grail War. I was the one who answered your call."_

_"Archer…" Kiritsugu sighed._

_So not only had they not summoned King Arthur, but they hadn't even gotten Saber? Old man Acht would not be happy about this…_

_But how was this possible? They had used Avalon as their catalyst so there could have been no one else that could have been summoned. While the legend was rather vague, there shouldn't have been an issue. Perhaps this man in front of them was related to Avalon somehow, or maybe he had existed during King Arthur's time. The red coat, black leather armor, steel toed shoes the Servant wore didn't seem to fit the era though. In addition to that, white hair and tanned, bronze colored skin seemed far too exotic._

_"What's wrong? Expecting someone else?" The Servant smirked. Now that introductions were out of the way and he had reorganized his frenzied thoughts, he could speak again._

_And he didn't need an answer to that question. He already knew the answer._

_Kiritsugu frowned as his Servant spoke. Yep, clearly not the King of Knights. Who then, had been summoned in his place?_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Archer."_

_"I am well aware of your class." Kiritsugu said curtly. "I meant your true name."_

_The man smirked and opened his mouth to speak before slowly closing it. An odd expression crossed over the man's features and he appeared to me deep in thought for a moment. Finally, with that same odd look on his face, Archer answered._

_"I… can't remember."_

_Kiritsugu sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose as annoyance leaked into his voice._

_"Perfect…"_

* * *

After that short exchange, Kiritsugu had abruptly left without another word to him. After being left alone to explore the castle for the night and the morning that followed, Irisviel had found and led him to the room they currently occupied and began preparing tea as a way to welcome him.

Kiritsugu had always been a man of few words when Archer had known him, but he had never been cold in his opinion. A small part of him had felt anger at how quickly he had been dismissed by the man who had been such a large factor in his life, but that emotion was quickly brushed aside. After all, this was a time before the Fuyuki fire. It was a time before Kiritsugu had saved him and became his adoptive father. A time before he had been cursed with impossible ideals…

It was a time where he could escape the burden he had carried into his eternal afterlife…

"Kiritsugu wasn't mad." Irisviel assured him with a smile as she prepared some tea. "I'll admit, we were expecting someone different and your appearance surprised us, but I'm sure my husband was more worried by the fact he would have to report the results of the summoning to my father. He had a certain Servant for us in mind, and had provided what he thought was an appropriate catalyst, so I'm sure hearing that we summoned something different caused my father undue stress. He probably took it out on Kiritsugu over the phone."

Irisviel wasn't lying. Kiritsugu had spent at least two hours on the phone with her father and it was obvious that harsh words that had been exchanged if the look on Kiritsugu's face when he went to bed last night was anything to go by. At least things seemed to have been cleared up after he listened to her father's complaints…

"Ha. Well, then I suppose I'm sorry for that." Archer chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first time my father has had harsh words with my husband." Irisviel said as she watched the Servant. She had so many questions about the man. "…Can you really not remember your past? You can't remember who you are?"

Archer stared down at Kiritsugu and his daughter, watching the small girl go into a fit for some reason or another before giving a short reply.

"No, I can't."

"I see…"

In all honestly, Archer was only telling a half-truth. He remembered all too well who he was. But what surprised and frustrated him was that he couldn't remember his past, or rather, his future. There were a few things that he remembered though. He remembered the Holy Grail and that he had been a part of one before he became a Heroic Spirit, but he couldn't remember the events or even the people that went with it. Furthermore regarding the War itself, he could only remember what would be considered common knowledge, how he felt about it and little else. He remembered the ideals he had borrowed and how time had warped and changed his feelings about them, but only the feelings had stayed and he couldn't remember the horrible deeds he committed, he only knew that he had done them. He remembered his goal his objective how he would accomplish it… but everything else escaped him.

No, the only things he could remember with perfect clarity were his name, his objective, the Fuyuki City fire, that he had experienced a Grail War once before, and who his Master was along with the ideals that had been passed down to him. Anything else couldn't be recalled.

"Well, I'm sure your memories will come to you in time." Irisviel said comfortingly. She walked over to the Servant and held out a cup of tea. "Here."

"Ah, thank you…" Archer muttered as he took the cup.

"Were you upset by our reactions when we summoned you?" Irisviel asked softly.

"Is that what the tea is for? Is it your way of saying sorry?" Archer smirked.

"Well… if you're not a tea person it may not be the best apology." Irisviel teased back.

Archer closed his eyes and shook his head as he smiled. He took a small sip of the drink, savoring the taste before replying.

"It's fine. I know what it's like to have something you want and not get what you expected." Archer said. "Your reactions didn't bother me. They were expected."

And there was more to that phrase than he made it sound.

"Well, if Kiritsugu offended you in any way I apologize."

"I said its fine." Archer said. "Even if he was mad at me I wouldn't blame him. It must be troublesome to have a Servant who can't even remember who he was."

"Ah, he might be a little angry at that." Irisviel admitted quietly. "But I think that relates to his worry that he may not be able to understand you if you yourself don't know who are."

That almost made Archer laugh. If any man was to understand him, it would be Kiritsugu…

"You don't have to worry about that. My Master seems like a smart man so I'm willing to do what he says." Archer smirked. "I do wonder who he planned on summoning before…"

"Hm… I don't suppose it would hurt to tell you." Irisviel said. "Our catalyst, Avalon, was going to be used to summon King Arthur. My father thought he would make the strongest Servant."

"Avalon and King Arthur, huh…" Archer murmured as recognition washed over him.

Avalon… he remembered that, and why he had been summoned instead if that was the catalyst used.

He was careful not to let this revelation show on his face.

Instead, he felt a smirk come onto his face.

"Well, I'm no king, but I am the Servant your husband summoned, right?"

"Eh…? Well, yes, that's true." Irisviel nodded, not knowing where this question was leading to.

"So naturally, that makes me the strongest Servant there is." Archer smirked confidently. "You couldn't have summoned anyone better."

Irisviel stared at him in surprise for a few moments before breaking out in a fit of giggles. She laughed mirthfully at Archer's words and suddenly felt extreme happiness and relief that this was the Servant she and Kiritsugu had summoned.

"Y-Yes, truly…" Irisviel giggled as she struggled to contain herself. "We could not have summoned a better Servant…"

Archer smiled at the woman's reaction to his words. So this was the woman Kiritsugu had fallen in love with? Such an interesting detail had never even been mentioned in all the years Kiritsugu had been with him.

What else would he learn about his Master during the course of this war?

Archer found himself staring out the window down at Kiritsugu and his daughter again. His eyes followed the girl with the same pretty silver hair as Irisviel who was now perched on her father's shoulders.

"…Hey, what's your daughter's name?"

Archer hadn't even realized he had asked the question out loud until after he said it.

"Our daughter? Her name is Ilyasviel." Irisviel smiled as she joined him in watching the two. "Why do you ask?"

"…No reason. It's just…" Archer paused for a moment.

The haze in his mind was thick, but this feeling he had as he stared at the girl…

Ilyasviel…

"..._She reminds me of someone I think I knew."_

That was what the Heroic Spirit EMIYA quietly thought to himself.

* * *

Assassin, Rider, Saber, Lancer, Berserker, and Archer… all had been summoned, more or less in that order. That meant only one class remained. Caster.

That summoning was taking place right now.

Now, listen to this reminder for a brief moment and remember the details that were discussed before and the frequently asked questions that were mentioned along with them. Think back to the questions about how the Grail chooses Masters and Servants. Now, before answering those questions, keep this little detail in mind:

The Holy Grail is tainted.

It was briefly mentioned before, but that fact is especially important now.

There is no time for detailed elaboration, but the Grail was tainted by an eighth Servant, Avenger, in the Third Holy Grail War. The class itself was a type of loophole the Einzbern family exploited, replacing the Berserker class during the third war.

This Servant, after being absorbed and trapped inside the Grail, corrupted the artifact from within with its wish. The taint it brought with it caused a change in the Grail itself, in regards to the Servants that could be summoned in future wars. Normally, only "good" Heroic Spirits could be summoned by the Grail, but the taint allowed more evil, "anti-heroes" to be summoned as Servants in future wars.

There is much more that goes into this, but that will not be discussed. Go research for yourself if you're curious.

But here's another thought, if the tainting of the Holy Grail affects what Servants could be summoned, why not what Masters were chosen as well?

Perhaps a tainted Holy Grail is the reason a person like Kirei, who feels pleasure in another's suffering, can become a Master. A tainted Grail may have also had something to do with why Archer could not remember most of his life. Maybe it could be that a talented magus like Tokiomi Tohsaka did not become a Master this time because the Grail hadn't seen the need due to corruption influencing its choices. Other than Tohsaka, the Edelfelts would have also been prospective Masters as well…

A corrupted Grail might be the reason more fitting individuals were overlooked in favor of a killer like Uryuu Ryuunosuke, who became the Master of Caster in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Said killer was currently dancing on the floor in delight, his bare feet making wet, smacking noises from the spilled blood that covered the floor. The Command Seals were shining on his right hand as he went on and on about how cool and awesome the slaughter of one unfortunate, innocent child had been. Courtesy of Caster.

"COOOOOOOL! COOL! COOL! THE WAY YOU KILLED THAT KID…! SO COOOOOOL!"

Yes, someone like him might only be a Master due to a corrupted Grail.

Loopholes make way for other loopholes. Ryuunosuke had drawn magic seals from a book from his ancestors he had found using his victims' blood, half in curiosity and half as joke, to see if a demon could really be summoned. Unbeknownst to him, it had actually been the summoning circle for a Servant.

And because he had no knowledge of magus or magic in general, the magic circle had been drawn in a careless, sloppy manner.

It's why Gilles De Rais was able to be summoned as a Caster for the War, with a grotesque appearance and an even uglier mental state to boot.

Yes, if the Einzberns could exploit an uncorrupted Grail to summon an irregular Servant, than a corrupted Grail could certainly use a similar loophole to allow an irregular Master and Servant pair.

The spirit of Avenger, the personification of All the World's Evils, felt such a thing was most amusing, after all.

"More, more! I want you to show me more!" Ryuunosuke gushed as he clasped the hands of the coolest guy he'd ever met. "I don't know about this Holy Grail crap or whatever, but I'm with you, man!"

Caster was silent, staring at his Master with bulbous eyes full of wonderment.

"C'mon, let's paint the town red! I'll follow you wherever you go just so long as you show me more of your awesome killing style!"

Caster smiled wide.

"Ryuunosuke, was it?" Caster began, his warped mind feeling excitement at being blessed with such a Master. "Together with you, I believe my wish will finally be granted…"

Truly, only with circumstances like these, could these two men have ever met each other.

And now, with all Servants summoned, the Fourth Holy Grail War could finally begin.

* * *

A/N: I don't really have much to say yet. I probably will as the War gets started.

So yeah, Tokiomi isn't a Master. He'll play a different role since the Sajyou family took his place. For those that don't know, Manaka and Sajyou were characters in Fate/Prototype while their father Noburu is an OC I made for the sake of the story. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I appreciate any feedback given.

Kiiam


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Type-Moon work.

A/N: Third chapter is here. Hm. My pace has been unnaturally quick. But I'm just that excited. Enjoy.

* * *

**Onward to Battle**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was not a happy man. As a man who was to be wed to a beautiful woman and a Master with a Servant as strong as the one he had summoned, he should have been very satisfied.

Unfortunately, it was due to his Servant that he was not a happy man.

"Have you no sense at all?" Kayneth said in a controlled voice, restraining himself from simply screaming at his Servant. "What you did at the airport… it was completely unacceptable!"

Iskander, Rider of the Fourth Holy Grail War, regarded his Master with annoyance and disinterest. His Master had done nothing but complain about his actions ever since he was summoned. The flight to Fuyuki City had been an enjoyable experience for him, and he made a mental note to acquire about a dozen of these "airplanes" when he was able. It was different than riding on his chariot. After they had arrived in Fuyuki he had done the only sensible thing a King like him would do by letting those who were listening know that Alexander the Great had returned to the world.

The reason why his Master seemed to be so angry about his announcement in the middle of the airport escaped Rider at the moment.

"I don't see the problem with my actions." Rider said, folding his arms in front of him, peering down at the smaller man. "I have been reborn, and the world must know of my return, and remember the name of its conqueror! It would only be fair to give our enemies a chance to prepare so that we may defeat them when they are at full strength!"

Kayneth was grinding his teeth together as he tried to make his grinning Servant see reason.

"The point of this War is to make sure other Masters and Servants do NOT know who you are and do NOT have time to prepare." Kayneth stressed. "We must strike quickly and decisively when our enemies least expect it in order to win. Tactics and deception will be our tools to victory, not announcing our presence where everyone can hear!"

"Strategy and tactics are all well and good, and certainly aid in battle." Rider nodded, agreeing with that point. "However, when I fight, I intend to emerge victorious. I will not deceive an enemy and I will seek a true victory! I leave a Master like you to attend to the smaller details of discerning who my opponents are, since you seem to be so bothered by details…"

"Y-You…"

Kayneth was near his breaking point. To have his opinions brushed aside in such a way, to be ignored by a Servant who should only think to obey him!

"Lord El-Melloi, there's no need to get so worked up over this."

Both men turned to the woman who had addressed them. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, fiancé of Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, was seated comfortably on one of the couches in their luxurious hotel room listening in on the conversation. She gave her husband to be a light glare as she gestured to their Servant.

"You summoned Rider as your Servant, and he may very well be the most powerful of them all. This fact shouldn't be ignored." Sola-Ui said.

"I am well aware of my Servant's power, it is his disobedience that is the problem here!" Kayneth snapped. Sola-Ui's glare sharpened slightly before she continued.

"Look at him, Milord. Rider is obviously someone who favors full front assaults as opposed to waiting and sneaking around." The woman said it as though she were educating a child. "If you had wanted deception and cunning, you would have been better off summoning Assassin."

Kayneth's expression faltered at that. He glanced up at Rider. He certainly couldn't deny what she was saying…

"...Go on."

"All I'm saying is that you should adjust your plans so that they suit Rider's abilities. You shouldn't make him change himself based on your preferences." Sola-Ui said with a helpless shake of her head.

Both magi jumped when Rider's booming laugh echoed through the room.

"This woman is a smart one! It seems my Master has better tastes than I expected!" Rider laughed as he rounded on Kayneth. "Listen to her, Master, for this woman is wise! With the way you behave, I almost wish she had been my Master instead of you!"

Sola-Ui, surprised by the string of compliments, smiled at the Servant who nodded and grinned back.

"Such impudence…" Kayneth muttered under his breath.

Still, his fiancé did raise a few good points. He would have to adjust his plans slightly to compensate for his Servant's attitude, but so long as his plans were followed…

Kayneth's eyes widened when he saw his Servant head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To explore our field of battle of course, and greet any adversaries I may come across!" Rider grinned.

"You can't!" Kayneth ordered harshly. "We're lucky no Servants or Masters were around to hear you at the airport when you should have stayed in spirit form like I had asked! I am your Master! I will not tolerate any further disobedience from you!"

"I know you are my, Master. You summoned me, did you not?" Rider replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You can make your plans, if that is what you want. I'll get you the Holy Grail. You shouldn't needlessly worry over the trivial things. Why not join me in this exploration instead?"

Ignoring his orders, talking down to him… who did this lowly Servant think he was?!

Well, no matter. It was in these types of situations where it was necessary for Masters to show a Servant its proper place. They were given the means, after all…

Sola-Ui's eyes widened when she saw Kayneth raise his right hand, the one that bore his three Command Seals.

"_By the power of my Command Seal…_"

No, he wasn't already going to use one here, was he…?!

Rider for his part simply stared at his Master with a shocked expression. Kayneth sneered as he spoke the verse.

"_I order you, King Iskander, to obey me and all my orders!_"

As he finished reciting the command, one of the red marks on Kayneth's hand disappeared.

"Now, I order you to stay here until further notice. I can't have you running around the city for all the other competitors to see."

Kayneth smiled to himself, satisfied that his Servant would finally be forced to listen to him. While he would keep his fiancé's suggestions in mind, he was content knowing that he would have his Servant's obedience.

"…Hey, what kind of man do you take me for?"

Kayneth blinked in surprise when he caught the dangerous edge to Rider's voice.

"You think yourself above me, do you?" Rider began in a low tone. "I have agreed to this partnership, to stand on equal grounds and fight along side you in order to obtain the Holy Grail for you, and this is how I am repaid…?"

Kayneth's eyes widened in fear at the furious expression on the Servant's face. He backed away from the Heroic Spirit, only to be brought forward again when Rider's fist grabbed the collar of his cloak and lifted him up so they were face to face.

"I AM INSULTED!" Rider bellowed, the sheer volume of his voice made the room shake as Kayneth shook fearfully in his Servant's grasp.

For her part, Sola-Ui just watched the exchange with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Had they summoned a Servant so powerful that he was immune to the effects of a Command Seal?

"Such a carelessly broad, shallow order! And you expect me to follow it?" Rider continued to shout. "Yes, I have seen your true colors now! The flaws I had the tolerance to dismiss earlier appear much more glaring now! I am repulsed! Shamed! Disgusted! To think my Master is such a man!"

Kayneth was already sweating buckets as Rider brought him closer so that the Servant could look him in the eye, and forced Kayneth to do the same.

"Listen well so that you may humble yourself, _Master_." Rider spat the world like it was a curse. "I am no one's dog. Were I a lesser man I would strike you down for the disrespect you have shown me tonight. But I will not, for doing so would only add to the shame I feel now. I will forgive you for this grave insult this one time, but should you trample upon my pride again, to try and place me beneath yourself like you have done today, I will show no mercy."

Rider dropped Kayneth, who stumbled back into a chair behind him, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. Rider gazed upon him as though he were looking an insect.

"Even so, you are still my Master and I am your Servant." Rider admitted, albeit reluctantly. "Therefore I will honor the terms of our contract, even if you do not. As I said, when I fight I intend to emerge victorious. Though I'm sure there are many more deserving than you, I shall earn you the Grail. I will ride to battle, even alone. It is the only way for me to obtain victory in this war, after all."

Sola-Ui flinched when the Servant turned towards her, though his expression was far less severe than when he had faced Kayneth.

"Sola-san, I will go and explore the battlefield as I had intended. I shall return when I'm satisfied." Rider told her as his body started to fade. "Try and see if you can humble this fool in the meantime. Surely a sensible woman such as you will have a better chance than I…"

And with that, King Iskander went into spirit form and disappeared.

The two magus sat in silence for a few minutes, with Kayneth trying to regain his bearings and Sola-Ui trying to make sense of what she had just witnessed.

Finally, Sola brought a hand up to her mouth in order to hide her smile and stifle the laughter that suddenly bubbled up from her throat.

"You miscalculated, Lord El-Melloi. Making such a grave mistake so early in this War has cost you more than just one Command Seal." Sola-Ui said from behind her hand. "How can you hope to conquer the other Servants if you can't conquer your own? Well, I suppose that's what you get for summoning the King of Conquerors as your Servant…"

Kayneth was silent as the truth of the matter was hammered into his head. He had let his anger get the best of him. He had wasted a Command Seal trying to control a king. He had already made a terrible mistake, and they hadn't even started to fight in the War yet…

Yes, even with his beautiful fiancé and his summoning of a powerful Servant, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi was most certainly not a happy man.

Outside their hotel room, thunder cracked once in the night sky.

* * *

Archer gazed out the window of the car he and Irisviel currently occupied. They were driving down the street towards the Einzbern manor where they would stay during the War. The man felt a small sense of nostalgia well up inside him as they passed by the streets and shops of his hometown. It felt familiar to be back in Fuyuki, but because this was a time before the fire he also felt his surroundings were foreign to him at the same time.

"So this is Kiritsugu's home country…"

Archer glanced over at the woman who shared the seat with him. Irisviel's head darted back and forth as she tried to take in everything they passed by as the car drove along. She was dressed in a white coat and hat even though it wasn't particularly chilly, but it just may be because the weather was different in Japan than where the Einzberns usually lived. He glanced down at himself. He had actually been provided with some of Kiritsugu's spare clothes to replace his normal attire that would have normally stood out in the city. Black pants and shoes with a black dress shirt that made the Servant look neat and casual at the same time. He thought the clothes were suitable and had accepted them when Kiritsugu and Irisviel had offered them.

"Hey, Archer, what did you think of the flight over here?" Irisviel asked excitedly, turning towards him with wonder and awe sparkling in her eyes.

"Well, it's not like it was anything special to me. It was a comfortable ride at least." Archer allowed with a careless shrug.

"Eh? Do you think travel by flight was possible in the era you came from?"

"Who knows?"

Archer gave a half-hearted reply as his thoughts began to drift. He thought back to his short time at the Einzbern house and who he had interacted with there. He had spent most of his time talking with Irisviel and hadn't really gotten a chance to speak with Kiritsugu since he was summoned. Well, no, there was the time just before Kiritsugu had left for Fuyuki…

* * *

_"I'll be leaving for Japan now."_

_Archer watched the husband speak with his wife as they stood together in the snow. He was in spirit form, observing them silently like the ghost he was. It was early in the morning and Kiritsugu had already explained that he would be leaving before them to meet with his contact in Fuyuki and prepare for the War. Part of him wanted to materialize and see the man off himself, but Archer had noticed the looks he had received during the few times he and Kiritsugu had been in the same room together. That critical look in his eyes and the way he watched him… Archer didn't want to give his father any clues as to who he was. It's why Archer himself had taken care to limit his interactions with the man thus far. That would obviously change once he and Irisviel joined him in Fuyuki, but Archer wanted to prepare and plan so he could deal with the man without giving himself away._

_"We'll be leaving later today." Irisviel stated, reciting the instructions Kiritsugu had given her. "A driver will arrive at the airport to pick us up and we will meet you at the Einzbern manor in Fuyuki."_

_Archer felt strange watching the two of them. Were they really husband and wife? Standing arm's length apart, Kiritsugu's emotionless face, and talking like they were associates at work instead of intimate partners. He already spoken plenty with Irisviel since his summoning, and she was acting nothing like the smiling woman he had seen before. And Kiritsugu… he wore a soldier's expression even in front of his own wife. He hadn't remembered Kiritsugu like this. No smiles were exchanged between the two, they just stood stiffly in the snow, discussing about what-_

_"Ki~ri~tsu~gu!"_

_Had he been in physical form, Archer would have blinked at the high pitched, frustrated shout that came from behind him. Archer watched as a small, familiar figure clad in a white dress dashed out of the manor and down the steps. Irisviel quickly met her daughter at the steps, picking her up before her bare feet hit the snow._

_"Ilya! What are you doing out here? You should be in bed." Irisviel admonished her daughter._

_Seemingly oblivious to the cold despite her state of dress, the small girl ignored her mother and turned over the woman's shoulder to shout at her father. The girl was pouting._

_"You can't leave without saying goodbye!" Ilya insisted as she squirmed in her mother's arms._

_And just like that, Kiritsugu's expression morphed from a hardened soldier to a loving father. The man approached his wife, taking his daughter in his arms and spoke to her softly enough that Archer had to reinforce his hearing to make out what they were saying. Ilyasviel was beaming as she talked animatedly with her father, while Irisviel finally closed the distance and smiled the smile Archer had seen when she was talking with him. Kiritsugu's expression was similar to how Archer remembered it now. Nothing was left of the cold, distant man from a few seconds ago. It was like two different people in one body. Standing close together, holding their daughter…_

_Now they looked like an actual family._

_Archer continued to watch silently. He felt an amused smile rise to his face when he heard Kiritsugu promise Ilyasviel something about counting walnut sprouts with her when he returned. Kiritsugu handed a content Ilya back to a smiling Irisviel. It took everything Archer had to not burst out laughing when Ilyasviel suddenly demanded that Kiritsugu and Irisviel kiss "since they were mommy and daddy", as she put it. Irisviel's cheeks flushed for a moment before Kiritsugu leaned forward and their lips pecked._

_Yep. In some ways it was a weird picture, but it was a family._

_So Irisviel carried Ilyasviel back into mansion as the daughter waved goodbye to her father. As soon as the doors of the mansion closed, that cold mask was back on Kiritsugu's face. Archer only saw the transformation because he had stayed behind to watch the man go. As Kiritsugu turned and put his hand on the door of the car that would take him to the airport, he turned back to look at the Einzbern mansion._

_Archer watched as an odd expression cracked the emotionless mask before it was repaired again._

_He only went back inside the mansion after he watched Kiritsugu drive off._

* * *

Other than watched Kiritsugu play with Ilyasviel in the snow that other day, that was the only time Archer saw the Kiritsugu he knew as a child. It was annoying watching the man he had once looked up to behave like he did.

It annoyed Archer almost as much as Ilyasviel's presence had. Not because he had disliked the girl, but because he still couldn't remember why she seemed so familiar to him.

Maybe he should've talked with the girl at least once while he was there…

"What about cars?"

Irisviel's voice suddenly broke into his train of thought. Archer turned to address her.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"You can't remember if you had planes but what about cars?" Irisviel asked. "Did you have anything for transportation on land?"

"I think there were more ways to travel than just using my feet." Archer smirked, seeing no harm in a truthfully vague answer to that. "But I can't say for sure."

"Hm… not being able to remember your past must be troubling…"

"Not as much as you'd think."

"You'll remember eventually, I'm sure." Irisviel beamed at him before turning her attention back outside the window. "But isn't it amazing? Everything is just so lively in the city…"

"You make it sound as though you've never been outside your house." Archer chuckled, amused by how amazed Irisviel seemed at every little thing she saw.

He had meant it as a joke though. He hadn't expected his words to be taken seriously.

"I haven't. This is my first time seeing the outside world."

Archer's eyes widened. He looked at the woman next to him, shocked by what she had said.

"Huh…?"

"I've spent my whole life inside the Einzbern castle back home. I was never allowed outside." Irisviel admitted softly, as she wrung her hands together. "I was just a puppet, crafted to fight in the Holy Grail War and nothing more."

"You never left the castle? You don't… I can't really see you as an ignorant shut in." Archer said. She was far too lively for that. She was too expressive and full of emotion. Same with her daughter. Was Ilyasviel the same…?

"I… I was really no different than a doll before I met Kiritsugu…" Irisviel explained quietly as she continued to fiddle with her fingers. "He educated me. Taught me about the world and showed me pictures and movies and books and other things that showed what was outside the manor. I learned about different places and current events and anything else he thought to teach me or I asked him to teach me. It's how I became who I am, and why I'm not ignorant of most things like you'd expect from a shut in like you mentioned."

Archer frowned at that. Looks like he'd been a bit rude unintentionally, but he felt his apology catch in his throat when Irisviel beamed happily at him.

"But to see all the things Kiritsugu showed me with my own eyes… it's wonderful!" Irisviel smiled. "Everything seems so different when you see it for the first time despite have read about it in books or seeing them in pictures. Ah! I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you with all this…"

Archer silently stared at her for a few moments before giving a defeated sigh. He glanced up towards the driver who had picked them up from the airport when they had arrived.

"Hey, pull the car over will you?"

"Archer…?"

After the car had pulled over to the curb Archer stepped out of the car, leaving a bewildered Irisviel inside and wondering what the Servant was up to. She blinked when he went around the vehicle and opened her door from the other side. The white haired man smirked at the woman as he extended his hand towards her.

"Well then, if it's the princess's first time out of her castle we should take the time to have a look around. We've got time before we have to meet up with Kiritsugu at the manor."

Irisviel blinked again, still lost.

"But… I don't know the city and neither do you. What if we get lost?"

"Don't worry about it. The Grail gives Servants enough basic knowledge to understand the era they're summoned in. I know enough to tell you that store across the street from us sells ice cream, and you've got some money Kiritsugu gave you we can spend." Archer smirked.

Though he had more than basic knowledge of the current era than Servants normally would due to his circumstances, but nobody needed to know that.

Irisviel looked hesitant, but he could see the excitement and hope in her eyes.

"Is it really okay?"

"You can trust your Servant to not get us lost. I can find my way around places pretty well." Archer smiled. "Now, would you like me to escort you through Fuyuki City, Lady Irisviel?"

The woman giggled at him. That polite tone and way of speaking just didn't suit him to her for some reason. She reached her pale hand out and took the hand he had offered her.

"Archer? Before we go, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"As funny as seeing you try to act all gentlemanly is, could you please just call me Iri?"

Archer's smile grew a bit.

"Alright then, Iri."

* * *

Hisau Maiya watched silently as Kiritsugu inspected and familiarized himself with his old tools she had brought with her. She presented them to him after they had rendezvoused in the hotel room they had agreed to meet up at. She had been sure to keep them in perfect condition after he had left them with her to go live with the Einzbern family so that they would be ready the day he needed them again. She had already reported to him that Irisviel and Archer had arrived in Fuyuki, and while they had decided to take a small detour, Kiritsugu hadn't seemed to mind that. He even commented that he had expected it, knowing that Irisviel would want to see things up close and had a feeling that Archer would oblige her. Kiritsugu said it was better that way, as it would appear to Masters who saw them that Iri was Archer's Master, and it would allow him to stay hidden. Irisviel would only be supplying Archer with prana, while Kiritsugu's identity as the Servant's true Master would remain a secret from the other competitors which would allow the two of them to pick off other Masters from the shadows. Maiya watched as Kiritsugu reloaded his Thompson Contender.

"_Two seconds…" _Maiya noted to herself as she watched him. _"He's gotten rusty…"_

Staying with the Einzbern and having a family had made the man a bit soft.

"Maiya, have there been any recent reports about the other Masters?" Kiritsugu asked as he put the gun that allowed him to use his Mystic Code back on the bed.

"Only one." Maiya said, handing him a couple of papers that contained information about the Masters they knew were taking part in the Holy Grail War. "We found out the identity of one of the Servants."

"Iskander… Kayneth summoned someone powerful…" Kiritsugu murmured as he read the report. His eyebrows rose slightly when he looked at the time and location of where their men had found this out. "Did he really announce himself in the middle of an airport?"

"Kayneth and his fiancé were detained shortly before being allowed to leave." Maiya replied. "In addition to the noise complaints they recieved, they were asked to not let their friend cosplay in a public area."

"I see."

Both could admit to being slightly amused at how Rider's true name and Master had been uncovered so early on in the war, but their tone and expressions wouldn't show it if anyone had been watching them.

"Anything else?"

"No. There has been no movement from the other Masters we know of or from their unknown Servants."

Kiritsugu nodded and reviewed the report. Other than Kayneth Archibald, they knew the identity of three other Masters. A young teenager who they had found out was a student of Archibald's had been spotted heading to the forest area with some chickens a day or two ago. Had the man who spotted him not noticed the Command Seals the boy had, he would have slipped under their radar. While it was surprising for a child to take part in a war like this, Kiritsugu wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating him. Next was Kariya Matou, who had been thought to have separated himself from his family. Why he would suddenly decide to fight in the War all of a sudden was currently unknown. And then finally, the last Master they had learned the identity of…

Kotomine Kirei.

The priest was the one Kiritsugu felt most threatened by. Everything about the man was a mystery to him. He was the son of the judge of the Holy Grail War, Risei Kotomine, and had apparently studied under Tokiomi Tohsaka in preparation for the War and the two were planning on working together since Tohsaka hadn't been chosen as a Master like he had expected. Kirei was a prodigy even at a young age, accomplishing much due to effort and hard work alone. But the man's way of living was erratic. In each field he studied, Kirei would stop and move onto something entirely different when he was just a step away from mastery. All previous effort was thrown away to learn something completely new, but there was no indication that Kirei found any problem in such a method. It was almost like he didn't care. The way he lived frightened Kiritsugu, as the strange priest didn't seem to hold a passion for anything. For what reason would a man with no aims seek the Holy Grail? And if all this wasn't enough, there was one other detail about the man that stood out to Kiritsugu.

He had a daughter.

Kotomine Kirei was a father. This tiny fact was what surprised Kiritsugu most. For a man who's actions seemed to have no purpose, knowing he had a daughter just added to the senselessness surrounding the priest.

It caused him such confusion that Kiritsugu Emiya had researched into this matter personally.

His daughter's name was Caren. In everything Kirei did, no matter where he went, his daughter was there with him. She was such a constant presence it was like the child was just another limb attached to the man's body. Why they hadn't found out about her the moment they found out Kirei was a Master shocked him. Apparently, his wife had committed suicide some three years ago for reasons that they couldn't find out, and had left Kirei as a single father. The girl had learned a little bit of magecraft alongside her father and had other talents based on what the man deigned to teach her. There had been a time where Kirei considered giving up custody of his daughter, but like everything else, this decision he had pursued changed as quickly as he had first decided it and kept the child for reasons unknown. It was even confirmed that while Tohsaka had sent his wife and daughter for reasons of safety while he helped his student with the War, Kirei felt no such need and would keep his daughter by his side, even while he fought in a War that could get her killed. Everything else he found out about the strange family just added to the confusion.

All this information… yet the Magus Killer didn't know what to make of the man. He felt Kirei was dangerous because of his "way of existence". Kiritsugu could see it. Kirei's existence was built off a life of anger and despair. He was a man constantly seeking answers, yet the man didn't seem to have a wish.

Yet, in spite of all that, was it possible for that void of a man to feel "affection"?

Despite being unable to understand the strange person known as Kotomine Kirei, Kiritsugu found he had one thing in common with the man.

They both had daughters.

Although the one difference in their families was that one had lost his wife while the other's was still alive.

...For now, anyway.

The thought made Kiritsugu think of Irisviel, of where the War would lead and her role in it. Her eventual fate… dying due to his dream…

Maiya watched as sadness clouded behind the man's eyes. Without a thought, she stepped forward and embraced the man who had saved her many years ago.

"It's painful…" Kiritsugu muttered.

"Ignore the pain." Maiya replied softly. "Focus on your task and not on what is to come."

Then Maiya brought her face up and pressed her lips against Kiritsugu's own.

Kiritsugu stood there, unresponsive to the kiss. There was no feeling, no emotions from this action. This was preparation. Practice in dealing with the pain of betraying the woman he loved with all his heart at the end of this War and having her die.

Maiya released him and gazed into the eyes that held no more sadness. Only resolution.

"Push everything else from your mind."

She repeated the action.

The woman knew there were no feelings doing things like this with Kiritsugu. It was purely physical, no emotions involved whatsoever.

At least for Kiritsugu Emiya.

For Maiya Hisau, these moments with the man were what she treasured most. She didn't know if what she felt for the man who had saved and taught her was love, but she imagined it was something close to it. If she could help him, if she was allowed serve him, if she could aid in accomplishing his dream…

...She'd be happy. It was Maiya's sincerest wish to help Emiya Kiritsugu in any way she could.

* * *

Kariya Matou pulled up his hood to shield his eyes from the setting sun. Keeping his head low he ducked past the people who walked by and snuck into an alleyway where he broke out into a fit of harsh coughs. At least in these areas he didn't have to care about his appearance and he could suffer without having anyone to witness it.

"…Hey, Master, aren't you kind of weak?"

The man grimaced as his Servant materialized in front of him. Berserker frowned and placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward to inspect his Master.

Kariya stared at the Servant as he was sized up. The Matou probably would have been more bothered by the scrutiny if he wasn't so focused on the details of his Servant. He was still amazed by how human-like Berserker was. Even with his well proportioned muscles and height, it wouldn't be strange to see the man in a regular crowd in the city. His shiny blonde hair and clothes may have stood out a bit, but no normal person would be able to tell that the man wasn't a human, but a Heroic Spirit.

That was another thing that bugged Kariya. His Servant didn't act very heroic at all, but he had expected that from a Berserker class Servant, who's class was only suited for madness and mindless destruction. Yet, that was the strange part. Kariya had quite a few conversations with his Servant after his summoning and it had already been proven that his Servant was sane and was capable of rational thought.

...To a certain degree anyway.

"This is boring…!" Berserker whined, turning away from his Master after becoming bored with looking at him. The blonde haired man grinned excitedly and bounced on his feet. "Hey, hey! Let's go find another Servant and see if we can play with them!"

...His Servant was rather childish for some reason.

"J-Just… give me a moment…" Kariya wheezed, breaking into another fit of coughs. The worms were finally starting to settle down, but they were still agitated.

He suspected that was partly due to how big of a headache dealing with his Servant caused.

"You're no fun!" Berserker yelled, voicing his dissatisfaction. "How am I supposed to stay golden if I can't even fight!"

Screaming again in frustration, Berserker pounded the alleyway with his fist and shattered the brick wall he struck.

Really, if it wasn't for his monstrous strength, you'd never know he was a Servant…

But that was the problem.

"Y-You idiot!" Kariya coughed as he looked at the hole in the building Berserker had made. "You can't just smash a building like that because you're angry!"

"Shut up! You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do just because you're my Master!" Berserker shouted back. "Maybe if you let me FIGHT I would be willing to listen!"

Kariya quickly left the alleyway and went back out into streets. They were in a rather rundown area so there weren't a lot of people around, but it wasn't completely deserted. Still, it allowed Kariya to keep a low profile and let him hide easily when his Servant started to get uppity.

"Why are we even out here anyway?"

The man could feel the worms in his body react to his growing agitation. Berserker had followed him out of the alley and wasn't in spirit form.

"It's dark and gross 'n stuff out here! Why can't we go to the gold parts of the city?" Berserker complained.

"Because I don't want to be seen." Kariya replied curtly, holding his hood down until he found another alleyway to hide in. Berserker followed after him.

"Well, what about that house we were in before? The basement was dirty and smelled gross but the house was big and cool! It's where you live right? Why can't we stay there?"

"I am not staying in that house!" Kariya growled at his Servant. He bowed his head as a haze of anger clouded his mind. "Not as long as my old man is there…"

"Hm… yeah, I only saw him once but I hated that old geezer too." Berserker said, suddenly calm as he nodded to Kariya's words. "He's, like, the complete opposite of what I would call a golden guy."

Gold this, golden that, what was with this Servant's fixation on the word "gold"?

Kariya gasped and recoiled when he suddenly felt a finger poke one of the veins on his face where the crest worms often scuttled through, sending said worms in a frenzy when they felt foreign contact through the skin.

"Heheh, your reaction is funny." Berserker laughed with his finger extended.

"Dammit, don't DO that!" Kariya shouted. His eyes widened as he broke out into a fit of wrenching coughs as he tried to get the worms to calm down.

Berserker stared at his Master with blinking eyes as the man struggled with the colony of worm familiars that lived within his body.

"…Hey, Master. I'm starting to get the feeling that there's really something wrong with you. Are you sick?"

Kariya rolled his good eye at his Servant's words. Now he was concerned? And he hadn't already noticed from the dead left arm, coughing fits, and nearly unresponsive left leg that there was, in fact, something wrong with the man who was his Master?

He just couldn't make his Servant understand his condition though. He had tried, but failed. Perhaps if he had shown Berserker the horde of worms Zouken kept before they left he could've explained the reason for his weakness, but Kariya had left immediately after Berserker had been summoned without even saying goodbye to Sakura. He had already talked to her before he summoned Berserker anyway. He didn't want to stay in that wretched house longer than he had to.

"It's nothing…" Kariya sighed as his coughs died away and the worms settled.

Berserker looked unconvinced, but shrugged and smiled after a few moments as if forgetting the whole issue.

"Hey, can I go fight with a Servant now?"

Kariya opened his mouth to refuse his Servant again, but paused as he thought about it. Really, what was he waiting for? Part of him believed the only reason he was stalling was so he could have time to plan, but really, how much planning could he do with a Berserker, and one with an attitude that his Servant had? With his life due to expire in less than a month, he had to win the Holy Grail before his body timed out due to the worms and rescue Sakura from Zouken.

In order to do that, in order to win, they had to fight. Yes… they had to find and defeat other Servants and the Masters…

"...Alright. Let's go find a Servant for you to "play" with, Berserker."

"WOOHOO! That's what I'm talking about, Master!" Berserker cheered, pumping his fists happily. "Finally, I can have some fun in this War!"

Kariya smiled in spite of the pain he was feeling. Much to his disappointment, Zouken had told him that Tokiomi Tohsaka was not a Master in the War so he wouldn't get an opportunity to kill the man he hated. He wouldn't have minded fighting Tokiomi, the bastard, but fighting strangers? Kariya was a kind man, and would normally adamantly refuse such a thing under normal circumstances, but…

If it was to save Sakura, he'd kill as many as he had to.

Kariya glanced at Berserker, who was shadowboxing with himself in excitement, no doubt looking forward to his future fight.

...Maybe if Kariya had time he'd drop Berserker off in the Tohsaka manor after he made sure Tokiomi was the only one in it and call the rest collateral damage.

It made him giddy just thinking about it.

* * *

"Wait, Lancer! Get back here! Lancer!"

Waver moaned tiredly to himself and he chased after his Servant. Lancer seemingly ignored him as the Servant continued to hum to itself and continued down the river and deeper into the forest.

"Lancer…! Let's go back home!"

Lancer smiled and wagged a finger teasingly at him in response. "Ah, ah, Master. Remember our deal? I stayed in spirit form the whole day like you wanted and you agreed we could come back to the forest like I wanted. You're not the type to go back on your word, are you?"

"Ugh…" Waver turned away from the face that was suddenly far too accusing.

His Servant's words were the truth. Waver hadn't been quite prepared to introduce Lancer to Glen-san and Martha-san, or rather, hadn't had the time to modify the spell for them to accept the Servant's presence along with his. Lancer had complied and stayed in spirit form when they returned to the house for the night. However, earlier today, Waver decided to put off his spell modification in order to go to the library to see what he could find out about Enkidu's legend.

That was when his Servant decided to be difficult.

Waver tried to explain to Lancer that it couldn't go out wearing just its tunic until it had proper clothes to wear, so he had asked the Servant to stay in spiritual form. However, Lancer had insisted that it wanted to feel and touch a city of the modern era with its own hands and feet, and claimed that it wouldn't be able to do that while in spiritual form. So, after a long debate, Waver had agreed to take Lancer back to the forest where it had been summoned to explore after Waver was finished at the library. That was the condition set by Lancer that eventually made it agree to stay invisible for the entire day.

That's what made things all the more frustrating for Waver. Even after spending all day at the library he hadn't found anything on Lancer's legend. There was no legend or book about a hero named Enkidu, at least not one he could find. After searching all morning and afternoon, Waver had given up his fruitless search.

And as the moon rose above his head, Lancer reminded him that he had to take it to the forest.

Waver had tried to refuse at first, wanting to head home for the night and do something productive like prepare for their fight against other Masters and Servants, but Lancer had been adamant in its insistence. Waver had continued to refute the Servant, claiming that the reason he couldn't find anything about Lancer's legend was because it had lied about its true name.

The glare and intense expression of anger Waver had received in response to his claim had him taking back his words seconds after he had uttered them.

Waver had, with reluctance, taken Lancer to the forest like he had promised.

It didn't stop him from complaining about his situation though.

"Aaah…! What are we even doing out here?!" Waver said, clutching his head in frustration. "All we're doing is following a river because you want to see where it leads! It's obvious that it's going to lead to the ocean!"

"Maybe that's what I want to see." Lancer replied, smiling as they followed the river Lancer had found yesterday.

"Geez, we should be making plans, drawing maps, finding Servants!" Waver continued to whine. "This is completely unproductive!"

"We can do both." Lancer answered, making Waver stop his ranting.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"There's been a Servant following us for some time."

Waver's response to that was flat.

"What."

"Yes. Another is actually close to the ocean as well." Lancer continued.

"Eh… wha… huh?!"

"And a third is actually not far from here either, and I can also feel a fourth Servant all over the city, which I find rather curious." Lancer went on. "I don't think we have to worry about the other two though. One is staying still while the other is across the bridge in the other town."

Waver's jaw was on the ground.

Did… did his Servant sense the six other Servants and just place their locations?

Before Waver could organize and voice his thoughts, Lancer spoke again.

"Ah, we're here."

The forest broke off and the river water ended up near a ravine that connected to the ocean. Waver noticed they were close to the pier and could see cranes and large containers in the not too far away.

Lancer headed in that direction.

"W-Wait, Lancer! I don't think we're allowed over there!"

"It's fine. No one is around to see us, and it looks like I can get a good view of the ocean from there." Lancer replied in a careless tone as it wandered off again.

Waver hurried after it.

What was with this Servant of his? And what about the Servants Lancer said were close by?

* * *

"How beautiful…"

Irisviel's smile came about on its own as she gazed upon the ocean for the first time with her own eyes. It was truly a wonder to look at, stretching and extending into the night's horizon underneath the moon and the stars. The moon and night sky seemed like wavy reflections off of its service as the calm waves crashed down and crawled up the shore.

The woman turned her red eyes toward the man standing next to her.

"Hey, can I go take a closer look?"

"You don't need my permission." Archer replied with a smirk. "Be my guest."

Irisviel was off before he even finished the sentence.

Archer watched the woman run towards the shore, taking off her boots as she went. The man shook his head in bemusement as he watched her. She was mature and intelligent, yet childish at the same time. Despite himself, Archer couldn't help but feel happy being around her. He wondered why that was…

"_Maybe I'm happy being with her because, if she had lived past the war, she might have been my mother."_

He frowned as he quickly banished that thought. It wasn't like him to think something like that.

...But he couldn't help himself. Here he was, living in a time before Kiritsugu had found him amongst the flames of a burning city. The man had a wife, a family, before he had picked him up. What had happened to that? What had caused him to abandon such a thing? Archer had no doubt that the War played some part in it, and as a homunculi who's only purpose was to serve as a vessel for the Grail, he could see why Irisviel had not lived past the war because of how her body was made. But what about Ilyasviel?

Archer found his head hurting when he thought about the girl. No matter how much he thought about the girl he just couldn't remember how she had played into his life, or if she had at all. It wasn't something he needed to know, but thoughts he couldn't find answers to kept rising in his mind. It bothered him that he couldn't remember the little things, the bigger details and the faces that went along with them. Well, all that really mattered was that he remembered important things. Hopefully the other details would come to him in time.

All that really mattered to him was to survive the War until he found his younger self.

And kill him when he did.

Preferably before the War finished, or was close to.

Now that the competition had started he'd have to find time to do that. He couldn't remember where he used to live or even who he had been before the fire. What he remembered was defined by who had rescued him after the fire, how he had looked up to him, the ideals he had tried to copy, and the existence he knew that had followed in his afterlife.

Well, he would just have to wait until the rest came to him. Then through the paradox that would follow him killing his younger self, he could end his existence as a Counter Guardian.

"Archer!"

The Heroic Spirit broke away from his inner thoughts when he heard the white princess call out to him. The smile came back to his face as Irisviel waved at him.

"Come down here!"

Archer obliged, walking down the small rise towards her, stopping just before his shoes met the wet sand.

"You need something?" Archer asked.

"I wanted to thank you for today." Irisviel smiled. "I'm grateful for the experience you've given me. It was wonderful to walk around town with a new friend for the first time."

"I'm happy to hear that." Archer smiled. "Did I make a good escort?"

"Yes! Everyone should have a Servant like you to escort them around town!"

"Well, that brings another definition to what kind of "Servant" you think I am, in that case." Archer joked.

Irisviel smiled at him before turning her gaze backwards to look at the ocean.

"…Archer, do you like the ocean? Or rather, do you remember if you liked it?"

The Servant was silent for a few moments before deciding he could answer that.

"I remember that I could go to where I could see the ocean in my life, and if I had to answer whether I liked or hated it, I would say that I liked it." Archer replied. He looked from the ocean to the woman in front of him. "But didn't ever see it as something magnificent like you do, but that's because it was everyday scenery for me during my life. I could've seen it anytime I wanted, unlike you."

"Did you ever walk with someone along the shore with a friend, like what we're doing now?

"…No, I don't think I did."

"Well, why not now?"

"Eh?"

Archer's eyes widened when Irisviel suddenly walked up and tugged on his arm, trying to pull him forward.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Archer asked, narrowing his eyes at her actions.

"You're still my escort, yes?" Iri giggled. "So walk with me in the water."

"Geez, you're just like a kid, aren't you…"

"C'mon, the water doesn't hurt you."

"Can't I just stay on the shore? I'm fine with just watching."

"You don't have to worry about getting your clothes wet. Kiritsugu won't mind."

"With the length of your coat barely reaching your knees you wouldn't worry wet clothes, but damp pants can be quite uncomfortable."

"Mou, why are you being so difficult all of a sudden?" Irisviel pouted.

"I could say the same to you." Archer sighed in exasperation.

"And you were being such a gentleman earlier…" Irisviel said sadly. She clasped her hands in front of her and peered up at the Servant. "Please, Archer…?"

"Ugh… fine, fine." Archer sighed as his shoulders slumped. Best go along with it rather than continue arguing. "Just let me take off my shoes first…"

"Yes! Victory!"

"Celebrating over such a little thing…?"

A few minutes later Archer had discarded his socks and shoes and had rolled up his pant legs to his knees to help keep them from getting wet. He and Irisviel quietly walked side by side along the shore, their footsteps making small splashes in the shallow water. Other than the ocean waters, they themselves were relatively silent.

Archer stiffened in surprise when he suddenly felt Irisviel's hand wrap itself around his. If she felt his surprise, she either ignored it or didn't care as she held onto his hand.

"I'm glad though." Irisviel said suddenly. "That when I asked you about the ocean it sounded like something you could enjoy during your life. Even if you were a hero, if you wanted, you could have walked with someone like this when you wanted…"

"I don't know if that's true…" Archer replied quietly. He glanced off into the distance to hide his expression. "And I'm no hero…"

When Iri turned to him with a questioning look on her face, Archer realized he may have slipped up a bit. He opened his mouth before she could give voice to the questions on her lips.

"I'm probably not the best company though. I bet you'd rather be walking like this with Kiritsugu, huh?"

From their connected hands, Archer felt her stiffen. He frowned at that.

"Sorry. Maybe it wasn't right to tease you about that."

"No, it's fine." Irisviel said quickly, smiling to dismiss his worry. "It's not that I wouldn't want to or that I think you're bad company or anything."

Archer smirked a bit. She was stammering.

"But… I couldn't ask him to do that." Irisviel murmured quietly. "It would only be a painful memory for him. I've already given him too many. I wouldn't want to add to it."

Archer was silent for a few moments. There was a lot unsaid between them, and many questions about Kiritsugu were floating around in his head. Out of all the questions inside his head, one made it out of his mouth.

"But would you want to spend a day like this with him?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Yes… and I would wish for so many more…" Irisviel trailed off. She shook her head at her selfishness and smiled at him again. "But I'm happy walking with you too, Archer. It may not be my place to say, but… even if I haven't known you for very long, I feel you're someone I can trust…"

Archer smiled a bit at that. Hearing that from her was… it felt nice. Her words, her demeanor and how she treated him just added to that image of what might have been…

It made him happy to hear those words from Irisviel.

Not only that, but talking with her like this… he couldn't help but feel he did the same with another that Irisviel reminded him of…

"Thanks for saying so. I'm… its good that you're willing to trust me…" Archer said, turning away from her to hide his embarrassed expression.

After that, no more words were exchanged between them. Archer lost himself in his own thoughts about Kiritsugu and Irisviel while the homunculus splashed her bare feet in the water and enjoyed the feeling of sand in between her toes. They just continued to walk…

...Until Archer abruptly stopped as he felt a tug in the back of his mind. His body tensed up and Iri felt it.

"An enemy Servant?" Irisviel asked. A serious expression had overtaken her carefree one in the space of less than a second.

"Yeah. I can feel one not far from us." Archer answered. He turned his head towards where he felt the presence.

His gaze fell upon a pier a hundred or so meters away from them. Archer reinforced his eyesight and honed in on a figure that slowly became clear.

He saw a person standing near the edge of the pier. Long, teal colored hair flowed slightly in the ocean breeze at the figure gazed upon the ocean. Just from looking at its face, Archer could tell the Servant had an otherworldly air to it. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt.

His eyes widened when it suddenly turned towards him, locking its eyes with his own. Even with the long distance between them, Archer felt like those eyes were peering into his body and invading his very soul.

And then the feeling disappeared when the figure suddenly smiled and waved at him.

"…" Archer wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Have they challenged us?" Iri asked from next to him.

"I'm not exactly sure." Archer answered. His eyes narrowed as he felt another presence in the same area. He felt a smirk come onto his face as the tension before a battle seeped into him. "But I think someone else beat us to the punch…"

From the pier with iron crates surrounding them, Lancer and Waver stood. The Servant smiled at its Master when it felt their challenger come closer.

"Well, Master, I think we've found ourselves a Servant like you wanted." Lancer told Waver cheerfully as the boy's eyes widened.

So Lancer had been telling the truth. Waver began to frantically look around. If a Servant was here then where was…?

His eyes fell upon a shining figure whose aura seemed to spread and touch the area around them. Waver could feel the power radiating off the figure and shook nervously in place as the hooded Servant approached.

This Servant felt different from Lancer… this feeling of power, this regal air of nobility…

And yet Lancer was smiling calmly in the middle of such an overwhelming atmosphere. Waver tried to swallow his nervousness as he watched the enemy Servant approach. The hood was dropped, revealing a handsome face and a blond head of hair. Silver armor adorned his body as the Servant raised his hand towards them, the winds surrounding and swirling around an invisible object the man held.

"So you finally decided to introduce yourself." Lancer smiled, turning to greet the Servant's arrival. "You've been following us for quite some time."

Something akin to shock crossed the man's feature before his expression hardened.

"So you were aware of my presence this whole time…" The man muttered. "I apologize for keeping you waiting then."

"It's not really something to apologize for, but you have my forgiveness if you want it." Lancer replied. Its grin grew. "After all, my patience has rewarded me with a wide space in which I may fight a strong opponent."

Waver watched as the shining knight pointed the object he seemed to be holding at Lancer.

"A weapon…?" Waver muttered. He could make out a distinct shape of the object from the way the winds were concentrating around the weapon if he looked hard enough, but he couldn't tell what kind of weapon it was.

"So you accept my challenge then?" The Servant called out.

"Gladly." Lancer answered as it stepped forward.

Waver gulped. His first battle in the Holy Grail War… who was the Servant they faced and which between the two was stronger?

"It's a shame we cannot exchange names as customary for a duel." The knight lamented as he took a stance, holding his weapon in front of him.

"Our classes should suffice for introductions for now." Lancer smiled. "I am Servant Lancer. Care to tell me your class?"

The Servant was silent for a moment before answering. His proud voice carried through the air over to Lancer and Waver.

"I am Servant Saber of the Holy Grail War!" Saber proclaimed as he prepared himself. "Now, let us begin!"

* * *

A/N: And let the first battle begin. Next chapter, that is.

Well, we're finally getting things started as Enkidu VS Prototype Saber begins. You've all probably noticed the pacing so far is very similiar to canon bar the new Servants and characters, but I'll be breaking away from all that in a chapter or two once the fight is finished. This chapter turned out longer than I expected, but that's because I love character interaction and development way too much.

Personally, I've always wanted to see Archer interact with Irisviel. I always imagined it like Shirou and Ilya's relationship in a way, just more mature. Slightly. Interaction between Archer and Kiritsugu will come later on though, rest assured. Keep in mind Kiritsugu doesn't know a thing about Archer yet so expect a little distance at first. But I've got plans for the two. And everyone else. So many ideas...

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will come soon. Feedback is much appreciated and it helps inspire me. Thanks for reading.

Kiiam


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Fate/Zero or Type-Moon.

A/N: Fourth chapter is up and with it the first battle of the Grail war. Let's what I can do with it…

* * *

**The First Battle**

"Here."

"Sorry that you had to carry me like that…"

"It's fine. You were pretty light."

Irisviel smiled and let go of Archer once he safely touched back down on the ground. He had run all the way to the edge of the pier while carrying her in his arms in order to get their destination as quick as possible. Archer's eyes narrowed as he felt the two Servants in the area confront each other. He turned towards Irisviel with an expression of utter seriousness.

"Iri, stay behind me. One of the Servants noticed me earlier but the other one doesn't know I'm here yet." Archer told her.

"Okay." Irisviel nodded. "Can you tell which Servant is stronger?"

"Hm… both seem pretty formidable on their own." Archer said as he analyzed the two presences he felt. "The Servant that saw me has this strange feeling about it, while the other…"

Felt familiar.

"…I can't place it, but I know for certain it's powerful. That's all I can say." Archer finished.

"Hm… well, I'll follow your lead." Irisviel said with a determined nod.

"Alright. Just remember to stay close." Archer smirked. "Master would kill me if I did anything to get you hurt."

Irisviel gave the Servant another smile before following after him as Archer moved deeper inside the pier complex.

A few meters away, two more Servants were just about finished confronting each other for the first time.

"I am Servant Saber of the Holy Grail War!" Saber proclaimed as he prepared himself. "Now, let us begin!"

Waver's breath hitched as Saber declared that the battle had begun. Neither Servant moved as Saber held his ready stance while Lancer just stood across from him, smiling without taking any kind of position. Waver blinked when a look of discomfort crossed Saber's face.

"…Is what I'd like to say." Saber muttered as he gave Lancer a puzzled look. "But Lancer, do you not have a weapon befitting of your class?"

Waver remembered that he had asked the same thing when he had first learned his Servant's class.

"I can use weapons, but is that really such an issue?" Lancer asked, tilting its head to the side curiously. "Both you and my Master seem so fixed on something so trivial…"

"When I fight, I think it best to engage a Servant when he is at full strength. We might be enemies, but fighting as equals at full power is just showing proper respect for your opponent!" Saber proclaimed.

"…Is that how it goes? Sounds rather foolish to me." Lancer commented as it played with its hair.

"Do not insult me." Saber said, glaring at the Servant. "If you lack a weapon that is fine, but if you are hiding yours I ask that you reveal it to me so that we may cross blades properly!"

Lancer's eyebrows raised its eyebrows at that.

"Oh ho…? If I have a weapon why should I be forced to reveal it? Your demand sounds quite humorous when I can't see the weapon you hold in your hand." Lancer smirked. "Why don't you show me what that sword of yours looks like if you want to see mine?"

"…Well, I…"

"But revealing your weapon would also give away your identity isn't that right?" Lancer interrupted the Servant. "What if my weapon would reveal mine? Why would I show it to you then? What kind of Servant would willingly let an enemy know of their true identity?"

"…Does your weapon give away your true name?" Saber asked.

"That's not the point, I was giving an example." Lancer rebuked him. "Or what if my weapon was my Noble Phantasm? Would you show me your Phantasm if I asked?"

"T-That's…"

Waver quietly watched the exchange between the two Servants. A Noble Phantasm was a Servant's ultimate attack or special ability that no other Servant had. It was a trump card that would surely reveal the Servant's identity, but depending on the power of the Phantasm, the opposing Servant to whom it was shown may not live to tell others of it.

But of course, if other Servants who weren't the target did see a Servant use their Noble Phantasm, that Servant would have an advantage in learning the Heroic Spirit's weaknesses.

Saber for his part couldn't find the words to respond to Lancer with. The Servant's argument was sound, and he couldn't reveal Caliburn or his Noble Phantasm without giving himself away, so…

Well, Saber didn't have to finish his thought, because Waver decided to take this time to interrupt their banter.

"Geez, Lancer, if you have a weapon you can use without revealing your name then use it!" Waver shouted. He jabbed his finger in Saber's direction. "Can't you see how strong this Servant is? If you don't go all out from the beginning you'll lose!"

Lancer turned towards its Master with surprise in its eyes.

"Do you not have any faith in the Servant you summoned, Master?"

"I-It's not that…" Waver said, turning away from the Servant's face. "It's just you haven't really shown me your abilities so you can't blame me for wanting to see what you can do. If it bothers you, prove to me that you're a strong Servant."

"…Well, I don't think I have anything to prove to you since I already know I'm strong." Lancer boasted confidently, making Waver blink at how sure it sounded. Lancer turned its attention back to Saber. "And I'm no knight so I don't see the point in a chivalrous way of fighting…"

Lancer shrugged its shoulders helplessly.

"But I can use weapons just fine, so I guess I don't mind showing some to you." Lancer said as it held a hand to its chest and closed its eyes as it muttered something quiet under its breath. "I only hope my King will forgive me for borrowing his treasures and showing them off to those he might consider mongrels without his permission…"

Waver briefly saw a flash of golden light cover Lancer's hands. After the light disappeared, Waver saw an exotic looking halberd in his Servant's hands.

Where had that come from…?

"Will this do for a weapon?" Lancer asked.

"…That's fine." Saber replied as he hardened his stance. "Now… let us begin!"

"Wait."

Saber began to kick off but stumbled when he heard Lancer's request. He gave the Servant an incredulous look as Lancer held its hand up in a halting gestured while holding the halberd on its shoulder with its other arm. Lancer's head turned as it stared at the end of a stack of containers leading around a corner.

"I don't like people who eavesdrop. If you want to watch, come out where we can see you."

Waver and Saber were silent as Lancer seemed to address someone who they couldn't see. The area around the pier warehouses was silent in response to Lancer's words.

"Hey, c'mon. If you keep hiding I'm going to get angry."

A few moments of tension, a man with dark skin and a red coat emerged from behind the containers Lancer had been looking at. Following closely behind him was a silver haired woman in a white coat. Saber's eyes widened as he looked upon them. He hadn't even noticed the other Servant. He mentally berated himself for focusing solely on Lancer and forgetting to keep his surroundings in check. The woman had an uneasy expression on her face while the man smirked at Lancer.

"Didn't even give me time to take up a good position, did you?" The man said.

Archer greeted the Servant in his own way as he decided to step out from cover. There was no sense in agitating the Servant if it already knew where he was. His gaze shifted from Lancer to Saber who looked at Archer with narrowed eyes.

When Archer took in the Servant's features, he saw a face that he suddenly recognized.

"_I know that Servant…"_

But he was careful not to let his discovery show on his face. He made sure Iri kept standing behind him as he turned back to Lancer when the Servant answered to his greeting.

"But isn't it better this way where you can see our battle up close?" Lancer smiled, its face open and welcoming.

Archer and Irisviel were surprised to feel a sense of calm just looking at him.

"H-Hey, Lancer, how long did you know these two were here?" Waver asked.

Waver's eyes fell upon the woman next to who he could assume was the Master. Silver hair and red eyes… she looked human enough but those features really stood out and she certainly seemed different from most people…

"Do you mean to interrupt our duel?" Saber demanded.

"I think my presence alone should shake you up more than the idea of my stepping between your little fight." Archer replied wryly. He remembered that face all too well now, and a few memories that came with it. "I wouldn't mind leaving if you'd let us, but if it's okay to watch…"

"I don't have a problem with it." Lancer replied. It turned towards Saber. "What about you, Saber?"

The man was hesitant to reply. He wasn't exactly keen on letting another Servant watching their battle and letting him seeing his fighting style. While Lancer was in the same position, the unknown Servant would have all the advantages…

"Saber, go ahead and fight."

Everyone looked up when they heard a man's voice echo from every direction and address the Servant. Saber seemed to process the voice's words for a moment before his expression turned resolute and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Very well. Ready yourself, Lancer." Saber said.

"I've been ready. I was just too busy answering to complaints." Lancer grinned and crouched as it took a stance with the halberd pointed at the ground.

Archer and Irisviel stood against the wall of containers, far enough away so that they wouldn't be caught up in the battle but close enough where they could easily watch the Servants battle. Waver took his place far behind Lancer, nervously waiting for his Servant or Saber to make the first move.

Lancer was the first to move.

In spite of what its slight build and appearance would suggest, Lancer was quick enough to give the class it had been summoned in some honor. A series of quick jabs and swipes at Saber's chest and neck were the first attacks witnessed by the spectators, all of which Saber deflected with his sword, its form hidden from sight thanks to Invisible Air. After parrying Lancer's initial assault Saber countered with his own attacks, taking broad, powerful swings at the Servant trying take advantage of Lancer's smaller frame and attempted to overwhelm it. Lancer smiled as it sidestepped, twisted and backpedaled to avoid the strokes of Saber's. Its eyes were focused on where the winds concentrated, and even as its oversized tunic billowed in the face of the winds, Lancer had no trouble moving around or maneuvering its weapon as it spun its halberd around and took a horizontal swipe at Saber. The knight kept his eyes on Lancer, blocking the blow with relative ease before resuming his melee. Saber's eyes narrowed as Lancer continued to jump and pivot just outside of his striking range. Not one of his attacks were being blocked, Lancer just somehow managed to avoid each one while taking swipes and jabs at him with its halberd when it could.

Lancer was an agile Servant, it came with the class, but those watching could tell that Saber was a bit faster.

Yet, Lancer still somehow managed to avoid the Servant's attacks.

"_I can tell Lancer's not an amateur with the way it handles that lance…" _Saber thought to himself. _"But it's no expert. I can block its attacks easily, but the point and blade on that halberd gives it many different ways to attack me…"_

But the most troubling was how easily Lancer was able to read his attacks. The Servant was starting to find its way around Saber's guard as it avoided the barrage of attacks, and it was only a matter of time before he was hit.

"_Well, just avoiding my attacks won't be enough to keep me from hitting you." _Saber thought as the gales compressed tightly around Caliburn. Saber took a low strike at Lancer, and as he predicted, the Servant had opted to jump back to avoid the attack.

When Saber's swipe came to a point where the blade's tip was pointing at Lancer's body, Saber released the wind in a sonic blast that caught Lancer full in the chest.

Saber's eyes widened a fraction when all the blast did was make Lancer stumble. Still, he saw an opportunity for victory and seized it. Saber swung his sword to cut through his opponent.

His eyes widened completely when the blade struck Lancer. The teal-haired Servant blinked when it felt something hit its side. Lancer glanced down at the blade.

It had done absolutely nothing to the Servant.

It didn't cut Lancer through or sever it at the waist like any other opponent. There was no indication that Saber's attack had done any damage other than the cut on Lancer's tunic. Waver, Archer and Irisviel all watched in shock as Lancer simply stood there, unmoving and unhurt by the attack that should have been a fatal blow. Lancer's curious look was its only reaction to the hidden blade sticking to his side. Lancer stared at the swirling winds for a few moments before raising his halberd again.

Thinking quickly, Saber retracted his blade and swung again. This time he made sure to build up his prana in the blade, releasing the energy as soon as the blade struck Lancer.

That attack yielded better results. Lancer was sent flying this time.

"Lancer!" Waver cried out as his Servant's form was sent tumbling and bouncing across the pier grounds.

He watched as Lancer came to a stop a few meters away from Saber, and was surprised that it had kept hold of its weapon. Waver felt dread pool in his stomach when he saw the unnatural angles Lancer's body had twisted in. Waver blinked and was surprised that when he looked again Lancer was standing up, its body seeming no worse for wear despite the blow it had taken and the way its body had seemingly ended up.

Waver let out a sigh of relief. The tension of his first battle in the Holy Grail War was getting to him, making him see things worse than how they actually appeared. Not too far from where the young magus stood, Archer and Irisviel were making their own observations.

"Archer, does something about that Servant seem strange to you?" Irisviel asked as she stared at the smiling Lancer. "Something about it doesn't seem quite human…"

Archer rolled his eyes slightly. The fact that Lancer had treated that sword strike as if it had been hit with a stick instead kind of made the answer to that question obvious, but he could see what she was getting at.

"Lancer seems to possess a unique type of body." Archer muttered to her. "There's no other way it could've shrugged off those two attacks like they were nothing. I'm also wondering where it pulled that weapon from…"

But Archer was only half paying attention to the battle. His eyes darted around the arena and he stretched his senses as far as they could go. He would leave it up to Iri to take notes on the battle. He had to make sure no one else who might be hiding in the shadows could strike at them. After all, Saber's Master was nowhere to be found.

"_At least my Master seems to be staying on top of things." _Archer thought, his reinforced eyesight catching sight of two figures atop the warehouse roofs.

As Maiya left his side to take up a different position, up on the rooftops Kiritsugu kept an eye on the battle through the scope of his gun. He turned from the battle to check on his wife, feeling relief at seeing her out of harms way, then moved over to Archer who was leaning casually against one of the containers.

Kiritsugu was actually disappointed that Archer wasn't taking part in the battle. While he had internally criticized Archer for revealing his and Iri's location at first, it did allow them to observe the other Servants and would give Archer an opportunity to strike down whoever the victor was easier due to fatigue from battle. But because of Archer's inaction, he wouldn't get a chance to see his Servant's abilities.

To Kiritsugu's annoyance, his own Servant remained a mysterious enigma. He claimed to have forgotten who he was so they didn't know what Heroic Spirit they had summoned in place of King Arthur, but his appearance also didn't provide any clues to who Archer might be.

As much as he hated being in the dark about the man he was leaving to guard his wife, Kiritsugu was patient. His Servant's skills would be revealed in due time, as would his identity…

Plus, Kiritsugu had a feeling Archer knew more about himself than he let on.

But that wasn't his primary concern at the moment. He could think about such things at a later time.

"Maiya, do you see any sign of Saber's Master?" Kiritsugu asked his assistant through the communicator he had.

"Not yet." Came the quick reply.

"Keep searching then." Kiritsugu ordered as his eyes moved over to Lancer's Master. "Saber is a powerful opponent. If we can take out his Master, we won't have to waste our time worrying about fighting him."

"Understood."

The connection cut as Kiritsugu focused the sights of his scope and homed in on the head of Lancer's Master. Waver Velvet was his name if he remembered the boy's picture. Kiritsugu thought the boy was too young to fight in a War like this, but he should've known what he was getting into. There was no mercy in this War and he wouldn't survive it without seeing some bloodshed. Kiritsugu's fire rested on the trigger of his gun.

Well, maybe he would spare Waver from having to spill anyone's blood if he were to spill his first.

Kiritsugu suddenly tensed as he felt as if the entire world was watching him. He couldn't explain sudden feeling. It felt like the very air around him was pressing down on him and it made the man feel extremely uncomfortable. Kiritsugu moved his scope over to look at the enemy Servants and his eyes widened when he found Lancer staring straight up at him. The Servant had a deep frown on its face at it kept looking up at where he was perched overlooking the battle.

"_Does Lancer know I'm here…?"_

As if answering to his thought, Lancer shook its head at him and suddenly pointed the tip of the halberd directly at Irisviel.

Kiritsugu grimaced and immediately pointed his gun away from the battlefield, having received and understood Lancer's message.

"_So he noticed…" _Archer mused, clicking his tongue as Lancer smiled again and turned away from where Kiritsugu hid.

Lancer's level of Presence Detection was unbelievable. If it could see him and Iri from an even farther distance away from the pier it should've been no surprise for the Servant to notice Kiritsugu and Maiya, even as the two moved about in the shadows.

"You can read my moves well, Lancer." Saber commented as the Servant righted itself. "But if this is the extent of your skill then I'm afraid you are no match for me."

"What a thing to say… you're chivalrous and rude." Lancer sighed, the comment irking Saber somewhat. "You're taking this so seriously. It's not exactly the contest of strength I had imagined, but I am finding some enjoyment in it…"

Lancer glanced at the halberd as it thought about its feelings on the battle. As it said, the Servant was enjoying the duel with Saber, though it felt a little sad that it hadn't gotten the first strike. Another part of it felt anger at how Saber challenged its fighting abilities and about the demands the Servant had made earlier, but Lancer really didn't mind that too much. Still, it felt the sudden need to prove Saber wrong.

"Very well, I just have to hit you then." Lancer said more to itself than anything but Saber heard the words regardless.

Lancer ran forward with its halberd first, closing in on Saber and delivering more thrusts and swipes exactly as it had done before. Saber had already been expecting the attacks, parrying and blocking the attacks with seemingly no extensive effort. He had already read the motion of Lancer's attack pattern and had no problem keeping from being hit.

That was when Lancer did something unexpected.

Lancer swung the halberd down in a vertical strike, and as soon as Saber raised his sword to block it Lancer let go of the weapon. The halberd was suddenly gone before Saber could parry and his eyes widened when he saw a sword in Lancer's hand all of a sudden and closing in on his right side. With his arms and sword raised upwards and with the simultaneous change of weapon and attack, Saber wouldn't be able to move in time to block with his sword.

Instead, Saber jumped back, hissing in pain as the sword cut through his armor and left a deep gash on his right side. Putting some distance between himself and Lancer first, Saber inspected the wound. He couldn't imagine it slowing him down to much, but…

"From a lance to a sword…" Irisviel murmured. "Can Lancer use multiple weapons? Or could it be…?"

"A Noble Phantasm…" Archer finished, nodding absently as he stared at Lancer.

At first he had thought it was similar to his own Projection magecraft with how quickly Lancer had discarded and switched weapons. But there had been no evidence that the sword or even the halberd had been projections. Both weapons had seemingly appeared out of thin air, but if Lancer wasn't creating the weapons it used, then it was definitely pulling them out from somewhere.

Archer guessed it had something to do with that golden light he'd seen when that halberd first showed up. When Lancer had dropped the lance the golden light had appeared again, making the halberd disappear and replacing it with the sword in the same moment.

Waver was drawing his own conclusions on the spectacle. Now that he was watching his Servant fight he could see his abilities and strengths, and through their connection of Master and Servant he could feel Lancer's prana flare when the halberd first appeared and when it had switched weapons.

"Lancer's summoning them from somewhere… but I don't know where…" Waver muttered as he watched the battle.

Lancer and Saber were unaware of their audience's thoughts and commentary. Lancer smiled politely at Saber.

"Do you have a higher opinion of me now?"

"You appear to be a master of many weapons." Saber replied, somewhat happy about the surprise. "I was too careless. The way you switched from that lance to the sword caught me off guard."

"I wouldn't really call myself an expert. I entertained myself with my king's treasures when he allowed it. I suppose I picked up some of my skill from that." Lancer said, swinging the black sword idly with one hand. "I was the only one ever given permission to touch them though…"

"Do you have any other weapons to show me?"

"Even if I felt I was allowed to, showing you all these treasures would take years." Lancer replied. "I'm already reluctant to use them as it is, so I won't be showing any more than necessary. Please understand."

"I can't guarantee I won't force you to." Saber challenged with a confident smirk. "If switching between weapons is your only method of hitting me, you may have make exchanges faster than you think!"

Lancer shrugged as it said something unusual.

"Well… I've gotten bored of using these toys and I don't think it'll be a problem hitting you if I just keep you in place."

"What…?"

Lancer ran forward, taking a sweeping swing at Saber's head. The knight raised his sword to block and was shaken by how much power was behind the blow.

"Ghk…!?" Saber grunted in surprise. The force Lancer was suddenly pressing against him had somehow increased.

Saber hardened his stance and pushed back, moving to block again as the black sword came from the other side this time. It appeared that Lancer could concentrate more power in its attacks with a blade than a spear. The Servant's surprising durability and strength was baffling given its size. Moving to counterattack, Saber swung his sword down on Lancer's head. In response to the attack coming down on it, Lancer sidestepped, extended its left hand and…

...Caught Saber's hidden sword with one hand to everyone's shock.

"Hm…" Lancer didn't noticed Saber's shock as it felt the blade up with its hand, feeling around the protective winds as it felt them and gauging the sword's shape and length.

Saber for his part was shocked. How had Lancer caught his sword?! The way its hand had been positioned should have made Caliburn cut clean through the Servant's fingers and even then the wind magic hiding his sword should have prevented anyone but him from touching it in the first place!

Wrenching Caliburn out of Lancer's hand and releasing another blast of wind as he did which caused the Servant to stumble, Saber swung around and slammed the edge of his blade into Lancer's abdomen.

But Lancer recovered too quickly, bending back to avoid the sword that swept over it. Righting itself and stepping close to Saber, Lancer dropped the black sword and launched its counterattack.

It _punched _Saber right in the chest.

The Servant's eyes widened as he felt the blow even through his armor. This time it was Lancer who sent Saber flying as the Servant was blown back by the strike. Saber managed to right himself and landed on his feet, holding a hand to his abdomen as he winced from the pain.

Those watching only looked on in continued shock.

"What… what is that Servant…?" Irisviel whispered, holding her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Whatever it is, after seeing all that it's obvious it's not completely human." Archer said solemnly. "Just what the hell is its body made out of to give it that power and durability…?"

Saber watched Lancer warily, keeping a firm grip on his sword. This Servant was full of mysteries and was more powerful and dangerous than Saber had previously thought. He wouldn't be able to hold back any longer now that Lancer had determined Caliburn's length and shape. Having done so would allow Lancer to time and aim attacks more precisely and accurately, if it hadn't already been doing so earlier. That punch and the power behind it had also made Saber realize just how badly he had underestimated his opponent, and he felt no comfort from the fact Lancer had chosen to switch from the sword to its fists.

"By the look in your eyes I don't think you'll let me touch your sword again." Lancer said as its left hand flexed. "But I think I'll have an easier time hitting you now."

"I welcome you to try." Saber replied.

Lancer would oblige.

From his perch, Kiritsugu watched the Servants continue battling with a small amount of wonder behind his eyes. Though they looked human, but their strength and abilities were clearly not of this world.

"_So this is the Holy Grail War…" _Kiritsugu mused to himself.

He watched closely as Lancer took on a different form of attack. The smaller Servant's speed was a closer match to Saber's now, and it appeared Lancer was far more skilled using its hands rather than weapons. It was surreal watching those fists block and knock away Saber's hidden blade, with no blood or cuts to show for it. Despite that, both Servants' abilities to read their opponent and time their attacks had them locked in a stalemate. Lancer couldn't get close enough to hit Saber and couldn't break Lancer's guard.

Kiritsugu felt a strong gust a wind from his left, and knowing that it wasn't the cause of a stray wind blast from Saber's sword, turned in the direction he felt it.

Through his scope, Kiritsugu's eyes came upon a figure crouching on top of a large crane that stood high above the warehouses. The figure's skin was blacker than the moonlit night sky and the white mask that covered its face appeared to be looking down at the battle below.

"Assassin…" Kiritsugu muttered under his breath, recognizing what appeared to be another Servant. "Maiya, come in."

"What is it?" Maiya's voice crackled through the communicator he wore.

"Have you found Saber's Master yet?"

"Negative. I've retraced my steps back several times already and haven't managed to spot him. I assumed that he might have a way to hide his presence or keep others from seeing him."

"Perhaps." Kiritsugu replied, disappointed and annoyed that Saber's Master continued to elude them. Well, they would have to put off their search for the moment. "Forget get that for now then. We have a new problem. Can you see what's on the crane?"

"…A Servant."

"Assassin." Kiritsugu confirmed. "I want you to keep your eyes on him. It looks like he's just here to observe but that could change at any time. If you feel he's about to take any action, let me know."

"Understood."

High above the assembled Masters and Servants, Assassin's sharp eyes analyzed the movements of the humans and Heroic Spirits below. They had found out that many Servants were gathered here and had reported it to their Master, and he had been sent to observe.

Assassin smiled underneath his mask. Though watching was his primary objective, his Master had given him permission to take out any of the Masters if he saw the opportunity present itself.

But Assassin was content to watch for now, and with a pose that could be compared to a black hawk in the dead of night, Assassin stayed perched above and would wait until the perfect moment where he could strike.

* * *

Elsewhere, miles away in Tohsaka's manor, Kotomine Kirei sat in Tokiomi's study. His teacher had left him alone to take care of the house that served as their base of operations to answer a message his father had made earlier that evening. Risei had mentioned something about introducing Tokiomi to someone who could be trusted and had agreed to help them with the War and had left for the church soon after he had received the calling. Kirei was left alone to attend to matters after the man's departure, and had sent Assassin to spy on the battle that was currently taking place at the pier warehouses near Mion River. Even if his eyes were shut, he was currently witnessing the battle through the eyes of his Servant.

The moonlight that filtered through the large windows of the study served as the only light source, and the only sound that could be heard was Caren's light breathing as she slept soundly on the couch next to him with her head resting against a pillow on his leg. He had been remembered to cover her small body with a light blanket when she had begun to doze off.

"Saber, Lancer, Archer…" Kirei said quietly as he saw the Servants through Assassin's eyes.

The Servants were all human in appearance though Kirei could easily tell each was different. Saber obviously appeared powerful with a high ranks in all stats, and hadn't yet revealed any Noble Phantasm apart from the wind magic which concealed his sword. However, as Kirei continued to watch Lancer the strangely inhuman Servant was becoming increasingly more problematic in Kirei's opinion. That body had to be made of some kind of tempered steel if it was capable of stopping a sword. Then last of all there was Archer who hadn't demonstrated any of his abilities, but whose appearance intrigued Kirei somewhat. He wondered what his identity was and what era Archer came from when he looked like that.

And then there were the Masters standing close by.

Assassin hadn't managed to spot Saber's Master, but Lancer and Archer's Masters stood out in the open and in plain sight. Lancer's Master appeared to be a cowering teenage magus who maintained a healthy distance from the battle. Archer's Master appeared to be standing next to him in front of the crate containers.

"Silver hair and red eyes…" Kirei murmured, remembering from his research about the Einzbern family and what their homunculi were generally said to look like. Tokiomi has mentioned the Einzbern family before and how that they had hired Kiritsugu Emiya to presumably fight the Holy Grail War for them. Apparently they had still created a homunculus to be act as their Master. Tokiomi would no doubt be interested to hear of this.

"Emiya Kiritsugu…"

Kirei muttered the man's name when his Servant's eyes fell upon the man before turning back to the fight between Saber and Lancer.

Kirei felt the same about Kiritsugu the way, unknowingly to Kirei, that the Magus Killer felt about him. Kirei had devoted many hours of extensive research on the man, fascinated by his deeds and confused by them at the same time. Even at a young age the man had been responsible for a number of assassinations and had taken part in the fiercest of battles. Kirei compared the freelancer's work to the jobs he himself had taken while he had been a heretic hunter of the church, one of the Executors.

Tokiomi had shared his opinion about the infamous Magus Killer some time ago and had shown disgust at the way the man lived. Kirei could see why, as Kiritsugu used underhanded tactics and modern technology and weapons to finish the job even though he was a magus. Most if not all magi detested the thought of using any technology when they had access to magecraft and Tokiomi was part of that majority, as the man possessed not even a phone, television nor any other convenient tools of the modern age.

None of this seemed to bother Kiritsugu. He would use any and whatever means to complete the jobs he was given or took on himself. Magecraft was just a tool to him. But Kirei didn't see him as the degenerate Tokiomi did. No, Kirei saw Kiritsugu's life and actions very similar to his own. He saw Kiritsugu as a man on a journey to find an answer, though to what Kirei wasn't certain.

And then at the height of his infamy, Kiritsugu had stopped. Nine years ago, almost too abruptly, Kiritsugu had turned away from the life he had lived thus far and joined the Einzbern family after agreeing to take part in the Holy Grail War.

Kirei couldn't understand why. After a lifetime of fighting and searching why had he suddenly chosen to stop? The priest could only think of one reason…

Emiya Kiritsugu had found his answer. It was the reason he was in this War.

"_At first, his journey seemed as though he was only seeking his own death. But for nine years he disappeared and then became a Master of the Holy Grail War." _Kirei thought to himself. _"Did he find his answer when he joined the Einzbern, or does it have to do with the War…?"_

And that was the difference between himself and the Magus Killer. The fact that constantly ate at Kirei…

Kiritsugu had found an answer to his question, while Kirei still searched tirelessly for his.

Kirei hoped that he would find out during the course of this War, but if he didn't…

Maybe Kiritsugu Emiya was the clue that would finally help show him the way…

* * *

"Hm… interesting!"

Rider smiled to himself as he witnessed the battle from afar, high on top of the Fuyuki Bridge that connected the city for which the bridge was named to Shinto and Miyama. Rider had been exploring the region of battle all day and the previous night, and only after the moon was high in the sky had he noticed the first battle of the Holy Grail War was already well under way.

"Ah… but it's gotten rather redundant by now…" King Iskander muttered to himself, crossing his arms as he contemplated on the battle.

The battle was quite the spectacle. Lancer movements were quick and efficient, almost like an animal on the hunt and even without a weapon the Servant's strength was more than enough to carry it through battle. Saber's very being radiated power, his movements were swift and carried strength, but Rider could tell that Servant had yet to unleash his true power. Both were formidable opponents, possessing strength and endurance far greater than normal men, but neither Servant had an advantage over the other.

Rider had wanted to wait until more Servants revealed themselves, but at this rate the War couldn't progress! It would be far more convenient for him if he could take out the other competitors after they had already gathered in one attack, but it seemed like that wasn't meant to be.

Still, Rider felt that he could wait no longer. He wanted a chance to fight both Saber and Lancer, for both seemed like they would make for worthy opponents. He couldn't let either of them die until he had a chance to battle each of them himself! And then there was the idle Archer. He would fight him as well! While Rider wished for the other three Servants to show up…

...No! There could be no more waiting! He would announce himself to his fellow Servants, and those who had not the courage to answer his call would have none of his attention!

"It is time to begin my conquest in this War!" Rider grinned as he drew his sword and cut the space of the night sky.

Rider smiled as his Noble Phantasm, Gordius Wheel, manifested in the sky with thunder and lightning clapping and sparking behind it. The King of Conquerors mounted his chariot, took the reins and set off towards where the Servants were gathered.

Tonight, the great King Iskander would ride to war!

* * *

Archer watched as Saber and Lancer clashed once again. It was a contest to see who would land the next blow now since neither Servant had landed a decisive strike since Lancer's punch. It was surprising to see Lancer stand up to Saber's blade using only its fists. Even with prana burst the Servant didn't falter. But Archer wasn't paying too much attention to Lancer.

No, his attention was on the other Servant.

He remembered that Saber. It was the same Saber that had been summoned in the Holy Grail War he had been a part of in his past. Or future, he guessed. This Saber was the same King Arthur Kiritsugu and Irisviel had tried to summon but had gotten him instead.

"_So… he was summoned in the fourth too, huh?" _Archer thought as he stared at the Servant.

He remembered fighting alongside this Servant. Often times he had felt inadequate, small, and powerless when standing next to the King of Knights. Archer remembered those feelings of inferiority, but felt none of them now. Other details were slowly coming to him. He had been Saber's Master, but… no, that was right, but he hadn't been responsible for summoning the King of Britain. If not him, then who…?

...No, there had been another person but to Archer's irritation he couldn't remember their face…

From where he stood, Waver was watching his Servant fight. Now that he saw the Servants fighting he could get a grasp on their strengths and see their stats for himself. Saber was strong, no doubt, but his Lancer… he had doubted it at first when he summoned it, he had panicked when Lancer tossed away that sword but witnessing the battle now…

Despite the Servant's demeanor and attitude, Lancer was definitely a strong Servant.

Saber jumped away from Lancer as the Servant tried to sweep his feet out from under him with a low kick. Saber smiled a bit as he watched the Servant.

"I'm impressed by your strength, Lancer." Saber said, pointing his blade at the Servant. "But strength alone won't be enough. If you have another weapon that can present more of challenge, I suggest you use it."

"Both you and my Master seem to love telling me to do things…" Lancer sighed, though it maintained its smile. "And while you can't seem to tell if I'm hiding any more of my abilities…"

"Are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Lancer said. Its expression was humoring. "But I know for a fact you're still hiding your true power, Saber."

"…Your ability to read others is also astounding." Saber admitted grudgingly with a small smile. "But I'm afraid revealing the full extent of my power would compromise my identity, and I'm not willing to do so while we have an audience."

Archer smiled and waved mockingly as Saber gestured to him. Lancer shrugged and smiled.

"Then don't ask me to grant your requests when you cannot grant mine in return, please. Let's just enjoy our test of strength."

"Ha… very well." Saber smiled. "But I maintain my assertion that if you continue to fight in such a way, you will not be able to beat me."

"We'll see." Lancer replied, crouching low to the ground. "Get ready."

"Make sure you do as well." Saber shot back. "This next stroke will surely draw blood!"

"That would be quite a wonder…" Lancer muttered amusingly to himself.

And just as the Servants began to clash again, Archer noticed something galloping towards them from the sky.

"Iri, get down!"

"Eh…?"

Archer shielded Irisviel as lightning struck the center of the battleground, making both Lancer and Saber retreat before the electricity could strike at either of them.

"What?!" Waver shouted as he tried to keep his balance in the face of the lightning and wind. Even as he shielded his arms with his face, he managed to catch a glimpse of the object that descended onto the field of battle. "A chariot?!"

And someone was riding it?!

As the beasts that drove the chariot landed, Rider stood to his full height, pumping his arms towards the skies as he bellowed out his greetings.

"Sheathe your swords, for you are in the presence of royalty!" Rider shouted as his gaze swept over the assemble party of Masters and Servants. "I am King Iskander, King of Conquerors! I have been brought forth in this Holy Grail War as Rider!"

"That's Rider…?" Irisviel gasped as Archer stepped aside but still stood by to guard her.

"What an overbearing guy…" Archer muttered. His face collapsed into his palm. "And did he really reveal his identity just now…?"

Rider continued, oblivious to Archer's words.

"While it may be true that I am your enemy in the battle for the Holy Grail… I would ask the three of you…" Rider brought his fists together as he extended his gracious offer with a wide grin. "If you would consider surrendering yourselves and acquiescing the Grail to me? Do so, and I shall gladly welcome you all as allies! Should you choose to follow me, you shall come to know the thrills of world domination!"

Archer and Saber were shocked into silence for a moment at the man's words. Was he being serious, and after making such an entrance was that all he had to ask?

Lancer didn't share the duo's shock, and proceeded to give Rider an answer.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. While you seem like an interesting guy, I already have a king whom I serve." Lancer replied politely with a smile. "And I hate to disappoint you, but he has already long since dominated this world and made it his, just like everything else."

"Eh…?" Waver turned to Lancer as he said this. Could Lancer be talking about someone it knew in the past?

"You interrupt my fight just took make this foolish offer?" Saber said lowly, having regained his bearings. His voice rose with anger as he continued. "To a knight such as myself, that is a grave insult! And I am already a monarch, the King of Britain! Even if you are a king, I will not lower my head to another!"

"King of Britain… I knew it…!" Irisviel gasped.

"Huh?" Archer gave her a surprised look. "You knew who Saber was?"

"Yes, I had a feeling. This sensation…" Irisviel declared, holding her hands to her chest as she felt Avalon resonate deep within in. She had felt it the moment she laid eyes on Saber. Avalon was reacting to its owner! "Saber's true identity is that of King Arthur!"

"Oh…? You're younger than I imagined the King of Knights to be, boy!" Rider laughed.

"I may be young, but my strength is nothing to laugh at." Saber said, glaring at Rider. "Continue to mock me, and I won't hold back!"

"Hm… and what about you?"

Archer smirked when Iskander addressed him.

"Would you join with me? I could offer you more than just the Grail."

Rider frowned when Archer shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer as well." Archer smirked. "It's nothing personal, but I've got my pride as a king too, after all."

"Huh…?" Irisviel turned towards Archer in shock. But hadn't he said that he wasn't a king before…?

"It wouldn't do to betray my Master either." Archer went on. "My Master's not really someone whose bad side I want to be on. Nothing personal."

Rider gave a defeated sigh as all Servants refused his offer.

"Well, this is a shame. I would have liked more people to call my comrades." Rider sighed. More quietly, Rider muttered, "I suppose I'm alone in this War. My Master isn't someone I would willingly call my ally…"

Rider shook his head and smiled again.

"No matter!" Rider began shouting again. "To rest of the Servants we cannot see, I ask you to join us!"

"Rider…" Saber frowned as the man shouted. He blinked when the man bid him silent with a sharp hand gesture.

"Just a moment, Saber." Rider grinned. "While I enjoyed your and Lancer's battle, I would like to give the Servants who are not here with us a chance to answer my summons."

Turning his attention away from the young king, Rider continued to shout out.

"Whoever is listening, hear me! Come and join your fellow Servants in this gathering of heroes and answer my call as you answered to the Grail that brought us all here! Though if you are too cowardly to show your face, know that Iskander, King of Conquerors, holds you in utter contempt!"

And then the battleground was silent once again. The assembled Servants and Masters waited with bated breath to see if anyone would rise to Rider's provocation.

Only one other pair of Master and Servant was around to answer the King's challenge.

In the shadows of the ruined warehouses, far from the other Masters and their Servants, Kariya Matou gave a sinister smile as Rider's voice reached his ears.

He and his Servant would be happy to oblige.

Kariya gave the signal.

"Go, Berserker!"

Lightning fell down on the battlefield once again.

"Woah!" Rider barked as his oxen reared when the bolt struck only feet away from his chariot.

"Geez, again with the lightning!" Waver cried out as the blast blew him off his feet this time.

"The Fourth War definitely has more special effects than the Fifth…" Archer mumbled quietly so no one could hear him.

While the ground crackled and sparked as the remaining electricity discharged, a tall figure with golden hair stood up wearing a smile that radiated excitement and confidence.

"Ask and you shall receive! How did you like my golden entrance?!" The Servant shouted, pumping his fists in the air. "I am Berserker of the Fourth Holy Grail War! Now…"

Berserker brought his right fist into his open left palm and cracked his knuckles.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Berserker asked with a confident smirk.

* * *

Wise Up!

Class: Lancer  
Master: Waver Velvet  
True Name: Enkidu (We don't get Gil in this fic, so his Best Friend is here to make up for it!)  
Gender: ?  
Alignment: Chaos Good

Strength: A- (It's in its legend. Battle with Gil shakes the earth and whatnot)  
Endurance: A++ (There's a catch for this, but more on that later)  
Agility: B+ (A tiny bit slower than most Lancers, but still pretty fast)  
Prana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: EX

Class Abilities:  
Magic Resistance: E / Defense against Magecraft. It cannot nullify them, but damage is somewhat reduced.

Skills:  
(Unknown)

Noble Phantasm:  
**Caress the Land**: EX / Enkidu's feel for nature and the world itself. It gives Enkidu an ability that is akin to the skill Presence Detection at its highest rank, allowing the user to detect the presence of people and objects with little to no concentrated effort. Not even those with high Presence Concealment can hide from this ability. This same ability that allows Enkidu to connect with nature will also change the way this Servant is affected by or interacts with nature magic of any kind, reducing the magic effects to a certain degree.

**Gate of Babylon (Fake)**: E – A++ / Gilgamesh's treasure room. Enkidu does not have the key to open it, but because of its deep connection and friendship with its king it is given the ability to "borrow" tools from the vault for its own use. However, it can only use one tool at a time and can not reuse a weapon it has previously equipped.

Notes: A little buffed up for a Lancer, but Enkidu WAS Gilgamesh's only true friend and the King of Heroes was quite OP. His best buddy has to play the part since it's got big shoes to fill.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Wise Ups on other Servants will be shown in the coming chapters as well. And Lancer may or may not have all his Skills/NPs up there.

Anyway, next chapter we get to see Berserker and end the first night of the Grail War. But I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter first so give me lots of feedback. Ah, please. It helps inspire me and it's really important when things are really starting to get underway. Thanks for reading.

Kiiam


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Nasuverse.

A/N: Fifth one up. I thought about holding off for a bit… but I was just couldn't wait to post this one. Too excited. Enjoy.

* * *

**Interruption**

Kiritsugu stared down at the battlefield. Looks like those reports about Rider's nature had been true after all. Once he had named himself the Servant foolishly called out to the Servants who were not part of the gathering, asking those listening to join them. No sensible Master would allow their Servant to act so rashly, and an even less sensible Master would let their Servant answer to the call Rider had made.

"I suppose Rider and Berserker's Masters are both lacking in sense…" Kiritsugu sighed.

He couldn't say anything about Berserker's Master, but he assumed that Kayneth would be more cautious than this.

Kiritsugu kept his eyes on Berserker. The Servant wasn't quite what he expected from the class as the Servant seemed capable of speech and with the clothes he was wearing looked like he'd have an easier time blending in with a crowd than the other Servants could.

But he couldn't help but question the actions of Berserker's Master. What was to be gained from dropping a Servant in the middle of this chaos?

"Maiya, has Assassin made any moves in response to this?"

"Negative." She responded through her communicator.

"Hm… continue to watch him then."

"Understood."

Kiritsugu's mind was in a whirl, trying to decide what the best course of action to take was. Five Servants all in one area… any one of them could decide attack Archer and force him to leave Iri undefended. Saber and Berserker's Masters were unaccounted for, and a sixth Servant, Assassin, was perched above ready to strike at anything below it anytime it wanted to.

The situation was becoming dire at an alarming rate.

Down below, Berserker was whipping his head around at the four Servants that stared at him. Two of them were staring at him in surprise due to the way he had appeared while the big guy was giving him an interested look while the one with long hair didn't seem to have any outward reaction to his entrance.

And none of them had moved when he gave them the go ahead.

Berserker's smile still widened. That was fine with him. It meant they were letting him choose. His Master had given him the freedom to attack any way he wanted, so he could enjoy the battle to his fullest! He was excited and ready to go, the very thought of tearing the Servants in front of him limb from limb overtaking every other thought Berserker had…

The Servant's eyes flashed.

"Let's have some fun!"

Berserker, deciding on his first target, catapulted towards Lancer with his fist brought back.

The Servant was sent flying when Berserker smashed his fist into the center of its face.

"Lancer!" Waver cried as the Servant was blasted away with ten times the force Saber's attacks had done. Lancer's body disappeared into the metal containers it was thrown through and buried under.

Saber could only look on in shock. His sword had barely done anything to Lancer, yet Berserker had managed to knock it away with just his fists? The knight's eyes widened when he saw Berserker's body hurling through the air towards him.

The Servant was laughing gleefully as his fists came down on Saber. "Hey shiny guy! Show me what you've got!"

Saber quickly raised his sword to block, the force of Berserker's fists crashing down on the blade jarring Saber as his stance faltered. It was amazing the Servant hadn't cut himself on the blade. His skin was almost like iron. Berserker appeared to have a strong body similar to Lancer. Quicker than Saber had anticipated, one of the fists flew low and slammed into the armor over his stomach.

Even with his armor, Saber coughed as he felt the force punch the air out of his lungs and send his feet sliding across ground. They were even stronger than Lancer's punches! Saber maintained his balance and dodged to the side as Berserker's other fist came swinging in from the left. The laughing Servant was quick on the follow up, launching a flurry of punches and kicks that felt like iron hammers smashing into Saber from all sides, even with his armor on. The Servant struggled to defend himself as he kept his sword and arms in front of him, but Berserker paid his actions no heed as the rain of strikes continued.

"Hey, your Majesty, why not asking him if he wants to join up with you?" Archer asked Rider with a smirk as he gestured to Berserker. He made sure Iri was behind him as he started to put more distance between themselves and the rampaging Servant.

"I don't think he's the type that would be willing to negotiate." Rider mused as he watched Berserker. "He's not exactly the mad warrior I had imagined, but do you hear how he laughs? That laughter is from someone who not only enjoys fighting, but also sees it as a game. He does not understand the true essence of battle. You can also see it in the way he moves that there is no technique to his attacks. This Servant is but a howling, immature child in my eyes."

"Is that right…?" Archer chuckled, still maintaining his gaze on Berserker.

"Even so, without a defined technique it makes it harder for one to read Berserker's attacks." Rider continued. "It's probably part of the reason why Saber has not been able to counterattack."

"Come on, come on, come on, COME ON!" Berserker yelled as he landed an uppercut that broke Saber's guard. His follow up punch caught Saber in the stomach once more, sending the Servant back another few feet. "Is guarding all you can do?!"

Saber's eyes narrowed, shifting his stance and launching his own flurry of attacks. Berserker grinned as he raised his arms to block. The furious sword strikes weren't enough to draw blood thanks to Berserker's hardened body tone, but they did leave angry red marks across the Servant's forearms. Berserker pivoted and flipped backwards on his hands, ignoring Saber for a moment and eying the other two Servants with a manic gleam in his eye.

"…Shit." Archer muttered when the Servant's eyes fell on him.

"Don't just stand there!" Berserker cried with a savage grin, propelling himself forward, his hands reaching out towards Archer. "Come join in on the fun!"

Archer heard Irisviel gasp behind him as his mind reeled. With the strength Berserker possessed, he would be easily batted aside and the crazy Servant might decide to go for the Masters once he was out of the way. Just as Archer started to jump back to better guard Iri and find a way to avoid the incoming Servant, he heard Rider speak.

"…I grow tired of this brat's arrogant shouting."

Even in that moment of tension, Archer still found it in him to take a snipe at Rider's words.

"That means a lot coming from someone as loud as you."

Rider only grinned at Archer's comment.

"Ah, but I'm different! My fellow King, I only shout when it is fitting! Such as declaring a conquest or vanquishing those that stand before me. Speaking of…!"

And from atop his chariot, Rider snapped his reins and the divine beasts that pulled his chariot reared and took off. Rider's battle cry echoed even over the lightning and thunder that seemed to generate around the chariot in his charge. The two oxen furiously galloped towards Berserker, who suddenly stopped when he saw the beasts and chariot coming for him.

Now, most would look at the sheer size of the beasts, Rider's chariot, and the lightning that seemed to run alongside them and would try to run away or avoid the charge.

Berserker, grinning savagely, dug his feet into the ground and extended his hands towards the beasts.

Only this Servant would stand in the face of a charge like this and smile at it. Just as the beasts came upon him, Berserker let out his own unique war cry.

"GOOOOOOOOOOLLLDEEEEEEEEEN!"

And, catching the head of one ox with his left hand and the other with his right, Berserker matched Rider's charge with his own two hands.

Rider's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Berserker had caught the heads of his chariot drivers and instead of being dragged under and being trampled by the beasts and becoming nothing more than a speed bump for his chariot, the Servant was only being pushed back by the charge as he stayed upright even as the heels of Berserker's feet cut deep ruts into the earth as he was pushed along.

Rider thought it impossible for even someone as strong as Berserker to stand up to his Gordius Wheel, but then he noticed something odd about the lightning and how it seemed to react to Berserker…

Tugging hard on the reins of his chariot, Rider brought his beasts to an abrupt halt, a maneuver that proved to be more effective than his initial charge was. Berserker, not expecting the sudden stop, lost his balance and was sent tumbling across the ground since his body was still in motion. He crashed into one of the containers, leaving an impression of his body in the metal before falling to the ground.

"Hm… that hadn't exactly gone the way I planned." Rider complained as he rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a few more tugs on the reins as he attempted to calm the beasts down. "Still, with the way the lightning generated from Gordius Wheel seemed to strengthen Berserker… could it be that Berserker is descended from some kind of lightning deity?"

His eyes narrowed as he saw Berserker hop to his feet. Volts of lightning danced near the Servant's body, carving long red marks into the Servant's skin that were rapidly spreading.

No… it wasn't the lightning's doing. The red hue seemed to be covering the Servant's skin all on its own.

* * *

Kariya had kept to the shadows of the warehouse, content to listen to the havoc his Berserker was wrecking. All those Servants in one area and Berserker was standing up to them all! Yes, the Servant was troublesome to deal with and the worms were irritating him as even more of his prana was drained away, but he could deal with it. Kariya was smiling as he listened to his Servant battle. Yes, if things continued like this, he'd be able to survive this War long enough in order to-

Kariya's eyes widened when he felt a strong tug from the connection with his Servant. Kariya gasped and let out a cry of pain as a large portion of his prana was ripped away from him, sending the Crest Worms inside him into a chaotic frenzy. The man coughed and hacked as he fell to his knees. He could feel Berserker's power building as more of his prana was sapped away.

"Is… is this the Mad Enhancement…?!" Kariya gasped through the pain.

* * *

"Heheh… hehehehehehehe… hahahah…!" Berserker giggled joyfully to himself as his body shook with excitement.

He felt great! He could already feel himself starting to get lost in all the fun he was having. This War was awesome if he could enjoy himself this much! No… he could enjoy himself even more if he brought _that_ out!

Berserker continued to laugh as the crimson hue crawled over the rest of his body. Sparks of electricity bounced off the Servant's hands as he raised his arms up towards the sky. A bolt of lightning struck down on him, and suddenly, a large golden axe with fifteen attachments on the back of it was in Berserker's hands.

"Noble Phantasm…?" Saber muttered to himself as he overlooked the weapon.

His eyes widened when his words seemed to grab Berserker's attention as the Servant's red face whipped towards him once again. Berserker gave a savage smile before rearing his head back and let loose a howling roar before hefting his axe and charging for the King of Knights. The red body propelled itself towards Saber, closing in with its axe swinging as the moonlight reflected off the edge of the axe that came around. At the same moment, Saber swung Caliburn forward.

The air shook as the weapons clashed.

"Grk…!" Saber grunted in pain as the axe was knocked away. His arms were shaking from the force of the blow. He was barely able to block that attack and if-

Saber's eyes widened as he raised his sword just in time to block the golden axe that smashed into him from the side. Saber grimaced when he noticed another strike coming at him less than a second after the one that had followed the first. He blocked the blow despite his weakening guard, trying to recover, but Berserker just kept coming at him. Saber was desperately trying to block each one of the golden strikes that were coming at him like a tornado. If even one of those attacks hit him…!

Berserker only continued to cry out and laugh as he tore into his opponent.

"H-How can he swing that axe around like that…?" Waver whispered to himself, watching Berserker attack again and again with a speed that seemed unreal when he was carrying that colossal axe. "He's on a whole different level than before!"

Waver glanced over to the collapsed containers. His Command Seals were still on his hand, so where was Lancer…?

Another enraged shout brought Waver's attention back to the battle.

Archer watched the battle intently, debating on what course of action to take. Part of him wanted to help Saber fight Berserker. If he could help take out such a dangerous competitor early on it would make surviving the War much easier and give him more time to complete his objective. But as long as he was protecting Iri and unless he could maintain a safe distance, Archer would only watch. His eyes drifted towards the crane that hung over the battlefield.

A black shadow was perched on top of the perfect place where he could launch an attack from a safe place. But as long as it was there…

Archer's eyes widened when he saw something white shoot towards the shadow at an impossible speed.

"That's…!"

* * *

Assassin chuckled to himself as he watched Berserker's mad assault. Thanks to the chaos the Servant was providing he could strike at anyone he chose. Rider was out of the question, since if his attack failed he had no doubts that the stronger Servant would retaliate and finish him off easily. Berserker was also a no go since Assassin doubted any attack he made would only be brushed aside and ignored by the red Servant. Archer… if he was a long distance Servant like the class suggested he would be able to strike back, so he was no good. He could attack Saber which might provide enough distraction for Berserker to break the knight's guard and smash him to pieces. But it would harder to hit a moving target with so much distance in between them and Berserker might get in the way. It was better to go for something stationary, something easy…

...Like one of those two Masters standing out in the open.

Assassin looked towards the woman with silver hair first. The Servant clicked his tongue when he realized Archer was in front of her which prevented him from making any sort of attack against the woman. So the only other viable target was…

Yes, that magus boy who stood alone off to the side. With Lancer gone, there was no one left to defend the boy.

Assassin whipped out a small black throwing knife. He could easily make the distance, he was an expert in throwing knifes, after all. Now, he just had to aim…

Suddenly Assassin felt all too exposed, like every Servant below him was suddenly looking in his direction, even though he knew they weren't. Had someone noticed him? His eyes widened underneath his mask when he heard something cutting through the air towards him. Assassin turned towards the noise.

He was just able to catch a glimpse of the detail on the white javelin before it buried itself in his throat and stabbed out through the other side.

Assassin was able to make a tortured, gargling scream of pain before his dead body began plummeting towards the ground below.

* * *

Kirei's eyes opened when the connection with his Servant was suddenly cut off. An expression of surprise marred his features for a brief moment before Kirei relaxed. Caren shifted in her sleep beside him as he went over what he had seen.

The man turned his head when he heard the door open.

"Ah, Kirei." Tokiomi smiled as he stepped into his study. "Anything to report?"

Kirei nodded and began to recount what he had seen through his Servant's eyes before his demise. He told him of five Servants that had gathered and about the Masters he had seen. Tokiomi had been most interested when Kirei mentioned the Einzbern Master, and the Tohsaka had said that he had been careless to overlook her presence before and that she was the key to shaping the Holy Grail War. Tokiomi listened to the rest of the part, nodding at the parts that intrigued him before Kirei finished.

"I see…" Tokiomi hummed as poured himself a glass of red wine and took a sip. "So the identities of two more Masters have been confirmed while Saber and Berserker's Masters elude us. No matter. They'll show themselves in due time."

Tokiomi turned towards Kirei.

"Ah, did anyone happen to see Assassin fall?"

"I'm sure everyone present was able to witness it." Kirei confirmed much to Tokiomi's satisfaction.

"Good. All went according to plan." Tokiomi smiled. "Now we can move about freely in the shadows and wait for an opportune time to strike at a Master who won't have their Command Seals for much longer…"

"Who did father wish to introduce to you at the church?" Kirei asked curiously.

"I think it would be best to meet him yourself. It would be rude to spoil the man's introduction, and once you see him, you may find that you already know him." Tokiomi said. "He is part of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament like you and Risei-san are."

"I have never met any other members of the Assembly." Kirei confessed. "I know of some of them, but I do not attend meetings and most jobs I have been given were done alone or together with my father."

"I see. Well, I've evaluated the man and I believe he is someone we can trust." Tokiomi said. "Risei-san saw an ally in him because he is an individual who has studied the War and was interested in becoming a part of it."

"Is that so…"

"Well, you'll meet him soon enough." Tokiomi assured him. "You had best make your way over to the church, unless you'd prefer to stay the night."

Kirei glanced towards his sleeping daughter as Tokiomi trailed off, his gaze also fixed on the girl. Kirei shook his head and carefully picked Caren up so as not to rouse her from her slumber. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder while Kirei held her.

"That will be fine. Caren finds the church more comfortable to stay in."

"Very well then." Tokiomi smiled. "Do be careful on your way there. In the middle of a war like this, it's dangerous to walk the streets at night."

Kirei nodded before walking out the door and bidding his teacher good night.

* * *

A scream of pain pierced the night skies. It was heard even over Berserker's shouts and his furious battle with Saber. Everyone momentarily looked away from the two Servants locked in combat towards where they heard the sound.

"Kiritsugu!" Maiya said sharply as she spoke to the man through her communicator.

"I know." Kiritsugu muttered back, having turned towards Assassin just in time to see the lance skewer the Servant.

Down below, the other Masters and Servants had their own reactions.

"Assassin!" Waver gasped, noticing that a long white lance was stuck in the shadow, standing out in the night sky.

"…Well, that's one problem taken care of." Archer muttered as he watched the Servant plummet to the ground. His expression was puzzled though. "But who was…"

"Lancer."

Waver, Irisviel and Archer turned towards Rider who had uttered the Servant's name, following his gaze to the Servant he named, who stood atop the bent and broken metal containers Berserker had punched it into. Lancer's hand was raised and its body was in an odd position. It looked like Lancer had thrown something…

"Lancer!" Waver cried out in relief upon seeing his Servant. He was amazed that the Servant looked no worse for wear despite the beating it had taken from both Saber and Berserker. Waver's eyes widened. "Wait, that lance and Assassin… did you do that?!"

"He was planning to attack you." Lancer replied, frowning up at where the Servant once was. "He was already annoying me just sitting up there, so when he decided to attack my Master I felt that I needed to take care of the problem before it became even more bothersome…"

Waver faltered at that. Even though Lancer had apparently saved his life, the Servant was making the whole action sound like a chore it would have rather avoided doing.

"Berserker…" Lancer mumbled as it stared at the Servant. It felt anger upon looking at him. Lancer turned towards the one who could help it. "Archer, may I ask for your assistance?"

"Oh…?" Archer raised his eyebrows curiously in response. He was surprised that the Servant was so quick in seeking aid from an enemy.

"I was fine with Rider interrupting me and Saber's fight since he was polite about it, but Berserker has been everything but since he showed up." Lancer said. "Do you have anything that could hurt him?"

"I might be able to do something, but…" Archer turned towards Iri. "What do you think, Master? Should we help our enemy take out another enemy?"

Irisviel thought Lancer's offer over for a bit before she gave a serious nod and whispered quietly, "Berserker is dangerous… if there's a way to take him out this early, I think Kiritsugu would approve."

"Alright then." Archer replied. He glanced at Lancer. "You'll have to distract him while I get in position though."

"I can do that. Thank you." Lancer smiled. Archer nodded before turning towards Irisviel and grabbing her arm.

"Eh?"

"I still don't feel comfortable leaving you down here." Archer smirked. "So let me move you somewhere safer first."

And with that, Archer swept the woman's legs out from under her, carrying her safely in his arms and jumped away.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have called him here…" Rider sighed as he watched Berserker. "He's been nothing but trouble…"

"No worries. Hopefully it'll be taken care of soon enough." Lancer smiled at Rider. "And this is also entertaining in some ways."

"Wahahaha! You're an interesting Servant, Lancer!" Rider laughed. "Very well, I'll just sit back and watch if you don't mind. You fared well against Saber, but how will you do against Berserker…?"

"He was just lucky the first time." Lancer replied before it took off. "Enjoy the show."

* * *

Kiritsugu's eyes widened in surprise when Archer suddenly landed next to him with Iri in his arms. The red knight placed her down on the roof next to him before giving the man a smirk.

"Mind if I leave her with you for a few minutes?"

Not waiting for an answer, Archer disappeared.

Ignoring Archer's actions for a moment, Kiritsugu turned towards his wife. He didn't let the relief of seeing her safe show on his face.

"Iri, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Irisviel assured him with a smile. "You've been up here this whole time…?"

"What is Archer doing?" Kiritsugu asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh, he's going to try and stop Berserker." Irisviel answered, her face solemn. "He might have an attack that can do the job."

Kiritsugu was silent as he turned back to the battlefield. Berserker was definitely the prime threat here now that Lancer had taken care of Assassin. He could agree with the decision made even if it meant aiding another Servant. Kiritsugu turned the scoop of his gun back towards the large crane.

Plus, this way, he could finally see what his Servant was capable of.

"Let's see what you can do, Archer…"

High atop the crane and standing over the battlefield below him, Archer summoned his bow and grasped onto it. His vision expanded and pinpointed every target he could see, and he could strike at any one of them if he chose. But he only had one target, so he'd use only one arrow. Archer smirked to himself as he watched everything unfold in front of him. Well, Lancer would make things easier but had accidentally made himself a target too. Oh well. Kiritsugu was probably watching him right now, eager to see the abilities he had kept hidden thus far. Well, he'd give him a spectacle to enjoy.

And a part of Archer really wanted to make a good showing to impress the man.

"_**I am the bone of my sword…"**_

Reaching deep within his mind, his inner world, Archer pulled out the sword that he felt would most impress his Master.

Kaladbolg II was projected into the world, modified to fit his tastes in a shape that would make the perfect, most powerful arrow. It was something so strong that Archer felt it could be called his Noble Phantasm. He notched the sword to his bow and pulled back, eyes homing in on his target. His arrow hummed with power as prana built up and concentrated within it. He kept the sword and bow steady, but the air around him shook with barely restrained power. Archer gave a deadly smirk as he lined up his shot.

"I hope you've got your eyes on this one, Kiritsugu…"

He released the bow and the arrow raced down to earth towards its target.

* * *

Saber managed to avoid the next sweeping attack but had to block the one that came down on his head. He had hoped Berserker would tire after this continuous onslaught but the Servant had yet to slow down and wasn't giving Saber anytime to counterattack. Still, Saber had managed to adjust his stance so he could block the axe in a way that would keep him from taking the attacks head on so that some of the force was reduced. He avoided what he could and accepted glancing blows when he had to block. He had been able to depend on his speed and instinct to see him through thus far, but he couldn't keep this up for much longer…

Suddenly, a lance struck Berserker's back, causing the Servant to stop his attack for a brief second. The lance hadn't broken through the Servant's skin and didn't even count as a minor annoyance for Berserker, but it caused him to let up in his attack for the briefest of moments.

It was all Saber needed to get an attack in.

"Ha…!"

Building up prana and releasing it as he cut into Berserker's chest, the red man was driven back as if a bomb had exploded in his face. Saber felt a small sense of triumph well up inside him when he noticed his blade had cut an angry gash across Berserker's chest that had managed to draw blood.

"Lancer!" Saber exclaimed when he noticed the Servant who had thrown the lance, allowing him to make that precise strike.

Berserker turned towards the smaller servant and with another furious shout, jumped and came down on Lancer with his axe.

Lancer only raised its hands in response.

It stopped the massive axe with the palm of its left hand with its right hand pressing behind it for support. Even then, Lancer could feel its body straining under the weight of the axe with Berserker pressing down on it. Those watching were surprised Lancer had even been able to stop the axe. The ground sank down underneath its feet as Lancer struggled to keep the axe from smashing down on itself. It could only hold it for a few seconds longer…!

Lancer smiled when it heard something tear through the air behind it.

The silver streak of light screamed down on the target that the Servant held in place. Lancer was undeterred and held its stance with its back to the light, while Berserker was blinded by its brilliance.

Kiritsugu watched with wide eyes as Archer's Noble Phantasm shot towards the red target. Irisviel's face was openly expressing her awe at the silver bullet that had been fired. This was the Servant they had summoned? Kiritsugu suddenly felt that perhaps the card they had drawn was better than he previously thought.

Doing the class proud, the sword struck the red Servant right between the eyes.

The explosion of prana that followed consumed both Berserker and Lancer. Saber held his ground in the storm while Waver shouted for his Servant over the noise, even as the force of the impact reverberated towards him through the air, ready to blow him off his feet. Waver's eyes widened when he saw a chariot move in front of him to defend him from the impact and debris that flew towards him. Rider turned and grinned at Waver, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"I commend you for standing with your Servant throughout all of this! You're a brave one, boy!" Rider laughed as the gale passed over them. "That's more than I can say for my own Master!"

"T-Thanks…?" Waver gave the king an uneasy smile. It was mostly due to fear and awe that he had stayed rooted in place rather than find a place to hide throughout the whole ordeal, but he didn't feel like telling Rider that. Waver's eyes tried to look past the man. "B-But what about…!"

He saw it. Lancer's form as the dust settled, sprawled on the ground just outside the crater that had formed in front of it. Berserker's golden axe lay a few feet inside the crater, depressing the earth the colossal axe rested upon.

Berserker was gone.

"Lancer!"

Waver ran around Rider's chariot to his fallen Servant. He knelt down and lifted the Servant's body up, eyes scanning over Lancer's body. There were no wounds or blood he could see, but…

Waver's eyes widened when Lancer's eyes fluttered open. The boy let out a relieved sigh as Lancer gave a few coughs. The Servant smiled.

"Well… I felt that more than I thought I would." Lancer smiled.

Waver chuckled a bit at that. He was surprised he even still had a Servant after all the punishment Lancer had taken throughout the night. First its fight with Saber, then stopping Berserker's axe, and Archer's arrow…

Waver felt a chill run down his spine when he heard the grinding sound of metal breaking and bending not too far away.

"Should have figured that wouldn't be enough to kill him…" Rider sighed as he stared across the battlefield.

From out of a pile of ruined containers, Berserker's red form tore out from under the wreckage. Parts of his golden hair were soaked with crimson blood that dripped down his forehead and around his eyes.

Not only was Berserker still standing, but the Servant was still had that insane smile.

"N-No way…" Waver whispered. Wasn't there anything that could take this Servant out…?

And then bullets of silver light descended on the red Servant.

Berserker cried out as arrows rained down on him. Most only scratched against his skin, but some were powerful enough to draw more blood. He flayed and swung his arms about, trying to block the attacks coming from an opponent he couldn't reach. His shoulders, his chest, his head, every arrow was aimed at his upper body, each hitting the target they were aimed for.

Berserker let out another furious shout when one arrow pierced when the first arrow had hit him.

From his perch, Archer notched and fired another arrow. Then another. And another. He fired dozens of arrows for every second that passed. He had known his first shot wouldn't be enough to take down Berserker. But it would break his guard, leave him vulnerable, if only for a few seconds. The Servant felt a smirk rise to his lips as he notched another arrow and let it fly. He could feel it through the connection with his Master, he had plenty of prana to spare and the extra bit he got from Irisviel was another added bonus. Kiritsugu wasn't too bad a Master if Archer could afford pack this much prana into his swords. Archer kept firing down on the Servant and wouldn't stop until he saw Berserker's form fall to the ground.

Archer's eyebrows went up a fraction before his expression hardened.

Someone else had joined the fray, and Archer wouldn't adjust his shots to avoid hitting the other Servant.

Saber swung his sword and carved a gash in Berserker's side, quickly retreating to avoid the hail of arrows that rained down on the two of them. While Berserker tried to defend against the storm, Saber could strike at him and hopefully deal a mortal blow that would finish off the Servant for good. Saber dashed forward again when he saw an opening, carving two more gashes into Berserker's shoulders before retreating again.

Berserker recovered too quickly, however, as the Servant shouted again before taking off, even as arrows continued to rain down on him. Saber's eyes widened when he noticed what the Servant was running towards.

The red Berserker grabbed his axe and raised it high above his head. One of the cartridges on the back of the axe lit up before Berserker brought it down in front of him. The ground tore apart as the area around the axe exploded, dust obscuring Berserker from view as prana was released from the axe in a large electrical burst. The hail of arrows stopped after that, since Archer could no longer see his target through the cloud of dust and earth.

* * *

Kariya gasped and writhed as more and more prana was torn from his body to be used as energy for Berserker. The man coughed, worms falling from his mouth and dying on the ground when they weren't in the body that sustained them. Kariya collapsed as he clutched his heart.

It couldn't go on like this…! If any more of his prana was drained away he wouldn't last…!

Kariya shakily brought up his right had, the one that bore his Command Seals. They glowed as he decided that there was no longer any other choice.

"_By the power of my Command Seal…!_"

Kariya struggled to stay conscious as he gave the command.

"_Berserker…! I order you to calm down and return to me…!_"

* * *

All Masters and Servants were still and silent as they waited for the dust to clear. When it finally did, they found Berserker standing in the middle of a crater he had created with his attack. Only two things stood out.

His skin was back to its normal color and his golden axe was gone.

"Grr… just had to spoil my fun, huh?" Berserker whined, kicking the ground irritably and shoving his hands his pockets. "My Master is such a killjoy…"

Berserker's form shimmered as he began to fade away. The monster was retreating…?

"We'll play some other time." Berserker announced to the assembled Servants, flashing an arrogant grin as he disappeared. "Until that time comes, stay golden everybody!"

And with that, Berserker was gone.

Saber sighed as he finally relaxed. He glanced over to the Servant he had been fighting before this mess began, watching as Lancer's Master helped the Servant up. Saber noticed that Lancer seemed fatigued, and the knight was both amused and relieved that the Servant wasn't immune to getting tired.

"Saber, its time we returned home."

Saber nodded to the voice that echoed through the air. He turned to address Lancer.

"We'll finish our duel soon." Saber promised. "For now, we shall turn in for the night."

"That's fine with me." Lancer smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Saber nodded before turning around and disappeared down the road that led to the outskirts of the pier, no doubt to meet up with his Master who had remained hidden all this time.

"And I will be looking forward to the victor of your match!"

Waver and Lancer turned towards Rider as the man addressed him. Waver frowned as he rounded on the man.

"Geez, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't called for Berserker in the first place!" Waver shouted at the man angrily. "If Berserker hadn't calmed down when he did who knows how much longer this would've gone on!"

"Yes, yes, I admit some of the fault is mine. I realized tonight that not all Servants are as respectable as Lancer, Saber, or Archer." Rider smiled. It irked Waver with the way he said it so dismissively though. Rider rubbed his chin for a moment as if he was thinking about something before smiling at the duo again. "To make it up to you, how about I take you both back to your home? You must be tired after this campaign, Lancer especially. What do you say?"

Waver gulped at the offer as he looked from the chariot Rider stood on to the oxen that pulled it along. If he remembered, that thing was capable of flight. Would it be safe to ride on…?

"We'll accept your offer, right Master?"

"W-What?!"

"It'll be fun." Lancer asserted. "Besides, there is a certain pleasure in feeling the wind in your face and flying in the skies."

Lancer did always have fun when its King decided to take Vimana out for a spin, however rare the occasion had been.

Not even bothering to ask for an opinion from its Master, Lancer stepped onto Rider chariot. Waver attempted to protest, but his complaints died on his lips when Rider grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him onto the chariot.

"Excellent! Now, let us be off!"

With a snap of the reins and a terrified scream from Waver as they rose into the air, Rider's Gordius Wheel galloped across the night sky with its two extra passengers. As they passed over the crane, Lancer politely called out to the man still standing on top of it.

"Have a nice night, Archer!"

Archer let an amused smile come to his lips as he watched the chariot disappear into the night sky. His bow disappeared as he hopped down back to where Kiritsugu and Irisviel stood. He looked to his Master, also noticing Maiya approach from the corner of his eye as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you have any compliments I'd be happy to hear them, Master." Archer smirked.

Kiritsugu silently analyzed Archer before turning his back to the white haired man and faced Irisviel.

Archer frowned at the reaction.

"Iri, I'll arrange a car for you two. We'll meet up at the manor later." Kiritsugu told his wife as he took out his phone to make a call. He gestured to his assistant. "Maiya."

The woman was silent as she followed after the man. Both Maiya and Kiritsugu disappeared from view. Archer clicked his tongue as he shook his head. Irisviel tilted her head curiously at him.

"Not even a kiss goodbye?" Archer asked, turning towards Iri with a pitiful look.

"Ah, it wasn't like I expected him to…" Iri told him.

"I meant for me."

Irisviel silently stared at the Servant for a few moments before she succumbed to her laughter. The woman was clutching her sides and tearing up at how hard she was laughing. Archer smiled at her. Her reaction as opposed to Kiritsugu's was much more rewarding. Even after everything Irisviel still found it in herself to laugh. That was more than he could say about Kiritsugu, who was far more unsmiling and distant than he remembered.

"R-Really, Archer. T-That's my husband you're talking about. I might actually get angry if didn't know you weren't serious!" Irisviel giggled. "A joke like that is too much!"

"I aim to please." Archer smiled. "Now, how about we get down from here and find that car Master said he would get for us?"

"Okay!" Irisviel beamed, excitement lighting up in those red eyes of hers. "I'll drive!"

"Sounds good to me." Archer replied, ignoring the sudden trepidation he felt.

After a night like tonight, he didn't mind letting her take the wheel. A relaxing night drive sounded like a good way to unwind after a battle like that.

* * *

"Che, you're really starting to annoy me!" Berserker growled as he materialized next to his Master as he wiped the blood from his eyes. "That cartridge barely had any prana in it too! You really are a weak Master. Seriously, making me stop just when I was… hey, are you sleeping?!"

Berserker was appalled at the sight of his Master on the ground. The man nudged Kariya's body with his boot with an annoyed expression on his face.

"C'mon, wake up!" Berserker yelled angrily. "You've already pissed me off, and with the way you're… Master? Are you okay?"

Worry creeped into Berserker's tone when he noticed the blood stains on the dirt.

"M-Master? Seriously, you're starting to freak me out…" Berserker said, kneeling down and shaking Kariya in an attempt to rouse him. "Master? H-Hey, Master…? Master!"

Berserker was really beginning to think that there really might be something seriously wrong with his Master.

And those worms crawling around near his mouth were really grossing him out…

* * *

"Hah… that goes here… maybe a bit… nah, it's better over there…"

Wet splats and gurgles echoed in the darkness.

"More here and… that should do it!" Ryuunosuke grinned as he twirled the bloody scalpel in his hand. He turned his head around to address his companion. "Hey, buddy, what do ya think?"

Ryuunosuke frowned when he noticed that Bluebeard was still looking into that crystal ball thing he had whipped out earlier. While the battle looked interesting and all his art was way cooler and took precedence over watching what amounted to, in his eyes, a really small television.

He'd admit it was still pretty cool though…

"Ah… fortune has smiled upon us!" Caster grinned as he looked away from the crystal orb he had used to watch the battles at the pier. "All the Servants have shown their faces and strengths, and with one already gone we may devise a plan that will allow us to smite the rest!"

"Ah… sounds good." Ryuunosuke grinned, glancing at the ball curiously. "So, you're competing with those guys for this Holy Grail thing?"

"Perceptive as always, Ryuunosuke." Caster nodded, clutching his fists. "Yes, all these lowly Servants summoned by a greater power, vying for the prize in hopes of granting their own selfish, worldly desires…!"

"You gonna kill these guys?" Ryuunosuke asked excitedly.

"In the cruelest and most fitting of ways. Dogs like them deserve no less!" Caster shouted, his screeching wail echoing throughout Fuyuki's sewers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally on board with that!" Ryuunosuke smiled, eyes filled with wonder. "Man, you're so cool!"

Caster nodded and glanced off to the side where several objects floated in stasis, trapped by his magic.

"Forgive me, Ryuunosuke, but you'll have to make do with these meager resources for the time being." Caster murmured apologetically. "I must focus my attention elsewhere for the time being."

"Aw… alright…" Ryuunosuke sighed sadly. "But… before you go, could you show me another one of your tricks again? Please?"

"Hm… I suppose I can spare the time." Caster smiled as he stepped forward.

Ryuunosuke's smile stretched as he watched his buddy work. Bluebeard knew how to kill in the best and most amusing ways. His art was already improving thanks to the inspiration.

And using organs as musical instruments? This guy was the coolest person in the world!

* * *

"My Servant has been eliminated, leaving me, his Master, defeated and unable to continue in the Holy Grail War. As per rules I, Kotomine Kirei, seek asylum from the Holy Church."

"Accepted." Risei said to his son as he held the church doors open for him. "Your safety is guaranteed for as long as you stay here."

Kirei entered the church, pulling Caren along as the girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had woken up sometime during the walk. Risei followed them in.

Kirei immediately noticed someone standing near the alter in clothes similar to what he and his father wore. Even with his back turned, Kirei could tell the young man had a thin frame. The white haired man turned. His blue eyes bored into Kirei's darker ones.

"Hello." The man smiled in greeting. "You must be Kirei-kun."

"I am." Kirei nodded. "And you are…?"

"He is the man I asked Tokiomi-kun to meet earlier." Risei said, stepping forward. "He is a member of the Eighth Assembly like we are, and he is knowledgeable about the Holy Grail War. He has agreed to help us obtain the Grail for the Tohsaka."

"Sancraid Phahn. Pleased to meet you." The young man, Sancraid, said as he bowed. His gaze shifted next to Kirei. "And who might you be?"

"Caren." The girl answered.

"My daughter." Kirei added for clarification. Not that there was any need really…

"I see." Sancraid looked surprised for a brief moment before he smiled again. "Kirei-kun, I have a favor to ask if you wouldn't mind. The Holy Grail War… I've always longed to witness it, to see what it was like and, forgive me for asking, but your Servant, could you maybe… show it to me…?"

Kirei glanced at Risei, who nodded, before he turned back to Sancraid.

"Assassin." Kirei called to the empty church.

A shadow appeared next to Kirei and took human form. It was a man wearing a white mask. Another shadow rose, this time a woman, reclining on one of the long seats in the church. The shadow that Kirei had spoken to in the Tohsaka manor materialized behind him. More and more shadows appeared and took form, each with different body builds and varying height, different clothes and gender, some standing, some sitting, some even sticking to the wall or hanging on the ceiling. But even though they looked different from one another, in the end, they were all the same.

Dozens of throats chorused as if one.

"We are the Heroic Spirit of the shadows. We are true darkness. We are all Assassin."

One Assassin, a shadow that had taken the form of a small girl stepped forward and approached Caren cautiously while the white haired girl observed. After a few moments, Caren took the hand of the small Servant. Caren smiled and shook the hand she grabbed, causing girl in the white mask to duck her head shyly.

Kirei watched this interaction with mild interest before turning and gesturing around the room.

"This is my Servant."

Sancraid smiled wider in response.

* * *

Wise Up!

Class: Berserker  
Master: Kariya Matou  
True Name: ?  
Gender: Male  
Alignment: Chaos Neutral

Strength: A+ (Strong enough to bat away Lancer. It's lucky for the high Endurance stat…)  
Endurance: A (He's no Hercules, but he can shrug off a few sword slashes)  
Agility: C+ (Pretty fast, and improvised on the fly fighting style helps him catch opponents off guard)  
Prana: B-  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: ?

Class Abilities:  
Madness: E / Doesn't receive the benefits of the ability that the class is known for. However, if enough damage is dealt, or if Berserker becomes excited/enraged in battle, the rank will exponentially increase. The rank will decrease once again if Berserker is calmed down or if the engagement ends. His skin turns red when the ability is active.

Skills:  
Divinity: D / Divine Spirit aptitude that comes from origins as a thunder deity's son. Because his mother was a man-eating mountain witch, the rank is low. It will rarely activate as resistance in regards to the attack of Heroic Spirits that possess thunder deity-lineage roots and legends. (How he was able to stop Gordius Wheel. Lucky, no?)

Noble Phantasm:  
**Golden Axe**: ? / Its name and specific abilities are currently unknown. It seems to generate some kind of electrical attack though.

Not all of his abilities, skills and NPs are up there. We've got the whole rest of the War to find out what other tricks and benefits he's got.

* * *

A/N: What have we here? And how many of you expected something like this?

Well, now that the first battle is done we are officially off the rails. I may follow how canon went at certain points, but now we'll be experience a Fourth Holy Grail War that's a bit different than what we knew.

Now comes the character interaction. We'll be seeing more of Kiritsugu/Archer interaction now so don't be bothered by the lack of it until now. Kiritsugu is treating Archer similarly to how he treated Saber in canon because, as you all know, he only sees Servants as tools but his attitude on Archer will change because EMIYA will not be ignored the way Arturia was. The first night isn't quite over yet, but when we hit daybreak we'll learn more about the other Servants and how their Masters plan to move during the War. Anyway, I try to get the next one up soon. I really should update my other stories though. Thanks for reading everyone and your feedback helps inspire me.

Kiiam


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Type-Moon or Nasuverse related stuff.

A/N: Chapter six is here. And we finally draw the first night of the Fourth to a close. Enjoy.

* * *

**End of the First Night**

Waver sank to the ground and pressed his cheek against the asphalt as a few tears of joy leaked from his eyes. His voice came out in a broken whisper.

"I'm alive…! Thank you…! The ground… feels… so… good…"

Looking much more composed and content than its Master, Lancer stepped off Rider's chariot and smiled up at the larger Servant.

"Thank you for the ride, Rider. We both enjoyed it very much." Lancer said, its face fully expressing its enjoyment.

"Think nothing of it. Your Master seemed to enjoy himself more than I thought he would. His screams were full of joy!"

Since he was lying low to the ground and facing away from the two Heroic Spirits, neither of them could see how Waver's eyes narrowed when he heard Rider say that. Those screams had been full of terror and nothing close to joy. He was pretty sure he had blacked out during the times they had rose and descended as they crossed the sky.

Waver's eyes widened when Rider hoisted him by the back of his shirt and placed him back on his feet. The boy's neck cracked when Rider grabbed and turned it so that Waver was facing him. The man was grinning at him with his teeth showing.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"W-Waver Velvet." Waver answered automatically.

"I see. I'm surprised one as young as you decided to take part in the Grail War." Rider said, giving Waver an appraising look. "After seeing Lancer's battle and witnessing the strength of your Servant firsthand… you must be a pretty good magus, no?"

"Ah… I'd like to think so." Waver replied mildly, shocked by what sounded like a compliment. Then he remembered who he was talking to and shook his head vehemently to regain his focus. He jabbed his finger towards Rider's face, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't think that praising me will make me happy or make me forget you're an enemy Servant. Eventually we'll fight and defeat you!"

Waver faltered when Rider let loose a booming laugh in response to his threat. His face planted itself in the concrete when a strong hand slammed into his back and knocked him over.

"I look forward to it!" Rider grinned excitedly as Waver groaned and picked himself up. The King of Conquerors peered over at Lancer then back to Waver, nodding approvingly. "It is a shame that we cannot be allies, but I feel a battle between the two of us in the future shall be far more rewarding. To determine who is worthy of the Grail… to see who will live and watch this conquest come to a close…"

Rider's laugh echoed in the air once again.

"And to conquer those who will be left standing to fight me! Truly, I hope you and Lancer stay alive until that day comes!"

"Oh? You make it sound as though you've already won the war." Lancer smiled.

"Of course." Rider smirked confidently. He leaned down close to the smaller Servant's face. "After all, when I fight, I always claim victory."

"We'll see." Lancer remarked with good humor. "But I won't let you have the Grail that easily."

"I should hope not. I can't be proud of a conquest without challenge." Rider grinned. His eyes lit up as if he just remembered something. He reached over to his chariot and pulled out a book.

Waver stiffened when the Heroic Spirit turned towards him.

"Boy, can you tell me where Macedonia and Persia are on this map?"

The young magus blinked when Rider dangled the book in front of him, showing him a marked page with a map of the world on it. Waver took in from him and took a moment to look at the cover of the book.

"_A world atlas…?" _Waver thought. Why would a Heroic Spirit need a…?

Of course. King Iskander was probably curious about where his former kingdom was.

Waver sighed and pointed to the place on the map. "Here."

Rider was silent as he stared at where the boy had pointed before breaking out in another fit of laughter.

"Really? That's all? That's all the land I worked so hard to rule over during my life?" Rider laughed. "It looks so small!"

"It really does." Lancer noted as it looked at the book from over its Master's shoulder. "Hey, Master. Where's Mesopotamia on the map?"

"Over here." Waver said, thoughtlessly moving his finger down on the map.

"Hm. It's actually not very far from where your land once was." Lancer said to Rider.

"So it is. Then where are we now?" Rider asked curiously.

"Japan. It's this country over here." Waver said helpfully, pointing to the other side of Asia.

A realization struck Waver as the two Servants nodded in understanding beside him. He threw the book to the ground and clutched his head angrily as Rider picked it back up and put it away somewhere.

"Why am I being so helpful and polite?" Waver demanded to himself. He rounded on Rider. "Like I said before, you're an enemy Servant! We're both competing for the Holy Grail! Why are we talking so casually like this with you?!"

"You seem the type to worry about the smaller things, aren't you?" Rider mused.

"He really is." Lancer said agreeably.

"Idiot! Don't agree with him!" Waver whined. "This is all wrong! For all we know this could all be a plan to catch us off guard! His Master could be watching us from afar and waiting to strike when we have our backs turned! We should be fighting!"

"If we were going to fight, we would have already done so." Lancer pointed out. "Stop sounding so stupid, Master."

"Stop being so civil with the enemy!"

"Ah, that reminds me." Rider said, brushing off Waver's complaints. Waver gulped when the large Servant leaned down towards him. "Tell me boy, what are your plans for the Holy Grail?"

"Eh…?"

"I'm asking, if you managed to acquire it, how do you intend to use it?"

"W-Why should I tell you?"

"I'm curious as well." Lancer added, making Waver turn towards the Servant in surprise. "You've never told me why you entered the War. The treasure all Servants are summoned to fight for… why does it interest you?"

"W-Well, I haven't really given any thought to a wish… but…" Waver murmured. "The reason I entered this War was to show my peers that I deserve to be treated fairly. I just want those fools at the Clock Tower to respect me as an equal…"

"...That's it?"

The disappointment in Lancer's voice made Waver recoil as if he had been struck.

The forehead flick he received from Rider sent him back to the ground on his back.

"You call those you want to impress fools, so why do you care so much if they respect you or not?" Lancer asked. "You enter this War and summoned me just because you wanted validation from others?"

Waver felt like the ugliest bug in the universe when he saw how Lancer was looking at him.

"It's pitiful, really. It hurts to look at you. I should kill you so I no longer have to."

Waver mouth was agape, more from shock than fear from Lancer's words.

"I agree with Lancer." Rider nodded, his expression severe. "Your views are narrow and pointless. I may have misjudged your worth."

"N-Nobody asked you!" Waver snapped as he quickly got to his feet. "What's wrong with wanting to be treated with respect?"

Waver stiffened when Rider glared at him.

"Those who deserve to be respected do not ask for it. Respect is earned through deeds and actions. Through conquest and proving that you are above others, not just equal to them!"

"Here, here." Lancer said, clapping its hands at Rider's words. The Servant turned towards its Master with a critical eye. "And if you wanted acknowledgement for yourself, why summon me to fight for you? I am the one who fights for us. What reason would anyone have to respect someone who simply watches?"

Waver shrank in on himself. As much as he wanted to tell both Servants they were wrong, Waver couldn't help but see the sense in their words…

"What of you, Lancer?" Rider suddenly asked. "Why do you wish for the Grail?"

"I don't fight for myself, but for my king." Lancer replied simply. "All treasures of the world belong to him. The Holy Grail seems like something of value, so I will acquire it for him. If I find anything else to add to his vast collection during my time in this era, I will do so."

"So loyalty and duty is what drives you to fight in this War?"

"Loyalty and friendship." Lancer rebuffed with a smile. "I hope that the Grail will make a satisfactory gift for my dear friend once this War ends. Though, like everything else, he's probably owned it at some point or another. Most every treasure in the world was taken from his vault, after all. So perhaps it's better to say I am taking back what is rightfully his?"

"I see." Rider nodded. He smiled and mounted his chariot. "I see a goal like that much more favorable than your Master's. I really do hope we get a chance to duel in the future."

"Turning in for the night?" Lancer asked.

"I am. The first day of this War has been exciting and I look forward to what the future holds. After all, how often does one get the chance to fight opponents from across the eras of time? Those acknowledged as Heroic Spirits make for the worthiest of opponents!"

"Do you have the same opinion of Berserker?"

"There are always odd battles out in any conquest. I'll leave the child to you and the other Servants." Rider remarked offhandedly. "Until we meet again, Lancer. Try educating your Master so that he gains a proper set of values and goals in the meantime. He's more worthy than my own Master, but it's wasteful for him to take part in this conquest without a true goal."

Lightning kicked up again as Rider snapped the reins of his chariot and the Gordius Wheel took off. Waver and Lancer watched as Rider disappeared into the night sky.

"What an interesting guy…" Lancer mused as it turned away and started walking down the street.

Waver sighed, pushing the previous exchange to the back of his mind for the moment and followed his Servant back to the Mackenzie house. Even if Rider had insisted on his good intentions as they rode here, Waver hadn't wanted him to know where he and Lancer were staying so they had been dropped off a few blocks away from the house. Waver thought back to Rider, marveling at the Servant's over the top personality and who his Master was. The King of Conquerors… hadn't been anything Waver would have expected from a King.

Waver frowned as he glanced over towards his Servant. Well, if the War had taught him anything so far, it was that Heroic Spirits were anything but that and didn't really care much for manners or showing proper respect towards their Masters.

The young magus perked up as he remembered something from the conversation with Rider.

"Hey, Lancer… did you live in Mesopotamia during your life?"

"I lived in Uruk with my king." Lancer replied without turning around. "But yes, Mesopotamia is where I stayed most of the time during my life."

That information definitely helped Waver immensely. He now knew his Servant's name and where it had lived. That would certainly help narrow down and find legends that corresponded to someone named Enkidu. He'd find time to go to the library again and do a more detailed search.

"And Master?"

Waver perked up.

"I suppose I understand your desire somewhat, but I still think it is a worthless thing."

"W-What do you know about-!"

"Master, you joined the Holy Grail War with such a shallow desire. Do you know what that tells me?" Lancer asked. "It means you don't fully realize the situation you've gotten yourself into. You claim to have joined this War to gain respect, but if that's truly all there is to it I'm worried for you. That battle with Saber and Berserker was nothing compared to what might come. People _die_ in these Wars. Even knowing that, you summoned me. The Holy Grail War… is gaining respect from others really something you are willing to die for?"

Waver's felt his stomach drop at the severity in Lancer's words. He wasn't… there was more to… it…

The boy's mind flashed back to the battle he had witnessed tonight and the powers the Servants demonstrated. Strength far beyond what a normal man could hope to achieve… heroes from ages past brought back to fight in a War of this magnitude…

Oh, God… if this was only the first night, what would the rest of the War be like…?

"Well, you shouldn't worry about that so much right now. You'll have time to reassess your goals once we get back to the Mackenzie house." Lancer smiled. "And as long as I'm here, I won't let my Master die."

Waver glanced towards his Servant. Despite its demeanor and shifting attitude, Waver found himself slightly relieved by his Servant's smiling face. It allowed him to temporarily hold off on realizing the danger Waver had put himself into by participating in the Holy Grail War.

* * *

"Whew… that was so much fun, wasn't it Archer?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Archer took a deep, calming breath as he stepped out of the car Kiritsugu had called for them. Rather than having another chauffer drive them to the manor they'd be staying at, Irisviel had taken the wheel like she said she would. Archer hadn't minded letting her drive when she seemed so enthusiastic about it.

It was a mistake he wouldn't repeat.

"Driving on the streets is much different then driving around the courtyards back home." Irisviel smiled as she locked the car doors. "It was so exhilarating! Out of all the toys Kiritsugu's given me this is definitely my favorite!"

"Toy, huh…?" Archer grumbled to himself. It was a miracle they hadn't crashed into anything or driven off the road. The fact that no one else was driving this far out of the city and left the roads clear also helped make sure Archer survived the ride.

A Heroic Spirit dying in a car crash because the driver wouldn't use the brakes. It would have been funny if it had been a Servant other than him…

Archer shook off those thoughts and stared at the large manor that was their base in Fuyuki. It was a building he recognized, but didn't know why.

"Welcome to the Einzbern Manor of Fuyuki City, Archer. I hope you enjoy your stay." Irisviel grinned at him as they approached the door. Archer rolled his eyes while Irisviel opened the large doors for them.

As they stepped into the main hall where all the other halls and pathways connected Archer felt another sense of nostalgia sweep through him as he stared at the large staircase and glanced around the room that looked like something out of a ball. Well, he remembered it being that kind of house.

He was happy to remember he had been here before during the Fifth War. Fighting against a princess and her giant…

Wait… princess and a giant…?

"I'd like to show you around, but it would take all night to show you every room and area of the manor." Irisviel informed him, breaking Archer out of his thoughts as they ascended the staircase together. "Most of them are spare rooms though. You can use one if you need to sleep at all. Really, you can have as many as you'd like, it's not like anyone else will be using them."

"I'm fine. Servants don't need sleep." Archer told her as he watched the woman yawn. "But you do. Why don't you go to bed? It's been a long day."

"I suppose." Irisviel sighed as she yawned again. "But I need to wait up for Kiritsugu and tell him about-"

"Iri."

Archer and Irisviel turned towards Kiritsugu as he appeared from the hallway adjacent to them. The latter of the duo smiled at the man as he approached.

"Kiritsugu."

"Are you alright?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Just sleepy." Irisviel smiled. "I was going to go to bed after I told you what we found out tonight."

Kiritsugu nodded and gestured for the two of them to follow him. They all stepped into a room that had a large table in it that was covered by a large map of Fuyuki City and a few stray papers that were set on opposite ends of the table. Maiya was standing at one end of the table and nodded to the trio as they entered.

"I've marked the locations of the Masters we know and where they're staying at." Kiritsugu said as he gestured to the map. "Kayneth Archibald, Master of Rider is staying at Hyatt Hotel with his fiancé. Waver Velvet is staying with an elderly family whom he's hypnotized into thinking that he's their grandson come to stay over from his trip abroad."

Kiritsugu pointed to pictures of the two Masters that were placed next to their locations. The Magus Killer placed another photo of a man with white hair off to the side of the map.

"We'd already known Kariya Matou was a Master, but we were unaware of what Servant he had summoned up until a few hours ago." Kiritsugu explained. "I had some of my associates monitor the warehouses after we left to see if we could catch sight of Saber's or Berserker's Master. Nobody saw Saber leaving with anyone, but luckily we managed to catch Kariya being carried away by Berserker. The Matou family's Master seems to be of fragile health as evidenced by his Servant's actions. They don't have a base or workshop and have been spotted in various places over the city."

Kiritsugu paused as he came to the last picture, one with a man with an impassive face and wearing the garments of the Holy Church.

"Kirei Kotomine was seen leaving the Tohsaka estate earlier in the night shortly after Assassin had been slain. Assassin was Kirei's Servant as evidence of his seeking safe haven in the church. This means that one Master and Servant pair have been eliminated from the War…"

"You don't sound too happy about it. Or sure that that's all there is to it, in any case." Archer said, catching the skepticism in Kiritsugu's tone.

"Maiya, I want you to keep familiars monitoring the church at all times." Kiritsugu ordered, ignoring Archer much to the Servant's irritation. "If Kirei makes any suspicious moves, I want to know immediately."

"Understood."

"Kotomine Kirei…" Irisviel said softly. "He was the Master you were worried about most…"

Archer's eyebrows rose at that. The great Emiya Kiritsugu, his father, scared of some priest…?

"Tohsaka Tokiomi, a magus who we expected to become a Master but didn't has been in frequent contact with the church and the impartial judge of this War, Kotomine Risei." Kiritsugu said. "I don't trust either of them, and we had information to suggest that Tohsaka was working with Kirei, his apprentice, in order to acquire the Grail and that Risei was also apart of their schemes. Not only that, but I've also received word that another priest from the same sect Risei and Kirei are from has also arrived here in Fuyuki."

A new picture was dropped onto the table depicting an unassuming man with a lean face and white hair.

"Sancraid Phahn. All we know is his name, affiliation, and that he is not a Master in the Holy Grail War." Kiritsugu said. "We lost track of him once he left the church, only a few minutes after Kirei had entered. This man's sudden appearance, along with the other three's actions thus far… even if Assassin's truly gone I don't think they'll remain idle for long."

"You think Assassin might still be alive?" Irisviel asked.

"I inspected the area where the Servant's body had fallen and arrived in time to see its body fade away." Maiya said. "Assassin is dead."

"Is he really…?" Kiritsugu muttered. "Servants of the Assassin class are all about deception and hiding in the shadows. Did Lancer really kill the Servant, or was it set up to appear that way…?"

The prospect of Assassin still breathing was less worrying to Kiritsugu than the fact the Kirei still was. It certainly appeared that Kirei had lost his Servant and dropped out of the War, but was that reality or an illusion to make other Masters drop their guard?

"…It doesn't matter. We'll just have to monitor those men closely from now on." Kiritsugu said more to himself than anyone else. "That's four Servants and Masters we know of… there's been no sightings of Caster or whoever the Master might be while we know of Saber but not his Master…"

"Ah, Kiritsugu, about Saber…"

Kiritsugu turned towards his wife as she spoke up. She had a solemn look on her face.

"I know Saber's identity."

Kiritsugu's eyes widened a fraction.

"…How can you be sure?"

"It was just a hunch at first, but I knew once I felt Avalon react to his presence…" Irisviel said, holding a hand to her chest.

Kiritsugu's eyes widened even more. Even without King Arthur, Avalon could still be used as a Conceptual Weapon to grant its wielder regenerative abilities. Since their Servant hadn't been the King of Knights, Avalon's abilities would be less potent but it would certainly be capable of healing most wounds. It would just run on the user's own prana with a little of Archer's as well through the Master and Servant connection. Kiritsugu was confident that if Iri was inflicted with anything less than a fatal wound, she would be healed up no problem. There was still some worry though, since if their Servant had been King Arthur his very presence would have allowed Avalon to make whoever possessed it near immortal.

But if what Irisviel was saying was true, then that meant…!

"That Saber… he's King Arthur." Irisviel said.

"That's…"

"You might not have heard it from up on your perch, but he called himself the King of Britain when introducing himself to Rider." Archer added. "And Rider also referred to him as the King of Knights."

Kiritsugu didn't respond since his mind quickly processing the new information. Archer frowned at the man. He was still being ignored.

"This is troublesome." Maiya said. "If Saber has the strength you two thought he would if he were to be summoned as King Arthur…"

"He was plenty strong, and I could tell he was holding back." Archer sighed. "I hate to admit it, but if I had been the one fighting Berserker I could probably take about two or three punches before disappearing. Saber stood up to dozens of strikes, even that axe, and was only looked winded from it."

"There's one other piece of information." Irisviel said, giving Archer a curious look. "Archer… I remember back at the pier you told Rider you were a king too…?"

Archer blinked in surprise as Kiritsugu suddenly seemed far too focused on him. The Servant looked between the two for a few seconds before a smirk rose to his face.

"You actually believed that?" Archer smirked at Irisviel. He gestured to his face and the modern clothes he had changed back into. "Do I look like a king to you?"

Kiritsugu sighed in exasperation while Irisviel's face flushed a bit.

"Ah… well, I do admit you don't really seem the type…" Irisviel murmured quietly.

"So you were lying to the other Servants when you told them you were a king?" Kiritsugu said irritably, holding a hand to his forehead. His eyes narrowed at the Servant. "I thought you couldn't remember who you were?"

"I don't." Archer said dryly. A mischievous smile rose onto his face. "But… do the other Servants know that I'm not a king?"

Kiritsugu thought about that for a moment. He suddenly realized that his Servant had done something very cunning and clever, something he could approve of. Perhaps having a Servant with an unknown identity would be an advantage. It meant they might be able to trick their enemies into thinking Archer was someone he wasn't. In this War hiding a Servant's identity was a prime objective, and with this they might be able to catch their enemies off guard. Give them false information and surprise Servants with abilities that contradicted the legend Archer could imitate.

"Of course, you've already showcased you're abilities to most of the other Servants." Kiritsugu pointed out. "They already know your class."

Kiritsugu frowned when Archer smirked at him.

"Ho…? Master, you're underestimating your Servant if you think firing a couple arrows is all I can do." Archer smirked. Kiritsugu's attitude towards him thus far had made him feel slightly vindictive. "Just wait and see for yourself. I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeve. I'll surprise you when you least expect it."

Kiritsugu stared at Archer for a few more moments before turning away, his face going back to that irritating emotionless mask.

"Iri, you should go to bed." Kiritsugu told her as he turned back to the map.

"…Alright." Irisviel nodded, looking like she wanted to say something else but refrained from it. She turned towards their Servant as she reached the door. "Archer?"

"Yes?"

"So you were really just kidding about being a king?"

Archer chuckled. "Afraid so. Disappointed?"

"No." Irisviel smiled. "Like I said, you just don't seem to be the type to be a king. And I mean that in a good way."

"I'm sure." Archer smirked. "Good night."

"Good night." Irisviel turned towards her husband and Maiya. "Good night, Kiritsugu. Maiya-san."

She didn't wait for a response before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"So what else is there to do?" Archer asked as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "It's close to midnight. Are you two packing in for the night as well?"

"Maiya, get the equipment ready. We're going out."

Archer's eyebrow twitched. So he was back to being ignored, huh?

Kiritsugu headed for the door with Maiya following behind him. The man stopped in his tracks and glared at the man standing in front of the door.

"Master." Archer said curtly.

"Archer," Kiritsugu began, his tone level. "Move."

Archer leaned forward so that he was face to face with the man.

"Got any plans to share?" Archer asked with a humorless smile. "You're not going to ignore me for the entire war, _Master_."

Kiritsugu sighed.

* * *

Noburu walked through the forest at an easy pace, going over the events of the night in his head. He glanced back behind him and observed the Servant that walked a few paces behind him. Said Servant had fought Lancer with relative ease and faced down the Berserker of the War without any sustainable injuries to show for it. His bruises had already been healed. It was amazing. His daughter had summoned the strongest Servant of all, he was certain of that after watching Saber in action. The King hadn't even used half of his full power!

"Noburu-san?"

The man stopped and turned to give Saber his undivided attention when he was addressed. It was the polite thing to do, and even if Noburu was a ruder man he would have thought to show proper respect to someone who had once been a king.

"Yes, Saber?"

"You were able to watch my battle, correct?"

"That's right."

"If I may ask, how was it you were able to do that?"

Saber understood the era he was in and was aware of the existence of magus and their abilities thanks to the knowledge the Grail had imparted to him. Even so, Noburu's abilities had surprised him. The man had claimed to have seen the whole spectacle despite having been quite a distance away from the battle that had taken place at the warehouses. Saber wanted to know how that was.

Noburu smiled and looked down at his right arm where the Sajyou family crest was placed. If it was visible, it would extend from his wrist just up to right above his elbow. It allowed him to create magic circles with little to no effort whatsoever. The simple ones in any case. They still needed minor sacrifices to work, but Noburu could take care of that with crows or pigeons easily enough.

"It's just a little something I can do. Magic circles are very flexible forms of magic. You'd be surprised what you can do with them." Noburu smiled. "I just made a circle that would allow me to watch the battle from afar as if I was already there."

"That's quite a feat." Saber told him, amazement in his voice. "You must be a strong magus."

"Please, you flatter me too much. It's more the properties of the circles than myself." Noburu said. "Our Formalcraft magic is more or less a shortcut for spells that would normally take much more effort and energy to perform."

It was because Formalcraft was more dependant on mana for magical energy as opposed to od which came from living organisms. It only helped that Fuyuki was a territory with abundant magical energy and had plenty of mana to spare. Not only that, but magic circles would last and could be reused at any time provided they were given the energy to work. It's why in the last week or so before the War had started, Noburu had traveled all throughout Fuyuki and the places surrounding it, setting up small, barely noticeable magic circles that were all connected in a network that would serve as their map for the Holy Grail War. Those circles were what allowed Noburu to extend his vision and senses so he could watch the battle from afar, but it only worked when he was relatively close by. He was only able to use parts of the network when in contact with one circle.

His daughter, who had invented the idea, could utilize the entire network with just one circle.

He was so proud of her.

"Here we are." Noburu smiled as they stepped out of the foliage and into a clearing with a large western-style house in the middle. The place hadn't been used in years and was a little bent out of shape, but a little bit of magecraft had fixed it up enough to make the place livable. And it wasn't like the Edelfelt were in this War to use it so no one would care if the Sajyou family occupied it for a brief time during the duration of the War. Plus, it was in a safe spot hidden away not far from the neutral zone that was the Fuyuki Church. No one would think to look here.

As Saber followed Noburu into the house, his sense immediately picked up on a foreign presence.

"Noburu-san, someone else is here." The Servant cautioned.

Noburu looked surprised for a moment before his face settle into a grimace. He supposed it was partly his own fault since he had neglected to put up any Bounded Field of some sort since their arrival. He could claim that it was a sort of camouflage since without a magical barrier other Masters wouldn't pick up on it and know someone was staying out here, but really it was because he wasn't that skilled at making Bounded Fields.

Though, Noburu felt more annoyed than worried at the prospect of an intruder. He couldn't imagine it was a Servant, and between Saber and his daughter he doubted a burglar would cause them any trouble.

"Can you tell where this person is?" Noburu asked quietly.

"A few rooms down in the west wing." Saber replied.

Noburu blinked. In the kitchen room and dining area?

The man took off with Saber hot on his heels. While the Servant remained on guard, Noburu's face relaxed as he heard Manaka's voice speaking to another whose voice he was both surprised and happy to recognize.

"Don't worry, Saber. This person isn't an enemy." Noburu grinned as he pushed open the doors to the dining room. He spoke loud over his daughter's voice so he could be heard. "Though I would've appreciated it if he had told me he was planning to visit so we could've prepared a warmer welcome!"

Manaka looked towards the door and away from their visitor and smiled at her father. "Tou-san, look who came to visit!"

Sancraid Phahn smiled at the Sajyou family head as he raised a hand in greeting.

"Noburu-san, please excuse the intrusion."

"Sancraid-san." Noburu nodded towards the man. "I'm happy to see a friend, but I'm more curious about why you're here. Do you have business in Japan?"

"Please, Noburu-san. You don't honestly think I'm just here to visit, do you?" Sancraid said. "After all, who was it that told you about the Holy Grail War…?"

Noburu didn't need to answer that. Both men knew very well that Sancraid had been the one who had imparted information on the War to Noburu, and by extent Manaka, and got them interested in the War.

"So does that mean you're…?"

"A Master? No." Sancraid shook his head. "However, that doesn't mean I won't involve myself in the War. I've been looking forward to this day for years and vowed to myself I would participate, even if the Grail didn't choose me."

"Sancraid was letting me read this!" Manaka smiled as she held up a small journal. "You never told me he had family who took part in the Third War, Tou-san!"

Noburu recognized the book. It had been a journal kept by Sancraid's family, once belonging to his aunt to be precise, who had taken part in the previous Holy Grail War. The journal described the war in its entirety with vivid detail, and it was a valued possession of Sancraid's.

"To be honest, I'm a little surprised that Manaka-chan became the Sajyou family Master." Sancraid said. "There's no denying her talent and gifts, but to be selected as a Master at such a young age…"

"I'm just like your aunt Alice in the journal!" Manaka beamed.

"It's true. Even though she was a child Alice became the Master of Assassin in the Third Grail War." Sancraid said as he bowed his head. "It is to my family's great regret she had not survived it. May the Lord bless her soul…"

Saber watched the priest silently from behind Noburu. The man had a strange air about him, something that Saber couldn't place. He wasn't dangerous as far as Saber could tell, but despite his demeanor and polite tone the man just seemed…

"Oh, Saber!"

A smile rose to Saber's face when Manaka, his true Master, jumped out of her chair and skipped over to him.

"Master, I have returned." Saber said, crossing an arm over his breast and giving the girl a small bow.

"I wasn't worried. No other Servant can match you." Manaka smiled.

She had been able to watch everything. Her prince had been glorious…

"So this is your Servant, hm?"

Sancraid gazed at Saber with analytical eyes. Saber nodded to the man in greeting.

"Sancraid-san, yes? I am pleased to meet you." Saber said politely.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine." Sancraid said with a warm smile. "After all, how many have the chance to meet the man who had once led Britain?"

Saber's eyes widened. "How do you-?!"

"Please, Saber-san. Manaka was quite ebullient when telling me about the Servant she had summoned." Sancraid replied. "And you have nothing to fear from me. I am a close friend of the Sajyou family and would like to offer my assistance in this campaign."

"Would you even be allowed to?" Noburu asked. "If you're here, I assume you're aiding the judge of the War, Kotomine Risei. If he finds out that you're helping us…"

"He won't find out." Sancraid assured. "What kind of man do you take me for, Noburu-san? I would never think to hurt a friend if I can avoid it."

"Well then, forgive me for doubting you." Noburu smiled.

"If I find any information that might be useful to you, I'll let you know." Sancraid promised as he stepped past them. "I'll be leaving for now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the night?"

"A tempting offer, but I shouldn't stay away from the church for too long." Sancraid replied. "And Manaka-chan? Feel free to borrow the journal for now. I'll expect it back when we see each other again, but for now you may find some interesting things regarding the War if you look through it."

Manaka simply smiled as the priest and nodded in thanks.

"Good night then, Sancraid-san."

"Noburu-san." Sancraid bowed as he departed. "Good luck in the War. Oh, and say hello to Ayaka-chan for me."

With that, the priest shut the door and was gone.

Following Sancraid's departure, Noburu decided it was best for the rest of them to turn in for the night. Manaka had accepted and led Saber up to her room where she got ready for bed. The Servant stood by the door as he watched the girl crawl into bed. When he had first been summoned, Saber had been surprised and worried about having a Master so young, but in the few days Saber had gotten to know his small Master he had been shown how capable and talented she was. And while she may have come off as a child due to her appearance and certainly acted the part at times, she was actually quite perceptive and mature.

"Any thoughts on tonight, Saber?" Manaka asked as she rested her head against her pillow and opened the journal Sancraid had lent to her. A candle on her nightstand served as her reading light.

"All Servants except for Caster were present." Saber said. "As for their strengths… each of them seemed very strong."

"But nothing compared to you, hm?"

Saber felt his pride swell a bit at that. His Master had no doubts about his abilities and was already putting her complete faith in him. Saber had hoped for a Master who would trust him, and he had gotten more than that. He would not betray her.

"I could have taken care of them if you wished." Saber pointed out. "If you had let me use my Noble Phantasm I could have-"

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" Manaka giggled. "The Grail War comes only once every sixty years. It's better to let things drag out for a while. Let things get more interesting."

Saber sighed at that. If there was one aspect of his Master he had to criticize it would be her attitude towards the War. She was far too dismissive and careless about the whole situation. He could feel it through their connection that Manaka was gifted with numerous magic circuits and had plenty of prana which would allow him to use his abilities to their fullest extent. If he had been allowed to use Excalibur, he could have finished off Lancer and defeated Berserker. Yet, when Noburu had told Manaka to sit the first night out and allow him to go in her place for reasons of safety and worry as a father, before they had left Manaka had made him swear to follow one order.

No matter what, he wasn't to use his Noble Phantasm this night. Not only that, but to check himself and hold back if he were to engage in battle with another Servant.

Saber had given his word as a knight and had obeyed, but hadn't seen the point. He had even been frustrated by the order, but didn't go against his Master. Wouldn't it be better to take out Servants as soon as they had the opportunity? The sooner they finished the War, the sooner they could get the Grail. He could get his wish… yet Manaka had insisted on limiting him for the sake of prolonging the War.

As Saber thought this over, Manaka spoke up again.

"Besides, if the War was finished in one night that would mean I'd get to spend less time with you." Manaka said. "I want you to stay until I'm satisfied."

Saber gave a defeated sigh at that. His Master was awfully selfish, but when she said it like that he found it hard to refuse her…

"...Well, I'm sure the Servant eliminations will come in time. Though I would like to finish my duel with Lancer…"

"I'm sure you will. But for now, let's just have fun and watch." Manaka grinned as she turned a page of the journal. "If anyone comes after us then you have my permission to eliminate them from the War."

"Yes, Master."

Manaka's mouth turned upwards a bit when she came across a blank page. Well, almost blank. There was one sentence on it that looked like it had been scribbled in recently.

_Assassin is still alive. Be careful at night.  
__-Sancraid_

Manaka let out a quiet chuckle.

"Master?"

"It's nothing." Manaka smiled as she closed the book. She set it down on her nightstand as she blew out the candle. "Good night, Saber."

"Good night…"

Manaka smiled to herself as she tucked herself in. It was cute, really. The message. She had already known Assassin was still alive, but it was still cute of Sancraid to scribble that in as if he had been in a hurry to tell her. To make it look like he was someone she could depend on. She almost let out another giggle at that.

Really, to think she would ever truly trust Sancraid. Someone like him could never be trusted. But that's why Manaka liked him so much. It was the little things he did that beguiled his true nature was the reason he was so interesting. Why he was so much fun to be around…

* * *

"As police continue their investigations into the recent abductions and murders and attempt to catch the serial killer responsible, we would like to remind you all to stay safe and be careful at night. We now go live to the Fuyuki City bayside warehouse district where a series of explosions seem to have recently occurred some time before…"

Kayneth ignored the newscast for the most part as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down after Rider had told him of the events of the night.

"All those Servants in one area…" Kayneth hissed lowly. He turned towards Rider with an annoyed look on his face. "And you didn't eliminate even one?!"

"Even my shortest conquests lasted more than just a day." Rider commented as he bit into a chicken leg. Once he learned Hyatt Hotel's room service number he had abused it as much as he could. A feast was set before him at the dining table where he sat. "Let them enjoy the modern era for the time being. I have given you enough information to work with, no? This was not a night wasted as you say."

Kayneth opened his mouth to retort but bit his tongue as he recalled what had happened last time when he tried to put his foot down. The magus unconsciously rubbed his neck and reigned his temper for the moment.

"…I suppose you're right." Kayneth said even though he didn't feel that way. "We know of the other Servants and some of their abilities so we know who the troublesome ones are. You said Berserker managed to stop one of your attacks, correct?"

"That's right." Rider nodded.

"Then he and his Master should be the first to go." Kayneth said. "If there is a Servant that is strong enough to stop one of your Noble Phantasms he should be taken care of immediately."

"We know of Berserker, but we don't know about his Master. Wouldn't it be better to let one of the other Masters take them out instead?" Sola-Ui asked from where she sat opposite of Rider. She had joined in his feast at his invitation but only out of politeness. All she had in front of her was a small steak and salad. She didn't earn her figure from overindulgence, after all. "Not to doubt Rider's abilities, but I think it would be best to avoid Servants that could give us trouble."

"No offense taken, Sola-san!" Rider grinned. He turned towards his Master. "Leave the child to one of the others as I'd rather not have to deal with his ravings once again. Either Saber or Lancer would be better. Archer as well! All would make fine opponents…"

Kayneth clenched his fists as they rested on the armrests of his chair. His opinions were being brushed aside by his own Servant again! And was it just him, or were Rider and Sola getting along a little TOO well…?

"Ah, we will think of battle later! For now, let us dine on the feast before us!" Rider cheered, enjoying his good mood. "Come Master, and eat with us! Share a drink with me and I may forget your actions of last night's past!"

Kayneth grumbled to himself as his Servant laughed. While he wanted nothing more than to force Rider to try and see reason, he wasn't entirely opposed to a drink at this point…

"I suppose Berserker can be left alone." Kayneth muttered as he sat down. And Sola did have a point about not knowing the Servant's Master. It would be better to go after the Servants who had Masters they knew about. "What of the Masters you saw, Rider? Did you get their names?"

"I only saw Archer and Lancer's Masters." Rider replied. "Archer's Master was a beautiful young woman with silver hair and red eyes, though I'm afraid I didn't catch her name."

Kayneth nodded absently at that. If those two traits were part of her appearance then Archer's Master was probably an Einzbern homunculus. He knew enough about the ancient family to know how they handled the previous Wars, but then there was the fact that he had heard that the Einzbern head had hired the Magus Killer to aid them this time around…

"And then there was the Lancer's Master." Rider went on. "An interesting lad. Young too, but not quite as ambitious as I hoped."

"And who is this boy that caught your attention?" Kayneth sighed.

"He introduced himself as Waver Velvet." Rider announced with a broad smile. "I'm hoping this War teaches him a thing or two about the pleasures of conquest. It will help him grow and earn him a proper set of goals!"

"Really now…"

Rider blinked when his Master let out an amused chuckle. Had he said something humorous…?

"Waver Velvet…" Kayneth muttered quietly, smirking in bemusement as he poured himself some wine.

That child had actually been chosen by the Grail to fight in this War? If Rider was to be believed, Waver was the Master of Lancer in this War. Such a foolish child. What had he hoped to gain by participating? Surely he didn't think he could win, did he? Was this an effort to validate his foolish theory he had presented in that ridiculous essay of his? Kayneth chuckled again as he took a sip from his glass. Waver's participation was of little consequence. He'd have to properly educate him about the War and how Masters were dealt with once they were defeated by their betters.

Yes… Berserker could be left alone for now. Reminding his foolish student of his proper place was a higher priority. After all, it was his duty as the boy's teacher to teach him that lesson personally.

* * *

Archer sighed as he stood atop the tallest building in the city. From above his sight could reach every point in the city below, and by extension, so could his attacks. It was the perfect vantage point that would turn Shinto into his shooting range.

The red knight thought back to his Master and the debate they had barely an hour ago. It had been an argument about Kiritsugu's plans regarding who had been their former first target. Archer had been fed up with being left out and ignored by Kiritsugu and had demanded to know where he and Maiya were planning to go in the middle of the night.

Apparently their plan had been to attack Kayneth at his hotel and attempt to knock him out of the War. Archer had immediately dissuaded them from doing so, referring to the powerful Servant the magus had managed to summon and what would happen if they survived and got on Rider's bad side. Archer would rather have gone toe to toe with Saber or try to arm wrestle Berserker than fight Rider this early on. He probably wouldn't have been able to convince Kiritsugu to hold off on his plans if the man hadn't already had his own doubts on the matter. As dangerous a Master as Kayneth might be, provoking a Servant as powerful as Rider who had barely shown any of his abilities thus far was something both Master and Servant had agreed that would best be avoided for now.

Still, when he had heard of Kiritsugu's plan to detonate a bomb to level a building full of innocent civilians, Archer had been surprised. Kiritsugu had mentioned that they would've made sure everyone was evacuated beforehand, but to go to such extremes just to take out the Master was…

...Was exactly what Archer himself would have done.

Accomplish the objective regardless of who got involved.

"…Feh. Why does this bother me so much…?" Archer grumbled to himself.

During his life he had already been shown what kind of man was forged from the ideals he and Kiritsugu shared. Because of that, he could see why Kiritsugu acted the way he did. For some reason he couldn't stand that. Was it a result of disillusionment towards the man he once saw as a hero? Was it anger towards Kiritsugu's approach to accomplishing his goals?

Archer pushed those troubling thoughts to the back of his mind as his eyes scanned through the city below. Kiritsugu hadn't wanted to waste any time available, so they had reached a compromise. He and Maiya would stay at the manor to guard Irisviel and fortify their territory's defenses while Archer went out into the city to search for signs of two individuals.

Saber's Master and the one Servant that hadn't shown up at the gathering at the pier, Caster.

Archer had some knowledge of magic and things associated, but couldn't pick up traces and subtleties as easily as the more proficient in the craft could. It made searching for signs of other Servants rather difficult. It was why Archer was standing atop the building in the first place. His sight was one of his greatest tools so he had a better chance at spotting something out of the ordinary up here than down below.

Speaking of which…

Archer jumped down into the dark, deserted city streets below, projecting a black sword in his left hand and an identical white sword in his right. He could see the darkness moving with his reinforced eyesight and analysis of the structures around him. There was something unnatural lurking down there…

Kanshou and Bakuya cut down on the darkness, an ugly tentacled _thing_ making a gargled screech as Archer's swords carved it open. The creature's corpse hissed as its body depressed and melted into a large blood splatter on the ground. Archer grimaced at the smell. He had killed several of those things already, abominations that seemed to be crawling around the darkest parts of the city. Archer was smart enough to deduce which Servant was most likely responsible.

"Caster's familiars…" Archer muttered. There was no way any of the other Servants he met tonight were capable of summoning grotesque things like this.

Still, the monsters Archer had killed so far could be counted on one hand. Caster was obviously in hiding, letting these things feel out the city or doing something else Archer wasn't quite sure of. Archer frowned as he glanced up at the moon which was high in the night sky. Caster was definitely the first Servant on his list once he found him. If only he knew where these things were coming from…

Archer disappeared as he went into spirit form. For now, he decided that it was best to return to the Einzbern Castle. It was only the first night of the War and Archer had many things he wanted to reflect on. He'd dedicate more time to his search tomorrow in the morning.

And with that, the first night of the Fourth Holy Grail War came to an end.

* * *

Wise Up!

Class: Saber  
Master: Manaka Sajyou  
True Name: Arthur Pendragon  
Sex: Male  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Magical Energy: A  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Abilities:  
Magic Resistance: A / Cancels all Magecraft below Rank A. In reality, no magi of today can harm Saber.  
Riding: B / Able to freely manipulate all beasts and vehicles, save mythical beasts and divine beasts.

Skills:  
Instinct: B / The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduces by a quarter any obstacles to vision and hearing.  
Prana Burst: A / This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability.  
Charisma: B / Natural ability to command an army. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-Rank is enough to lead a country.

Noble Phantasm:  
**Invisible Air**: An invisible sword. Simple, but displays tremendous effect in hand-to-hand combat. A Noble Phantasm guarded by strong magecraft, it does not mean that the sword itself is transparent.  
**Excalibur**: Holy Sword that transforms the owner's prana into "light", increasing its momentum due to convergence and acceleration, and enables the use of Magecraft of divine levels.

* * *

A/N: And the first night is over. Is this altered version of the Fourth War appealing so far?

We all know Saber is bullshit overpowered, but if Manaka wasn't holding him back due to the fact she wants to enjoy the Grail War longer this story would be over rather quickly. Arthur is really no different than Arturia (Other than slightly changed stats for Strength and Instinct) but I might add a bit more to him if I think of something.

Still more character interaction to come since fights usually don't take place during the day. And now we are on a different path than canon, as you can tell by Kiritsugu NOT attacking Kayneth and leveling the hotel this time around. Kayneth and Waver may have more of a confrontation in this story than in canon and Caster will go about things differently since he's not obsessing over "Jeanne". We'll see more about the other Master and Servant pairs next chapter.

Anyway, don't want to say to much but I will answer questions if anyone has them. Feedback helps inspire me and I appreciate anyone gives some to me, since it usually means the next chapter comes sooner. Wonder how much longer I'll keep up this pace. Thanks for reading everyone. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Type-Moon or the Nasuverse.

A/N: Oct-Nov are always busy months for me. I've very happy when I have free time to write though. Anyway, here's the new chapter I enjoyed writing. Actually had it for a while, and I told myself I wouldn't post it until I got new chapters for NLSC and AON up, but I gave in. Hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Smiling Respite**

_He dreamt of two things: A boy and a mountain that was his playground._

_It was a place where he could always laugh and smile._

_His best friends were the animals who lived on the mountain. He would wrestle with the bears, climb trees with the monkeys, and jump and run around with the rabbits. There was a village at the mountain's foot where he would play with the children, whom he considered to be his followers. They considered him their leader, and were happy about it._

_Both the children and the animals were his friends. He spoke the languages of both. Such was one of his gifts. He could understand both._

_He was also gifted with great strength. It was why he considered the mountain, and even the world, a playground of sorts. And even though he had strength, he was gentle. He was rough with his followers, but he would never hurt them. He was kind to the mothers, and he was coddled for it. He would compete with the animals of the mountain, but he would protect them from the beasts that would do them harm._

_He looked human, but he was so different at the same time. It was strange. The boy should've been seen as a monster. He should have been feared for the beast that he was. People should have been afraid of him. Some were. But many were won over by his brash confidence, his warm presence, and his joyful laughter._

_Wild and arrogant._

_Firm and righteous._

_Strong, yet gentle._

_He was a legend among the children and he basked in their reverence of him. But at the end of the day, after he was finished playing around, he would return home to the mountain where she was waiting for him._

_Everyday when he arrived back home, he would embrace his mother and happily tell him about his day, his laughter filling up the small house in which they lived._

* * *

Kariya groaned as his consciousness slowly came back to him. He felt uncomfortable, but that was probably due to the way he was sitting. He groggily righted himself as he sat up and leaned back against the bench he had been sitting on.

The man turned to look up and found himself in the park he had often taken Rin and Sakura to play at. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was the pain from the Crest Worms in his body and using his Command Seal to…!

Kariya's eyes widened as the memories of last night rushed back to him. He brought his right hand up and confirmed that he had only two Command Seals left. Berserker's battle had taken too much of a toll on his body, and he had passed out shortly after using his Command Seal to try calming the Servant down. Did Berserker take him here? Where was his Servant anyway…?

Kariya's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the strangely vivid dream he had. It had been unlike anything he remembered dreaming about before. It was like he'd been floating… watching as someone else's life played out in front of his eyes. He couldn't remember everything about the dream, but he remembers sounds. Like someone laughing…

Wait, why could he still hear that?

Kariya finally took notice of the group of children playing around on the grass not too far away from him. He blinked in confusion when he recognized a taller figure laughing with the children.

"Berserker…?"

Yep, that was definitely his Servant playing with that group of kids. Kariya thought it was strange to see the man fooling around like he was but at the same time the Servant's presence just fit the picture in some weird way. The kids looked like they were having fun too, and Kariya found himself smiling at the scene.

Berserker's turned away from the kids he was playing with and smiled brightly when he noticed that his Master had finally woken up. The man excused himself, apologizing to the children who frowned and pouted in response to Berserker's departure in the middle of their game. Berserker smiled widely as he approached his Master on the bench.

"Feeling better?"

"Ah… somewhat." Kariya allowed, a bit surprised by the concern his Servant seemed to be showing him all of a sudden. "How… what happened last night…?"

Taking a seat next to his Master, Berserker began to recount the events of last night after Kariya had passed out. Apparently the Servant had carried him throughout the city all last night trying to find a place for them to stay. Berserker had remembered Kariya saying that he didn't want to stay in his house because of Zouken, and the man was grateful Berserker hadn't taken him back to the house despite everything. He was surprised the Servant had even remembered his mentioning it. After a fruitless search Berserker had come across the park just before daybreak. No one else had been around at the time, so Berserker had just dumped him on the bench and went about entertaining himself on the playground as he waited for Kariya to wake up. Kariya wondered when the kids had shown up and if they had invited Berserker to play or if the Servant had imposed on the game himself. Somehow, he suspected the latter…

"What's with you passing out like that anyway?" Berserker complained. "I coulda taken out at least one of the Servants. You're such a spoilsport, Master."

Kariya felt his hackles rise at the condescending tone Berserker was talking to him with. It should be obvious to anyone who caught a glimpse at his face or heard his wracking coughs that he was _not_ in good condition and that there was clearly something wrong with him but his childish Servant couldn't seem to _get _that. Kariya was frustrated because of his Servant's insensitivity and the disrespect he had shown towards him ever since his summoning. Not only that, but he had already been forced to give up one of his Command Seals. Kariya did not need his Servant's complaints right now. Even so, he didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"…But I guess I used up too much of your prana, huh? I get that you're sick and all, but I still feel disappointed, y'know…"

Kariya's good eye widened at the complete shift in tone and attitude. He glanced at his Servant with a surprised expression. So maybe he understood, after all?

"Just hurry up and get better, 'kay? It must be pretty bad if you're coughing blood, but I don't want your sickness spoiling the rest of the War for me, got it?"

Kariya sighed. Okay, so maybe he didn't quite get it.

"I can't help it," Kariya said as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. He still felt exhausted. "My body… it'll be like this for the entire War."

"What~?" Berserker whined like a child who had his favorite toy confiscated. "And you became my Master with a sickness like that? You suck~! I want a better Master~!"

Kariya grumbled to himself as his Servant whined. Ironically, what made him strong enough to become a Master was what also made him possibly the weakest and most frail magus in the War. The only real benefit he felt the implanted Crest Worms in his body gave him was his status as a Master. Kariya glanced at his two remaining Command Seals and sighed.

"Yeah… it's because of these damn worms that I even became a Master…" Kariya grumbled bitterly.

The worms and his father's training…

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kariya sighed, deciding there was no use trying to explain things to Berserker again. "We'll wait until night falls before hunting for the other Servants. And hopefully my body's condition won't be too much of a problem next time…"

Berserker stared at his downcast Master for a few moments before grinning and patting the man on the back.

"Well, so long as you don't faint on me again!" Berserker said. "We'll get another chance at 'em. I'll just use some of my own prana instead of taking all of yours next time. I can't put too much burden on a guy that's sick, I guess."

"…You're being awfully considerate all of a sudden." Kariya noted.

"It's only 'cause you're sick. Otherwise I wouldn't be so lenient with you." Berserker said with puffed cheeks as he turned away.

Kariya found himself chuckling a bit at that. The gesture reminded him of how Rin would act whenever she got embarrassed.

The man relaxed a bit and leaned back on the bench. He found himself staring at the group on kids as they kicked around a soccer ball. It was a three versus three game with the trees serving as goal posts. Two girls and a boy on one team with three boys on the other. Even though it was early in the morning the kids seemed so energetic. Kariya was a little amazed by that. He remembered that when he was a kid it had been some sort of mission for him wake up before the sun rose. However, once he hit his teens he savored every bit of sleep he could get and that continued into adulthood. He wondered if those kids would be the same way when they got older. Kariya smiled softly as he watched one of the boys score a goal… He could tell they were having fun.

"Heh…"

Kariya turned towards his Servant when he heard him laugh. Berserker was also watching the kids with a bright smile on his face.

"They're fun to watch, huh?" Berserker grinned.

Kariya wasn't sure if that had been a question or not, but he nodded regardless. Some adults might've found the sight annoying or not something worth paying attention to, but Kariya liked watching children laugh and play. Just watching and listening to them was uplifting in a strange way. He supposed playing with Rin and Sakura was the reason for that since before they came into his life he couldn't really say that he liked or disliked kids. Rin and Sakura had become the daughters he had always wished he had, and Aoi-

Kariya chuckled dryly as he shook his head at his own thoughts. It wasn't the first time he had thought something like that. Imagining himself replacing Tokiomi and becoming more than just a friend of the family. What would Aoi or the girls think if they knew about his selfish thoughts?

But he couldn't help himself, thinking about things like that. And the more he thought about it, the more depressed and angry he felt. He felt depressed because he could never be a true family with Aoi, Rin and Sakura. He was angry that he had been born a Matou. But most of all he was depressed that Sakura had been given to his grandfather and was forced to suffer because of his family's corrupt magecraft and even angrier that her own father gave her up willingly…

"_But it won't be like that for long." _Kariya thought to himself. _"With Berserker, I'll win the Holy Grail War. Once I do, Sakura will be able to return to her real family. Things can go back to normal. She'll be able to smile and laugh and play again, just like those kids over there."_

Even if Sakura wasn't his daughter, and he could never really be apart of her family, her happiness was worth all the suffering he went through. The same went for Aoi and Rin too.

"Um… excuse me?"

The Matou broke out of his thoughts when he saw one of the girls from the group of children standing in front of the bench. The girl was shyly smiling at the Servant that sat beside him.

"What's up?" Berserker asked, grinning as he leaned forward towards the kid. "Did you want something?"

Kariya noticed the girl was glancing at him with an uncomfortable look on her face. The man's eyes widened as he turned away, hiding the ugly side of his face from the girl's view. The girl turned back towards Berserker as she shuffled her feet.

"No, well, actually…" The girl stammered shyly before she was interrupted by several voices behind her.

"Come play with us!"

The other children were beckoning to the golden haired Servant with excited smiles on their faces. The girl smiled a bit and gestured to her friends.

"The game was more fun when you were playing with us." The girl said. "So if it doesn't bother you…"

"Alright!" Berserker shouted as he stood up, making the girl and Kariya jump at the suddenness of the action and the volume of his voice. The man pointed towards the group of kids with a challenging smirk on his face. "You guys are going down!"

Kariya blinked when Berserker suddenly turned towards him a stuck his tongue out at him.

"Playing with them is way more fun that talking with you anyway."

And after that rude comment, Berserker charged onto the grassy field with the girl following him back to her group of friends.

Kariya watched in slight amazement as Berserker kicked around the ball, immediately turning the game from three versus three to him versus everyone else. The children laughed and shouted as they chased him around, trying to steal the ball back from him. Kariya shook his head slightly and tiredly leaned back against the bench. Not all of the fatigue from last night was gone, and Kariya needed to conserve his strength in preparation for the next battle. For now, he would take some time to relax…

Kariya pulled his hood over his head and leaned back against the bench, closing his eyes as he listened to the children and Berserker laugh.

His sleep was dreamless this time.

* * *

Manaka trembled with excitement as she watched her Servant tentatively take a sip of the tea she had prepared for the two of them. Her eyes roamed over his form, taking great pleasure in the way he looked in modern clothes. She would have to thank her father again for lending some to him. The girl could barely contain herself as she watched him, her prince in tangible form right in front of her eyes. Even if she had already convinced herself that his being with her wasn't just some dream anymore it didn't make the experience any less surreal.

Even if she was only looking, it was wonderful.

"The tea you made will go to waste if you spend all your time staring at me." Saber said gently as he set his cup down. "I don't think I can drink it all myself."

Manaka's cheeks flushed as she giggled to herself. "Can't I appreciate the sight? All my life I've dreamt of meeting you, thinking it was never possible. But then I found out about the Holy Grail War, and about Heroic Spirits…!" The girl squirmed around in her seat as she expressed her thrill. "And we were brought together!"

Saber chuckled to himself as he watched his Master sigh happily. The amount of attention she gave him had been a bit unnerving at first, but he was starting to get used to it. Though, he was still a little embarrassed by the girl's reverence of him.

"And understand that this is a big deal for me," Manaka smiled as him, gesturing at the table to stress her point. "I'm having tea with King Arthur himself, dressed in modern clothes no less! My prince, brought back from the dead as my Servant! And the best part?"

Manaka's eyes narrowed as an expression of bliss crossed over her features.

"I have you all. To. My. Self~!"

Saber gave a withering sigh as he glanced out the window of the manor. Their little tea party was set right in front of the window, allowing the afternoon light to filter through and bask them in its warm radiance. Saber looked past the forest trees towards the outline of Fuyuki City.

"I find this era fascinating." Saber said suddenly as he gazed out the window. "Everything looks so different when I compare it to my own time."

"Even if the Grail does give you remedial knowledge of the modern era, experiencing it with your own eyes must be interesting regardless." Manaka agreed, seeing things from Saber's perspective. The girl smiled at her Servant. "We'll have to go out sometime soon so I can give you a proper tour of the city. You only had a sampling of what a modern city has to offer last night when Tou-san took you out and even then you spent most of your time fighting with the other Servants rather than sightseeing. Wouldn't it be a waste if you didn't take the chance to explore?"

"Would we be going out for my benefit, or for yours?" Saber asked, arching an eyebrow at his Master.

Manaka beamed at him. "Both!"

Saber chuckled in amusement. "Of course."

The Master and Servant pair lapsed into silence after that, content with each other's company and with the quiet atmosphere they found themselves in. Saber reflected on his own thoughts about the Servants and the War while Manaka continued to bask in her hero's presence. A few minutes later, Saber decided to break the silence.

"I wonder what the other Servants wish from the Holy Grail." Saber wondered aloud.

"Does it really matter?" Manaka asked, delicately arching an eyebrow. Her tone was dismissive. "I don't see why you would care. Won't you end up with the Grail?"

"Of course." Saber cut in with a harsh tone, as if the notion of any other Servant obtaining the Grail offended him. The Servant calmed down quickly and reclined in his chair. "But still, I can't help but wonder. The Grail's miracle brought myself and the other six back from ages past to compete for the chance of having our deepest desires granted. We exist to fight and kill each other over the artifact that brought us here, to bring about another miracle beyond just giving us our forms. And I believe there is some significance to our being chosen."

Manaka giggled at that. "I believe you would be correct."

"So you agree then?" Saber smiled. "Only those with a desire for the Grail have been chosen. However, to be chosen one's desire must be stronger than anyone else. Their conviction and determination should not be able to be measured. I believe the Servants in this War were chosen because they have the strongest wishes. And even though I feel my desire is the strongest, I find myself curious about the wishes of my fellow Servants and their desires. How strong must their reasons be for them to be chosen out of all the heroes on the Thrones of Heroes?"

Saber thought back to his encounter with the Servants last night. The reserved, mysterious individuals like Archer and Lancer despite all appearances must have grand wishes if they themselves were summoned by the Grail, right? He could only imagine what Rider and Berserker, both boisterous Servants, thought of wishing for if they ever claimed the Grail. Assassin would not get the chance now that he was gone, but what of the unknown Caster? Surely, each of their wishes must be beyond comprehension…

"Well, I wouldn't go as far to agree with that."

Saber glanced up from his cup at his Master spoke. His features were marred with slight surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Humanity is selfish and petty. In every era, no matter the person, humanity has been full of insignificant wishes. It didn't matter if you were a king or a peasant. Everyone had at least one inconsequential, selfish desire deep inside themselves that they wished to grant somehow. It is because of these wishes that the Grail even came to exist. It was created to grant the petty desires of the petty individuals who gave birth to it. As this is true, why shouldn't the Grail be selfish and petty as well?"

"I… I'm not sure I understand what you're saying." Saber frowned, startled by what his Master was saying.

Manaka gave him another bright smile as she took a sip of tea from her cup. She gazed up him with half-lidded blue eyes that pierced into his own.

"Is it not arrogant to think that your desire is greater or above the desire of another?" Manaka asked. "What seems insignificant to one may hold great significance to another. The wish you believe to be grand is nothing to another. It is a contradiction that makes every one wish worthless in the eyes of everyone but the wish maker. Not only that, but humanity is fickle. You may find your greatest wish is radically different than what is once was a year ago, or even a few days ago. How many can honestly claim that they wished for the same thing throughout their whole lives? That is why it is rare for any one wish to be truly significant. If someone else finds value in the same desire, if it becomes more than just someone's selfishness, then maybe… maybe it becomes something significant. Or perhaps if a wish is pursed ceaselessly and endlessly without ever changing, I believe that is significant as well. Being chosen by the Grail… I agree that there is significance in that, but a reason?"

Manaka giggled mirthfully to herself.

"Why should the reason for being chosen be something of grandeur? I believe the Grail is selfish and petty, just like its creators. It was created for the sake of granting humanity's petty wishes because it is incapable of doing anything else. Even if people don't know it themselves, the Grail is aware of their deepest wish. It knows what humanity wants. And that's what is so interesting about the Grail."

Manaka gave a serene smile as she held up her right hand, showing Saber her three Command Seals.

"It wants to grant the wishes of the selfish. It wants to grant all of humanity's wishes." Manaka smiled. "Otherwise, I don't think you would have become my Servant. Rather, I wouldn't have been able to become a Master if that wasn't true. Or so I believe."

Saber sat in silence for a few moments, running over his Master's words in his mind. Manaka continued to sip her tea, watching her Servant and awaiting his response. How would he react to something like that?

She hoped he wouldn't hate her for saying something like that.

"…You think the Grail has a will of its own?"

"I think it's possible." Manaka replied. "I'm not really sure myself, but… if it was created for the sake of granting wishes, couldn't that be called a will? A desire of the wishing machine to grant the desires of those who would wish upon it?"

"…That is an interesting way to look at the Grail." Saber said finally. "And if that's true, then that's quite tragic."

"Isn't it?" Manaka smiled.

"Yes. I suppose everyone has a wish of their own that they want granted, and only a few of us were selected for the opportunity. It is sad that we over thousands of others have the chance to get a wish but…" Saber continued more quietly. "Sadder than that is the fact that the majority of humanity wishes with ill intentions. It's as you say, humanity is selfish and petty. I suppose that in itself would be the Grail's flaw. I suppose it wouldn't discriminate against the wishes made, and it can only grant one. But…"

Saber's fists clenched on top of the table and his expression hardened.

"I will win the War. I need to, so that my wish will be granted." Saber said determinedly. "Even if I myself am selfish for wanting my wish granted above all others, the wish itself is not just a selfish desire. It is for my people. To prevent the tragedy that befell them…"

Saber whispered that last part. He took a deep breath before looking to Manaka.

"Would you help me grant that wish, Master?" Saber asked. "Would you help me grant my wish?"

Manaka smiled and took her Servant's hand in her own.

"Of course." Manaka beamed at him. "I have no use for the Grail. After all, my wish has already been granted."

Saber blinked. "What wish was that?"

"Why, to meet you of course." Manaka replied with flushed cheeks. "Sitting here, just being with you… all my desires have already been granted, Saber."

Manaka kept herself from squealing in teenage delight when she saw her Servant's cheeks flush.

* * *

Kiritsugu stepped out into the dark hallway, lighting a cigarette as he thought about their plans for the night. He and Maiya had spent the majority of the day going over their notes and monitoring the city with their familiars. It was still an early stage in the game, and their first moves would dictate whether or not they would have an advantage or disadvantage in the War. Should they make the first strike, or wait for another Master and Servant pair to move first?

Waver Velvet was just a child, but his Servant was the most troublesome. He doubted anything Archer had could hurt it, and they still couldn't find any signs of Caster so they couldn't make a plan to fight the unknown Servant. Berserker and Rider were powerful opponents, and Kiritsugu did not like the idea of going after either of them unless he could take out their Masters first. Kariya seemed like an easy enough target, but Kayneth was one of the most dangerous Masters in the War. Then there was Saber and his unknown Master… he wondered if it was possible for Archer to fight Saber if he tried. Sabers were close range fighters and Archer's long distance attacks may help him gain the advantage in a fight if it was in an open area…

...Going after any of the known Servants was risky since Kiritsugu knew almost nothing about his own Servant's abilities. The fact that he could apparently use swords as arrows was no clue to any legend he knew of. He'd honestly prefer waiting until the other competitors attacked each other and knock off the other Masters and Servants when they were fatigued. But if none of the other contestants made a move, he didn't want it to be an idle night…

"Maybe we should go after Kayneth like we originally planned…" Kiritsugu muttered thoughtfully to himself. "If I can take him out while Rider is distracted…"

"Why not Kotomine Kirei?"

Kiritsugu didn't respond to the man who had addressed him. Instead, he took long drag off of his cigarette before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Are you really that scared of him?"

Kiritsugu stopped.

Archer smirked to himself as he pushed himself off of the window plane he'd been leaning against. In stark contrast to the chaos that went on last night, he had spent a relatively calm day being dragged around the city by Irisviel who had not had her fill of exploring the city. They had returned to the castle just after the sun had set, with Irisviel heading off to bed while Archer had gone into spirit form so he could eavesdrop on his Master and his assistant while they discussed how they would tackle the second night of the War. Archer had hidden his presence because Kiritsugu seemed to be trying his best to keep him out of the loop, but he was not going to accept that. Not from him.

"It just stood out to me. What Irisviel said that night, I mean." Archer continued. Moonlight filtered through the windows, though his father stood in a shadow that hid everything but his back from view. "She claimed that he was the Master you were worried about most. Why is that?"

"What does it matter?" Kiritsugu replied.

"I'm just surprised how uncomfortable he makes you. You seemed so fixated on him even though he lost his Servant. You even made it sound like you didn't really think Assassin was dead. Not only that, but you're suspicious of anyone who even associates with that priest. I'd almost say that you seem a little obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed." Kiritsugu cut in sharply. "There's just…"

He paused. What point was there in telling his Servant about this? There was no need to tell him…

Archer frowned when the man stopped talking. Honestly, getting information out of Kiritsugu was like pulling teeth. Why wouldn't he talk to him? Still, Archer wouldn't be deterred.

"I also noticed that you've got way more information on him than any other Master." Archer said. "You've got simple, but detailed profiles on all the Masters in the War but you've researched everything there is to know about that priest. Where he grew up, his family, what he studied, the missions the church has given him, his wife, his daughter, the list goes on. What is so significant about Kotomine Kirei?"

Kiritsugu was silent still. Archer's eyes narrowed.

"I want an answer, Kiritsugu."

For a few moments, Kiritsugu was quiet. Just as Archer opened his mouth Kiritsugu finally answered him.

"I don't understand him."

Archer raised an eyebrow.

"What don't you understand about him?"

"Everything." Kiritsugu replied. Archer could hear the frustration in his tone. "Kotomine Kirei has lived his whole life without purpose. He excels in everything that he does, yet he has no attachment to anything. He's a man without passion or drive, yet he's participating in the Holy Grail War. There is no reason to his actions. It's senseless the way he lives and yet…"

Kiritsugu could not accurately describe what he felt about what he didn't understand. And that was just it. He didn't understand Kotomine Kirei.

"I don't understand him." Kiritsugu repeated.

Archer stared at the man. That information wasn't a whole lot to go on and to him it still didn't explain why Kiritsugu was so wary about that priest. He supposed that his time as an executor must've made him a fierce fighter, but Archer would have thought that Kayneth's resources and magic would rank as a higher threat. Why did it matter whether or not Kirei had a reason for participating? From the evidence he and Maiya had gathered wouldn't his reason for participating in the War be to help his teacher, Tokiomi Tohsaka, who hadn't been selected as a Master?

Kiritsugu was afraid of Kirei because he couldn't understand him. Archer couldn't understand Kiritsugu's fear because, while Kirei's life was certainly erratic and strange, it shouldn't have been something anyone would obsess about. Even still, he felt that there was more to this issue than Kiritsugu was making it seem. The true reason he was afraid of Kirei wasn't because he couldn't understand him, but because of something else… but Archer couldn't put his finger on it. It was annoying too. He should've been able to understand Kiritsugu much easier than this. He should be able to understand the man who had raised him and passed down his dreams to him.

"If you see him as such a big threat, then why not take care of him?"

Kiritsugu turned his head when Archer gave the question that was also a suggestion. It sounded so simple when someone else said it out loud…

"Honestly, I don't know why you're so fixated on that priest." Archer said, folding his arms. "But if he's dangerous like you think he is, just go kill him. You're the infamous Magus Killer. You shouldn't have too much killing a priest, right? Even if he used to be an executor."

"He's already lost his Servant and is protected by the church." Kiritsugu replied. "I can't attack him on neutral grounds."

"And you've always followed the rules before?" Archer asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "Besides, you said you suspected that Assassin isn't really gone. Plus there's the fact that other priest showed up after Kirei had apparently lost his Servant. I actually think it's suspicious too. And it Tokiomi really was working with his student because of the fact he wasn't chosen as a Master, would he have let Kirei's Servant get knocked off like that? He hasn't left his manor since the War started, and wouldn't Tokiomi make sure Kirei was more cautious right off the bat?"

Archer's argument was logical and Kiritsugu couldn't deny anything he was saying. What was holding him back? He had seen many horrible things even in his earliest years, so why couldn't he confront the man known as Kotomine Kirei?

"If this is a problem, we should take care of it." Archer went on, stepping forward as he said so. "Find a way to lure him out of the church. Provoke him somehow. Maybe we can verify if Assassin is really gone or not."

Kiritsugu turned to face Archer. The Servant smirked at his Master.

"And even if that priest is more than meets the eye, I can take care of him just fine." Archer smirked. "Well, Master? How are you going to deal with this?"

Kiritsugu gave the man an impassive look before giving a quiet sigh. Act or remain idle. Go after the priest or wait and see if he would eventually come after him.

After quietly debating with himself, the Magus Killer made his decision.

* * *

In one of the backrooms of the church, Kirei reclined on a couch as he went over the information Assassin had gathered in his mind for the umpteenth time. He really had nothing else to do in the church. He was unable to help his father with anything and that was a shame since Kirei would have at least had a way to pass the time if he was allowed to aid his father. He was also envious of Sancraid, his fellow priest not bound by the same constraints he was and could come and go as he pleased. The man would pop in occasionally, mostly to discuss recent events with Risei, but other than that he was absent for most of the time. He was bored. He was restless. He was tired of waiting around.

"…How odd." Kirei mumbled to himself.

He had been content to go about and do as he was told before all of this. He had always been a follower, receiving the orders he was given and carrying them out efficiently and effectively in order to fill the void in his heart. Wash away the emptiness. Find the answer he sought by seeking out others. He had no orders but to stay within the church and wait until Tokiomi gave him orders to move.

He felt disappointment. Would the Grail War be no different than how he had been living his life before…?

"I'm hungry."

Kirei was brought out of his thoughts and glanced at his daughter, who stood in front of him with an impassive look on her face. Kirei's eyebrows went up when he noticed the shadow trailing shyly behind Caren.

"Is that so?" Kirei replied to his daughter and stood up from the couch he sat on. "Well then, let's get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Curry." Caren replied as she followed after her father, tugging along the small Assassin standing behind her.

The church was very accommodating despite appearances. Other than the main chapel, it sported a basement, a living room, a couple beds and a small kitchen. Kirei got to work cooking while Caren made Assassin sit at the table nearby. Caren moved over next to him and took out another pot so she could start cooking the rice. The white haired girl handed him the spices as she went about the kitchen.

The Kotomine family liked their food spicy, after all.

Eventually, the dish was prepared. It wasn't much of a dinner, a late one at that, but it was satisfactory. Kirei Kotomine was also a surprisingly capable cook. He joined Caren and Assassin at the table, placing his own curry dish in front of him. Even if he had done nothing but sit on a couch for most of the day he was felt quite famished. Kirei gave Caren a curious look when he noticed two plates of curry in her hands.

"Eating for two?" Kirei asked.

"No." Caren shook her head in the negative. "The Lord smiles upon those who show good will to their fellow man. That's what grandfather says, at least." The girl placed the extra plate of curry in front of Assassin, who turned her white mask towards Caren in surprise. "Though I don't know if Servants would be considered our fellow man…"

"Ah… um…" The Servant stammered quietly, looking fretful even with the white mask covering her features. "Servant don't really need to eat, so…"

"It's rude to cover your face at the dinner table." Caren replied, ignoring the Servant's protests. "Take off the mask."

As Kirei silently wondered where his daughter had gotten her sharp tongue, he turned towards the child facet of the Servant he had summoned. Slowly, the girl tentatively lifted her hands to her face and removed the white mask that obscured her features from the world.

Matching the childish appearance she had been given, her facial features were that of a young girl. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin… like the rest of the Assassins she was just like a shadow if it had been given features and form. But what set her apart from her divided selves was that she did not have any defining traits to show for. The other Assassins, just by appearance, Kirei could tell that they all specialized in something. It was the Servant's Noble Phantasm, Zabaniya - Dellusional Illusion, that allowed Assassin to divide itself into so many different persons. But each one was different, possessed a unique talent, as evidenced by their body shape and the way they stood. This Assassin… this child clad in a dark cloak had no muscles or trained body. Why was that…?

"Why are you different from the other Assassins?" Kirei asked. It was rare that he was curious enough about something to consider asking a question. And he had to admit that he was little curious about his own Servant…

"It's just how I am." Assassin replied, her face expressionless. "Our skill, Expert of Many Specializations, is based on our many personalities and skills. Thanks to our Noble Phantasm, we can use this skill to its ultimate effectiveness. Dividing our body so that all of the skills we acquired in life can be put to use whenever needed…"

"So then one Assassin could specialize in observation while another is made for fighting? And would your personalities match the skill most suited for the skill given?" Kirei asked. Assassin nodded. "So then what do your represent? What is your skill?"

"Innocence and Illusion." Assassin replied. "After all, who would think that a child is a threat? A wolf in sheep's clothing. The least likely killer. One of the many shadows of Assassin."

Kirei understood now. The girl was the picture of innocence, but a Servant trained to kill. An illusion.

"Or you could be the cute aspect of Assassin." Caren smirked.

While remaining expressionless, the Servant's face flushed and ducked her head shyly at Caren's words. The girl gestured to the spoon and pointed to the plate in front of her.

"Eat it quickly. Curry loses its flavor if you don't eat it fast." Caren told her.

Assassin obeyed, picking up the spoon and scooping a mouthful of curry into her mouth. Kirei blinked as the Servant's features seemed to light up.

"It's good…" The Servant whispered, sounding like she was in awe. "I've never had anything like this before…"

Kirei watched as Assassin dove into the meal, shoving curry into her mouth at an alarmingly fast pace. Caren followed suit, stuffing the still steaming curry and rice into her cheeks. Kirei watched the scene silently marveling at how similar his daughter and Servant seemed in that moment.

Well, what his daughter said held true. Curry was no good if you let it sit for too long. Kirei picked up his own spoon and scooped up some curry, pausing when the spoon was halfway to his mouth when he noticed the shadows distort and take form next to him.

"Kirei-sama."

One of the hardened, older looking facets of Assassin stepped into the light. This part of Assassin was a tall woman with her indigo hair tied back in a ponytail. She crossed an arm over her breast and bowed to her Master.

"What is it you have to report?" Kirei sighed, setting his spoon down for the moment.

"We have an intruder. He is in the forest not far from church." The Assassin reported. "We thought you would be interested to know before we took action against him."

"I see." Kirei nodded, standing up from his seat. "Do you have someone watching him now?"

"Yes."

Kirei nodded again, closing his eyes to see which Master or Servant had wandered into the forest.

His eyes shot open when he caught a glimpse of the individual through the eyes of his Servant.

* * *

"Kirei-kun?"

Sancraid poked his head into the living quarters of the church's backrooms. His eyes scanned the room, unable to find his fellow priest anywhere. All he found were two little girls playing Cat's Cradle on the couch. Kirei's daughter and one of the facets of Assassin.

"Caren-chan," Sancraid smiled warmly as he stepped into the room. "Do you know where I can find your father? Risei-san said he was back here."

"He went out." Caren replied shortly, not taking her attention off the game as Assassin stretched the string around her fingers.

"He what…?" Sancraid paused, seemingly surprised by what the girl said. "But Risei-san said…"

"If he's not here, then grandfather was wrong." Caren said. Sancraid almost felt insulted the way she said it. "Assassin noticed someone in the forest so he left to take care of it."

"He left just for that? But Assassin could've taken care of it. Even if it was a Servant Kirei-kun shouldn't have felt the need to go himself…" Sancraid muttered. "Who did Assassin see in the forest…?"

* * *

Kirei rushed through the forest. The scenery of trees and foliage was a blur as he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He was just ahead. If he hadn't moved from that spot then who awaited him up ahead was…!

The priest came out into a clearing surrounded by the forest trees. The moon shined down on him from above, illuminating Kirei and the figure that stood just a few meters away. Kirei spoke the name that came to his lips, almost sounding desperate when he spoke the man's name.

"Emiya Kiritsugu!"

The man turned to answer, speaking the priest's name in monotone.

"Kotomine Kirei."

Kirei did not react when he saw the gun in the Magus Killer's hand. He didn't flinch when he noticed it was pointed in his direction. All he wanted to do was ask the questions that were raging and bouncing around inside his mind, desiring to be voiced.

Anything Kirei might have said was silenced by the gunshot that rang throughout the forest.

* * *

Wise Up!

Class: Assassin  
Master: Kirei Kotomine  
True Name: Hassan-I-Sabbah  
Gender: N/A  
Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: C  
Endurance: D  
Agility: A  
Prana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: B

Class Abilities:  
Presence Concealment: A+ / Hides one's presence as a Servant. Once its presence is hidden, it is almost impossible to find this Servant. However, the rank of the ability will drop substantially when the Servant is attacking.

Skills:  
Librarian of Stored Knowledge: C / Memory processing distributed among multiple personalities. With this skill, knowledge and information percieved in the past can be clearly recalled.  
Expert of Many Specializations: A+ / The different uses of specialized skills by switching between multiple personalities. A total of 32 differnt skills ranging from tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and others can be used with proficiency of Rank B or above.

Noble Phantasm:  
Zabaniya - Dellusional Illusion: B+ / Although being a single entity, due to the possession of a divided soul, the Servant can divide its spiritual potential, and materialize as many Servants. The largest possible number is 80 persons, but there is a risk of this Servant losing its sense of self.

(No change from Fate/Zero. Taken right from the damn stat sheet)

* * *

A/N: Okay, now comes the part where I deviate from canon and actually start throwing my own original twists and ideas in here and pray people will enjoy the ride. The second night of the War has begun, and it'll get a lot different from here on out. Some things might be similiar, but we'll be seeing the big differences very soon. Thanks for reading and I encourage everyone to tell me what they thought of the chapter. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	8. Interlude 1

A/N: Just one more thing to add before the second night really kicks off. Enjoy.

* * *

**INTERLUDE-1**

_The words he spoke would sound unintelligible to anyone who had been listening. But he was alone in the darkness, and the aria taken from his teacher's spellbook were of great significance to Caster. _

_From within the darkness, something writhed. _

_He was grateful and blessed to have known his teacher, and the abilities gifted to him during his studies would be put to great use in the War. All of Francois Prelati's demonic rituals and magical spells were recorded and written in the book in his hands, and now that he had been given form once again he would resume his teacher's work. Not only because the spells would help him defeat the other Servants, but because these rituals would further stain his image in the eyes of God. _

_"Can You see it?" Caster whispered into the darkness. "Even in this darkness, surely He can see it…!"_

_Those eight years had only been preparation, he saw that now. This was the reason he had been brought back. It was not by God's miracle that had given him form, but because he was chosen by the Holy Grail. The despair and terror he would unleash now would go far beyond his atrocities in the past. This time around, he would see a response from God himself. _

_"You never saw fit to punish me in the past, yet what would You do now? What do you think of this?!"_

_The creature in front of him pulsed in response to Caster's screech. The warped Servant gave a few heavy breathes before calming himself. A beatific smile stretched across his face._

_"Ah, but I knew this wouldn't be enough. And it has not yet awakened." Caster spread his arms out wide. "A true artist knows that his best work takes time! This masterpiece will not be finished in a day!"_

_And another blessing had been bestowed upon him by the Grail. He had been gifted with such an inspiring Master._

_"As such, I have brought only the best materials with me." _

_Several small bodies trapped by Caster's magic struggled in vain to get free. They wanted to get away from the darkness, they wanted to get away from the man who had kidnapped and brought them here…_

_…But most of all, they wanted to get away from that thing squirming in the darkness._

_One child cried out in fear as a large hand grabbed his head and lifted him up. The other children could only watch the brief struggle and listen as a wet, sickening snap echoed from within the sewer. _

_Caster's hand was clenched in a fist where the child's head should have been._

_A dull thump echoed through the sewers as something hit the ground. _

_The darkness in front of Caster distorted as the creature moved. The darkness almost seemed to reach out, as if to grasp something. The small corpse disappeared. Caster seemed not to notice._

_"…You still refuse to answer to my blasphemies? You dare to ignore my work again?! To leave me unpunished still?!"_

_Caster yelled into the darkness and he grabbed two more heads. Familiar sounds reverberated through the cavern. Two more corpses fell to the floor. They disappeared the same way as the first. The children watching couldn't even scream in the face of the terror._

_"I don't understand…!" Caster moaned in anguish, holding his bloody hands up as if begging. "You punish Your most beautiful and devoted servant, yet refuse to strike down one who has stained his colors with blood and despair? You would turn a blind eye to this suffering once again? I ask again, WHY?!"_

_Caster continued to moan and lament, even as the creature and darkness surrounding it creeped forward and swallowed the remaining bodies of the children that still drew breath._

_"You toy with me! You toyed with her! Does this wickedness only amuse You?!"_

_Caster smiled joyfully as the creature finished feeding. Its soft breathing sounded like a lullaby to his ears._

_"No… no… I see only one way to be worthy of Your attention." Caster grinned as he clutched onto his spellbook. "Once it awakens You will have no choice! I will trample upon heaven itself! Once You see that creation is not your gift alone to give I will have my wish granted!" _

_The monster continued to sleep soundly even as Caster kept shouting._

_"I will have my Virgin Goddess returned to me!" _

_Caster let his declaration echo off the walls of the cavern. The Servant gave a longing look at what he had created before turning his back on the thing and retreating down the way he came._

_It would take time for it to grow and take form, and even more time for it to become self-sufficient. Caster felt bad for stealing some of his Master's materials, but it couldn't be helped. He had hidden it deeper inside the sewers, far from his and his Master's territory so that it could be left to grow in peace. But in order to keep growing, he would not have to be lax in feeding it. Caster felt worry build up inside him at the thought of other Servants finding his creation. He would have to distract them or eliminate those that got too close. No, better yet, capture one of them and feed the Servant to the creature. It would only help facilitate its growth. His familiars were already spreading throughout the city, making a perimeter, searching and gathering materials. But they were not enough for the Servants. No, this night he would go out personally and introduce himself to the heretics summoned by the Grail and invite them to be a part of his beautiful work of art._

_He would no be refused. Their blood, bones and organs would be the feast for his growing monster. The monster would help him tear down the gates of heaven itself and become the tool that would gain the attention of the Almighty._

_Yes, once his beast awakened, Caster would have the Grail._

_And once he claimed it, he and his precious Jeanne would finally be reunited. _

**INTERLUDE OUT**

* * *

A/N: These may pop up occasionally. Not too often, maybe only five or six planned interludes at most. Maybe less. Still, gives a bit of an idea of what Caster's been up to. Look forward to the next chapter.

Kiiam


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Type-Moon related.

A/N: Yay, new chapter up. Second night of War begins in earnest. Come and see what's in store. And might I just say that I'm surprised how many of you thought I killed Kirei. I wouldn't have him keep Caren around and give Assassin ACTUAL character development for nothing! Enjoy.

* * *

**Fears In Front**

Kiritsugu's eyes were set on Kirei even as his gunshot echoed throughout the forest. The man he feared most was standing meters away from him, so close and so far at the same time. Just seeing the man appear in front of him made him panic, and he had fired blindly. It was more of a reactive shot to the man's presence, not actually expecting the priest to show up in person so suddenly. From a distance he stared at the man who he considered the most dangerous participant in the War. Kiritsugu took deep breaths, lowering his glock and raising his Thompson Contender with his other hand. Within seconds he was calm again.

He would not miss a second time.

Kirei swallowed the questions that had been about to burst forth from his lips. He had let his excitement get the better of him. He had been careless, approaching the man known as the Magus Killer like that and calling out to him no less! He had barely been able to avoid the bullet that has grazed his cheek, the priest's fingers coming away with a bit of blood on them when he gingerly touched the wound. His expression remained unchanged as he noticed Kiritsugu raise another gun.

Kirei reacted immediately. His desire for answers, answers the man in front of him could provide, pushed his body to move faster than it ever had before. Within seconds the priest was in front of the Magus Killer, much to Kiritsugu's shock.

"_He's fast!" _Kiritsugu realized, shocked that the man had been able to cover the distance between them so quickly.

The man jumped to the side, narrowing avoiding the fist that Kirei had driven forward. Not even a second after avoiding the blow, Kiritsugu crouched and jumped backwards, avoiding the leg that had sliced through the space in front of him like a sword. He brought up his Thompson Contender again, raising his glock and firing with it in an attempt to ward off the priest so he could get a better mark for his Mystic Code. But Kirei followed through with his attack, still moving at a speed that was staggering for a normal man. The priest hurled two Black Keys towards the Magus Killer, both swords cutting through the air on either side of Kiritsugu forcing him to fold his stance while at the same time keeping him boxed in. Kirei charged, following the straight path that had been outlined by the two Keys and brought his fist forward again. At his speed and with Kiritsugu having nowhere to move, he could not miss.

"_Time Alter…"_

However, this time was an exception. Kirei would miss.

"_Double Accel!"_

As the aria echoed within his mind, Kiritsugu flipped the switch of his Innate Time Control. A Bounded Field was created within his body, allowing him the time inside his body and enabling him to dodge Kirei's attack. At normal speed, it was unavoidable, but when moving at double his normal speed…

Kiritsugu swerved to the side and crouched low, avoiding Kirei's fist and squeezing through the gap between the priest and the Black Key spinning through the air on his right side. After escaping the narrow space, Kiritsugu raised his arm again, aiming his Thompson Contender towards the back of the priest's head. At the same time, he deactivated his Innate Time Control.

It was a trump card Kiritsugu could use in combat to make victory more possible, but the burden the ability placed on his body as the World caught up with his time adjustment. His nerves were screaming and it felt like his flesh was being torn but Kiritsugu ignored it as he raised his gun. Though risky, his ability had gifted him with a window to victory. He would take the dive and Kirei's life in one shot.

That window closed as soon as Kiritsugu thought it was open.

Kiritsugu's eyes widened as a blur moved across his eyes followed by intense pain from the hand that held his Contender. The Magus Killer turned his head just in time to see his gun, his strongest weapon, shoot off into the dark forest like it had been fired from a barrel of a gun itself. Kirei's leg touched down on the grass with a soft thump, his kick having neutralized the threat and successfully disarmed his opponent. Again, Kirei brought his fist forward.

In that moment Kiritsugu felt terror penetrate his body. To think someone could move like this, move at a speed that was just as fast if not faster than he had been moving at double speed, shocked him. It scared him to believe that Kirei was capable of such a feat, moving at impossible speeds as easily as he drew breath. Their encounter had lasted about as long as it took for him to fire a gun, and their battle had lasted barely a minute more. Their short confrontation only stretched beyond a minute, and he was forced to use his Innate Time Control and he had lost his Contender.

Emiya Kiritsugu never felt more justified in his fears of the man known as Kotomine Kirei.

Kiritsugu turned his head back towards Kirei, eyes wide, trying to bring his glock up in an attempt to defend himself. He couldn't use the Innate Time Control, as using it again so soon before giving his body time to recover would kill him faster then even Kirei's attack would. But there was nowhere near enough time to bring his gun up. Kirei was moving to fast. Kiritsugu only had enough time for a sharp intake of breath as he braced himself for the approaching blow that would cave in his chest…!

...But just as impossible as the speed with which Kirei moved, the man's fist moved in a wildly different direction and smashed into Kiritsugu's left shoulder instead of his chest. For a brief half-second, Kiritsugu felt intense relief and incredibility that the killing blow had missed before pain overwhelmed him. He cried out in pain as the agony of his shoulder bone shattered boiled his senses. Coupled with the blow, the force of the strike sent Kiritsugu flying across the ground, smashing him into a tree. He tried to steady himself but the pain slammed down on him like a hammer, forcing him to the ground. Kiritsugu drew harsh breathes as he laid against the tree, watching as Kirei slowly approached him. Would the next strike be the finishing blow?

Kiritsugu's confusion was equal to his fear when Kirei stopped a few feet in front of him, peering down at the man with an unreadable expression. What was he waiting for…?

"Emiya Kiritsugu."

Kiritsugu glanced up at the priest when the man uttered his name for the second time. The stares of the two men locked together. Kiritsugu stared up at the priest, expression pained but impassive, attempting to mask his fear of the man before him. Kirei stared down at the man he had wished to meet, his ever present stoic visage hiding his elation and excitement.

Both men were unaware of what the other thought. Under normal circumstances, these two men would have never met. Only by taking part in the Holy Grail War did these two become aware of each others existence. Only in the Grail War did Kiritsugu realize his fear of Kotomine Kirei and only in the Grail War did Kirei realize his obsession with Emiya Kiritsugu. When they met, their destiny was to fight.

But what about after?

Kiritsugu watched Kirei silently, waiting for the man to speak. He had long since come to the conclusion that Kirei did not mean to kill him. If it was his intention, then he would already be dead. That fist should have buried itself in his chest, not his shoulder. It had been a deliberate miss, Kiritsugu realized, and that Kirei never attacked him with the intent to kill. Only to incapacitate him. To keep him from moving or attacking. But that was when the Magus Killer's confusion surpassed his fear.

Why? What reason did Kotomine Kirei have to not kill him?

The two men continued to stare at each other, waiting for… something. Anything. An eternity seemed to pass before Kiritsugu slowly moved his lips. Sweat dripping down his brow and with his shoulder throbbing in pain, Kiritsugu spoke to Kirei.

"Kotomine… Kirei."

The Magus Killer repeated the name he had responded to before the first shot had been fired. An odd expression crossed over Kirei's face at having finally been acknowledged by the man who had been silent up until now.

The two rivals began speaking with each other.

"The Magus Killer, a machine known as Emiya Kiritsugu," Kirei told the man who stared up at him, "Earned such a title from the Mage's Association years ago after killing several heretic magi. Even before your acknowledgement from the Association you had been on countless missions, walking through the midst of war zones, throwing yourself into the center of conflict, yet you completed each mission and came back alive. Even if you had reached a normal man's breaking point, you continued to consecutively take on jobs and missions, fulfilling your objectives before pulling out of the area and following through with you next mission. Your actions almost seemed suicidal, like you were seeking your own destruction through your deeds."

It was at this point, Kirei turned his back on the Magus Killer. A stupid, foolish thing to do. Exposing your back to Emiya Kiritsugu, even if he was injured, was inviting death. But Kirei felt no fear. He was too excited to feel fear, plus he didn't want the Magus Killer to see him smiling. And Kiritsugu would not attack him. His surprise had overwhelmed rational thought. He had no plan to launch any sort of counterattack. He was shocked that the priest had seemingly read up on him just like he had read up on Kirei. It seemed outrageous that the two of them had mutual interest in the actions of the other.

"No man would risk himself like that without purpose. When I read about you, how you lived your life, I saw you as a man on a journey. You were trying to find something, were you not?" Kirei asked. Kiritsugu frowned at his tone, which sounded a bit desperate. "For years you lived in the midst of chaos and strife, yet nine years ago it all ended. Just like that you abandoned the life you lived to join the Einzberns. Whatever you sought… did you find it? And if so, what was it?"

Kirei's fists clenched at his sides, anticipation getting the better of him. He turned his head a fraction.

"Tell me, Emiya Kiritsugu… what did you find nine years ago that made you stop?"

* * *

Archer had been surprised when Kirei, a Master who assumedly had lost his Servant, appeared before Kiritsugu like he had. Looks like Kiritsugu wasn't the only one who might've been a bit obsessed. The moment Kiritsugu had fired his gun, his bow had come out. The second Kirei flew forward to assault his Master he had already notched a sword arrow to his bow and aimed at the priest's head. Kirei would've been dead long before he had even reached Kiritsugu if Archer had fired.

Archer jumped back to avoid the Darks that peppered where he once stood as Kiritsugu and his own suspicions were confirmed. Several white masks floated and flickered between the trees, cloaked by the darkness of the night and the shade of the forest.

"Assassin," Archer smirked as his bow and arrow disappeared. "So you weren't dead after all. And there's more than one of you two…"

A Noble Phantasm was the only explanation for how there could be more than one Assassin. The question was whether or not what he was seeing was an illusion or not…

Archer ducked to avoid the dagger that Assassin had tried to bury in his neck and pivoted to avoid the body that attempted to sweep out his legs. He projected Bakuya in his right hand, the white sword illuminating through the darkness as it cut through the torso of the first Assassin. Kanshou, the black sword projected into his left hand blended into the surrounding darkness and sank into the back of the second Assassin. Both of facets of the Servant gave short cries of surprise and pain before dropping dead on the ground. Archer smirked and crossed his favored weapons in front of him like a shield, scanning the forest for more white masks.

"Are you really Archer?" The question seemed to come from several throats. "What kind of bowman uses swords in combat?"

"I don't know. Why are there so many of you when there should be only one Assassin summoned?" Archer returned, confirming that all the Assassins were solid and not illusions after killing two bearers of the chalky white mask.

"We are the Servant of the shadows. Where these are shadows, there are Assassins." The voices echoed from all around him. "We are all Assassin. We-"

"Love to hear yourselves talk." Archer interrupted, plunging Kanshou into an Assassin that appeared before him and moving back to avoid the Darks that were thrown like bullets in his direction. "Keep talking. Talking targets are always easier to find."

And the white masks were targets he could hit. The darkness meant nothing to Archer, whose keen eyesight along with Reinforcement cut through the shadows of the forest like a sword. Still, he couldn't bother with them for too long. While he was sure Kiritsugu wouldn't have too much trouble with one priest, he really hated not being able to keep an eye on the man. Kirei was an Executor once, and from what else Archer had read on what Kiritsugu researched about him it would be a bad idea to underestimate the man.

Archer tried to step through the trees but several white masks obscured his view. He narrowed his eyes while the masks seemed to smile.

"You will not interrupt them. Our Master has taken an interest in the man known as Emiya Kiritsugu and has a few questions to ask him. You will not interfere until they are answered."

"For Assassins, you guys sure have loose lips." Archer smirked. He raised his broadswords. "You won't stop me."

"We will stall you. That is all that is needed."

The masks flickered as several dark blurs were flung in his direction. Archer swung his blades forward and cut through the darkness, hunting for each Servant of the shadows until none were left to bar his path.

* * *

Waver stared up at the ceiling of his room from where he was lying on the bed. It was how he had spent the majority of his day in spite of Lancer's complaints. After witnessing last night's battle and having that discussion with Rider and Lancer a restless slumber had followed, as Waver hadn't been able to stop reflecting on that conversation to get a decent rest. Sure, he and Lancer had talked about the Servants they had seen that night at the warehouses, but Waver found that he felt too lethargic to do anything else for the rest of the day. It was so unlike him, but every time he tried to motivate himself to seek out another Master and Servant or do some research, his musings brought on by Lancer and Rider's words pushed all other thoughts from his mind.

"_Is gaining respect from others really something you are willing to die for?"_

Waver's face screwed up and he trashed around on the bed in both frustration and anxiety when his Servant's words echoed in his mind. After his small fit, he went right back to how he was before, lying silently in the bed only with his face pressed against his pillow this time. It was frustrated that Lancer's words bothered him so much, and his conflicting thoughts on the subject were even more infuriating.

What did he plan to do with the Grail if he acquired it?

Rider's question was also bothering him almost as much as Lancer's question was. It shouldn't have. It was a simple, obvious question and the answer should have been able to be easily given. Yet, Waver found that when he asked himself that same question he couldn't answer it. That panicked him. He was sure he had an answer to that question, that he wanted the Grail for a specific purpose. That he had a wish, a reason to want it, and when he thought even for a moment that he wanted to the Grail so he could use a wish to gain respect from the others at the Mage's Association…

He was overcome with the ridiculousness of such a desire and how stupid a wish like that sounded.

Seriously, how was a Grail even supposed to grant a wish like that? Suppose that was his wish was exactly that, would the Grail warp and twist his fellow students and teaching instructors' minds and make them all respect him? That would be ridiculous. It was certainly a miracle of sorts, but who would be petty enough to truly wish for something like that.

But hadn't that been his reason for joining the Holy Grail War in the first place?

Waver shivered as he thought of the Servants again and the powers each of them had demonstrated yesterday. Saber with his noble air and radiant strength, Rider with his boisterous confidence, Lancer's ability to stay calm no matter the situation, and his staggering durability, plus Archer's mysterious but powerful abilities and Berserker's blunt, overwhelming power. And he had gotten himself caught in the middle of it all by summoning Lancer and choosing to take part in the War. What did the other Masters think? Had they known about how powerful the clashes between the Servants would be? Did they realize that partaking in such a War would get them killed? Did any of them have wishes they were willing to die for?

Waver had to convince himself that there was at least one other Master like him participating. He had to think that someone was just as confused and lost as he was. Someone who had forgotten why they had taken part in the Holy Grail War…

The boy sat up and took deep calming breaths. He'd be fine. Once he remembered why he had entered the War and summoned Lancer, Waver was confident that all these confusing, troubling questions that he found himself faced with would be answered.

Even though the answer was right in front of him, the boy denied it. Even if he recalled his reason, he would immediately try to forget it. He was just that immature. In spite of everything, he was still desperately trying to ignore the magnitude of the War. He wanted to ignore the questions that would be answered regardless if he really wanted them to be answered or not.

All he could do was wait and deny. But he couldn't do it forever. Eventually, he would realize that.

Waver forcefully pushed his thoughts and troubles to the back of his mind. Heaving a sigh, the young magus hoisted himself out of bed and glanced around the room. He frowned when he didn't see his Servant.

"Lancer?" Wavered called out, wondering if the Servant was in spirit form.

Nervousness crept into him when he didn't receive any reply. Had his Servant gone out on its own? No, Waver had specifically told Lancer that it wasn't allowed out of the house unless it was in spirit form and Waver was with it. Of course, none of his orders had been followed thus far, and Waver felt his anxiety increase when he realized Lancer probably wouldn't have paid his orders much attention when he had stayed inside all day. His Servant was curious, and it had a love for nature and might've seen Waver's inactivity as an opportunity to do what it wanted…

Waver jumped out of bed and shot out the door. As he rushed down the stairs, his Servant's name burst forth from his lips as his panic increased.

"Lancer!"

"Ah, so you're finally up!"

Waver paused when he heard Lancer's cheerful voice immediately answer him. Waver felt exasperation replace his fear as he caught sight of his Servant. He was too high strung. Seriously, getting worried like that. This War was making his nerves-

Waver paused on the stairs and did a double take. He blinked and stared at Lancer.

...Where had it gotten those clothes?

"My, my, Enkidu-chan!" Martha gushed as Lancer twirled around in its new clothes. "You look so cute! I was afraid my old clothes wouldn't fit, but they suit you quite well!"

"It's fine. I like clothes that are a little loose." Lancer replied.

Waver continued to stare. It was wearing rather simple clothes, a loose tan shirt that fell just below the Servant's waistline. The knee socks and shorts were an odd combination to go with it in Waver's opinion… but the boy was shocked that he STILL couldn't figure out if Lancer was a boy or a girl while it was wearing those clothes!

"It's a shame your luggage got stolen after you had left the airport." Glen said sympathetically. "Still, you don't have to wear my wife's clothes if they make you uncomfortable, Enkidu-kun. They aren't really suited for a boy…"

"Dear, what are you saying? Enkidu-chan is obviously a girl." Martha laughed. "No boy would grow their hair that long."

"I know a boy when I see one and he's got a boyish face." Glen argued good naturedly. "Though your old clothes are strangely fitting…"

"They are fitting because she's a girl." Martha emphasized. "And a boyish face? Don't be rude! Enkidu-chan, you have a very pretty face."

"Thank you." Enkidu smiled.

"Enkidu-kun, you don't need to humor my wife this much. Just tell her you're a boy and you can get out of those clothes."

"Enkidu-chan, please tell my husband that you are a girl. He'll stop with the jokes that way."

Lancer stared at the elderly couple for a few moments before tilting its head cutely and shrugging its shoulders.

"Glen-san says I'm a boy, but Martha-san says I'm a girl. I wonder which I am then~?"

Waver grimaced when the Mackenzies began laughing at what they thought was a joke. That had been one productive thing he had gotten done today, he remembered. He had modified the hypnotizing spell that made the Mackenzies believe he was their grandson in order to include Lancer's presence so the Servant wouldn't have to stay in spirit form all the time. It was a quick addition to his hypnotization spell to accommodate Lancer that seemed to have worked a little too well. Both Glen and Martha thought nothing of his "foreign" friend or about the fact that Lancer was staying here too.

"Hey, you in there?"

Waver frowned and swatted away Lancer's hand when he noticed it had been trying to get his attention. The Servant stepped back and beamed at him, gesturing to itself with its arms spread out.

"Can you tell which I am?"

"D-Don't turn it into a guessing game!" Waver snapped, ignoring the feeling of his cheeks heating up. "Just tell them!"

"But that wouldn't be any fun…"

Lancer seemed to pause for a moment as if it had just remembered something important. They way its expression changed from carefree to curious made Waver arch an eyebrow. The boy opened his mouth to ask if something was bothering the Servant, but was stopped when Lancer suddenly grabbed him and headed for the door.

"Wha…?! Lan- Enkidu, what are you doing?" Waver demanded.

"Excuse me for this, Glen-san and Martha-san." Lancer turned back to smile at the mildly bewildered couple. "Waver and I will be stepping out for a bit."

"This late at night? What for?" Martha inquired with a concerned frown.

"Just some personal business. You don't need to worry." Lancer smiled. It gestured to its Master, who was struggling to get out of the Servant's grip.

"Well… I won't stop you since it sounds urgent but please be careful." Martha cautioned the two of them. "There have been disturbing reports on the news lately about kidnappings and some explosions near the pier…"

"We'll be fine." Enkidu assured her. "See you when we get back."

Lancer shut the door and headed into the streets, dragging its Master with it as it walked. Waver eventually managed to wrench his arm away from Lancer and fixed his Servant with a frustrated glare.

"What was that? Why did you drag me out here? What "business" were you talking about?" Waver demanded.

"A Servant is close by." Lancer informed him calmly, making Waver's eyes widen in alarm. "It would be best if Glen-san and Martha-san didn't get involved, wouldn't you agree?"

Waver nodded dumbly as his Servant beckoned him to follow, the thought of arguing never once crossing his mind. Instead he began to panic as he thought back to last night once again, remembering Lancer's confrontation with Saber and the battle with Berserker that had followed. Would it be a rematch between one of the two? Or would it be Archer? Perhaps Caster, the Servant who had not shown itself yet.

"Scared?"

Waver stiffened and glanced up at his Servant. The boy blinked when he noticed the mocking smirk on Lancer's face.

"My Master can't be this pathetic, can he?"

That comment awakened Waver's magus pride, overwhelming his fears and making the fumes of his anger cloud his troubling thoughts. The young magus might've thanked his Servant for helping him forget his worries if he hadn't just been insulted.

"Idiot! It's not that, I'm just tense is all!" Waver snapped, glaring at Lancer.

The Servant merely smiled that serene smile it had on its face most of the time. "The thrill of battle is completely lost to you, isn't it Master?"

"Eh…?" Waver was perplexed by the sudden shift in conversation. "What are you talking about…?"

"The greatest treasures of all are found in battle." Lancer told him. "Only in conflict can one find true value, whether it be about yourself or another. Aren't you happy to know that now? Do you not feel comforted by my words and look forward to the coming battle?"

"What's there to look forward to, idiot…" Waver grumbled, fed up with Lancer's nonsense. "Telling me something like that isn't going to make me feel better at all."

Lancer frowned at its Master, looking annoyed somewhat before shrugging carelessly. Perhaps in witnessing another battle, or taking part in one himself, would make its Master see the wisdom in its words. It was the greatest lesson Enkidu could give, after all.

Ignoring his Servant's words for the moment, Waver took a deep breath to calm himself down. It was stupid of him to get so worked up when their opponent hadn't even shown up yet. While it was troublesome that Waver didn't know who they would be fighting or what skills they might-

...Wait.

"Lancer, can you tell which Servant is approaching us?" Waver asked, remembering how his Servant had detected Saber and Archer the night prior. He had almost forgotten that his Servant had some sort of Presence Detection skill. It could be the only explanation for how it was able to keep track of Servants so well, or had known that there had been one approaching when there wasn't any seemingly nearby.

"Yes. It is a Servant we've met already." Lancer replied. "Though he has someone with him who we haven't met face to face."

A Servant they knew, but with someone who they hadn't seen? Waver could only assume it was the Master. That ruled out Archer and Caster since the former's Master they had seen and the latter was a Servant that hadn't shown itself yet. Assassin was out of the War, so that just left Saber, Berserker or Rider.

Waver honestly would have preferred it if Archer or Caster had been the ones homing in on them. The three Servants were potentially the most powerful in the War and Waver wasn't looking forward to fighting any of them. Though despite being an oaf, Rider had been kind of polite…

"This should be far enough."

Waver blinked when he realized they were suddenly in the forest again. When had they gotten here? Exactly how long had they been walking?

"Why here?" Waver found himself asking. "And what Servant is-"

A crack of thunder interrupted Waver and the night sky seem to light up and shine down upon him and his Servant. The boy cast his eyes upwards and recognized the chariot, pulling by two large bulls, wheeling down towards them. It cut through the canopy of trees and touched down a few meters away from Waver and Lancer. The lightning produced by the Noble Phantasm slowly puttered out as the chariot came to a halt. From upon the chariot, a familiar face smiled down on Waver and Lancer and waved a hand in greeting.

"Lancer! Waver! It's good to see you both!" Rider bellowed with a large grin.

"King of Conquerors," Lancer returned the man's greeting with a matching smile. "We did not expect to see you again so soon."

Despite himself, Waver was actually glad the Servant had been Rider instead of any of the others. Even so, like he had constantly tried to point out to the king the night before, they were still enemies. Tension wormed its way into Waver's body once again when he thought about that. Though perhaps Rider just wanted to talk like they had before?

Rider chuckled, as if something greatly amused him. "Ah, the world is large but can seem quite small at times like these! Waver!"

"Y-Yes!" The boy answered automatically when the Servant addressed him like it was a reflex.

"It seems like you and my Master are acquaintances. I had no idea!" Rider grinned as he stepped down from his chariot.

The King of Conquerors continued to speak, but Waver didn't hear him. The moment the large man had stepped off his chariot, another individual who had been hidden by the Servant's bulk was revealed. Waver felt ice pool in the pit of his stomach and his tension increase to paranoia when the familiar figure gazed at him with a look of steel.

An amused smirk made its way onto the face of Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi as he stepped down from Rider's chariot.

"Well, isn't this a surprise…" Kayneth drawled, speaking loudly enough to cut through Rider's speech as he stepped forward. "When Rider gave me the name of Lancer's Master I hadn't believed it at first, yet here you are… Waver Velvet…"

Waver shook as his professor, the one who had disrespected and mocked him, gazed at him.

He… he was Rider's Master…!

"To think you came all the way out here and joined the War. The Grail actually chose you for the Heaven's Feel?" Kayneth paused, giving a low chuckle before continuing. "I'm shocked and impressed. Shocked that the Grail would allow a child to become a Master and impressed that your foolishness led you so far."

Lancer glanced between its Master and the tall man speaking to him. So these two knew each other? It assumed that their relationship was not cordial given Waver's reaction. The boy was shaking so badly…

Waver stood shakily in place as Kayneth's gaze seemed to hold him in place and keep him from moving. He had known Kayneth would be in the War. It was the association that drove Waver to research the Holy Grail War and join it himself. He wouldn't have summoned Lancer if it hadn't been for Kayneth ripping up his essay and mocking him that day, inspiring Waver to take part in the War. It was a way to get back at the man for making fun of him, right? Hadn't that been part of the reason? To prove to the man he hated that he could fight in the same War he was entering with his own talents?

But why did he not prepare for this. As Waver gazed at the lecturer, he wondered why the thought of fighting his teacher had never once crossed his mind until now.

Wasn't this a good thing though? Should he not rejoice at the chance to finally confront this man who had the gall to mock him? Wasn't this the perfect opportunity to show the man that he was wrong? Wasn't it the time for Waver Velvet to show his pride and prove that he, a mage of a lesser family, could surpass Kayneth, a man with a higher pedigree, just as he outlined in his essay?

If he wasn't so scared, Waver might've found it within himself to laugh at how incredibly stupid that thought was.

"Well, I suppose this is my fault," Kayneth sighed, looking at Waver in mocking pity. "It is my failure as your teacher for not helping you realize your limits. I tried to help you recognize your foolishness, but it appears I underestimated how much of a problem child you really are."

Each insult and insinuation only added to Waver's humiliation. Waver was ashamed that he began to believe what his teacher was saying. He had gotten in over his head. What was he thinking? No matter how talented he thought he was, Waver Velvet could not defeat his teacher.

"Clearly words alone will not be enough. This will be the harshest lecture I've ever given, but I believe it is the only way I can get past that thick skull of yours and teach you a valuable lesson." Kayneth said as he slowly removed his gloves.

Waver couldn't even retort. He watched Kayneth raise his hand. He could feel the wind pick up as Kayneth gathered energy in his magic circuits in preparation for a spell.

"It's a shame it had to come to this, Waver, but understand that nothing else can be done about it. Allow me to teach you how Masters and Servant truly do battle." Kayneth smirked. "I will let you experience defeat, and will demonstrate the pain and terror that follows. As you are a Master in this War… nothing else will suffice."

Demonstrating one of his two natural affinities, Kayneth released the energy he had gathered in a gust of wind. Waver covered his face with his arms as the blast of wind headed towards him. He felt his clothes billow from the harsh gust before the wind suddenly disappeared. Surprised at the thought of his teacher missing, Waver peeked out to see a back sheeted by long teal hair standing in front of him.

Lancer stood in front of its Master, its face impassive as it took the wind spell without flinching. The Servant had seemingly changed back to its white tunic and pants at some point. Kayneth gave an amused snort.

"Are you so pathetic that you would have your Servant protect you against such a weak spell? It was only enough to knock you over at most." Kayneth chuckled. "Yet, you cannot even-"

"Silence yourself, mongrel, unless should you want I to remove your head from your shoulders."

Kayneth and Waver's eyes widened at the powerful command that came from none other than Lancer. The strength and firmness that resonated in the Servant's voice actually made Waver stop shaking, and caused Kayneth to take an involuntary step back. From the way Lancer stood, the way it held itself, spoke of power. It seemed at though the Servant stood taller than even the King of Conquerors in that moment. Waver could only stare at his Servant's back while Kayneth managed to keep himself from shuddering at the expression of loathing and disgust Lancer directed at him.

"Hmph. Such pathetic words, wasting our time and making us listen to nonsense that spews forth from your mouth like refuse. And you call yourself a teacher? What an insult to those possessing true wisdom. Ripping out your tongue to prevent such claims and utterances is not punishment enough for you, dog." Lancer went on, looking at Kayneth as though he were an insect. The man just gaped at the Servant insulted him. "Hm? What's wrong? What good is a dog that cannot even bark? Were you not doing so moments before? Speak, mongrel!"

It was like Lancer had become someone different, like the words were not its own. Waver was shocked by the dominating aura that surrounded his Servant.

"…Nothing to say? Hmph. Well, I suppose you have offered me some enlightenment. After all, while I am not entirely satisfied with my current Master, he is much better than you, who seems to derive enjoyment from talking down to children. I'm not surprised to see you worth so little." Lancer said. "Open your ears, dog, and listen. I shall give the fake teacher a true lesson! My Master is incompetent, but he has far more worth than someone who can only talk. Where were you on the first night? Hiding in your kennel like the dog you are? Though inexperienced, at least my Master had the courage to behold the clash that took place with his own eyes. You cannot claim the same. Now you appear before us just for the sake of mocking a student who has exceeded the worth of the teacher? If you have no other business, leave us be. Such a worthless Master…" Lancer turned its head towards Rider, a pitying expression on its face. "My sympathies go to you, Rider…"

Rider grinned at that. Kayneth was fuming.

The lecturer coughed and glared hatefully at his student's Servant. Did all the Servants in this War talk like they were above the Masters? Did they not understand the definitions of the words "Master" and "Servant"?

"Well, I suppose I'll have to take care of your Servant as well. I shall give it a lesson in manners." Kayneth said, sweeping his hand forward and pointing at Lancer. "Rider! Get rid of Lancer!"

The four individuals stood in silence for a few moments, not moving. Slowly, Kayneth retracted his and clenched his fists angrily.

"Rider… did I not just give the command to attack them?"

"Yes… but I really don't see the need when I'm inclined to agree with Lancer."

Kayneth whirled on his Servant, sputtering at him with eyes wide in disbelief and shock, "What?!"

"Once again, you disappoint me." Rider gave a long suffering sigh and turned to face his Master with a deep frown. "When you had asked to join me on my expedition this night, I had hoped you would make up for your attitude. After you told me Waver was a student of yours I was even hoping you would help me reopen negotiations to ally with the two of them." Rider turned briefly and called over to the opposing Master and Servant. "My offer still stands, you know!"

"Again, we decline." Lancer replied with a smile. "No disrespect to you, but working with your Master could not sound any more distasteful."

The Servant's serene calm had returned and the dominating aura from before was completely absent. Waver was slightly relieved at this, since this was the Lancer he was used to.

"Instead, you make negotiations impossible." Rider grumbled. "What is this, Master? Have you no merits as a human being? Like Lancer said, do you find amusement in insulting a child? A child who has shown more courage than you? I've never felt a greater sense of disappointment."

Kayneth gaped at Rider. This couldn't be happening…

"I was excited when the night began, but now I just feel tired." Rider sighed. He gestured to Lancer and Waver. "Please, learn your own lesson after listening to Lancer's words and fix that attitude of yours. I wouldn't want the second night of the War to end like this, so why don't we search for another Master and Servant? Perhaps Caster? You are free to insult him as he rejected my invitation to join the gathering at the pier the night prior."

"I could point you in the right direction." Lancer offered, overhearing Rider's suggestion. "It will be quite easy for me to locate him."

"Would you? That would be much appreciated!" Rider grinned. "You're a forgiving one, Lancer!"

"I have high tolerance for listening to fools ramble." Lancer smiled back. "I listened to my fair share whenever my king humbled those who thought themselves above him."

All the tension and fear Waver felt seemed to drain away as he listened to Rider and Lancer's friendly banter. It was surreal how quickly things had calmed down. Lancer's criticism of Kayneth, with Rider, the man's own Servant agreeing no less, along with that flabbergasted look on his teacher's face…

Waver couldn't help himself. He actually laughed.

And that sound, that mocking giggle from a student who was walking to tall, coupled with the complete absence of respect he had been shown by his so called Servant was what made Kayneth snap.

"ENOUGH!"

Kayneth's voice vibrated through the air like a clap of thunder, silencing Rider and Lancer and renewing the anxiety within Waver.

"I… I will not be brushed aside like this. I will not tolerate this insolence!" Kayneth seethed. Take a deep breath, the man composed himself. When he spoke again, his voice was cool and level. Controlled anger could be heard in his tone. "Rider, I will give the command once again, more bluntly this time: Kill Lancer."

"…Master, I've already told you," Rider began, frowning at his Master. "If it is for your fool's pride I will not…"

Kayneth did not hear his Servant's voice. All he heard was his orders not being obeyed. Still calm, the man raised his right had with his two remaining Command Seals. Fury had overwhelmed most of Kayneth's rational thought, and in his state he saw no other option. These people had to be shown their proper place!

"_By the power of my second Command Seal, Rider, I order you…"_

Rider's face suddenly morphed. His fury was enough to match or even surpass what Kayneth had felt. This man still had the gall to…!

"_KILL LANCER!"_

Kayneth had focused all his anger and will into his command. Rider, Lancer and Waver stared at the man, responding to the man's command in different ways. Rider's face expressed both pity and anger in his failure of a Master who was this petty. Waver was shocked that Kayneth had already used a Command Seal and that he had just used his second one in the second night of the War. Lancer seemed more intrigued than anything else, as if such turn of events amused it.

Nobody made a sound for several moments. Finally, Rider spoke.

"I warned you…"

Even in his anger, Kayneth shook at the palpable rage in Rider's tone.

"I told you the consequences should you disrespect me like this for a second time…" Rider declared in a low tone. "I made you aware. I forgave you for it. But now…?"

"Oh, that's rich." Kayneth replied in a mocking tone. "And how have you treated me, your Master, ever since I summoned you? You forget your place Rider, and that is-"

"YOU forget YOUR place, Master!" Rider bellowed, silencing the man and causing Kayneth to lose the strength that came with his anger. "As Lancer says, you truly are pathetic. Words cannot describe my disgust with you. Your ego, your pride, has doomed you. I will forever hold you in contempt. Do not waste time seeking my forgiveness for you do not deserve the generosity of another chance to correct your wrongs? What makes you think you think you stand above others? Well? ANSWER ME!"

To his credit, Kayneth did not flinch even as his Servant shouted at him. Instead, he gave a calm answer.

"I am Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, selected by the Mage's Association as their representative in this War and granted the title of Master by the Holy Grail. My family spans many generations, and is among the oldest and strongest. My family-"

"Your family? Your family?! I did not ask about your family! I asked about YOU!" Rider roared. "Did you earn these titles or only inherit them? Were you chosen for status or where you chosen for your talents? There is a difference between titles given and titles earned! I EARNED the title of king by conquering! I EARNED the respect and loyalty of those that followed me! I EARNED every worthwhile thing I have! And you think to order me, to stand above me, when you haven't done a thing on your own?!"

Rider drew his sword, causing Kayneth's eyes to widen when the Servant rounded on him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kayneth gasped. Had his Command Seal failed again? Impossible! There was no way he could reject two of them…!

The King of Conquerors glared at his Master before giving a defeated sigh. Slowly, as if he was resisting the action, he turned and pointed his large sword at Lancer.

"Forgive me for this, Lancer." Rider sighed. "It appears I cannot go against this Command Seal. I had hoped the first order was useless but… it's proving troublesome now…"

Kayneth smiled, finally feeling like the situation was back under his control. He opened his mouth to speak, only for Rider to beat him to it.

"Know this, _Kayneth_." Rider snarled, refusing to refer to the man as "Master" anymore. "Once my battle with Lancer ends, there will be nothing to save you."

If Rider's back hadn't been facing the man and if Rider had been pointing his sword at him instead of Lancer, Kayneth might've felt a little more intimidated. Instead, the man scoffed at Rider's threat.

"What are you complaining about? Servants must be eliminated for you to win this War, and I helped you overcome your strange reluctance on the matter." Kayneth smirked. "Lancer will be the first to fall, and the others will come soon after. Don't be mad at me, Rider. It is a Servant's duty to fight for the Master."

Rider clenched the hilt of his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white. Giving a snarl of frustration, the king lunged forward and swept his greatsword forward. Lancer immediately thrust its hand backwards and pushed Waver out of the way just before Rider's sword smashed into its side and flung him into a tree. The force of the impact was so great the tree came down with Lancer. On the ground, Waver shook in place as fear gripped him once again.

He froze when he saw Kayneth turn his head to smirk at him.

"Now… why don't we begin the lesson?"

His Servant had been smashed away and he couldn't get to him with Rider in the way. His fear finally pushed him to move. Waver scrambled to his feet and took off into the forest.

Kayneth smirk grew and followed after his student at his own leisurely pace.

Rider would have made a move to go after them, but held his stance when Lancer pushed itself out of the splintered bark and broken wood of the tree that he had collapsed. Rider's brows went up and a growl of admiration escaped him when he noticed the Servant was still unscathed. Lancer brushed itself off and smiled at Rider.

"Seems our battle came sooner than expected." Lancer smiled.

"Indeed. I had hoped to give you a chance to finish your battle with Saber, but…" Rider sighed. "I cannot apologize enough for these circumstances."

"It's not your fault." Lancer replied comfortingly, its face empathizing and understanding. "You cannot blame yourself for the faults of… that man whom you are associated with."

Rider chuckled at Lancer's avoiding of the word "Master". His face grew solemn a moment later. "Still, despite his failings as a human he is a strong magus. Your Master could…"

"If he dies, he dies." Lancer shrugged carelessly, surprising Rider. "That depends on him, of course."

"You don't care if your Master dies?"

"Not really. He's not as intolerable as that person, but his lack of a reason for fighting and inability to understand the War is beyond frustrating. A Master as uncertain as him can only amuse me for so long." Lancer replied serenely. "A child's innocence in a conflict like this is maddening for me, you understand. How can I fight for someone without a goal? No, unless he decides to face reality, it is kinder to let him die."

"…You have a way with words, don't you?" Rider chuckled. "And that speech from before was brilliant."

"You think so? I more or less copied something from my king's speeches. He was the one with a silver tongue. I was more the muscle between the two of us." Lancer grinned. "To be honest, I felt odd saying things like that."

"Really now? I would've liked to meet this king of yours." Rider grinned back. "We could've shared many drinks together and got to know each other better!"

"That we could've." Lancer agreed. "I don't claim to speak for him, but I think he might have liked you."

"I'm happy to hear that!" Rider laughed before calming down, pointing his sword at Lancer once again. "Ah, but it seems we can talk no further. Forgive me for this, Lancer. It's a shame I cannot find joy in our battle like this…"

"And why not?" Lancer asked, its face a picture of honest confusion.

"…Eh?"

"Just because you've been ordered to fight does not mean you cannot enjoy it. Don't let that person take away the joy of battle. Rather, shouldn't you see this as an opportunity?"

"…You've lost me."

"I am very strong. And you cannot defeat me."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Confident, aren't you!?"

"So, you needn't hold back." Lancer said with a beaming smile. "Fulfill the order to its fullest and fight me. Try to kill me. Unleash all your frustration and anger trying to kill me. Regardless of any order given, let us have a true battle! Come and kill me, King of Conquerors, if you think you can!"

Rider stared an incredulous stare. He hunched over, shoulders shaking in mirth, before he burst out laughing once again. He clutched his gut laughing so hard. When he faced Lancer again, his face fully expressed his excitement and battle lust, humor and joy sparking in his eyes like lightning.

"Thank you, Lancer! Truly, I must thank you!" Rider laughed. "I will accept your offer! I will indulge in this order! I shall vent my dissatisfaction, disappointment, anger and hatred on you since you allow it! Because you welcome it! Because never before have I met someone who understands battle in its true essence as you do! I enjoy calling you my enemy, but I regret that I cannot call you my ally!"

"There is only one ally I will ever have, in this world and the next." Lancer smiled as it crouched low to the ground, fists working and body moving almost like a beast. "I will have no one else I will ever call my companion. No one else I will call a friend. But I am happy to know you, King of Conquerors. I am overjoyed to battle with you!"

Rider smiled, knowing no other words needed to be exchanged between them. Raising his sword in the air and letting loose a war cry, he rushed forward to meet his treasured enemy.

"Here I come!"

* * *

Waver ran through the dark forest. Each time he stumbled he quickly got back to his feet. With every step he took his fears seemed to escalate, and he berated himself more harshly. How could he just run like that? What kind of coward was he? But when he had seen Lancer take such a hard hit from Rider, and then when Kayneth's predatory gaze had fallen on him…

He had seen no other option in that moment. He had to run. He had to keep running. He was afraid that if he stopped for even a moment then-

Suddenly, the wind was whistling harshly in his ears and Waver was blown off his feet as some unseen force struck him right in the back. He crashed into the ground, grinding his face into the dirt and grass and spitting it out when some of the stuff got in his mouth. As he supported himself on his hands and knees, Waver wondered what the hell had just happened.

He realized what it was the same time he heard Kayneth's voice call out to him.

"Tell me, Waver, do you remember my lecture on affinities?"

Waver tried to get up but another blast of wind sent him sprawling across the ground again. He desperately tried to regain his footing but was sent flying again, almost like he was a ball being kicked across the ground.

"Magi have affinities that allow them to manipulate Elements, basic structures that shape the world. Can you tell me what my affinity is? Do you remember?"

Waver managed to get to his feet this time, catching a glimpse of his teacher a few feet away. Kayneth smirked and thrust his hand in Waver's direction, firing off another wind spell that caught Waver full in the chest. The boy was sent flying backwards.

"That was a trick question. As you should know, there are magus like myself who have dual affinities. I have affinities for both wind and water. Give me an example of a way I could manipulate something using both Elements."

Another wind blast. Waver coughed as the wind was knocked out of him again.

"Liquid manipulation would be one answer. One of my Mystic Codes utilizes such a manipulation of Elements. A smaller piece of trivia, those with the wind affinity are known for being noble. Fitting, no?"

Kayneth watched Waver get to his feet and take off again. He did not use a spell to knock him over again. He was content watching him run. He picked up his pace slightly as he continued to speak.

"I am disappointed as your teacher. If only you understood your station, your limits, you might have lived happily. But you were arrogant. You were foolish and made me your enemy when you joined the Holy Grail War. It's pitiable, really."

When he thought he might lose sight of Waver, he fired off another gust of wind that sent the boy to the ground. The man smirked cruelly.

What was truly pitiable was that such a man felt pleasure at tormenting and toying with his student like he was. Waver was well aware of his teacher's mockery, telling him all the things even the slowest students knew by heart. Waver felt his eyes sting as tears began to build off of the fear and humiliation he felt.

"It's a shame." Kayneth's voice got closer. "But I am a Master before I am your teacher. Would you like me to demonstrate how Masters kill each other now?"

Terror exploded in Waver as he scrambled across the ground. His mind was in a frenzy, and he couldn't even gather the courage to fire off any counter spells. Not that they would do much against someone who had taught him more than half of what he knew. Instead, Waver felt around the grass and dirt, grabbing a rock and flinging it in the direction of Kayneth's voice.

"Feh. And to think I was called pathetic. To think the claimed you were the better Master," Kayneth scoffed as he leaned to the side and dodged the rock. "Exactly which one of us is truly the pathetic one?"

Waver flung another rock. Kayneth keep walking as the pebble brushed his arm.

"I'll admit, however foolish your beliefs were you were a good student." Kayneth admitted. It was the only compliment he had ever given to Waver Velvet. "But you were just too stubborn. There was hope for you to become an average magus, but I began to doubt that when I received your essay. Now that I've found you here as a Master, I see you are a lost cause."

Kayneth glanced down at his boots as a clump of dirt fell on top of them. Waver hadn't been able to find another rock.

"You claimed that effort could compensate for lack of pedigree. There have been others who thought that, but they learned. Yet you've stayed woefully naïve. Only through generations and generations of studying and inheriting the secrets can one have the chance as being great. You might say its unfair, but to not blame those above you. Blame your family for not making enough progress."

Waver kept frantically crawling across the ground as Kayneth spoke down to him, whose voice was ringing even louder in his ears. He had to find something. Anything. He had to get away.

"Now, I believe that's all for the beginning lecture. Let's move on to the real demonstration. Let me show you how Masters kill each other."

His hands fumbled around, trying to find purchase on anything that could be used to stop Kayneth. Waver just ended up flinging more dirt. It was useless. He was going to die.

And just when the situation was bleakest, Waver's fingers came across something cold and steel to the touch.

His eyes went up, mind vaguely recognizing the object he had found lying on the ground amongst the dirt and leaves. Waver barely registered the feeling of his fingers wrapping around the grip, lifting the object and point it towards his teacher whose mocking voice drawled on and on. His finger tensed around the trigger before pushing down.

A loud bang echoed through the dark forest. A choking cry of surprise cut off Lord El-Melloi, who stumbled back and clutched his right shoulder in shock, right over the place where the bullet had gone in. Waver leaned back against a tree, holding the smoking Thompson Contender between shaking hands.

Kayneth stared at his student who still had the gun pointed in his direction. Kayneth's face, which had been so smug and arrogant before was now slack with surprise and shock. Slowly, the man's face contorted with the same rage that had consumed him after Rider and Lancer had spoken down to him.

"You… you little piece of garbage!" Kayneth hissed as the wound bled freely. The man's temper flared. "A gun?! You used a gun?! What kind of magus are you who uses weapons of the modern age?! For all your talk and boasts about your supposed talent, you had to resort to this?!"

Waver didn't respond. He just kept staring in fear and shock.

"No more! I've had it! You will not receive any mercy from me, Waver Velvet!" Kayneth roared as he raised his arms, pumping prana through all his circuits and ready to unleash everything he had on his student. "DIE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

It was unfortunate for the man who had everything. It was truly a shame that Kayneth's own arrogance had prevented him from bringing anything to properly defend himself with, as the man didn't think he would need anything extravagant to handle his student. If he had, that bullet might not have hit him. Kayneth didn't know it, but he had already been killed the moment the bullet had buried itself in his shoulder. The Origin Bullet fired from the Thompson Contender that belonged to Kiritsugu Emiya had already shredded the man's magic circuits and haphazardly tied them up in a twisted mess. Pumping all his prana through the mess of destroyed circuits, Kayneth's eyes widened as burning, torturous agony assailed him.

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi had caused his own self-destruction.

Waver snapped out of his daze when Kayneth suddenly leaned forward, throwing up a glob of blood as he clutched his stomach. An expression of agony overtook his face as the man clawed at his throat, trying to attack something that seemed to be inside his body. Waver watched in shock and terror as he saw veins under Kayneth's skin pulse and the man kept coughing up even more blood. It stained his shoes and blue uniform, and it even began leaking out of his eyes which turned on him, full of horror and pain.

"You… what did… you do to me?!"

Waver didn't know how to answer. He didn't even know what was happening.

Tears and blood poured from Kayneth's eyes as he fell to his knees. He kept his eyes on Waver those eyes on Waver the whole time, shuffling towards his student who seemed rooted in place. Kayneth sobbed and cursed and screamed as his body was torn apart, coughing as his throat continuously filled up and emptied itself with his blood. His blood soaked his clothes and pooled onto the grass and dirt. One wrenching cough even splattered some of the crimson liquid on Waver's shoes and pants as the man got closer. Waver just continued to watch in morbid terror and fascination.

Finally, Kayneth threw his head back, letting out one final desperate, gurgling cry of agony before his body went limp and fell forward. His body hit the ground with a dull thud, settling down on the grass and dirt stained with his blood barely two feet away.

Waver didn't know how long he stared at the motionless body. He sat frozen, staring at the body of the man he hated. The man who was now dead. His body finally relaxed, loosening up to the point where his limbs felt like jelly. He dropped the gun off to the side and glanced down at his teacher's body. Waver heard a noise come from his lips. Was he trying to speak? He didn't even know what he was saying until the words left his mouth.

"Was that how Masters kill each other?"

Even if the words came from his lips, it felt like someone else had said them. They sounded mocking and sarcastic, and completely unlike him. Yet, Waver felt his lips turn up as the words echoed in his ears. Who was the pathetic one now?

Another noise came from deep in his throat this time. Slowly, it evolved into laughter. Waver laughed mockingly at his teacher as he stared at the body. Waver wondered if he had gone insane. And then suddenly, the humor was gone, and one thought echoed in his mind.

_I killed him._

Waver's eyes widened as he realized that. And as he stared at the corpse, reality came crashing into him at full force. Waver's hands flew to his mouth, trying to force it down. It was too hard. His mind was numb, his body felt heavy, and he couldn't handle it all.

The boy lurched forward and emptied all his pain, fear and humiliation onto the ground.

* * *

Kariya clutched onto his unresponsive arm as he stood his ground. Behind him, four bodies huddled close together, hiding behind one of their two saviors. Standing in front of Kariya who stood back to guard the children, Berserker faced off against their opponent. The Servant's bright face was twisted into an uncharacteristic expression of pure rage. Every time he looked upon one of the small, motionless bodies that littered around the alleyway his vision was clouded in red.

Across from them at the other end of the alleyway, under the flickering light of a lamppost, Caster smiled at the golden Servant. Grotesque, bulbous creatures made of tentacles bobbed and slithered around the mad Servant.

"Now, now… you've gone and stolen my precious materials. You shine with such radiance, acting as a savior to liberate the souls of these children… do you seek to imitate her?!" Caster demanded with a screech.

Berserker did not respond. Instead, he pointed his colossal golden axe at Caster.

"Blasphemy! Disgusting! You cannot hold a candle to her brilliance!" Caster screamed, spreading his arms out. "But that strength, that spark I can use! It will feed the beast! It will herald her rebirth! BE GRATEFUL, FOR YOU SHALL MAKE MY CREATION EVER STRONGER, AND HELP ME ATTAIN MY WISH!"

Berserker roared and hurled himself forward. Caster's familiars leapt up to meet him.

* * *

A/N: I'm surprised how much Waver and Lancer's thing with Rider and Kayneth filled this one up. Figured it would be good to end it here. And what was that there at the end?

Anyway, next chapter will be about finishing up Kiritsugu and Kirei's confrontation and show what some of the other Servants have been up to, as you can see with that deal with Caster and Berserker. Seriously though, now that I got the whole Waver and Kayneth confrontation out of the way next chapter will be all about the other Servants and Masters. I tell you though, writing dialouge between Kiritsugu and Kirei is damn hard. I don't think they ever exchanged a single line of dialouge other than after Kiritsugu was cursed by the Grail. I'll fix any errors later.

So... what do you guys think so far? Let me know, because any feedback helps. Thanks for reading.

Kiiam


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Type-Moon or Nasuverse related.

A/N: Finally, here we go. The second night of this altered Fourth War continues and we get to see what everyone has been waiting for: Kiritsugu and Kirei actually talking and exchanging meaningful dialogue! Oh, and Teams Berserker and Caster star in this too. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sought Out**

They had stayed at the park until the sun began to set, and the children's mothers took them away amidst their complaints. Those complaints had been echoed by his Servant, whose behavior Kariya had apologized for before leaving the park, but only after Berserker had given the children his promise to play with them tomorrow. Placated for the time being the children had bidden the golden man goodbye, and the Servant quickly followed after his retreating Master.

Most of the evening had been spent at a quiet, barren diner downtown. He hadn't eaten all day, and Kariya had been famished before devouring the meal he had ordered. Berserker had inhaled several, and Kariya's wallet had felt considerably lighter in his pocket once they left and stepped out into the streets, the moonlight sky stretching above their heads.

Kariya had wandered aimlessly through the streets, avoiding crowds and keeping to the alleys while Berserker followed at his own pace. He briefly wondered if the second night of the War would pass by without progress, but that was wrong. In the darkest part of the city, in a dank place where even the nastiest thugs would dare not venture, Berserker had heard someone cry out. The Servant had taken off, even as Kariya coughed out orders for him to stay put. The Servant hadn't listened, and Kariya had followed after him.

The Matou had found his Servant staring down an alleyway, jaw slack and eyes glazed over. Kariya had approached him, ready to scold and yell at the childish man for running off like he did…

…But when he saw that horrifying scene for himself, Kariya couldn't find the words.

Roughly a dozen grotesque, tentacled… _things_ crawled and slithered across the ground and walls that boxed them in. But that wasn't what made the scene so terrible in Kariya's eyes. Clutched within each monster's tentacles was a child. The children were young too, no older than the children Berserker had played with earlier that day, maybe younger. The children screamed in terror as the monsters dragged them down the alley. Kariya's found himself comparing the monsters' actions to ants carrying food away. He vaguely remembered shouting something. Whether it had been in fear, protest, anger or a combination of all three, he couldn't remember. But the moment he had shouted the creatures had reacted, as had Berserker.

The golden Servant shot forward and had swung his fists with such speed and ferocity, that the creatures he struck were shredded to bits. With a single sweep, he took out the two monstrosities closest to them, freeing the children whose skin and clothes were smeared and damp with slime and blood. Berserker had propelled forward, tearing into two more shrieking monsters and saving two more sobbing, crying children. He had saved four now.

They would be the only ones to live.

The remaining creatures, sensing the danger, had coiled and twisted the tiny bodies they were trying to harvest. Berserker froze as the first child's body was ripped apart. The rest of the children were twisted, crushed or suffocated by a multitude of tentacles. Kariya could hardly stand to watch, but stared frozen not unlike Berserker.

Neither of them was quick enough to save the rest.

The creatures retreated as Kariya and Berserker stared down at the broken, motionless bodies of the murdered children. Both men looked up, beholding the face of another person standing at the opposite end of the alley where the streets connected, but the bulging eyes and sunken features made him just as monstrous as the creatures that seemed to gather around him. Kariya realized that this man was a Servant, since no human would command such monstrosities.

…Well, there were Zouken's worms, but his father didn't fall under the "human" category in Kariya's book.

The four children had somehow ended up hiding behind him, and Kariya wondered when it was Berserker had taken out his axe. But Kariya found himself focusing on the Servant's face.

Never before had Kariya seen someone so furious. Gone was the carefree smile the Servant usually wore and in its place was an expression warped by pure rage. Kariya heard the other Servant say something to them, but he barely heard the words. Berserker shouted as he hurled himself forward, bringing his axe down in front of him as one of the cartridges on his axe lit up.

Kariya grabbed the four children and shielded them from the light that emitted from the blast. He could hear the sparking and crackling of electricity behind him and his clothes billowed from the gust conjured by the force of the attack. Kariya tentatively glanced backwards at his Servant. The alley's walls were coated and smeared with blood and grime, the only thing left of the creatures that had gotten caught in Berserker's attack. The Servant turned back towards his Master.

"Get going!"

Kariya blinked guilelessly in response to that. "What…?"

"Get those kids away from here! I'll take care of this thing!"

Kariya hesitated. While he wanted to ensure the kids' safety as much as Berserker obviously wanted to, he had his own worries about leaving his Servant behind. Or rather, he had his doubts he'd be a sufficient protector if one of those creatures came after him…

"GO!"

Growling in frustration to himself and wishing he could argue his own point on the matter, Kariya gathered the four children and hurriedly led them out of the alley. Once Berserker saw them leave, he nodded in satisfaction before turning back towards his foe. Some smoke had been left from the uplifting debris and remnants of the discharge from his axe, but it had cleared enough to the point where Berserker could see the opposing Servant through the haze. He stood unscathed, smiling at him as the familiars that had protected him were replaced as more of them gathered around him. Berserker frowned at that. He had been sure he had gotten the majority of them in his attack, so where did all the new ones come from…?

"Indeed, that strength… it lacks grace and beauty, but I suppose the power makes up for it." Caster said calculatingly to himself as he observed Berserker. A sinister smile stretched across his face.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you kill those children? Why did you do it?!" Berserker demanded.

"They were to be fodder for the beast. Food. Yet you… you…!" Caster seethed as he clawed the air in front of him. "You sought to save them? Well, now neither of us gets what we wanted!"

"Food…? You wanted to eat them?"

"Ah… heretics like you couldn't possibly understand the great deed I am trying to accomplish. These sacrifices are needed to bring about a true savior, don't you see?!" Caster gestured wildly with his arms before calming down. "But… you would deny this miracle. You think those small, worthless souls are worth saving? No! They're greatest purpose is to serve my needs! You haven't-!"

"Shut UP!"

Caster recoiled from the volume of Berserker's voice and glared at the golden Servant.

"Demons love to talk, don't they?" Berserker drawled lowly to himself as he hefted his axe up. He was lucky he had experience in killing demons though. "I may not have been able to protect those kids… but I'll make sure they can smile in the afterlife when I send your soul straight to hell, you bastard!"

Berserker shouldered his axe and charged. Caster swept his arms forward, commanding his demons to attack. The creatures all jumped forward to meet Berserker's charge. Caster hung back as he summoned more monstrosities. Several of them slithered away, seeking out those that had escaped. The deranged Servant smiled as he watched Berserker fight off his demons. That spark would be snuffed out eventually, and he would make the perfect sacrifice for his creation.

Hidden and their presence unknown to the two Servants below, two white masks stared down at them from the shadows of the rooftops above. One mask watched the stranglers break away from the group to pursue the escaping Master and children, and the Assassin followed after them. The second mask stayed to watch, curious how the battle would unfold.

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu knew that Kotomine Kirei was a fearsome man. It was because Kiritsugu could not understand the priest and how he lived. This lack of understanding capitalized his fear of him. The effort he put into anything he did, his natural talent, the fact that he had once been an Executor, and the knowledge that he was a Master were just facts Kiritsugu had gathered when researching his life. No, Kiritsugu was afraid of Kirei because he felt that if there was anyone truly capable of killing him in this War, it would be Kirei.

But that man had quite clearly avoided doing what Kiritsugu had feared he'd do if they were to ever meet. Instead, he had purposely landed a crippling blow instead of a fatal one. Then Kiritsugu had found out that Kirei had been just as curious about the Magus Killer as he had been about the enigmatic priest. Kirei did not hunt him for his life like he had thought. He had hunted him for answers.

And while Kiritsugu had been persuaded by Archer to lure the priest to answer his own questions and assuage his fears, Kiritsugu only felt his confusion continue to mount.

Kirei stated down at the Magus Killer patiently, eagerly anticipating whatever response the man had for him. The man hid it well, Kirei could tell that Kiritsugu was shocked that he had not killed him when he had the chance. It was understandable. In a war like this, when two Masters met face to face and engaged in combat it would usually end with one of them losing his life. But the circumstances as rules of the War mattered not to Kirei at the moment. All that mattered to him was the man he had sought out, right in front of him. This was the man capable of shedding some light on the emptiness of his life. If a man like Emiya Kiritsugu, a man who was like him, could find happiness after living like he had… didn't that mean he could find the same happiness in whatever Kiritsugu had found during his journey?

Tonight, he would have his answer.

Kiritsugu shifted in place as he tried to calm himself down. He kept his eyes on Kiritsugu as seconds of silence passed between them.

"…_Assassin is probably alive if Archer hasn't intervened." _Kiritsugu thought to himself. _"Kirei hasn't killed me, and based on his actions and words he never intended to. Archer is most likely being kept away by Assassin… and with one of my arms useless it would be suicide to try and fight Kirei. I even lost my Contender…"_

Kiritsugu felt calm seep into him as he analyzed the situation. He glanced up at Kirei, and felt his body relax as he came to a realization, or rather, looked upon his predicament with a new sense of clarity.

"_He won't kill me. At least not until I answer whatever questions he has for me. Until Archer arrives there isn't much I can do… but if I can lead Kirei on, at least for a little while, I might be able to get out of this."_

And maybe, just maybe, he could understand the man known as Kotomine Kirei just a little bit more.

"…You seem to know an awful lot about me." Kiritsugu spoke to the priest.

"I know as much about you as any other magus who knows you by reputation. My description of you and the life you lived is information easily attainable by anyone interested in you." Kirei replied evenly. "But the way you had once lived is of no concern to me. I care not for the numerous lives you've taken or the horrendous deeds you've committed."

"…Are you really a priest?" Kiritsugu remarked dryly. Kirei narrowed his eyes slightly in response before speaking again.

"I'll repeat my question. What did you find with the Einzberns that made you give up the life you had lived? After staining your hands with so much blood, completing job after job with no signs of stopping… what changed? Why stop? What had the Einzbern family offered you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kiritsugu asked, exasperation leaking into his tone as he grew even more confused.

"Because it is important that my question is answered."

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"Yes."

Kiritsugu blinked as the severity in Kirei's tone. Obviously Kirei was trying to find some meaning in his accepting the Einzbern's proposition to take part in the Grail War. But why did it seem to matter so much to him…?

"…It was just another job. The head of the Einzbern family contacted me for a job, and I accepted. It was a long term job, so I stayed with them." Kiritsugu answered.

"What was the job?" Kirei asked. There had to be more to it than just that. "If it was just another job to you, what was the point of staying with them for so long? Did they require…"

Kirei glanced down and trailed off as he spotted something interesting. Kiritsugu followed his gaze and cursed to himself, hiding the hand that bore his Command Seals inside his jacket. He had been nursing his shoulder with his right hand and had unknowingly and carelessly revealed the seals to the man. Kirei nodded understandingly to himself.

"I was aware the Einzbern hired you to take part in the War, but I wasn't aware you were chosen to bear the Command Seals as well… which means the homunculus Assassin saw last night wasn't Archer's Master…" Kirei muttered thoughtfully. His expression was understanding for a moment, but slowly morphed into a more puzzled one. "The Einzbern hired you to be their Master in the Holy Grail War, perhaps coming to the conclusion that the Magus Killer would be the perfect opponent to deal with the other Masters, most of whom were guaranteed to be magi. That doesn't explain why you left your old life behind. When they contacted you, they must have told you the War was years away. Why not continue taking jobs in the meantime? Did they order you to stay because they wanted to keep an eye on you or make sure you didn't die? Were the Einzbern worried you would disappear if you left? Was there a specific reason you took the job? What did they offer you? What will you gain by taking part in this War?"

Question after question followed one after another. Kirei spoke with such fervor that Kiritsugu had trouble keeping up with what he being asked to answer. Kiritsugu frowned as the man continued to speak.

"_Why? Why is he asking me all of this? Why is he so interested in just me and not the other Masters? Why do my reasons for joining the Einzbern family and agreeing to take part in the War matter so much to him?" _

Both men seemed to be full of questions that began with the word "why", but Kirei had done most of the asking and Kiritsugu continued to feel lost. This senseless priest sought him out and asked him why over and over again, but for what reason? Kiritsugu was honestly getting sick of it.

And he had some questions of his own that needed answering. It was time he did some asking of his own.

"Kotomine Kirei," Kiritsugu said the man's name, stopping his stream of questions for the moment. "A prodigy in his youth, following his father to the holy grounds and with a long list of accomplishments left in his wake. You skipped two grades, became the student council president and graduated at the Theological College of Manresa St. Ignacio. With credentials like that you could've easily attained the position of cardinal minister or something more, but instead you joined the Holy Church and eventually joined the same department as your father. Before that, you had done a variety of jobs for the Church ranging from exorcisms to joining the Executors to hunt heretics. Yet, even after serving the Church for years you transferred over to the Mage's Association three years ago and became Tokiomi Tohsaka's apprentice to prepare for the Holy Grail War. Even though you changed environments constantly, you always succeeded in what you did. That talent and effort displayed could've made you a master if you had chosen to stick in one field, but you always changed the subjects you studied when you were only a step away. You live senselessly and without attachment."

Kirei listened to Kiritsugu recite facts of his life, shocked that the man knew so much about him. He felt hope bubble up inside him. Had the Magus Killer, for whatever reason, taken an interest in him? He never felt more assured in his evaluation of Emiya Kiritsugu. This man… surely this man had found an answer…!

"That way of living… confuses me."

Kirei's hopeful thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard that. He stared down at the Magus Killer with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"…What?"

His way of living… confused him?

"I don't understand you." Kiritsugu confessed, unable to disguise the frustration and puzzlement in his tone anymore. "Anyone who knows of your accomplishments would see you as a genius, but you're just a normal man. You devote so much effort to whatever you do, yet you have no sense of attachment. You begin studying and handle jobs so precisely and with such enthusiasm at first… but at the end it's like you felt nothing for them. You come close to mastering one area before moving on without regrets. You're no different than a machine…"

Kiritsugu shook his head in disbelief before continuing.

"The way you live… the way you exist is a mystery… you have no desires, no reason for doing what you do… but still, the Grail chose you as a Master. I don't understand... I just can't understand you, Kotomine Kirei."

Silence descended on both men. Kiritsugu turned his head down, unable to the find words to articulate his thoughts on the priest anymore. Kirei continued to stand and stare down at the man, having some difficulty coming to terms with what he had been told.

Kirei frowned as an uncomfortable feeling overcame him, like ice had pooled in his stomach. What Kiritsugu was telling him… he refused to believe that.

"…No. If anyone can understand me, it is you." Kirei said. "You, the Magus Killer known as Emiya Kiritsugu, is the only man who can understand me."

Kiritsugu was silent, but glanced up at Kirei, challenging him to argue against his statement.

"I believe you said something there… about me being a normal man?" Kirei gave a dry chuckle at that. "No… no I am not quite normal. I fear that I'm not. I'm empty…"

Kiritsugu frowned at that. Empty…?

"But I would say your analysis of the life I've lived is accurate. I have pursed many different paths during my life, trying different things, seeking out new experiences for myself. But my actions are not as senseless as you think. There is a reason I moved and acted the way I did." Kirei proclaimed. "It was all to find an answer to my existence. To fill the void in my heart…"

Now it was Kiritsugu's turn to gape disbelievingly at the man before him.

"What…?"

"It is as you say. I've accomplished much in my life, achievements most would be proud of. But I find no meaning in my accomplishments. I feel no joy in my successes." Kirei said in a distant monotone. "I thought that by trying different things and by putting forth enough effort I found find something that would make me… feel. I wanted to feel something. But I didn't. No matter what I did, no matter how much I searched, all I felt was… nothing."

This time it was Kirei who sounded frustrated as he confessed his woes to his enemy. The one person who he felt could understand him and his desperate struggle within himself…

"You see, Emiya Kiritsugu… everything I've done was an experiment in order to find fulfillment in my life. To attain some form of happiness. But I have never been able to find it. Every experiment has ended in failure for me. The emptiness I feel continue to feel plagues me. I continued to question this feeling, wondering if I would ever find an answer to why I feel the way I do…"

And suddenly, the anger and desperation in his tone was gone. When Kirei spoke again, it was as if he was talking about something that was a self-assured fact. He spoke firmly and confidently. Hopefully. Like a man who had finally found salvation.

"And that is when I found out about you, Emiya Kiritsugu. When I found out about the way you lived… I realized you had found the answer to my question. I knew you had the answer because we are the same."

"Us… the same…?"

"That's right." Kirei nodded, a small smile tugging up the corner of his lips. "You claim that I live erratically, but what about you? Before disappearing with the Einzberns, your life was nothing but chaos. You pursued missions and jobs similar to the way I had, completing them to the best of your ability before moving on. You traveled the world, seeking something that you couldn't find. Those missions that would kill normal men, you took on and accomplished. I do not believe your actions were without purpose, and I wished to know… what was driving you? What was the point of doing what you did? I knew… I knew that your reasons and goals must've been identical to my own. Really though, there is only one difference that separates the two of us."

"…And what's that?" Kiritsugu asked tentatively.

"…The difference between us, Emiya Kiritsugu, is that while I continue to seek an answer… you have already found yours." Kirei declared. "When the Einzbern family hired you and when you left behind your old life with no regrets… you found it. You found what you had been searching for. So that's why I sought you out. That's why I'm here tonight. I want to know… I _need _to know…!"

Kirei took a deep breath and calmed himself. With a level tone, he clarified the question he had asked twice already.

"I need to know, Emiya Kiritsugu… what is it that makes you feel, 'happiness'?"

* * *

Kanshou and Bakuya cut through the night as Archer warded off the Assassins that darted around from within the dark foliage. After proving that he was far superior in direct combat than any of them had anticipated, the Assassins kept their distance from the red knight, sticking to throwing Darks with bullet-like speed. Archer kept deflecting or dodging the daggers, dancing through the hail of knives and avoiding damage. However, the hail of black steel kept him boxed in, and whenever he tried to make a break for it the hail increased.

And Archer could feel the sensation through the connection he had as a Servant to his Master that Kiritsugu refused to utilize. The man had been hurt. Archer wanted to help, but…

"Tch…" Archer jumped back as the dark blades peppered the ground in front of him. He was really sick of looking at those white masks that flickered between the trees.

The Assassins couldn't kill him, but they had already stated they were aware of this fact. They were just meant to stall him for Kirei, who seemed interested in Kiritsugu for some reason.

Well, it wasn't like they hadn't prepared for a situation like this.

Archer hurled Kanshou over one mask, raising Bakuya to block as the knives rained down on him. With his free hand, he grabbed a device attached to his belt and pressed a button on it, holding it close to his mouth as he spoke into it.

"Assassins alive. Go pick up Kiritsugu." Archer said, waiting long enough for the person he was speaking to respond before reattaching the walkie-talkie to his belt. Archer dashed toward the mask he had thrown Kanshou over.

The Assassin Archer was rushing would have moved away or warded him off with numerous Darks if it weren't for the black Kanshou blade that came hurling back to meet its partner, stopping once it had embedded itself in the back of the Assassin's head. Archer jumped past the dead Assassin, tearing Kanshou out of its skull and escaping the cage of white masks that swarmed after him.

Archer smirked to himself as he kept swinging the two swords to keep the daggers from hitting him. Now, all he had to do was play keep away with the Assassins before leaving to cover his Master's retreat…

* * *

"Come on, this way!"

Kariya quickly hurried the kids through the dark, abandoned streets and far away from what had almost killed them. He didn't want to scare them any more than they already were or seem forceful after everything they had been through, but he was worried about their pace. The four children were stumbling along, hiccupping and sobbing as they followed after him faster than they could walk, but they weren't running. Kariya tried putting on a friendly smile as he spoke soothingly to the frightened kids.

"Hey, hey… it's gonna be fine. I'm going to get you guys home safely, okay? We just need to hurry. If we don't, those things-!"

One of the children screamed and pointed at something above them. Kariya glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw one of those monstrosities clinging to the top of one of the abandoned buildings. Kariya reacted in the only appropriate way.

"RUN!"

The kids obliged, taking off down the street and thankfully staying together as Kariya ran after them. The creature had jumped down from the building and had landed a few meters behind them, scuttling and slithering after them at an alarmingly pace.

It was the one time in his life Kariya truly wished he had been more involved in the world of magi and learned a little more about thaumaturgy. He didn't have anything that was capable of defending against those creatures that were about the size of a small car. If just one of those things got him or the kids…

"I may not know any magecraft that can defend us…" Kariya grimaced as he felt the worms move and thrive underneath his skin. "But maybe these things can be good for something…!"

Biting down on his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain, Kariya felt the skin on his arms break as worms slithered out of his body and crawl down the sleeves of his jacket. Once they came out, the Crest Worms grew and transmogrified into larger, deadlier insects that would do more than plague his body. With his Blade Wing Worms, Kariya could attack. He was grateful that the kids had their backs turned. He didn't want them to see this.

"Go!"

Giving the command, a dozen of the sharp flying insects shot towards the mutant octopus and proceeded to tear into its soft, slimy flesh. Kariya heard the creature's gurgling screech sound from behind them. Kariya glanced back for a moment, smiling grimly in satisfaction as the monster had stopped chasing them to deal with the pests that swarmed around it.

"That'll keep it occupied for a while." Kariya smirked, happy that the insects were too small and speedy a target for the tentacle monster to get an accurate hit on.

It was a victory short lived though, and Kariya felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach when he heard the children scream in front of him. As the children ran back and huddled around him crying and begging him for help, Kariya could do nothing as eight more monsters surrounded them. Kariya stood rooted in place, mind racing as he desperately tried to figure a way out of this as the children's screams echoed in his ears.

"Help us!"

"I wanna go home!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I want my mommy…!"

Kariya grit his teeth as the monsters began to close in on them. He glanced down at his Command Seals, seeing a way out of this mess and a way to save the children. But… but it was his second one. With just one Command Seal left, what if he needed to use it to control Berserker again? That Servant would be the death of him if left unchecked, and without his cooperation, Kariya couldn't save Sakura. He needed leverage over Berserker if he wanted to save Sakura… but he just couldn't let these kids die…!

…What was he thinking?! If there was a way to save these kids, then there was no point in waiting. Raising his hand up, Kariya began to recite the aria.

"_By the power of my Comma-!"_

He didn't get a chance to finish, as three of the creatures screeched as they were suddenly impaled by several objects that sank deep into their flesh. As the three creatures fell, Kariya looked toward the opening and spotted their savior. A normal looking man with normal clothes who was waving frantically towards him.

"C'mon! Now's your chance!"

Kariya didn't even think to question why the man was helping them or what he had done to kill those monsters. He only thought of helping the kids as he quickly ordered them to follow the man. Adrenaline and fear making them move faster than they could normally, the kids headed towards the newcomer with Kariya following after them. The creatures weren't far behind.

"Just follow me! The town's not too far ahead and I've already contacted the police." The man told Kariya as he fell back, throwing dozens of those things at the beasts that were following after them, managing to take out another one. Kariya was surprised to see that what the man was throwing were bird feathers, but they acted like bullets.

A magus…!

"Who are you?" Kariya asked as he ran alongside the man.

The man threw another handful of black feathers that glowed and shot towards the group of monsters before turning back to answer the Matou.

"I'm Noburu Sajyou. Don't worry. I'll help you get these kids to safety!"

* * *

Kiritsugu stared incredulously at the priest as he processed the question he had been asked.

Happiness…?

Kotomine Kirei wanted to know what made him happy?

"…You're asking… what makes me… happy?"

This man desperately sought him out. Purposely avoided killing him. Asked all these questions… and that's all he wanted to know? That's it? THAT was his reason?

Kiritsugu just had to make sure he was hearing him right.

"That's right." Kirei confirmed. "I want to know what brings you joy. What do you find fulfillment in? Was it something the Einzbern provided, or is it something you can find by taking part in the Holy Grail War?"

Kiritsugu was silent, opening his mouth and closing it in a rare moment of open shock. This was unbelievable. Such a reason… and what a question…!

Something in Kiritsugu's mind clicked, and he remembered. He recalled one other detail that had shocked him most about Kirei. Suddenly, Kiritsugu found himself looking at Kirei in a new light. He could almost… he was beginning to grasp some sense of understanding about Kotomine Kirei. Slowly, clarity began to dawn on him and Kiritsugu thought that maybe… just maybe… he might be able to finally understand the man a little bit…

"…Why did you agree to take part in the Holy Grail War?" Kiritsugu suddenly asked.

Kirei frowned at the new question, disappointed that he hadn't been given an answer. "Why does that matter?"

Kiritsugu was silent in response. He did not give a reason for his abrupt question. Kirei began to grow impatient. He supposed answering Kiritsugu's question would hopefully lead to the man answering his.

"I didn't choose to. I was chosen by the Grail for…" Kirei paused, as that was another question that bothered him. "…Unknown reasons. The Grail thought me to be a suitable Master, and the Command Seals appeared on my hand. My father introduced me to who become my teacher in magecraft, Tohsaka Tokiomi, who was not chosen as a Master for the Holy Grail War as he expected. Both he and my father warned me of the artifact's powers and what would happen if someone with ill intentions wished upon it, and asked me to take part in the War since my teacher was unable to. I had no desire for the Grail myself, but agreed to take part at my father's and the Tohsaka family's request."

Only one part of that explanation stood out most to Kiritsugu.

"…So you have no desire for the Grail?" Kiritsugu asked.

"None." Kirei answered without hesitation.

…Unbelievable.

Now for the most pressing question…

"You have a daughter… Caren, correct?"

Kirei's eyebrows went up when he heard the question. He was mildly surprised that the man knew about his daughter. He was certainly more adept than he was at acquiring information. Kirei was impressed by the man's ability to gather information and happy that he had taken enough of an interest in him to analyze his life in such depth. At the same time, he was confused by the peculiar question. What was the point in asking about his family? They were unrelated to Kiritsugu and the Holy Grail War. Why did it matter if he had a daughter or not?

…Still, Kirei felt compelled to answer.

"I do."

"…You had a wife then." Kiritsugu stated, his tone solemn. "…What happened to her?"

Kirei was silent for a brief moment before answering.

"…She took her own life approximately three years ago."

Kiritsugu felt oddly excited as he questioned the priest. Finally, he asked his final question.

"Your wife and daughter… were they just another experiment?"

Kirei was silent at that, confusion evident in his eyes as he observed Kiritsugu. Why the sudden questions about his family? Shouldn't he be interested in Kirei himself? Shouldn't he be interested in asking questions about the War? Why talk about his wife and daughter? What was the point?

Kirei didn't understand…

…But he answered the question the same way he answered any question he was asked. He only answered with the truth.

"…Yes."

Kiritsugu stared at him. Kirei stared back before deciding to elaborate.

"Most people find happiness in family. Knowing that, I proposed to the woman who became my wife and we had our daughter. I tried to find happiness with a loving wife and child." Kirei said. "…But it proved to be a fruitless venture. I felt the same way about them the same way I felt about everything else. Nothing."

Kiritsugu bowed his head, staring at the ground and hiding his face from Kirei. "I see…"

Kirei stepped forward, tired of answering Kiritsugu's nonsensical questions.

"My question then. I want an answer to it." Kirei demanded.

Kiritsugu shook his head, and Kirei blinked when he heard a low chuckle escape the man's lips. Kiritsugu raised his head slightly, but did not meet Kirei's gaze. The priest felt that uncomfortable feeling from before seep back into him…

"Kirei… you…"

Unfortunately for Kirei, he wouldn't have an answer from Emiya Kiritsugu this night.

Kirei's eyes widened when he heard the click of a gun, cutting off whatever Kiritsugu had been about to say. Kirei immediately jumped away just as machine gun fire echoed through the forest and bullets peppered the area he had been standing on before. Quickly drawing two Black Keys, Kirei swung the swords and deflected the bullets that continued to fly towards him. Once the bullet storm stopped, Kirei dropped the broken swords and searched for the assailant that had shot at him. The priest's eyes widened when he saw a woman crouched down next to Kiritsugu, quickly helping him get to his feet.

Kiritsugu saw the look on Kirei's face and before the priest could react to Maiya's presence, he warned his colleague.

"Maiya!"

Responding to the urgency in Kiritsugu's voice, Maiya grabbed something from her jacket and threw it down on the ground just as Kirei launched himself forward, fist retracted and ready to drive into the woman who had interrupted his talk with Kiritsugu. To eliminate the person who had prevented him from getting his answer.

The smoke grenade exploded and Kirei's vision was obscured by the thick smoke as he plunged into the cloud. He swung blindly, driving his fist into the bark of the tree Kiritsugu had been sitting against before the woman's intervention. Kirei's eyes and he looked around frantically, refusing to let the woman escape. His heard the rustling of leaves off to his right and moved towards the direction of the duo's escape when he heard a beeping noise accompany the sound of feet moving through leaves and grass.

Kirei's body was thrown backwards as the grenades Maiya had left behind in the cloud of smoke detonated, the bombs' placement managing to catch the priest on the borders of their blasts. Kirei smashed into the ground as he landed, wincing as the pain registered. Luckily nothing had been broken, but much to his rare panic and anger Kiritsugu and the interloper had gotten away. Desperate to finish their conversation and banish this unknown feeling that gripped his mind and soul, Kirei gave one command to Assassin through his link with his Servant.

"_Assassin! Don't let them get away!"_

* * *

Berserker roared as he swung his axe, hitting the grotesque monsters with such force that they all exploded into clouds of blood. The Servant shouted in frustration as a dozen more replaced the ones he had killed. He swung his axe again, taking out even more of the monstrosities that replaced with even more.

"Dammit!" Berserker yelled as he swung his axe through the mass of tentacles that surrounded him. "Why are there so many of you…!"

From a safe distance away, Caster smiled as he watched the Servant struggle against his familiar. He gently caressed his spellbook in his hands, muttering another aria that summoned another batch of monsters as Berserker took another dozen out. Caster chuckled darkly to himself, enjoying the spectacle as he waited.

"It would save me some trouble, but continue to fight if you wish. It is only a matter of time now…" Caster giggled. "Brute strength will only do so much against overwhelming numbers. You'll run out of strength eventually, and that's when your futile struggle will come to an end…"

That was what Berserker didn't know about Caster and his monsters. The deranged Servant could endlessly summon as many familiars as he needed. No matter how many Berserker destroyed, they would always be replaced. Caster was content to sit patiently and wait for the golden Servant to tire himself out.

Of course, what Caster didn't know was how much he was underestimating the childish Servant. During his life, Berserker had been a hero to children. He was someone who would watch over and protect them. He loved to make them laugh and smile, so much so that seeing their smiling faces granted Berserker strength that went beyond his already astounding abilities. He would do anything to protect them to protect their smiling faces. To keep them happy. To make sure they could continue to smile happily amongst friends and family.

And Caster had threatened that happiness, so Berserker responded in kind.

Fifteen cartridges were attached to the back of Berserker's axe, though only thirteen glowed and pulsed with energy as electricity jumped and sparked between them. Berserker had already used one when he dropped in on the battle on the first night and a second had been used when the battle against Caster had just started. But as he thought about the children who that monster had killed, and as his determination to avenge those that died and protect the ones that were left began to rise… the two empty cartridges lit up once more.

Berserker gave a feral grin as the legion of monsters surrounded him. He hefted his axe up once again, three of the cartridges lighting up on his axe this time. He swung the golden weapon down, roaring as he attacked.

"**GOLDEN SPARK!"**

Caster was blown off his feet as thunder and lightning struck down and incinerated all the monsters who screeched in anguish. None escaped as the released electricity and lightning discharged and spread, jumping and hopping around to strike out and impale the demons with golden lances of sparking light. When the smoke cleared and the electricity gutted out, there were no more familiars in sight. Berserker stood with his axe resting on his shoulder, the area around him completely ruined and destroyed. Caster quickly got to his feet, clutching his spellbook close to his chest as he gazed upon the other Servant with wide eyes.

"How's that?" Berserker smirked. Caster bristled in response to Berserker's taunting words and mocking smile.

"You… you think this will change the outcome?!" Caster screamed as his manic smile returned. "It'll all end the same! No matter what you do I will never run out of familiars to summon! Behold!"

Berserker's eyes widened when the abandoned street was suddenly full of Caster's monsters once again. He readied his axe, looking at the mass of tentacles and bloody flesh that moved around in front of him. How many demons could this guy summon…?!

"And while you're busy here… aren't you forgetting about the ones you intended to save?!"

"Shut up! My Master will-!"

"Your Master?! You think he has the strength to stand against even one of my creations?! Ha! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Caster laughed. His smiled stretched across his face. "Assuming he was capable of defeating one of my familiars. Maybe two. Three would be generous and any more would be a miracle! I have sent more than enough to deal with him and the ingredients he stole away from me. He will die and those children will return to me and serve their original purpose!"

Berserker actually thought about that. Despite how he acted, he was capable of analyzing and rationalizing a situation if he really tried. As least when he was sane. The cool, controlled anger from before was gone and now worry began to creep into him. His Master and those kids might be in danger. There were a lot of demons, so some might have followed after them…

The golden Servant panicked, raising his axe and cutting away a wall of flesh but was pushed back as the mass of familiars rose again. He couldn't just get away, but he couldn't spend all his cartridges just clearing a path. But those kids… and his Master too…!

"Yes… yes! That despair is intoxicating!" Caster laughed. "Struggle all you want! Let thoughts of your Master's corpse and those doomed children torment you! They cannot be saved, but they will serve a greater purpose, I assure you of that! And once you fall, you will join them in this glorious ascension!"

Caster would have continued to rant if it weren't for the burst of golden light that descended upon the area and parted the mass of corruption that barred Berserker's path. The familiars cried out as they were cut away by a great force that drilled into them, and Caster had to shield his eyes from the holy light. Berserker looked straight at the source, looking on in wonder as he beheld the figure who stood with his weapon pointed in front of him.

"…Shiny." Berserker commented with a smile as he looked upon the silver armor the person war. Berserker squinted his eyes for a moment before they widened as recognition dawned on him. "Hey, I know you! You're one of those guys from last night!"

Saber smiled at Berserker in greeting before he raised his sword and brought it down again. From his sword, a shining wild was generated thanks to his Invisible Air technique and carved away at the mass of tentacles that were heavily reduced by the sharp gale. The King of Knights signaled to Berserker, who ran towards him and out of the mass.

"Yeah, yeah! You're that knight guy!" Berserker said excitedly as Saber faced Caster's familiars. "What are you doing here?"

"My Master caught wind of Caster's movements and decided I should lend you some aid in protecting those children… and fighting this demon." Saber replied, glaring past the familiars towards Caster who continued to summon even more creatures to deal with the new threat. "…I can take it from here."

"Huh? Hey, I was here first and this guy needs to-!"

"This monster will pay for his crimes, I'll make sure of that." Saber promised. He gave Berserker a solemn look. "But I'm also worried for our Masters who are protecting the children that managed to get away. They may be able to hold off a few of Caster's familiars, but not if they had this many chasing after them. I'll stay and fight Caster. You go find your Master and mine. Help them protect the children."

Berserker glanced between Caster's familiars, to Caster himself, then back to Saber several times before giving a frustrated huff. He hated to leave a battle unfinished… but he hated the thought of not protecting those kids even more.

"Hey… make sure you end him for me, alright?"

"Of course." Saber replied, smirking a little before his expression turned serious again.

Nodding to the knight, Berserker took off.

Saber gave a sigh of relief as the other Servant left. He had been worried about getting Berserker to cooperate with him given their initial encounter during the first night of the War, but it seemed that the Servant was thankfully saner than his class would imply. He was willing to listen to logic and reason and seemed to act on his own will rather than just pure battle lust and instinct. Saber was grateful for that, and that no one else was around to bear witness to his abilities. And while he did have some reluctance about allying with the childish Servant at first…

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_ Saber thought to himself. He frowned as Caster glared at him. _"And I would call my greatest enemy my friend over someone like that…"_

"Worms like you show up one after another." Caster hissed, tearing at his hair while his familiars began to swarm the new Servant. "Very well then! I had planned to make Berserker into the main dish, but you'll serve find as a replacement, Saber!"

"…I will not allow you to go unpunished for your horrendous actions. I will end your existence here tonight, Caster." Saber declared lowly, giving a deadly promise.

"Hmph. Your bravado means nothing to me. You think you have the strength to cut away this taint and corruption? You can do nothing to stop it, knight!" Caster shouted. "There is only one pure enough to stop it! One who would not fall when faced with it! You don't-!"

Caster paused and his mouth fell open in awe as holy light began to emit from the invisible weapon Saber held. Slowly, the gale that surrounded the weapon ceased and Caliburn's true form was revealed. But something was different about it. The beautiful sword's form distorted and changed, flickering as a different yet similar sword was projected. One that was more powerful.

One that promised victory.

"Forgive me, Manaka… I promised I'd hold back," Saber muttered lowly, his words only audible to himself. He glared at his opponent. "…But someone like this doesn't deserve such mercy."

With both hands grasping the hilt of his blade and holding the sword out so that the blade was facing him, Saber recited the aria quietly to himself.

"**Seals of the Round Table: First Constraint Release."**

A wave of prana exploded from Saber's sword as light shined from it. In spite of its radiance, Caster kept staring intently at the sword. At Caliburn. It was strange. He could've sworn that for a moment Saber had been holding a completely different sword. But Caliburn was different from before, as it shined with brilliance and pulsed with powers it hadn't possessed before. It's appearance was the same… but now Caster couldn't help but suspect that Saber was wielding a completely different sword than before. He just couldn't see it.

Regardless, the Servant had fallen silent in awe as he gazed upon the light and the figure who was privileged to wield such radiance as a weapon.

"Now, Caster…" Saber announced as he pointed his sword at his opponent. "Prepare yourself!"

A sinister smiled crept up his face.

"Beautiful…" Caster whispered as he beheld the power of the King of Knights.

And if he could claim such power for himself… it would be the perfect material to give to his creation and facilitate the return of one who would shine even brighter than the knight before him.

* * *

Wise Up!_ Updated_

Class: Saber  
Master: Manaka Sajyou  
True Name: Arthur Pendragon  
Sex: Male  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Magical Energy: A  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Abilities:  
Magic Resistance: A / Cancels all Magecraft below Rank A. In reality, no magi of today can harm Saber.  
Riding: B / Able to freely manipulate all beasts and vehicles, save mythical beasts and divine beasts.

Skills:  
Instinct: B / The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduces by a quarter any obstacles to vision and hearing.  
Prana Burst: A / This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability.  
Charisma: B / Natural ability to command an army. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-Rank is enough to lead a country.

Noble Phantasm:  
**Invisible Air: Boundary Field of the Wind King**: C / An invisible sword. Simple, but displays tremendous effect in hand-to-hand combat. A Noble Phantasm guarded by strong magecraft, it does not mean that the sword itself is transparent.  
**Seals of the Round Table: The Thirteen Constraints**: C / Seals placed on King Arthur's Holy Sword, Excalibur, by each of the thirteen Knights of the Round Table to limit the sword's power and hide its true form.  
**Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory**: A++ / -Only Available when a certain number of the Seals of the Round Table have been released-

* * *

A/N: Finished, and I'll fix any errors there are later. The next chapter should wrap up the second night quite nicely if everything goes as planned. And I lied. Arthur differs from Arturia in more than just a couple stats.

I'm just happy to finally get the ball rolling on this again. I think I already said this, but writing the dialogue between Kiritsugu and Kirei is DAMN hard. I've had the part with Kariya, Berserker and Caster done for weeks but I was stuck on the exchange with Kirei and Kiritsugu. It is a very important point as it does build up for things will come into play in later chapters. And mark my words, this isn't the last confrontation between the Magus Killer and Fake Priest we'll see in this fic.

Anyway, due to how much this chapter grew I cut out the parts relating to Team Rider and Team Lancer since they got the majority of the time to shine in the last chapter. Everything will be much more well-rounded and balanced in the next one. We'll see the aftermath of Waver's killing of Kayneth and the battle between Rider and Lancer. We'll see whether or not Kiritsugu and Maiya will make their escape. And we'll see Saber VS Caster and whether or not any of the four kids remaining will bite the dust or not. Or if Kariya or Noburu will get taken out. All in all, the second night of the Holy Grail War concludes next chapter.

Feedback is always appreciated and I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on the chapter. Especially the bit between Kiritsugu and Kirei. I'm curious on the speculations you guys have on the story. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next one when it's up.

Kiiam


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Type-Moon or Nasuverse related stuff.

A/N: And the third night comes to a close. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Shadows Abound**

The Magus Killer was pulled along by the woman who had come to rescue him. Maiya Hisau was careful to support Kiritsugu Emiya as they quickly hurried through the forest with the man's right arm wrapped around her shoulders while his broken left one hung against his side. Kiritsugu felt more relieved with each step they took, putting greater distance between themselves and the man who could've killed him but had decided not to. Although, Kirei was actually…

"Did Archer contact you?" Kiritsugu asked Maiya, shoving his new thoughts concerning the priest to the back of his mind. Right now, he had to focus on their escape.

"Yes. He confirmed Assassin's survival as well." Maiya replied as they ran.

"I see."

Kiritsugu had expected something like that since Archer hadn't personally came to his aid, but Kiritsugu tensed as his eyes scanned the dark trees of the trees that surrounded them. He and Maiya moved at a swift pace, and they weren't too far into the forest to begin with. A couple minutes of running and they should've been able to reach the streets. But now Kiritsugu knew Assassin was still a threat. The Servant of the Shadows was still alive somehow, lurking in the shadows. And now that he knew of Kirei's interest, of his obsession with the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya…

Kiritsugu's eyes widened when he saw a chalky white mask smiling at them from between the trees. A dark blur flew in their direction. In a synchronized movement that only the Magus Killer and his personal assistant could pull off, moving in rhythm that is only capable for those who have trained and learned from each other, Kiritsugu and Maiya separated and dodged the dagger that had been thrown at them with a speed that made it seem like the weapon had been a bullet fired from a gun. Even with their perfect movement, had the dagger been meant to kill them, it would have. Kirei didn't want to kill Kiritsugu, and the Magus Killer knew that. So that meant Assassin would not kill him either. The Servant would try to cripple him at most, but-

Several more white masks suddenly emerged from the shadows around them, shocking both Kiritsugu and Maiya.

"More than one?" Kiritsugu muttered, eyes wide in shock.

The masks seemed to smile at the two humans, as if mocking their feeble attempts to flee and spoke as one.

"You will not escape."

The air around them distorted as several dark blurs were hurled in their direction. Kiritsugu and Maiya didn't break their pace though and kept running forward. Kiritsugu's body tensed the moment his feet lifted off the ground. Would they be stopped here, or would they be allowed to take another step…?

Red covered Kiritsugu's vision for a moment as a figure swept in front of them. He heard the sound of iron striking iron as the daggers were reflected. Kiritsugu and Maiya ran past Archer. The Servant followed after his Master and his assistant as he covered their retreat.

"Were you aware that there were multiple Assassins?" Kiritsugu asked Maiya as they stuck close together. So long as they didn't separate, Archer would have a smaller area that he needed to cover.

"You did not say there was more than one Assassin." Maiya answered though she spoke as if she was addressing Archer.

"When I told you 'Assassins alive', I meant Assassins as in plural." Archer replied as he swung his swords to deflect more daggers. "You didn't pick up on that?"

Even in this situation, Kiritsugu rolled his eyes at his Servant's attitude. He glanced back at the red knight, watching the Servant of the Bow swing his swords to block the daggers that the Assassins tried to sink into their backs. Swords. How could an Archer use swords? Not only that, but he could tell that the black and white blades were of Chinese origin. Kiritsugu wondered if the swords played a part in the Heroic Spirit's legend.

The sound of Archer warding off the Assassins' daggers echoed in Kiritsugu's ears, reminding him that now was not the time to be debating the identity of his Servant. They had to focus on their escape. They maintained their running speed, even as Kiritsugu's arm throbbed. He could ignore it. They were almost out of the forest now, so just a little longer and if Archer maintained his guard-

Kiritsugu's eyes shifted to the side as a shadow's movement caught his attention. He found a white mask staring back at him from a few meters away, keeping pace with their speed so they were practically side by side. The man glanced to Maiya who was running with him on his right side, noticing the second Assassin running along their right side, boxing them in. Kiritsugu cursed to himself. Archer could effectively cover their backs, but he couldn't deflect the daggers that were thrown in the direction he wasn't guarding from! Kiritsugu watched the Assassin closest to him on his left side raise its arm up…!

A white blur that wasn't another Assassin's mask shot past him, lodging itself in the shadow's chest and dropping the Servant to the ground. With the speed they were running at Kiritsugu barely had a moment to recognize it was the white sword Archer had been holding that had been thrown and imbedded into the Assassin's chest. His head snapped to the right just in time to see Archer's thrown black sword spin through the air and cut a large gash in the neck of the Assassin on their right side. The mask cried out and fell to the ground. The two threats had been eliminated, but now Archer was left without weapons to block the hail of daggers. Or at least, that's what Kiritsugu thought. The sounds of metal deflecting metal continued, and Kiritsugu spared another glance backward to see what Archer was guarding them with now. He was surprised and confused to see the weapons he thought the Servant had discarded were back in his hands, still being swung around and keeping the Darks from piercing their flesh and bone. How and when had he gotten them back…?

Kiritsugu once again turned his back on his Servant when the sound of metal striking metal stopped and darkness around them shifted, and suddenly he saw dozens of white masks floating around them from all directions between the trees and atop their branches. Kiritsugu's mind froze for a moment in complete disbelief, astounded that there was this many Assassins. How could Kirei's Servant split itself apart like this? Kiritsugu could think of no other explanation other than that it was some kind of Noble Phantasm. Suddenly he could see the dark bodies behind the white masks, even as they blended into the darkness around them. Kiritsugu watched as each and every shadow raised its arm, several knives appearing between their fingers. Archer could not guard from every direction with just his two swords. It was impossible. For a moment, Kiritsugu's pace slowed as he gave himself up to the superior killers that had caged them within a wall of smiling white masks.

The silence within the cage was broken by the sound of flesh being ripped and pierced. Kiritsugu had enough time to register that Archer had thrown his swords again and killed another Assassin and resume running before his Servant's voice shouted to him.

"Keep moving!"

And suddenly, the cage of white masks was broken down by numerous beautiful black and white swords thrown in every direction.

* * *

"Holy sword user…"

It was obvious to Caster as he beheld the radiance that shined from Saber's sword. The gales that had hidden the sword and though the light made it hard to make out the sword's features, Caster could vaguely grasp its design. It was all he needed though to discern the Servant's identity and to realize exactly who it was he was facing.

The King of Knights raised his sword which began to radiate and shine with energy before the Servant dashed forward, swinging his sword towards the mass of abominations Caster had called forth which rushed to meet the silver knight.

The light shined and tore away the darkness in front of it, destroying each and every monstrous creature in front of him. Saber's brilliant sword cut through the mass of tentacles that swarmed the Servant. No matter how many there were, Saber could not be overwhelmed. With every sweep of his sword Saber advanced a step forward, getting closer to the true monster that needed to be put down.

Caster for his part was torn somewhere between awe in the face of Saber's power and worry that his creatures weren't doing much to impede the Servant like they had Berserker. While Prelati's Spellbook gave him access to an unlimited supply of prana and allowed him to summon as many Horrors as possible, the stronger spells that might've been capable of stopping Saber, took time to prepare. Plus, he could only summon so many creatures at once. Caster hurriedly flipped through the pages of the spellbook, looking for a spell that would help him subdue Saber.

"Caster!"

The grotesque man's eyes widened when he noticed that the Servant of the Sword was suddenly upon him. The man jumped backwards and his Horrors leaped forward, forcing Saber pull back in order to take all of them out in one sweep. From a safer distance, Caster grounded his teeth together as his creatures were destroyed. It hadn't mattered to him when Berserker tore their bodies apart and split their flesh since he could summon even more creatures from their remains, effectively multiplying their numbers. However, if their bodies were completely disintegrated there was nothing to spawn from and their numbers actually began to decrease. Saber's sword swallowed up each creature it touched in a burst of light and left nothing behind.

"Damn! Damn…! Damn you!" Caster hissed, tearing at his hair as he watched his creatures continue to be decimated.

At this rate, Saber would reach him and he would be killed. Caster knew that. But the thought of retreating when he had nothing to bring back, to end this night with his endeavors fruitless… he couldn't stand it! And to leave this warrior alone… what if another Servant snuffed out that light before Caster could harness and corrupt it for his own purposes? He couldn't imagine a Servant of Saber's caliber falling to any of the other Servants he'd seen thus far… but there was always a possibility! Such energy would be more than enough to fuel his beast!

Caster growled under his breath as Saber drew close once again. Unfortunately, and despite his feelings on the matter, he'd have to retreat this night. But he would come back with more Horrors next time. He had only prepared a small force for the night's errand, but next time he'd produce a wave that would overwhelm and swallow the brilliant Servant before him. Thinking of what his patience and preparation would bring him, Caster smiled.

"Ah, I hate to leave our battle unfinished, but I really must be going." Caster called out to Saber. "I have much to do, you see. Rest assured though, for I will be better prepared for our next encounter, King of Knights. I will take that powerful light, taint it, and use it so that the beast will grow!"

"Beast…?" Saber muttered, wondering what the insane Servant was going on about.

"Farewell, Saber! Wait in despair until next time we meet!"

"Caster!" Saber shouted. Caliburn shined and Saber swung the blade forward. You will not escape!"

The light from Saber's sword was released, lancing through the Horrors that guarded Caster. Even if it was successful in destroying the familiars, the attack wasn't fast enough to vanquish Caster.

Caster's book glowed and the man disappeared in a mist of blood. Saber's attack destroyed the area the Servant had been standing in a moment later.

Saber gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, angry that he had failed in eliminating Caster and that he had let the Servant escape. He had not only disappointed himself, but both his Master and Noburu-san who were counting on him. Thinking of the latter, who had told Saber of his plan to help the children escape before they separated so Saber could take out Caster, the King of Knights decided he should probably go catch up with the man. While the man was capable, to fight Caster's monstrosities in great numbers was a battle Noburu would likely lose. He only hoped that not too many of Caster's familiars had followed after the children.

Saber swung his sword backward, destroying the Horrors that tried to attack him. They still acted, even if their master had left. It didn't matter. Now with Caster gone, Saber didn't have to worry about any more of them showing up.

He'd destroy all of them. Then he would help save those children.

* * *

Kariya was grateful to the man who decided to lend his aid. The magus who had appeared out of nowhere and saved him and the children from the horde of monsters gave Kariya hope. Of course, the Matou also had his suspicions about Noburu suddenly showing up at the right place at the right time like he had. It wouldn't be out of the question for him to be one of the Masters taking part in the Holy Grail War. A Master who he'd have to kill at some point…

…But Kariya resisted the impulse to order his blade worms to cut the man to ribbons. He needed Noburu's help in order to get the children to safety. They needed to avoid the familiars before they were caught. They had established a sort of hit and run approach, where Kariya would stall the monsters with his flying parasites and Noburu would destroy the bodies of the creatures by using more of those feathers of his. This was how they managed to keep the monsters from catching them and cut down their numbers at the same time. Several more monsters had appeared from the roofs and alleyways, but they were dealt with and kept from getting the drop on their group thanks to the duo's teamwork.

Now, there were only about a five monsters left and there were no longer any extras lying in wait for them. At least they hoped so. They were almost out of the abandoned area and into more public streets. Noburu had already said that he had notified the police about finding some of the children that had gone missing, so once they found them the children would be safe!

Although that would only be true if the monsters were eliminated. Both Kariya and Noburu knew that the beasts would continue to follow after them unless they were stopped. Unfortunately, Noburu had run out of feathers and confessed that he didn't have anything else on hand to deal with the monsters, never once thinking that he would stumble upon what he had tonight and was ill-prepared to deal with the situation.

That's why Kariya had told Noburu to move on while he stayed behind. He had separated from the group and beckoned the remaining monsters toward him so that the magus could escape with the children.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea. After all, Kariya had only managed to draw three of them along with him while the last two had continued after Noburu and the children.

Kariya's breathing was harsh and ragged as he ran through the dark streets. He could hear the wet, gurgling screeches and cries from the demons slithering after him. He had used many Blade Worms to help Noburu take out the many other creatures that had been among their number before, and it had taken quite a toll on his body. Those worms evolved using his prana, and the regular Crest Worms already had a significant drain on his body. To continuously use up his energy to morph the Crest worms into Blade Worms, many of which had been smashed and killed by the creatures, to continue to use them would be…

The man let out a groaning hiss of pain as more Blade Worms tore holes in his flesh, flying through the air and adhering to the commands Kariya had forced on them.

Cut. Devour. Kill.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Kariya's swarm of worms managed to rend one of the demons and take it out but the other two swatted or crushed them with their swinging tentacles. The worms weren't as fast as they normally were and some were misshapen with their wings barely half formed and their teeth blunt to the point where they couldn't cut anything. It was evidence of Kariya's waning energy that he was producing such weak Blade Worms.

"Gah… ha… grk…!"

Kariya choked and stumbled, crashing down onto the pavement and scraping his face against the gravel. The sleeves of his jacket were soaked with the blood from the tears in his skin that wouldn't close up. Even as he suffered, the worms still feasted on what little strength he had left. Less energy he had, the more frenzy their feeding was as they tried to convert nerves, tissue, muscle and bone into prana. It only weakened him further, and his continued deterioration ironically encouraged the worms to feed faster.

The creatures were almost upon him. He had no more strength. He was going to be torn to shreds by those monsters. His limbs would be ripped from his body and devoured by those demons. He was going to die… he was…

…No.

No.

NO!

Kariya pushed himself to his feet as he refused that thought. Die? Him? He couldn't! He wouldn't! Not now! What kind of person was he if he were to lie down and die now after he had made a promise to Sakura? He promised her that she would see her family again. He had promised her that he'd reunite her with Aoi and Rin. He promised that she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

He promised!

So even if he tore his body apart… even if he was hurting… even though he was in pain…!

He wouldn't die until he saw Sakura smiling again…!

Kariya's body tensed as he gave his worms ordered his worms to feed. Thousands of teeth nibbled and bit into him underneath his flesh, converting the devoured bits of his body into energy he could use. He forced every bit of prana that was produced into the Crest Worms that crawled and slithered underneath his arms. He rolled back his sleeves, hissing as the cold air prickled his still bleeding wounds and gave the command.

"Go!"

This was not the small swarm he had produced many times before. Hives worth of Blade Worms burst forth from Kariya's arms, ripping a scream from his lips. It was a scream made in anger and pain… but also determination. A large cloud of the flying parasites swarmed overhead before descending on the two remaining Horrors, tearing into the creatures that hissed and screeched as the numerous parasites tore into their bodies like a school of piranhas.

Kariya stood in place, watching the worms devour the two monsters until there was nothing left. Literally nothing was left of the beasts. Every bit of slimy flesh had been cut apart and eaten. The deed done and all the prana in their bodies used up, all the Blade Worms fell to the ground and dried up into nothing. Kariya felt relief for a moment before the overwhelming pain set in.

Kariya staggered as his body cried out. It felt like his innards had been lit on fire and his muscles had been slashed to nothing. Each movement brought him unimaginable pain.

"Dammit… I… not now…!" Kariya gasped as he leaned against a wall nearby for support.

The worms, no matter how much they had helped him in that moment, were always fated to be a plague. Hot blood dripped down his arms, raining on the ground and staining his flesh. There was a stinging sensation behind his eyes that was driving Kariya insane and as he felt the worms move and scuttle from within him he could swear that he could feel them biting and ripping at his organs. It was too much. It was just too much…!

Even still, Kariya pressed onward. He had to make sure those kids were safe. There were still two left. He had to make sure… he had to see them safe and smiling once more after all he'd done to save them…!

Kariya took two painful steps, stopping under a lamppost before a dark hand pressed over his mouth and his eyes went wide as he felt something sharp sink into his back.

"What a vain struggle. How can you win this War if you can't even win against your own body?" A deep voice chuckled in Kariya's ear.

A glob of blood was coughed up, splattering the assailant's hand even as he withdrew. Kariya fell to his knees, slowly glancing back to see who had assaulted him and came face to face with a smiling white mask. A dark arm held up a black dagger stained with Kariya's blood.

"Be grateful that I have shown you mercy. You will suffer no longer." The mask spoke. "Die in the shadows and fade away into nothing. For someone like you, there was never any other outcome."

The Assassin that had taken joy in watching Kariya's struggle against Caster's Horrors and himself from start to finish faded into the darkness of the alleys that surrounded them as the Master he had stabbed fell to the ground.

As he bled out from the wound in his back and as the worms continued to feast on him, Kariya only wished he could scream his outrage at the world. But he could only choke on the blood gathering in his mouth and gurgle pathetically as he lay dying on the cold streets.

_"Not now…" _Kariya thought as his vision distorted and darkness began to creep up on him. _"Please, not now…"_

He promised. He promised. He promised. He promised. _He promised._ He pro-

* * *

Unbelievable…!

Even as he and Maiya ran, Kiritsugu was in awe of the spectacle. The masks of the Assassins darted in and out of the trees around them, trying to escape from the storm they had been swept up in and at the same time trying to attack from within it. One Assassin stopped moving for a moment to do just that, raising a dagger and winding back to throw it…!

A white sword dug into the Assassin's shoulder a black sword slashed through the Servant's side, slaying the assailant before it had a chance to attack.

Kiritsugu glanced back for a moment, witnessing another pair of the same swords appear in Archer's hands before they were thrown at the Assassins that moved around them. Kiritsugu turned his head forward and kept his eyes ahead, continuing to run as the barrier of flying swords kept the Assassins at bay. It really was just that. Kiritsugu had been correct in thinking that Archer couldn't defend from attacks that came from every direction. However, his Servant was capable of _attacking_ in every direction thanks to his magecraft.

Projection.

Dozens of the same pair of black and white swords were hurled from Archer's hands and spun through the air, warding off the Assassins and even knocking thrown daggers off course. Any Assassin that stopped moving for even a moment was impaled. Kiritsugu had never imagined that Projection could be used like this. Archer had turned it into a practical method of attack, projecting the same pair of swords over and over again and throwing them to match the number of daggers thrown and exceed the number of Assassin throwing them. Not only that, but the beautiful swords had their own ability, since even as they continuously missed their targets many of the swords would return and reunite with their opposite partner in Archer's hands before the Servant let them fly again. The swords had an attraction to each other that ultimately ended up with them returning to Archer, almost like they were in an orbit. Archer would project the swords, throw them at Assassins trying to attack them, project another pair or catch a returning one to block the daggers that had been successfully thrown by the more quick and agile Assassins before throwing them again. Projection of this level was something Kiritsugu had never seen before.

It made him all the more curious about who his Servant was.

Archer smirked to himself as the masks moved about. Their movements were easy to track, the white skulls sticking out like bright lights in the darkness to his keen eyes. It also helped that their attacks were sharp and direct, making it even easier for him to see the course of their attack. He could block the thrown daggers and keep all of them from attacking at once by forcing them to dodge and move around by continuously hurling his swords at them. Projecting Kanshou and Bakuya, his two primary swords, was just a reflex for him. He had prana to spare thanks to his Master and his Master's wife, and thusly he could create as many of the pair of swords as he wanted.

He hoped Kiritsugu was surprised and impressed.

Archer's eyes darted to the right as four daggers were thrown in Maiya's direction, trying to pierce the woman's skull.

"Easy."

Archer deflected them with a returning Kanshou before the black sword was thrown again, forcing the Assassin that had thrown the daggers to retreat. Its partner Bakuya was also thrown in the opposite direction, and Archer projected another pair of swords to block more daggers. There really was nothing more useful than two swords that were like magnets and naturally attracted to each other. Especially at a time like this. Archer would throw Bakuya in one direction and Kanshou would be thrown in another. As he, Kiritsugu and Maiya ran through the forest the swords, if they missed their target and didn't get stopped by the trees that surrounded them, would come together again in front of Archer and he would catch them. It was like tossing something in front of him so he wouldn't have to carry it and picking it up when he reached it. He was using them more like they were boomerangs than swords at the moment. The swords that he threw behind him or ones that didn't return were easily replaced using Projection. In this way, Archer could continuously attack and keep the Assassins scattered and on the defensive and keep moving forward at the same time.

However, as they approached the edge of the forest Archer knew they would lose the benefit of the trees' protection. While he couldn't hit the Assassins that darted between the trees like they were mounted shields, it also kept the Assassins from attacking freely since they could only attack from the spaces between the trees. Spaces that Archer threw his swords at whenever he saw a white mask lingering between them for too long. If they made it into an open area, it would be easier for both Servants to land a hit. And Archer wasn't sure if he could cover both Kiritsugu and Maiya from all the Assassins if they were out in an open area.

"Emiya Kiritsugu!"

Archer's eyes widened when he heard the voice from behind him. He glanced backwards to see the priest that had defeated Kiritsugu chasing after them at an alarmingly fast pace. His sudden appearance also caught the attention of Kiritsugu and Maiya, the former also surprised by the priest's tenacity while the latter frowned in dissatisfaction.

"It appears he wasn't injured enough to keep himself from chasing after us." Maiya noted.

Kiritsugu didn't reply to Maiya's comment. He stared at Kirei over his shoulder, amazed that the man seemed to run at a speed greater than their own without any magic. He truly was a frightening person with limits beyond that of normal humans. But Kirei's astonishing stamina and abilities wasn't what Kiritsugu focused on upon seeing the man. What stood out most was the desperation in the priest's eyes and movements. He was confused, Kiritsugu noticed. He could see it. The man had been confused by the questions Kiritsugu had asked earlier and the lack of answers the Magus Killer had provided in response to the priest's own questions. He wanted to know the reason for Kiritsugu's questions and hear the answers hadn't had a chance to give. And while the appearance of Assassin's Master was worrying, to see Kirei's face contorted by such desperation and worry…

…Kiritsugu couldn't help it as his lips twitched upward in a small smile.

Still, the man was gaining on him and they couldn't effectively counterattack with the Assassins swarming around them. Kiritsugu glanced at Maiya, watching her draw her glock and palm a grenade when Archer suddenly stopped.

Kiritsugu noticed the smirk on his Servant's face just before the white haired man threw his last pair of swords. A bow appeared in the man's hands and he notched a sword to it faster than even Kirei and the Assassins could move.

Unlike Kiritsugu and Maiya, who were worried about Kirei's appearance, Archer saw it as the perfect opportunity.

_"You wouldn't let your Master die, would you Assassin?"_

Archer let his Broken Phantasm fly.

Suddenly, the mass of white masks retreated and swept backwards toward their Master, whose eyes widened as the arrow shot towards him. Kiritsugu and Maiya watched as the bodies of numerous Assassins blanketed Kirei before they were consumed by the blast from the Broken Phantasm as it detonated upon striking the mass of bodies.

* * *

Waver stared into nothing as he lied against the tree in the quiet forest. Just a few inches away lying in the blood stained dirt and grass was the corpse of his professor. His teacher. The person he had killed. The boy raised his head up a bit as his gaze refocused on the body.

Waver stared.

Hollow, lifeless eyes on a face that had an expression of horror and fear etched into it stared back at him.

He shivered and drew his legs close to his body as if trying to escape from the body in front of him. Waver faced twisted in revulsion again as he felt his stomach lurch. He spat out the bile that had gathered in his throat, glad he hadn't thrown up again.

After all, he'd already disgraced himself enough. He didn't want to add to his shame anymore…

Waver sat in place unmoving for a few more minutes, letting the silence of the forest blanket him. A few chuckles would escape his lips every so often. Bits of the laughter would turn into sobs. One thought kept echoing in his mind.

_You killed him._

_I killed him._

_Waver Velvet killed Kayneth Archibald._

Waver rocked himself back and forth as his small cries and shivers wracked his frame. How could this have happened? He didn't mean to do it. What would this mean for him? Why did this have to happen? How did he end up killing his own teacher?

_He would've killed you._

Waver knew that. He knew that… but…!

_You killed him. He can mock you no longer. You should be happy._

As much as he hated to admit it, Waver did feel some happiness deep within himself. No matter how much he tried to ignore or repress the feeling, whenever he looked upon Kayneth's corpse he felt a little elation and pride in himself for murdering the man who had mocked him and showed him so much contempt during the time he had known him. Those feelings were quickly snuffed out by the horror, guilt and disgust that followed.

For what reason did this happen? For what reason did Kayneth have to go as far as trying to kill his own student? For reason did Waver have to go as far as killing his own teacher?

"This is a war."

Waver spoke that bit aloud, and as he said so, he turned his head to the side to glance down at the instrument that had aided him in killing his teacher. The gun sat next to him in the same place he had dropped it when it had slipped out of his nerveless fingers after the shock of what he had done set in. Waver had never seen a real one before. He had read about them in books or stories where characters used them but magi had no need for such tools. They were hindrances. Technology in general perverted magecraft and any magus who thought otherwise was a disgrace amongst his peers.

Yet, he had used such a tool to kill his superior in thaumatology. For such a small look thing, it had killed his teacher, a strong and respectable magus, quite effectively. And all it took was a squeezing of a trigger. No magic circle or aria. There were no formulas involved or prana wasted. Waver only remembered the simple impulse that hadmoved his finger.

It was simple, cold, and effective.

And scary.

Waver leaned his body towards it, slowly reaching his hand over to touch it. His hand hovered over it for a moment, as if he was afraid the thing was going to come to life somehow and bite him. Eventually, his hand felt down and touched the grip and forearm of the gun. It was worn but firm, and Waver couldn't help but think it reminded him of the hilt of a dagger or knife. His fingers grazed the cool steel of the hammer of the gun and Waver flinched a bit when one of his fingers brushed against the trigger.

The trigger he had pulled to kill Kayneth.

Almost in a trance, Waver numbly lifted the gun off the ground. It was heavier than he imagined. He worked it between his hands a little before his fingers wrapped around the grip. His index finger rested against the trigger…

"Master."

Waver jumped and squeezed the trigger in surprise.

A dull click echoed through the forest following the familiar voice that had spoken to him.

The boy glanced upwards with wide eyes to see his Servant's perfect face peering down at him and Rider's larger form standing next to it. Master and Servant stared at each other for a long moment before Lancer smiled its usual unnaturally serene smile at him.

"So you actually killed him."

There was no inflection in Lancer's tone. It was spoken like a statement, but Waver wondered if his Servant had asked it as a question. Waver's head hurt as he thought about it. He looked away and gave a slow nod.

"Yeah…"

Waver gulped.

"I killed him…"

Lancer stared at its Master, gauging the boy's expression and watching how his body moved. A number of comments and statements to that swarmed in its mind, but Lancer didn't voice any of them. It only continued to smile and nodded in response to Waver's quiet affirmation regarding his kill.

"I see." Lancer turned to Rider. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"I have much to say about it, though nothing of significance regarding my late Master." Rider grinned in response as he turned away from inspecting the body of his dead Master. He smiled at Waver who narrowed his eyes and frowned at the king in response. "I give you my praise, Waver! The student has succeeded in besting the teacher!"

Waver scoffed in response to Rider's words. The King of Conquerors stared at Waver, glancing from the boy to the corpse before folding his arms in front of him. He gauged the boy's response to his compliments and found it lacking. Rider recognized that look on his face. He remembered seeing it on a number of his younger soldiers' faces after taking part in their first conquests with him.

"Tell me, boy… was this your first time killing someone?"

Waver flinched at the man's words but eventually nodded to answer the question. Rider sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ah… I thought you were brave before but perhaps I mistook bravery for foolishness? To think a child would enter a war like this without knowing what such a conquest would entail…"

Waver glared up at Rider. What did he know anyway? Waver kept himself from voicing such thoughts aloud as Rider focused on him once again. The man crossed his arms, a contemplative look crossing his features for a moment.

Suddenly, the King of Conquerors shouted.

"Be proud, boy!"

Waver jumped as King Iskander's voice boomed in his ears. He gazed fearfully up at Rider as the man spoke down to him.

"What is this pathetic display before me? Waver Velvet, you should take pride in such victory! You have conquered an enemy, and for that you should rejoice! Can you not feel joy in succeeding in your first conquest of this war?"

"W-Who would feel joy from this?" Waver shouted back in frustration. "Get this through your head, you big oaf! I'm no conqueror like you! I-I didn't mean to kill my teacher!"

"This is war, Master. You realize this, don't you?"

Waver swallowed his words when Lancer spoke to him. The Servant gazed deep into its Master's eyes.

"War involving killing people. Battle involves defeating your enemy. Facing your opponent means humbling them and taking their life for your own. Even if it wasn't your teacher, had it been another Master, wouldn't it have ended the same way? To win a war, to dominate those who stand beneath you and prove your superiority over them, lives must be taken."

Waver shivered at Lancer's words. The Holy Grail War. _War_ was the key word in that sentence. So why didn't he realize its meaning until tonight…?

"Why did you kill him?" Lancer suddenly asked.

For the life of him, Waver couldn't answer that question. Or rather, he didn't want to. Any reason for taking his teacher's life sounded petty and stupid in his mind. He did because he had been made fun of? Who would kill over something so trivial? Perhaps to get his teacher's respect? Of course, he couldn't respect him very well if he was dead! Or maybe it was just to survive. Waver thought that to be a pathetic reason.

"Ah, and there lies the root of the problem…" Rider spoke up, causing Waver to look at him. "When I asked you what you intended to do with the Grail should you acquire it, you gave no answer. Now I see why. You have no answer to give because you don't know why you're participating in this War to begin with."

"That's…" Waver want to deny it, but he knew he was right. "I have a reason…"

Even still, he kept talking back and spouting foolishness.

"…I just forgot why I joined, is all…"

He just sounded more and more pathetic the more he spoke.

Waver didn't react as Rider placed his hand on the boy's head. The Servant kneeled down so that he could look the boy in the eyes. The young magus hesitantly met the man's gaze.

"Waver, you are both foolish and brave for deciding to participate in this conquest. However, I guarantee you that if you don't know your reason for taking part in this war your life will be lost fighting in it." Rider said solemnly.

"…Thanks for the words of encouragement." Waver replied bitterly.

"Ha! See, it's that attitude that makes me believe your actions are more than just mere foolishness. You have fire in your eyes, boy. Drive. I can see it. You just need direction." Rider grinned. "Whatever reason you had before but have forgotten now, the fact of the matter is that you've entered in this War and it is your responsibility to see this conquest through to the end. I know that in doing so you will find your reason for participating in the Holy Grail War, and that knowledge, your reason, will help you grow. Of this I can assure you."

Waver sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Rider was loud and boisterous, but the Servant's words… helped him somewhat. Rider lifted his hand from Waver's head and stepped back, picking up Kayneth's corpse and flinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, I best be off. I'll be taking my former Master's body with me as well."

As Waver watched Rider pick up Kayneth, his mind clicked as something registered with him. The boy sprang to his feet and pointing at Rider accusingly.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute! Kayneth was your Master!"

"Hm…? Well, of course he was." Rider agreed with a perplexed look on his face.

"I thought you were aware of that." Lancer added, also puzzled by its Master's statement.

"No, that's not what I mean! I'm saying if he's dead, then shouldn't Rider have already disappeared since Kayneth's no longer providing him with prana?"

"Oh, that. Well, I have enough prana alone to last me a while." Rider said dismissively. He grinned as another thought occurred to him. "Of course, another reason for my continued existence might also be due to the unique contract established between myself and my former Master."

"Huh? You're not making any sense!"

"Don't worry too much about it, Waver. You should be glad that I'm sticking around for a little while longer!" Rider laughed. He drew his sword and swung it forward, summoning his chariot and quickly mounting it. "Until next time!"

"Until next time, King of Conquerors." Lancer smiled. "Thank you for gifting me with an enjoyable battle."

"The pleasure was all mine, Lancer! I hope that we may continue it in the future!" Rider grinned. "Farewell!"

And with that, Rider snapped the reigns of his Gordius Wheel and the oxen took off into the night sky, brushing the tops of the trees before disappearing into the night. Waver stared after him, watching the trail of sparks gutter out as the chariot disappeared from view.

"You'll find your reason."

Waver glanced towards Lancer as it spoke up. The Servant turned and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you had your reasons or an objective in mind when you summoned me. It may have been what pushed you in the beginning, but it wasn't your true reason for taking part in the War, which is why it was so easily forgotten. Or perhaps why you don't want to remember it."

"Y-Yeah…" Waver nodded dumbly in response to that. Lancer's words were oddly comforting, and Waver couldn't help but feel that the Servant understood him somehow.

"You see, while I'm sure it shook you up you've benefitted from this battle. You've become aware of your lack of reason, which will allow you to seek one for yourself." Lancer smiled. "And I'm still curious about why you summoned me and joined the War, so I'll lend you my assistance."

"Thanks…"

"Mm. Be grateful. I normally wouldn't bother with a child like you but I'm in a good mood after having such a wonderful battle." Lancer said serenely. "Plus, you were able to defeat Kayneth when I assumed you would fail. For that, you've peaked my interest. I suppose Rider was not wrong for saying there is more to you than just your foolishness."

Waver would have been angry by his Servant's disparaging comments but he was too tired to retort at the moment. He just wanted to go back to the Mackenzie house and rest.

Waver hissed in pain when he felt his left hand throb in pain. He glanced down at it and was surprised to find that his wrist was swollen. Had he bent it by accident during one of the times Kayneth knocked him off his feet with his magic? No, that wasn't it…

The magus bent down to the ground and gingerly picked up the gun that rested against the base of the tree. With its weight and power it had probably been the kickback from firing the thing that had injured his wrist. He had never handled a gun before so it was no surprise for him to sustain an injury like this, though Waver was a little surprised that he hadn't noticed the pain until now.

…It was probably because he had been too caught up in his thoughts and what he had done to register the pain.

Waver stared at the gun that had killed Kayneth and kept him from being killed by Kayneth for a long moment before tucking it in his jacket. He felt an odd sense of comfort as it rested against his side and he jogged over to Lancer, cradling his wrist so he wouldn't agitate it. He'd fix it up when they got back to the house.

"Ready to go?" Lancer asked.

"Yeah… let's get out of here." Waver nodded. As they started to walk through the forest, Waver turned towards Lancer. "So… who won your battle?"

"We didn't finish. Once Rider felt Kayneth sustain injury through his connection from the Master and Servant link we stopped fighting. He died before we could make it to you."

"I see…"

"Ah, but it was a wonderful battle. Rider is a strong, formidable opponent who tried to kill me with everything he had." Lancer smiled. "It has been a long time since I felt such a rush of excitement. It was a truly enjoyable time."

"…Sounds like I missed out." Waver commented dryly.

"You really did. Although I hope to pick up where we left off, I…"

Lancer trailed off, pausing as it let out a few coughs. Waver paused, giving his Servant a confused look as Lancer coughed.

"Lancer… is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Lancer smiled, rubbing its chest a little. "I'm glad I was provided with such an enjoyable battle. Even if no other can match it… I will remember the joy I felt when I fought the King of Conquerors."

Waver nodded slowly in response, a little worried about what Lancer was saying but deciding not to voice his questions when the Servant was smiling so happily.

As his hand pressed against the gun that was hidden under his shirt, all that mattered to Waver right now was getting back home and letting this night end.

* * *

Noburu let out a deep sigh, running his hands through his dark hair as the lights from the police cars flashed around him. It had been a close call. The magus he had helped had failed to draw all of the creatures to him and since he had no more means to attack, Noburu knew that even two of the creatures would be enough to tear him and the kids apart. The children had been running out of energy, Saber was off fighting the source of the threat, and as the monsters closed in Noburu had lost hope.

An enthusiastic shout and a bolt of lightning that fried the bodies of the two abominations into nothing saved him and the children from grisly fate and not minutes later the police had arrived.

There had been questions. Many, many questions by the police that Noburu was forced to only give answers that were half-truths because the Holy Grail War needed to be kept a secret. The policeman that had questioned him had been skeptical of the accounts he gave, having stumbled upon the kidnapped children and rescued them in an abandoned area of the city and how the kids' clothes were all wet with blood. Noburu stumbled over the details of where he found them and couldn't give an accurate description of the kidnapper since he hadn't seen the man in person. Near the end of the questioning, Noburu was beginning to worry that the man suspected something of him.

Noburu's gaze peered over to the man with golden hair who was smiling brightly at the rescued children who had finally stopped crying while the mothers and fathers of the rescued sobbed their thanks. Berserker's boisterous behavior and attitude had barreled over any questions the police had for him and after unsuccessfully trying to get some information from the man, the police had given up questioning him after the children and parents insisted that the man was not at fault. It all ended with the police warning that they'd be coming back for questions if they decided they needed more information.

_"Jokes on them though." _Noburu thought to himself, a trifle smug. _"I don't own a cellphone!"_

If he said it aloud, there might have been those who might've pitied him for how naïve and proud it would have sounded.

"Noburu-san."

Noburu jumped a bit when he heard Saber's voice behind him. He turned his head and smiled at the Servant, noting that his armor was gone and that the king was donned in the casual clothes Noburu had lent him. Saber smiled at the children that had been reunited with their families.

"I am relieved."

"Mm." Noburu nodded, agreeing with his daughter's Servant. "I'm glad we caught wind of this when we did. If Manaka-chan hadn't warned me like she did we might not have saved them."

Noburu felt proud knowing that his prudence in setting up those magic circles around the city had come in handy.

"Unfortunately, Caster still draws breath." Saber muttered regretfully, angry that the insane Servant had gotten away. "If he's left alone to do as he pleases…"

"We'll focus our efforts on eliminating him first." Noburu promised Saber. "His deeds are unforgiveable. If he and his Master are behind the kidnappings I've heard about then they're jeopardizing the Holy Grail War. They're drawing too much attention to themselves, and if the people of Fuyuki catch wind of what's really going on…"

"Whatcha guys takin' about?"

Noburu was interrupted by the loud voice of the Servant that had saved him tonight. Quickly composing himself, the Sajyou head gave Berserker a smile.

"Thank you for your help, Berserker." Noburu said, giving the man a small bow. "If you hadn't showed up when you did…"

"You would've been dead."

Noburu and Saber were nonplussed by Berserker's rude response, who only continued to grin at them.

"But seriously, I gotta… thank you guys too." Berserker said, turning away in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he spoke. He was never good at thanking people. "Saber came a good time and if he hadn't taken care of the demons for me I might not have arrived in time to save the kids. As awesome as I am alone, help is nice once in a while…"

Noburu chuckled a little at that, amused by how awkward Berserker sounded. He was certainly different than what he expected the Berserker class to be. Saber stepped forward, smiling at Berserker who turned towards the knight.

"I had my doubts working together with you, but it all turned out for the best. We managed to save those children, and for that I am glad."

"Yeah…" Berserker's smile dimmed a little as the Servant turned his gaze downward. "But… there were a lot of kids we didn't save…"

Berserker turned back toward the happy families. The children were smiling happily again, and Berserker smiled wistfully as he watched one mother cover her son's face with kisses, relieved that he was back in her arms. Such happiness from being together again. It wasa bright scene in a dark night.

He wasn't completely satisfied with how things had turned out, but Berserker was happy.

"Say, why don't we pick up from where we left off last night?" Berserker asked, giving Saber a challenging grin. "I had a pretty good time and I didn't get to finish 'cause of my Master's sickness. Whadaya say?"

"Sickness?" Noburu muttered questioningly to himself. Berserker's Master had demonstrated very… peculiar magecraft involving those insect familiars that seemed to be produced from his body. If the man's magecraft was that taxing…

"I'll have to decline. It wouldn't feel right fighting after tonight and I must finish my battle with Lancer before accepting your challenge." Saber replied. "However, in the future when we are both at our best and after my first battle has finished, we will fight for the Holy Grail. Can you wait until then, Berserker?

"Tch. Spoilsport."

"Ah, Berserker, what of your Master?" Noburu asked. "Should you really be sticking around here?"

"My Master? He's-"

Berserker paused as he felt something tug in the back of his mind. It was sudden and sharp, coming from his connection with his Master. This uncomfortable feeling…

_"Oh no…"_

His Master was in trouble!

Without even giving a goodbye Berserker took off down the streets, returning to the abandoned complex and alleyways to search for his Master. Noburu grasped Saber's shoulder as the Servant stepped forward.

"No."

"But…"

"We've done enough for one night. We only got involved to save the children, not to aid another Master and Servant." Noburu stated cooly. "This is War, Saber. There can only be one winner. The other Masters and Servants must be eliminated, by our hand or another's."

"I understand." Saber sighed.

Noburu smiled a bit. "I'll admit though, if your first instinct was to lend them aid your chivalry is to be admired."

"I have my honor as I knight and as a king."

"I know, but rest assured, you'll have your fight with Berserker. If he hasn't disappeared already I'm sure his Master is just fine." Noburu said. "Besides, to handle a Servant like that Berserker's Master must be quite a tenacious man, don't you agree?"

* * *

The two humans broke out of the forest with the Servant of the Bow close behind. Kiritsugu followed after Maiya, spotting their car little ways away. They ran quickly, reaching the car in a matter of seconds. Kiritsugu opened the door to the passenger's seat with his good arm and took his seat. He blinked when he heard Maiya open the door to the backseat and get in. Why hadn't she taken the driver's seat?

"Kiritsugu! Maiya! I'm so glad you two are safe!"

Kiritsugu's head whipped to the side and his eyes went wide when he saw his wife at the wheel. She gave him a warm smile but it faltered when she noticed he was cradling his arm.

"Oh! Did you hurt your arm? Here, let me…" Iri raised her arm to heal him but Kiritsugu caught her hand in his, stopping her for a moment.

"Iri… why are you here?"

"Oh, um…" Irisviel turned away from him, looking a little guilty as she confessed. "I insisted that Maiya bring me along. I know you told me to stay at the castle before you left but I couldn't just wait and do nothing until you returned…"

Kiritsugu gave a helpless sigh at that. While Kiritsugu was glad to see her and always felt more relieved when she was within arm's reach so that he could protect her, being out here with them also put her at risk. What if Assassin had-

Irisviel gasped suddenly, putting the brakes on Kiritsugu's train of thought as her eyes widened in alarm.

"A Servant is approaching!"

From the rear view mirror, Kiritsugu saw several shadows jump out from the trees some distance behind them and turn their masks in their direction. Maiya loaded her glock and rolled down the window, shooting at the Assassins with her gun in an attempt to ward them off. It was no use. Thinking quickly and knowing they had to get away as fast as possible, Kiritsugu released Irisviel's hand and told her only one thing to do.

"Iri! Drive!"

The homunculus obliged. She slammed her foot on the gas and everyone in the car was pushed back in their seats as the vehicle took off.

The car bounced a bit as something landed on the roof, two heavy thumps alerting the passengers to the person's presence. Kiritsugu opened the glove compartment of the car and took out a revolver he'd stored in there, cocking the hammer before leaning out the window and aiming in at upwards.

"Wow, Master. I probably dented the roof a little with my landing but that doesn't mean you have to go pointing guns at me."

Kiritsugu didn't respond to Archer's comment as his Servant rode on the car's roof, lowering the gun and looking back at their pursuers. About a dozen Assassins were trailing after them, keeping pace with the car but not catching up to them. Archer still had his bow out, projecting one sword after another and firing them at the Assassins. Kiritsugu and Maiya fired shots their guns at the Assassins, but ducked back inside the car when a couple knives brushed by them a little too close for comfort.

Archer clicked his tongue in annoyance as the Assassins continued to dodge his arrows. He couldn't get a good bead on them thanks to Irisviel's fast but mediocre driving skills. Though the benefit of her constant swerving and veering was that the Assassins' knives had yet to hit the tires of the car. It was a good thing the streets were deserted…

"Fine. If one arrow at a time doesn't work…"

Archer's bow disappeared and he kept his balance on the car as it sped along the road. He raised his arm and began the process.

"Complete Trace… Standby!"

He projected dozens of swords in the air around him. Archer swept his arm forward, and the Assassins noticed too late what he was about to do.

Archer gave the command.

"Fire!"

The swords all shot forward, striking the street behind them and raining on the Assassins in a furious hail of steel and iron. Not one of the Assassins was quick enough to dodge the assault, and each dark body was impaled and skewered by Archer's swords. Their bodies fell down onto the ruined and destroyed pavement, and Archer was able to catch the Servants' bodies fade away into nothing just as they drove out of sight. Archer kneeled down on one knee and kept himself perched on the hood, scanning the area and remaining vigilant just in case any more Assassins decided to show up. After driving for a few minutes Archer relaxed, tapping just above Kiritsugu's window to get his attention.

"Hey. I think we're clear for now."

Kiritsugu nodded at that.

"Iri, you can pull over for a bit."

Archer was nearly thrown off the roof by how suddenly Irisviel pushed on the brakes. The car came to a halt on the deserted road, allowing the passengers a chance to relax. Kiritsugu sighed and leaned back in his seat, the tension finally leaving his body as the ordeal ended. He winced a little when he felt Irisviel's hands on his shoulder, though relaxed as she cast a healing spell on him and the sharp pain in his shoulder was reduced to a dull throb. It wouldn't take too much to heal up once they bandaged it up properly and with Irisviel's healing spells Kiritsugu was sure he'd be back in shape for tomorrow.

Kiritsugu turned his head to the right when he heard Archer jump off the roof and land beside his window. Archer smirked at him and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the car.

"I'll admit it. That priest was a lot more trouble than I thought. Assassin was just as troublesome." The Servant said. "Guess you were right to be cautious."

He shrugged his shoulders once before turning to give Kiritsugu an inquiring look. Kiritsugu returned his gaze with his ever present expressionless visage.

"Still, he didn't kill you. And he chased after us like that…" Archer trailed off for a bit before speaking again. "But was this night productive? Was it all worth it? Do you understand Kotomine Kirei a bit more now?"

Kiritsugu turned away from Archer as he thought about that.

_"Kotomine Kirei…"_

Kiritsugu thought about the man, what he knew about him, their brief battle, their conversation and the questions that were asked, and their escape. He doubted Archer's arrow had killed him if there had been Assassins to chase after them, so that meant he was still a threat. Still…

Thinking about him now, Kiritsugu… didn't feel fear.

It was strange. Before, just thinking about the man's name had always caused ice to pool in his stomach. His body tensed with fear and worry just from imagining coming face to face with the man. He was aware of Kirei's formidable skills and talents and knew if there was any one man capable of killing him, it would be the former executor. The senseless way he lived and how he acted scared Kiritsugu.

His inability to understand Kirei had made Kiritsugu fear him like no other.

But now…?

…Had Kiritsugu overreacted? Had he needlessly capitalized his fears without knowing it? He wouldn't go as far to say that he overestimated Kirei. The man was still dangerous, evidenced by how quickly he had beaten him. Kiritsugu also noted bitterly that the man had caused him to lose his Contender, quite possibly his strongest weapon and the only tool that could utilize his Mystic Code. He would still be cautious. He would still be careful if he ever encountered Kirei again. But fear him?

The fear was gone.

Why was that? Was it because Kiritsugu felt some assurance because Kirei had not killed him? Was it because he had learned more about the man and his goals during their conversation?

…Was it because Kiritsugu had seen how rattled Kirei had gotten when he asked about his wife and daughter even if the priest didn't notice the distress such questions caused for him?

Or maybe it was because… maybe…

…Emiya Kiritsugu now understood the man known as Kotomine Kirei somewhat?

He was no longer scared of Kirei. Kiritsugu felt no different about him than he did about any of the other Masters in the War.

Although…

Perhaps…

…He was a little more… _curious_ about Kotomine Kirei than he had been before.

Archer's eyebrows went up a little when he noticed the edges of Kiritsugu's mouth turn up slightly.

"I should have never listened to you and pursued Kirei like you suggested."

Archer frowned. He opened his mouth to retort but Kiritsugu wasn't finished.

"But…" The Magus Killer continued, giving Archer pause. "…Despite everything that happened, I think I benefitted from this."

Indeed, he gained more than he would've thought. Plus, he'd been able to see the abilities of his Servant firsthand, and realized that even if he was no King Arthur he had summoned a dependable and formidable Heroic Spirit. He had kept Maiya and himself safe from the numerous Assassins that had chased after them and for that Kiritsugu was grateful. It's why Kiritsugu found the words slip past his lips without necessarily thinking about them first.

"…Good work, Archer."

Archer's eyes widened a bit at the sudden compliment while Kiritsugu registered what he just said. The Magus Killer's expression went blank and his lips were flattened in a straight line once again, wondering why he had let a comment like that slip. He didn't want to humanize or get close with Archer. The Servant was just a tool to help him accomplish his wish. So why had he said something like that?

Archer stared at Kiritsugu for a long moment before a small smirk made its way to his lips.

"No problem, Master."

As she watched the two, Irisviel smiled happily now that Kiritsugu and Archer seemed to be getting along. She fastened her seatbelt, berating herself mentally for forgetting to fasten it before she had taken off, and gripped the wheel as she smiled at them.

"Shall we head back to the castle then?" Irisviel asked.

"Let's do that." Kiritsugu nodded.

"Okay!"

Irisviel was just about to turn the key before a hand was suddenly in front of her face. She turned to the side to see Maiya standing just outside her window with her hand out.

"The keys, milady."

"Eh…?"

Archer chuckled to himself as he got in the backseat, amused by Irisviel's disappointment that Kiritsugu's assistant was confiscating her keys.

He was also glad that he had finally gotten praise from the cold machine of a man known as Emiya Kiritsugu.

* * *

"Master! Master!"

Berserker followed the impulse that the connection with his Master gave him. It acted like radar and he knew he was getting closer to his Master's location. But he could also feel that he was getting weaker. As he rounded a corner, an inert form sprawled out under a flickering lamppost caught Berserker's attention. Berserker smiled in relief and headed towards the body.

"Master! There you are!"

Though as he approached, Berserker's relief turned into dread upon seeing the pool of blood beneath his Master's body.

"Shit!" Berserker cussed as he rushed over and kneeled down, lifting his Master's body up.

It was insane how light he was and he didn't think it was possible for someone to be that pale or for their face to look that sunken. It looked like the life had literally been sucked out of the man.

"Oh no… this is not good…" Berserker panicked. He could feel the life fading from his Master's body and he have anything that could heal him! What was he going to do?

"Honestly… can my son really be this pitiful?"

Berserker's head whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice that had spoken to him. His eyes feel upon a decrepit old man who slowly emerged from the shadows of the alley behind him. Berserker recognized him as the wrinkly old geezer who had been in that dark room with his Master after he had been summoned. The man stepped forward, tapping his cane on the ground a few times and shook his head as he looked down at Kariya's body.

"You're barely into the War and you've already become like this? You can't do anything without me, can you?" Zouken chuckled to himself. "What a useless son…"

Berserker frowned at the old man as he turned to face the Servant. The old vampire gestured to Berserker before turning his back on him and walking down the street.

"Servant, pick him up and follow me. If we don't make it back to my home soon I can't help him. It would truly be a pity if he were to die from the gifts I gave him rather than in battle, wouldn't you agree?"

Honestly, Berserker would rather do anything but follow the old creep. It wasn't just his appearance that unnerved Berserker but he just gave off this sinister vibe of corruption that made even the childish Servant uncomfortable. He reminded him of the demons he had fought during his life.

Berserker glanced down at Kariya. Still… even if his Master would probably hate being brought back to that house he said he hated and even if Berserker had his own doubts about the old man, if left alone Kariya would die. The old man could help, and Berserker didn't want to be eliminated just because his Master's sickness got the better of him.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Berserker snapped as he gingerly picked up his Master and hurried after the old fossil.

Berserker blanched when he noticed the ugly worms crawling around on the ground as they walked. Had they always been there…?

* * *

A/N: Third night end. I'll touch up any errors later.

I don't have much to say right now. Been having a couple issues with my computer lately so I'm a little frustrated right now. It'll make me very happy and improve my mood immensely if you guy could give me some feedback on how things are shaping up. Let me hear your thoughts and speculations please, because they encourage me and help make the story better. Look forward to the next update and I thank you all for reading. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	12. Interlude 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Nasuverse or Type-Moon.

A/N: Just a quick interlude. Was originally going to be in the last chapter but it got too long. So it was made into this.

* * *

**INTERLUDE-2**

_Sola-Ui sipped from a cup of tea as she sat in her and her fiancé's suite, left alone to pass the time while Lord El-Melloi was out hunting his student. She was somewhat happy to have time to herself, but with little else to do other than watch news on the television, she found herself bored._

_Ignoring the news that spoke of the disappearances occurring as of late, mostly children, Sola-Ui pondered about the Holy Grail War. She understood what an honor it had been for her husband to be chosen to represent the Mage's Association and take part in the Grail War, but she honestly would have preferred it if he hadn't brought her along. Despite how confident her lord was and how powerful Rider appeared to be, it was a very real possibility that Kayneth could be killed by another competitor. She had long since come to terms with the other likely possibility that she could be killed by association._

_Sola-Ui shifted anxiously in her seat as she thought about that. Even though Kayneth hadn't forbidden her from leaving the room while he and Rider were out, she wouldn't have felt the need to leave regardless. It wasn't like there was anything to do this late at night._

_Sola-Ui frowned to herself as she thought of her situation. Dragged into a War so Kayneth could fight for some magical artifact that was thought to grant wishes, not actively taking part in the crusade but kept at home and used as a prana battery for his Servant. She would have objected to being brought along for the ride, but her family had kept any of that from happening. _

_Don't disrespect the Archibald family. Make sure you stay in the Archibald head's good graces. Make sure you don't cause any trouble for Lord El-Melloi. Other such orders and instructions had been drilled into her by her family. Her marriage was all for the future of both the Archibald's family and hers. There would have probably been less pressure on her to marry Kayneth if her brother hadn't shown such incompetence as a magus…_

_The woman sighed and got up from her seat. There was no harm venting her complaints to herself while she was alone, but they weren't important. She supposed a shower and a light snack would do her some good before heading off to bed. It's not like anything was keeping her up. Kayneth and Rider would return eventually._

_Sola-Ui hissed in pain when she felt a stinging sensation suddenly prickle across her right hand. When she glanced down at it, her eyes widened and she dropped her cup in shock, spilling tea onto the carpet._

_Unable to believe her eyes, Sola-Ui stared at the one Command Seal that had appeared on the back of her hand._

_She jumped when she heard the door to the suite open up and when she turned her head toward door she saw Rider's large form stepping into the room. Her eyes widened when she recognized the motionless body slung over his shoulder, immediately deducing what had happened while they were out._

"_Kayneth…" Sola-Ui whispered as she stared at her fiancé's corpse._

_The only thing Rider noticed was the bright sigil of a Command Seal glowing on her hand, confirming his suspicions in the forest for truth. This explained why he had still felt a prana connection even after Kayneth's death, and now…_

_Rider grinned at the shaken woman._

_After all, his campaign in this War had yet to end!_

**INTERLUDE OUT**

* * *

Wise Up!

Class: Rider  
Master: Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri (Must be fun printing her name on documents and other such papers)  
True Name: Alexander (King Iskander the Great. The fandom knows him as Broskander)  
Sex: Male (As for tastes, he swings both ways apparently)  
Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: D  
Prana: B  
Luck: A+ (Hey, Kayneth is no longer his Master. Pretty lucky for both him AND Waver for offing him)  
Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Abilities:  
Magic Resistance: D / Nullifies single action magic. Magic resistance equivalent to a warding amulet.  
Riding: A+ / The skill of riding animals and vehicles. Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.

Skills:  
Charisma: A / Natural talent to command an army. Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being.  
Military Tactics: B / Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.  
Divinity: C / Despite the absence of clear evidence, according to many stories it is said he is the son of Zeus, the greatest of gods.

Noble Phantasm:  
**Gordius Wheel - ****Distant Trampling Domination**: A+ / Trampling attack performed using Rider's chariot. Damage is decided twice, first by the hooves of the divine bulls, then the wheels of the chariot. Lightning damage is also dealt as an effect of manifestation of Zeus.

**Ionioi Hetairoi - Army of the King**: EX / Having sworn loyalty to Alexander even after their deaths, his personal guards who had turned into spirits, manifest into Servants together with their King. The summoned ones are Servants without any Masters, however each have the Rank E- equivalent of the "Independent Action" skill, allowing materialization for a maximum of thirty minutes.

* * *

A/N: Just a little bit piece before the next chapter. And I didn't bother changing any of Rider's stats because really, why change what's already so awesome?

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this brief piece. Look forward to the next chapter, which I promise will be the actual chapter. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero or anything related to Type-Moon or the Nasuverse in general.

A/N: Here we go, the next chapter. I actually had it completed a while ago, but… the scenes didn't flow right as it jumped from night to day in the middle and it just seemed off to do it like that. After rearranging a couple things and adding a scene or two, it all came out pretty well. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Questions Without Answers**

"Kirei."

The young priest didn't respond to his father's harsh tone as he stepped inside the church, standing silently at the entrance after closing the door behind him. He was too deep in his own thoughts about what happened to listen. Kirei's body moved on its own as his mind went over and analyzed the developments of the night.

Honestly, it had been a disaster. Kiritsugu's Servant had been much more formidable than he originally thought, and had killed many of facets of Assassin. Nearly three dozen to be precise. Admittedly, the number would have been lower if it weren't for his own rash actions. That sword-arrow Archer had fired at him had been an exploding bullet, and if it weren't for the Assassins retreating back and shielding him with their bodies, Kirei may have very well lost his life this night.

But it wasn't his near death that concerned him. No, he expected his desired meeting with Emiya Kiritsugu to go much differently than it had. Frustratingly enough, their conversation had left him with more questions than answers. He should've been quicker. He should have been more demanding. Because of his compliance, because he had allowed Kiritsugu to ask his own question and because he had taken time to answer them, Kirei had missed his opportunity. He had been unable to hear the answer he so desperately sought from the man who was like him.

"Kirei!"

The young priest stopped when his father's voice finally registered, turning towards the older priest with an impassive look on his face.

"Where did you run off to this late at night?" Risei asked, frowning deeply at his son.

"Assassin spotted an intruder drawing close to the church." Kirei replied, tone flat. "I left to take care of it."

"I see." Risei's expression became less stern, but he didn't lose the frown. "Even so, why not allow Assassin to take care of it? Tokiomi-kun asked you to remain hidden in the church. Your Servant should've been enough to take care of any common intruder."

"It was a Master and Servant that had trespassed." Kirei said, stepping past the rows of seats that led up to the church podium. "Kiritsugu Emiya and the Servant Archer."

"Emiya? But I thought the homunculus Assassin saw at the warehouses yesterday night was the Master of Archer." Risei muttered, slightly bewildered. "I suppose Tokiomi was right about the Einzbern getting desperate. To bring an outsider into this conflict and have him bear their Command Seals no less…"

"Kiritsugu Emiya is known by all magi as the Magus Killer. The Einzbern hired him to be the perfect weapon to use against the competitors of this war. They must have thought the Command Seals would be safe with him as well."

"Hm… I see your point." Risei nodded. "Even so, why did you join Assassin in confronting that man? Regardless of his skill he would have been no match for a Servant. Given the number of Assassins even Archer shouldn't have been able to ward them all off. Not only that, but the church ground is a neutral zone in this war. Kiritsugu would not have dared attack this place without reason."

"…The Magus Killer is unpredictable. I decided it would be best if I warded him off before he had time to prepare a trap." Kirei elaborated, defending both the Magus Killer and his own actions. "Even if I was unaware of his intentions, it would've been unwise to leave the man alone."

Risei's stern expression melted into one of concern when his son approached and stood before him. Looking closely, he could tell Kirei's confrontation with the Magus Killer had left more of a mark on him that he apparently thought. There were rips and tears in his clothes, which were filthy and stained with dirt. Risei could see cuts and marks on Kirei's face and hands, and were those burn marks?

"…Tokiomi-kun was quite displeased when he discovered you were absent." Risei informed his son. "Because of your disappearance, we were unable to act during this night."

"…I see." Kirei muttered. He hadn't thought about the consequences of going out on his actions and disobeying Tokiomi's orders to remain at the church. All that had mattered to him was meeting Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Kirei, your duty is to help Tokiomi-kun acquire the Grail. I know it might be frustrating just sitting around and biding time until he calls upon you, but you must understand that all of this is necessary." Risei said firmly. "No one else must be allowed to reach the Grail, and you and your Servant are our only means of fighting this War. You mustn't run off on your own like you did tonight to confront one man. Kiritsugu is a dangerous man. Even if you had your own reasons you've revealed that Assassin is still alive and you've wasted a night confronting a man who you didn't need to. Please see that this doesn't happen again."

Kirei was silent, torn at how he should respond to his father. Obviously the correct response would be to nod and accept the matter for what it was, continue to play his role as Tokiomi's pawn in this War and act when Tokiomi gave him orders to. Still, another part of Kirei felt angry. Odd as it was, he didn't like his father's dismissal of Kiritsugu Emiya and his own obvious interest in him. He was no longer content with sitting and waiting when he own goal was right in front of him. His answers were within reach. Or so he thought. While Kirei didn't like how his father had claimed that this night had been "wasted", Kirei couldn't help but agree with his father's words given he hadn't been able to get any answers from Kiritsugu even when the man had been at his mercy.

Kirei shifted uncomfortably as his thoughts swarmed in his head. He grew more and more confused as he reflected on his conversation with Kiritsugu and the Magus Killer's questions. Did Kiritsugu really…?

"Kirei!"

Risei gave his son a concerned look as he refocused his attention on him. Kirei seemed to be thinking deeply about something and was troubled by whatever was on his mind. "Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine." Kirei answered quickly, berating himself for ignoring his father. "I'm aware the error I made and it won't happen again. I'll await my teacher's instructions before moving out again."

"…Alright then." Risei conceded, smiling as he gave Kirei's shoulder a comforting pat. "Why don't you get some rest then? It's late and it looks you ran into a little trouble out there confronting the Magus Killer. I've already put Caren to sleep."

"Thank you." Kirei nodded thankfully and retreated to the backrooms of the church. "Good night, father."

"Good night, Kirei."

Risei watched his son go, worried not because he had not emerged from his confrontation with the Magus Killer unscathed, but because of his obsession with the man. He had seen Kirei reading reports, investigating papers and reading up on the infamous Magus Killer. And tonight he had abandoned his duties and disobeyed Tokiomi's orders because of the Magus Killer's sudden appearance. Risei was concerned because he couldn't understand Kirei's interest in Kiritsugu Emiya.

"…Perhaps I should let Tokiomi-kun know of this." Risei murmured thoughtfully to himself. Kirei's strange fixation on the Magus Killer might interfere with their plans, and that couldn't be allowed to happen…

Inside one of the backrooms Kirei took a moment to put himself at ease, taking a deep breath and letting his body relax. He idly noted the dull pain in his arms and legs and his raised his hand up, gingerly pressing on the tender spots on his face where he had been injured by Archer's attack. His injuries were minor and he could fix himself up easily. He glanced around the room that was only illuminated by the candles on the counters and table. The sound of soft breathing made its way into his ears and Kirei followed the noise until his eyes came upon a small bundle on the couch.

He saw his daughter, sleeping soundly on the couch with a large blanket curled around her.

Kirei approached his sleeping daughter, stopping and staring at his daughter's face as if searching for something, though he wasn't sure what. Tentatively, his hand reached out and brushed away some of the silver locks of hair that covered her face. Caren shifted a little at the action, and even when she mumbled to herself and blearily opened her eyes Kirei did not remove his hand.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Kirei asked his daughter softly.

"No…" Caren replied sleepily, trying to lift her head but giving up halfway and planting her cheek against the couch cushion again. "I was waiting up for you…"

Kirei's lips tugged upward in slight amusement at Caren's words. Clearly she had fallen asleep while waiting for him. He suddenly recognized that the blanket she had wrapped around herself was from one of the cots in back and she had probably tugged them off to take with her after his father had apparently sent her to bed.

Gently, Kirei scooped up Caren as she was still in encased in the bundle she had covered herself with. Caren didn't protest or say a word as her father carried her to the bedrooms, instead closing her eyes and falling back asleep halfway through the brief journey. Kirei quickly located the bed with absent sheets and carefully placed her on it, spreading out the blanket she had twisted around herself and fixed the sheets that had been displaced when she had stolen the blanket and tucked her in. He watched her sleep for a moment before taking a seat in a chair that sat near the foot of Caren's bed. Kirei continued to observe her through half-lidded eyes as his thoughts from before came back. His fatigue finally registered as he sat on the chair and his mind was cloudy with dreariness, making it hard to think deeply about the matters that concerned him. As Kirei stared at his sleeping daughter, remembering one question of Kirei's that echoed in his mind.

_"You have a daughter… Caren, correct?"_

Kirei frowned slightly as he thought of that single, insignificant question. Why had Kiritsugu asked that? His daughter was completely unrelated to the War and to Kiritsugu. So why had the man asked a seemingly irrelevant question as that? What did it matter if he had a daughter?

As much as the question bothered him, Kirei didn't have enough energy to think about it. His mind was scattered due Kiritsugu's confusing questions and hazy due to his fatique. He'd properly analyze the Magus Killer's words and questions tomorrow when he awoke. Kirei's head dipped slightly as his eyes slowly closed.

For now, he'd sleep…

* * *

Kiritsugu was lying down on the bed inside one of the many rooms inside the Einzbern castle. Irisviel sat on a cushion chair beside the bed, her hands hovering over his shoulder as she went about properly healing the injury she and quickly patched up in the car. He had removed his jacket and his shirt, allowing the homunculus to heal his arm more easily. Maiya stood near the door, silently watching Irisviel heal Kiritsugu while Archer did the same as he leaned against the wall opposite of her. The glow from Irisviel's hands faded as she stopped working her magecraft, having finished healing Kiritsugu's arm. She smiled at him, placing her hands in her lap as she regarded her husband.

"So? How does it feel?" Irisviel asked.

"All fixed." Kiritsugu replied as he sat up, flexing and stretching his arm as he worked his shoulder experimentally. There was no throbbing pain or soreness at all. It was like he'd never been hurt. He nodded gratefully at his wife. "Thank you."

"Not at all. I was happy to do this for you." Irisviel said happily, content that she had been able to assist the man tonight.

"So, Assassin's alive." Archer suddenly spoke up from where he was positioned. The two humans and homunculus turned their attention to the Heroic Spirit. "And there's more than one. Any thoughts on that, Master?"

Kiritsugu sighed as he thought about the Servant of Kirei Kotomine. It was certainly a troublesome one. Kiritsugu guessed that the only reason so many Assassin could exist was due to the effects of a Noble Phantasm. He wasn't sure of the specifics of the ability and the condition that allowed so many Assassins. Was it a technique that allowed the original to split into numerous other Assassins, or were they all extensions of a true Assassin that hid elsewhere while its other selves did the work for it? Well, the "how" didn't really matter when it had been proven that each Assassin was a solid being and knocking off one or two wouldn't mean the end of the Servant. Archer must've killed over two dozen at least, but who knew how many more there were…

"There has to be a limit to how many Assassins there are. Though they seem to be quite numerous and it wouldn't be practical to search for every one of them…" Kiritsugu said mostly to himself though spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "What worries me most is that with so many Assassins, Kirei could have eyes all over the city. His Servant could be hiding in every Shadow…"

"Assassin has the capability to attack any Master or Servant any time its Master wishes it to." Maiya put in. "They could be monitoring the other competitors, waiting for their chance to strike."

"…I don't think that will happen." Kiritsugu said thoughtfully after a moment. "Kirei and his Servant haven't made any significant moves in this War. Targets like Kariya and the child, Waver… you'd think they'd be easy to eliminate, and if that were his goal Kirei would have done so by now. However…"

Kiritsugu reached over and plucked a file off of the nightstand by the bed. The file contained reports from his contacts around the city that were keeping an eye on the other Masters. Kiritsugu took out one report and glanced it over before speaking again.

"Based on the information we received in the beginning, we assumed that Kirei was working under the order of Tohsaka Tokiomi, his teacher in magecraft. Tohsaka, despite not being a competitor, sent his wife and daughter away and keeps contact with both Kirei and his father Risei Kotomine, the judge of this War. Today, someone observed the new priest that arrived, Sancraid Phahn, traveling between the church and the Tohsaka manor just around the time night fell and during when I confronted Kirei in the forest." Kiritsugu stated, placing the file back on the nightstand. "This contributes to our suspicions that Tohsaka is working with the church and using Kirei to act in his place during the War. It's why all Kirei has done is observe and hasn't got involved thus far."

"…Yet, he attacked you tonight." Irisviel pointed out. She blinked, surprised when she saw Kiritsugu's lips turn upward slightly.

"…Tonight was an exception." Kiritsugu said, surprising himself with how sure he sounded. "I exchanged words with Kirei Kotomine and engaged him in a brief battle where he deliberately avoided killing me. He seems interested in me for some reason and is assured I know the answer to something he's been asking himself for years. I cannot fathom what, but unless I run into him again or unless Tohsaka order it, I don't think we have to worry about him harming us directly."

"That's different than what you thought of the priest before." Irisviel frowned, still confused by Kiritsugu's sudden change in opinion about Kirei Kotomine. "Didn't you tell me he is the most dangerous out of all the Masters in this War?"

"I still think he's dangerous." Kiritsugu confirmed with a solemn expression. "His combat prowess and abilities make him superhuman. I would prefer to avoid directly fighting him in battle, but…"

Kiritsugu thought back to his conversation with the priest, the odd questions he had asked and the frustrated expression on the man's face when he hadn't answered his questions and instead asked his own. Kiritsugu remembered how uncomfortable his last questions had made the priest, and the strange, confused look Kirei Kotomine had on his face just before Maiya rescued him.

"…He's just another enemy." Kiritsugu said calmly. "A dangerous one, yes, but I don't feel the same fear I used to when I thought of him. Though he is strange…"

"So should we leave Kirei alone then?" Maiya asked.

"…No. We will continue monitoring the church and Tohsaka as well." Kiritsugu said. "With the knowledge that Assassin is still lurking around we should take proper precautions. Put more familiars around the castle and increase the strength of the Bounded Field. It won't stop a Servant from entering, but it should at least buy us time to prepare for an attack and at the very least let us know of any intruders entering the area."

Perhaps it would also be prudent to switch locations. Kiritsugu had hoped to use the Einzbern castle as their base for the entire duration of the War, but if Assassin knew where they were and could monitor them… well, it wouldn't hurt to make preparations at least.

"I'll go out and scout the area." Maiya said, moving for the door. "I'll let you know if I find anything out there."

"Good." Kiritsugu nodded. Maiya nodded back before stepping out the door and shutting it behind her. Kiritsugu shifted as he made a gesture to get up. "I should also-"

"Why not just turn in for the night, Master?"

Kiritsugu frowned at Archer's words, ignoring the Servant as he sat up but paused when he found Irisviel was standing in front of him.

"There's not really anything left to do tonight, is there? Maiya can take care of things and we have Archer too…" Irisviel said with a small smile. "You should rest. You'll have all day tomorrow to plan and prepare so…"

"Just leave the night watch to me. Servants don't really need sleep anyway." Archer smirked. "It wouldn't due if you suddenly collapsed from fatigue after your wife went through all the trouble to heal you."

Kiritsugu gave an annoyed frown at Archer's words, strangely irritated by the smirk on the Servant's face. That smirking expression hadn't faded from the Servant's face after he had unintentionally gave his thanks to Archer after escaping Assassin. The Heroic Spirit had seemingly let his praise go to his head, though why a few words made him so elated was lost to Kiritsugu.

…Still, as much as he disliked depending on the Servant and appearing vulnerable to him it was Irisviel's expression and stance that gave him pause. He noticed she was shuffling her feet slightly and wringing her hands together. Her shoulders were tense and he could see flashes of worry cross her features every couple of seconds.

She was worried for him. It was understandable. He had gotten hurt, and Kirei could have very well killed him tonight. While he hated times where he was inactive, sleep was necessary and he could stand to put off a couple things until tomorrow, if only to help put his wife at ease.

Kiritsugu grimaced slightly to himself. His susceptibility to sentimentalism regarding his wife, especially during this time, still worried him.

"…Fine." Kiritsugu conceded, sitting back down on the bed. "I'll go to sleep once I finish looking over the reports. It shouldn't take too long."

Irisviel let out a small breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and smiled at the man. "Good. You can always save work for tomorrow. I don't think any Servants will attack us this late at night anyway."

"Should I leave you two alone then?"

Kiritsugu and Irisviel both turned towards Archer, both surprised by the Servant's words though the latter was more open in expressing her shock than the former. Kiritsugu quickly composed himself as his face was set in an expression of impassiveness. Irisviel also got over her shock and waved her hands around in the negative.

"No, no…! Archer, we… that's…!" Irisviel stumbled over her words, her flustered expression amusing the Servant as she quickly calmed herself down. "Kiritsugu and I… we don't need to… I…"

The woman stopped, peering up at her husband with an uncertain expression. Archer watched the two, eyes moving over to Kiritsugu as he stared at his wife.

"Kiritsugu…?" Irisviel ventured.

Archer gazed at the man's face intently, looking out for any emotion. He waited to see if that impassive mask would crack again.

"…You shouldn't wait up for me." Kiritsugu suddenly spoke up, his expression unchanging. "Get some sleep, Irisviel. I'd prefer to read over the reports on my own."

It was a flimsy excuse and Archer found himself very dissatisfied by the man's answer, and that dissatisfaction increased when Irisviel's expression changed into one of soft understand and acceptance.

"I'll leave you to it then." The woman smiled warmly at her husband. "Don't stay up all night reading them, okay?"

"Mm…"

Archer's eyebrows went up when Irisviel suddenly reached her arms up, gently holding her husband's face and pulling her to him, pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. It was a brief kiss, and even if Kiritsugu remained unresponsive, Archer found himself smiling at the expression on Irisviel's face after she pulled back.

"Good night, Kiritsugu."

Archer pushed off the wall and headed towards the door, holding it open for Irisviel and allowing her out of the room before following after her. Just before closing the door behind him, Archer heard his Master's voice.

"Good night, Iri…"

Archer sighed a little to himself. Seriously, the way Kiritsugu acted was just…

…Well, no. Remembering the man's words from earlier, Archer reminded himself that the man wasn't completely cold and devoid of emotions. It just took a little prodding to bring them out.

"I'll take a look around too." Archer announced. "I'll relieve Maiya and tell her to get some rest while I watch over the castle."

"Archer."

The Servant stopped when he heard Irisviel call out to him. He turned to face her, giving the woman a disarming smile as she gave him a slightly accusing look.

"That was a little rude."

"Rude? If anything I was being considerate to the two of you." Archer retorted. "I would think as husband and wife you wouldn't mind sleeping together."

"Archer, you…" Irisviel began, but paused and shook her head. She gave the Servant a small smile. "I couldn't forgive myself if I was that selfish. Even if I want to… it would only be painful for Kiritsugu."

"…That doesn't make any sense to me." Archer said, crossing his arms as he frowned. "Are you two really-"

"Kiritsugu loves me. And I love him. I'm certain of that." Irisviel interjected firmly, speaking with absolute certainty. She smiled softly to herself as she continued. "I've shared many happy years together with Kiritsugu. Each moment with him is a moment I'll forever cherish. He's given me more than I ever deserved, and to ask for more when he's bearing such a burden… it would only add to his pain. I can't… I won't ask that from him. I'm fine with it, really. As long as I can lend him support and help him fulfill his dream… I'm happy with that."

Archer stared at the woman, who was smiling warmly as she finished speaking. This person, his father's wife, the stranger who he had gotten to know over the past few days… she was…

"…You're too good for him."

"Pft… hahaha…!" Irisviel laughed at Archer's words, and he could only shake his head in response. "Why would you say something like that? That's my husband you're talking about, Archer!"

"Sorry, sorry." Archer said, rolling his eyes. He gave a small smile as he gazed at her. "You really love him though, huh?"

"With all my heart." Irisviel smiled.

"…I'll make sure to protect him then." Archer said. "I'll fight for Kiritsugu not just because he's my Master, but because he's the man you love."

And because deep down, he wanted the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya to acknowledge the man he had become.

"Thank you." Irisviel smiled gratefully at the Servant. She moved down the hallway towards her room before turning and giving Archer one last smile. "So… I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." Archer nodded, returning her smile. "Good night, Iri."

"Good night, Archer."

* * *

Berserker roamed the halls of the Matou manor, peering into every room that he could to get a feel for the place. While the lights were kept dim and the place gave had a sort of eerie feel to it, the dank atmosphere that followed him around didn't deter Berserker from his exploration.

"This place is huge…" Berserker whistled as he checked inside a room to find another empty bedroom.

Plus, his wandering around was the only thing that helped him take his mind off his Master and the old creep he had left him with.

Berserker tried hard to ignore his gut instinct to knock the old man's head off when he had confronted him on the street last night. The old creep, Zouken, had claimed to be his Master's family member and asserted that he could help Kariya. Berserker kicked at the floor as he berated himself for his screw up. He knew his Master was sick, and he had left him alone… giving their enemies the perfect opportunity to attack him! He had seen the wound on his Master's back and Berserker knew that it hadn't been those demons that had done in his Master. It had probably been another Servant or Master that stabbed Kariya. If the sick man died from his wounds then that meant Berserker would be out of the War!

"Man, why is my Master so weak?" Berserker whined as he trekked through the halls. How pathetic would it be if he disappeared this early because his Master succumbed to his sickness?

Still, his continued existence proved that old Zouken creep hadn't been lying when he said he could help his Master. Berserker was sure that he'd be gone by now if Zouken hadn't been able to save Kariya. He would've gone to check up on his Master but the old man had forbidden the Servant from entering the room he had dragged his Master into. Berserker recognized the room as the basement he'd been summoned in. He couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed in, and normally Berserker wouldn't have cared about the old creep telling him what to do and would've done what he damn well pleased if it hadn't been for what the man had said.

"_I don't care if he dies. You do. If you desire my help, and if you want to stay in this war, you won't enter this room. Is that understood, Servant?"_

Berserker would've called the old man's bluff… if he thought it had been a bluff to begin with. The tone and the way the old man had said it, along with the way Zouken had regarded his so called son when he had been in such a state had been…

"…What an ass of a father. I can see why Master didn't want to stay here." Berserker grumbled. Although, he couldn't believe the creep was Kariya's father. The guy looked wrinkly and withered enough to be his Master's great, great, great, great grandfather or something instead.

Berserker was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted something near the end of the hall. He was surprised when he recognized the wandering figure as a child. Beaming a smile, Berserker hurried over to the child.

"Hey there! You lost?"

Sakura stopped when she heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her. She turned her head slowly to see a tall man she'd never seen before jogging towards her. With his golden hair and accessories, he almost seemed to light up the dark halls of the manor. And why was he smiling so happily like that?

"Don't be embarrassed. This place is huge, so I get if you don't know where you are." Berserker smiled at the child who wasn't meeting his eyes. "Or maybe you live here? I admit it's got space, but living in such a dank place isn't-"

"Who are you…?"

Berserker paused when he heard the girl mumble something. He squatted down so he could hear her better. "What was that?"

"Who are you…?" Sakura repeated her question to the strange man. "Why are you here…?"

"Ah, my Master just ran into some trouble and got hurt. We came here so Zouken can fix him up." Berserker replied.

"Kariya-ojisan…?" Sakura whispered quietly to himself.

"Eh? You know my Master?" Berserker grinned. "You another relative of his? Well, you're better than that creepy old man!"

Throughout their conversation, Sakura hadn't once looked up at the man. When he had reached her gaze had gone to the floor, unable to face the bright expression that had shined down on her. But the mention of her dear uncle, about the man who had suffered with her this past year and who had disappeared a couple days ago after saying goodbye caused her to look up.

The face Berserker beheld wiped the smile from his face.

"Ah… huh…?"

The Servant nearly recoiled at the expression on the small child's face. Berserker was stricken by those hollow eyes and that vacant expression, along with the sheer… emptiness that seemed to encompass the child's entire being. That miserable, unsmiling face didn't belong on someone so young. Berserker felt his insides twist up at the sight, and an irritating throbbing sensation building up behind his eyes…

"Is he hurt…?" Sakura asked quietly. "Did he get hurt…?"

Oh… that voice. Though her tone was flat and monotonous, Berserker could hear the undertones of sadness and misery. At the same time, the question flowed naturally from her lips as if asking such a thing was to be expected. It was as if she anticipated his Master's eventual pain.

"J-Just a little!" Berserker assured the girl, pulling a smile back onto his face. "He'll be up and about in no time. His sickness got the better of him, is all."

"Sickness…?" Sakura wondered. She wasn't aware that her uncle was sick. No… maybe this man was referring to the worms that she knew were tearing her uncle apart from the inside. It's because he-

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Ah…" Sakura's thoughts were derailed by the man's question. "I'm… Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan, huh? That's a pretty name!" Berserker said, struggling to keep smiling. "So, how do you know my Master?"

"He's my uncle."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Mm…" Sakura nodded, turning her gaze back down. "He left a few days ago saying he had an important job to do… and that I probably wouldn't see him again until it's done."

Berserker wondered if this "important job" was the Holy Grail War and Sakura knew about her uncle's participation in it. Thinking about it now, it probably wouldn't do him any good to keep referring to Kariya as his "Master" in front of the girl. The War was meant to be kept a secret after all, and referring to his Master by title instead of name might give the girl wrongs ideas or make her suspicious about-

"He's changed…"

"Huh?" Berserker's thoughts ceased when the quiet girl suddenly spoke.

"I don't know why, but's he's changed. He doesn't smile much anymore, and he always looks so sad. He must be in pain, yet…" Sakura trailed off. She stared back up at the man before her, and Berserker found himself trapped by those empty eyes and couldn't tear himself away no matter how painful they were to look at. "Why does he suffer? He doesn't have to, right? Why does he choose to suffer for…"

The girl mumbled something at the end there, and as she finished Berserker saw something flicker in her eyes that resembled emotion. Misery, confusion, fear… all negative feelings that quickly disappeared back into those empty eyes that hid all emotion. Sakura glanced around, biting her lip a bit as she tried to find the words before looking back up at Berserker. Even though her face was expressionless, she voiced a question that was pleading and desperate for an answer.

"…Is it my fault?"

Berserker swept forward and suddenly pulled the child into his chest, holding her close. Sakura blinked, not quite sure what to make of what was happening. Why was this stranger embracing her? Who was he anyway? Why was he here? Why was she telling him these things and why would she ask him questions he didn't know the answer to? All these obvious questions suddenly flooded her mind, but Sakura could only think of one thing as the man hugged her.

"_It's warm…"_

"It's okay."

"Eh…?"

"I said it's okay." Sakura heard the man reassure her with a trembling voice. "Whatever's happening to your uncle isn't your fault. He's… He's just been a little reckless, is all. I-I've been a little careless. I've been too hard on him, pushing him to get that important job of his done. If anything, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"…It's okay." Sakura found herself replying. She shifted a little when she felt something wet drip onto her hair. "…Are you crying?"

"Ha… haha… not me." Berserker chuckled, rubbing at his eyes before breaking their embrace but still held the girl by her shoulders. He continued to smile at her. "I promise I'll take care of your uncle, okay? I'm actually helping him out with that job of his."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Then do you know why he's doing it?"

"I… that's…" Berserker's smile faltered for a moment before his grin returned. "I-It's a secret! Yeah! I can't tell it to you because it's a secret job. It's really important though!"

"…"

"C'mon, don't look so sad!" Berserker grinned. "Kids should be laughing and smiling. Why don't you give me a big, golden smile right now? Please? For me?"

Sakura stared at the man for a long time. His bright, smiling face asking her to do the same. After a few moments Sakura turned away from him and began to walk back down the halls.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura stopped at the end of the hall when she heard the man's voice call out to her. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"To my room. Grandfather says I don't have to go back to the bug room tonight so I'm going to sleep."

"_Bug room…?" _Berserker thought confusedly. What was she talking about…?

Sakura resumed her trek, and Berserker watched her go.

"Good night…"

Berserker didn't move from his spot, the girl's dull voice echoing in his ears and the expression on her face burned into his mind. He'd never seen a child so miserable, so empty, so… broken.

"…Who did this?" Berserker whispered to himself as he stood up. "Who took away that child's smile…?"

That feeling in his gut from before was back. That uncomfortable, sick feeling he got last night when that old creep showed up and that throbbing in his head that let him know his Master was in trouble. Berserker took a step backward, his eyes darting around the hall as the walls and ceiling seemed to press down on him. The shadows seemed to grow more sinister and the darkness became more palpable. Something was seriously wrong here…

Berserker took off down the hall, going into spirit form so he could faze through walls and cut his trip in half. Regardless of the consequences that would follow, he needed answers to questions he should've asked a long time ago.

Why was someone as weak as his Master participating in the War and who had taken Sakura's smile away?

* * *

_The young teenage child, stood beside his mother, warily eyeing the man who had braved the mountain's perils and made it to their home on the peak. He glanced from his mother to the man then to himself, taking note of their differences. He and his mother were dressed in drapes and rags. Common clothes his beloved mother had sewn together so he could maintain some decency whenever her child visited the village at the base of the mountain. This man before them had a sort of regal bearing, his clothes shined and his held himself with such poise and confidence. Not only that, but he gazed at his mother without fear. He was probably the only man who hadn't fled at the sight of the fabled "Mountain Witch" of Mount Ashigara. _

_The child frowned at the thought of the reaction of the last person who had made it to their home. His mother was beautiful! _

"_The boy is gifted." The man spoke, his tone warm and strong. "Such strength I've never seen before. I'd heard rumors of a child with golden possessing strength enough wrestle bears, to uplift trees, to even move the mountains themselves! To be honest though, when I traveled to this village and saw this fabled child laughing in the mud and dirt with the other childen, I found myself quite amused."_

_The man grinned brightly, laughing aloud to himself and the boy found himself smiling in return. The man turned to the boy's mother, getting on his knee and bowing his head to the woman. The boy glanced up at his mother, who was shocked that such an esteemed character would bow his head to her._

"_Forgive me for intruding upon your home, Yamauba-dono. When night fell and the boy returned to the forest, I followed him with my retainers. We climbed Ashigara in pursuit of him, watching him climb trees, play with animals and show us his strength was more than a mere fable."_

_The boy glanced behind the man to see three other people. One was another man about the same age as the man speaking to his mother, looking calm and relaxed as he observed his surroundings. The second man, younger than their leader and the man next to him, couldn't seem to sit still and seemed a little nervous though he was doing his best to hide it. When he caught the child's eyes on him, he gave a hesitant wave which the boy just as hesitantly returned. Lastly was a girl only a couple years old than the boy himself just judging by appearances who wasn't even trying to hide her displeasure and wore an expression that quite blatantly expressed her desire to be anywhere but where they stood._

"_I'd like to take the boy as my retainer."_

_The boy's attention snapped back to the man when he heard his words. His eyes were wide in surprise, and his mother's expression expressed her shock as well. _

"_I can find use for his strength. I will help teach him to harness and control his power, to use his gift to help others." The man said. "Please, do not mistake this offer for a demand. It is his choice whether or not to place himself under my command. What do you say, boy?"_

_The boy didn't know what to say. Looking at the man and his retainers, he found himself growing excited. While the mountain was his home and he had fun playing, he had found himself growing bored as the days passed. No longer was there any thrill to his usual activities and the boy felt inspired to travel. To see what wonders the world had to offer. To find new adventures. Deep in his gut he knew that sticking around with these people would yield the type of thrill and adventure he sought._

_The boy peered up at the mother. Still, the one thing he knew he would miss was his beloved mother. He knew that she wouldn't be able to come with him, as much as he wanted her to. Seeing her smile every day and having her greet him whenever he made it home… he wouldn't have that if he left. And she would be lonely, wouldn't she? _

_The woman suddenly smiled down at her child, sensing his attachment and hesitance. _

"_This mountain isn't a big enough playground for you, is it?" The woman smiled benevolently. "Don't hold yourself back. You are free to use your strength as you please. If you wish to use it to travel and serve this man, I will not stop you._

_The boy was touched, and he embraced his mother._

"_Just remember, you will always have a home here. And I'll always be here waiting to greet you should you choose to return."_

_The boy released her, rubbing at his eyes to keep himself from crying. He stepped towards the man, who was grinned broadly at him as he got to his feet._

"_I'll take you under my wing then. As my fourth retainer, you shall be given a name. A title, so that all who hear it will know who they are speaking of when they tell others of your deeds." _

_The boy smiled brightly in anticipation. The man gave the boy his name, his title, and the boy rejoiced. _

_And that was the start of the boy's journey._

* * *

Kariya groaned as he slowly came to, blinking blearily as the strange images he had seen in his mind disappeared.

"Another dream…?" Kariya wondered. Strange as it was, he couldn't help but feel that the dream had been familiar somehow…

Pushing those vague thoughts away for the time being, Kariya sucked in a small breath and twisted his nose in revulsion when the smell of rotting meat invaded his nostrils. He tried to move, but hissed when he felt cold iron scrape against his wrists. He glanced up, noticing his arms were raised above his head and chained to the wall behind him. He glanced around, grimacing when he immediately recognized the murky atmosphere of the hellhole that rested beneath the Matou manor.

Kariya limply hung against the wall as he struggled to remember how he ended up here. He and Berserker had been out last night and ran into… those things attacking those children. He had saved them and Berserker had stayed behind to kill them but some of the monsters had followed after them, then there had been someone… else who had helped him out and got those children to safety. Kariya had tried to bait the monsters and had beaten them, though he had used to much energy and was on the verge of collapsing when…

"Ah… that's right…"

He glanced backwards and tried to get a glance at the stab wound in his back. While he couldn't clearly see the wound, Kariya could feel the pulsing and throbbing near the area of injury as worms shifted and moved underneath the skin working to close the wound. Kariya groaned as his nerves throbbed with a dull pain. He had overtaxed himself, and he was lucky to still be breathing. He glanced around the basement again, shifting uncomfortably when he saw hundreds of worms scuttling around in the darkness. Even after all he'd been subjected to the sight of those things in mass and among the colony still made him nauseous.

How had he even ended up back here? After pushing his body past its limits and getting stabbed by that masked man who had no doubt been another Servant Kariya should've been dead to rights. Yet, he woke up and still drew breath.

"Maybe this is hell…" Kariya muttered to himself.

Had… Had Berserker taken him here? He was surprised that the Servant even remembered where the manor was. And what would bringing him here do? He couldn't imagine that the old worm would be willing to-

Kariya stiffened when he heard a croaking laugh echo from within the darkness. Kariya grit his teeth as he watched Zouken Matou emerge from the shadows. The old worm smiled with missing teeth, his expression mocking and conveying his amusement.

"Back so soon, Kariya? You had been so eager to leave after summoning your Servant and barely two days after your departure I'm forced to drag you back here." Zouken smirked. He shook his head. "Honestly… for you to collapse on the second night. I don't know if I should be disappointed with how quickly you fell or satisfied that you met my expectations so precisely."

"You…"

"You really are pathetic, Kariya."

"Why did you heal me, old man?" Kariya asked, too exhausted to put any anger in his voice.

"Don't misunderstand. It would be entirely unsatisfying for you to die when the game has only just begun."

"So… this is just for your amusement?"

"I never implied it was anything but. The only reason I patched you up because I want to see you struggle more." Zouken answered, giving the withered man a cruel smile. Kariya's shoulder's slumped at that and he turned away from the old man in disgust. The old worm's lips curled at the sight, finding some hilarity in Kariya's quiet acceptance of his place and what Zouken saw his chances in the War were. Zouken decided to prod the man to see another reaction. "Come now, what happened to all that conviction you had? You won't be able to save Sakura at this rate."

And just like that, the anger was back. Kariya's mind was a red haze as he tried to lunge at the old vampire, crying out in anger and hatred as the chains kept him from getting close to the worm. Zouken watched in amusement as Kariya snarled at him and struggled helplessly against his binds, chuckling slightly at the man's ravings.

"Damn you…! Zouken…!" Kariya cursed, frustrated by his own weakness and horrified that he had forgotten his drive, his reason for fighting this damn war… the promise he made to Sakura…!

"You can do nothing but disappoint me, can you? Even after replenishing your prana you don't show me an ounce of gratitude." Zouken gave a helpless sigh before a sinister smile stretched across his face. Kariya stopped struggling, not liking the way Zouken was looking at him. "I had planned to save this until later, but after seeing you fail so spectacularly… I've decided to bestow upon you the greatest gift I can give."

Kariya's eyes widened when he finally noticed what was slithering by Zouken's feet. Kariya recoiled at the large, pulsing… thing that vaguely resembled one of Zouken's Crest Worms but looked more like a beating heart. It was larger than any of the other worms, hissing and throbbing as it slithered around Zouken's feet. Its appearance was like something out of a nightmare. How had it even gotten that big…?

"This worm was the first to feed on Sakura's purity." Zouken revealed, taking pleasure in Kariya's expression of absolute horror and revulsion. "It's been feeding on the girl for well over a year now and is an excellent source of prana. It should give you quite the boost."

Zouken stepped forward and Kariya stepped back, hitting the wall as he struggled to keep away from the ugly thing on the floor. He… He couldn't and wouldn't use that thing! That grotesque worm that had fed on Sakura's…! He wouldn't…!

"G-Get away…!" Kariya begged desperately.

"Oh…? You would reject this kindness?" Zouken smirked. "Kariya, you've already proven you can't win the War on your own. You don't have the power. This way you can at least put up a good struggle. Now then…"

Zouken's cane came up, striking Kariya in the throat and forcing his mouth open. Kariya's eyes widened as the worm suddenly sprang up. There was nothing he could do.

"_Sakura… I'm…!"_

But the worm never got close to Kariya.

There was a golden flash of light that momentarily banished the darkness and illuminated the hell Kariya was in. The man stood in shock as he stared at the back of the source of light.

"B-Berserker…?"

The Servant with golden hair kept his hand up, electricity jumping between his fingers and glaring at Zouken whose eyes were wide with shock. Berserker didn't even bother glancing at the scorch mark on the floor, which was all that remained of the parasite that had tried to attack his Master. No, Berserker kept his eyes on the old man… no, the _demon _in front of him.

"You… Berserker…!" Zouken growled, finally finding his voice and glaring at the Servant that had intervened.

"…What is this?" Berserker growled, tone low and menacing. "What were you trying to do to my Master…?"

"…Kariya. Call off your Servant." Zouken demanded, barely able to contain his own rage.

Frowning deeply at the old man's words, Berserker raised his hand up high and set off a flash of light that lit up the entire basement. Kariya turned away in an effort to shield his eyes and Zouken did the same. Berserker's eyes widened when the light revealed what had been hiding in the shadows. The man took a few steps back, eyes darting all around the basement before coming back to Zouken.

"Demon…"

Zouken glared at the Servant, who pointed an accusing finger at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"Demon… demon…!"

Kariya began to panic when he portions of Berserker's skin began to change color. His arms began to take on a red hue and electricity began jumping off from his body. Hissing screeches followed by wet noises began to echo in Kariya's ears, and he noticed that the worms scuttling to the discharge were being fried by the electricity jumping off of Berserker. He was like a big, red bug zapper. Still, while Kariya would normally be overjoyed at the sight of Zouken's worms getting zapped, Berserker's chanting and hysterical tone was beginning to scare him. Plus, the worms inside his body were reacting to the obvious threat and he could feel their teeth gnawing at him from within his flesh.

"Kariya! Call off Berserker!" Zouken demanded again, stepping back when a large bolt struck too close for comfort.

"Berserker, calm down!" Kariya ordered.

Berserker wasn't listening though. In a frenzy, he kept on repeating that word over and over again, his expression becoming furious and angry as his skin continued to darken.

"Demon…! Demon! DEMON!"

"Berserker! I said calm down!"

"Kariya!" Zouken shouted. The lightning had turned red now.

"Berserker! I said-!"

"DEMON! DEMON! DEMON! DE-!"

"BERSERKER!" Kariya screamed as loud as he could. The worms in his body were more agitated than they had ever been, ripping and tearing him apart from the inside. His eyes shot to his Command Seals, glowing brightly on his right hand. As much as he hated it, he'd have to use another one. "BERSERKER! BY THE POWER OF MY COMMAND SEAL, I ORDER YOU TO-!"

And suddenly, the lightning ceased. The red hue of Berserker's skin receded. Berserker was quiet. Kariya's eyes were wide as he stared at his right hand.

"…_Still two." _Kariya thought, relieved when neither of the two remaining sigils faded away. But that meant Berserker had calmed down on his own! Why had…

Berserker's deep exhale sounded like a clap of thunder in the darkness of the silent basement. Even the worms seemed to have stopped moving, Kariya's body relaxed when he no longer felt the worms inside him eating at him. Berserker stood in place, staring at Zouken with an unreadable expression. Zouken met the Servant's gaze, though unable to see past the dark sunglasses the Servant wore. Finally, Zouken clicked his tongue in annoyance, barely able to contain his anger and turning away from his pathetic son and his Servant that had proven… more troublesome than anticipated.

"…You really are a disappointment if you can't control your own Servant." Zouken announced as Kariya glared at the old man's back. "I'll overlook your Servant's behavior just this once. Don't abuse my forgiveness, Kariya, unless you want Sakura to pay the consequences."

"…!"

"Do not expect to lend my aid again after refusing my gift. This is your last chance, Kariya. Without that prana source, do you really expect to win this War?"

"I'll make do." Kariya spat back. Even if his voice was shaky, it had regained some of that former conviction that had been scared away.

"Hmph. I'll be watching you." Zouken declared as he faded into the shadows. His voice echoed in the pit even after he disappeared. "Struggle as hard as you can. Use all your flesh and blood trying to win back her life back…"

The basement was silent again and neither Kariya nor Berserker could hear any worms scuttling around. Kariya realized they had retreated back into the crevices of the walls and floors. They were alone. Kariya gave a shaky breath, relieved that his exchange with the old man had finally concluded.

"Can't believe I didn't notice those things the first time I was here."

Kariya turned his head towards Berserker as he watched his Servant step forward and tear the one of the chains confining him out of the walls with his bare hands. Berserker kept muttering to himself as he moved to tug out the second one.

"Old creep. He's a demon, that's what he is, keeping those things around." Berserker growled to himself as he tore out the second chain. "Smart move, hiding them from me after I was summoned here. I would've fried all of them back then…"

Kariya nodded dumbly, blinking when his Servant gave him an expectant look.

"Your hands?"

"O-Oh! Right…" Kariya stammered, raising his hands up. Berserker gripped the iron cuffs and tore them off Kariya's wrists. Kariya rubbed his wrists as he shifted uneasily in front of his Servant. "T-Thanks…"

"…Yeah." Berserker nodded, glaring into the darkness and searching for any other demons that might be hiding in the shadows. "Now I really get why you didn't want to stay here. With those things crawling around here…"

Kariya didn't know what to say. His Servant had saved him. Never once did it occur to Kariya that he'd ever be saved. But from within this hell from which there was no escape, Berserker had rescued him. It was…

"There are some things I want to ask you, by the way."

"Eh?"

"I want to ask you some things." Berserker repeated. "Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Kariya nodded, surprised as he always was when his Servant was acting civil and mature. Berserker nodded and gestured to the stairs. Kariya made a move to follow his Servant but paused for a moment. "Hey, Berserker…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"…Thanks."

"Ah…? Didn't you already thank me?" Berserker asked, his face expressing his confusion.

"I know I did. But still… thank you." Kariya smiled.

"…Whatever." Berserker said, turning away. "Hey, you got any spare clothes lying around this big place?"

"…? Why do you ask?"

"I thought it be better if we found you something to wear first." Berserker said, causing Kariya to look down at himself.

It was then that he finally realized he was shirtless.

* * *

A/N: There. That should wrap up things for the aftermath of the second night. Now we move onto the third day. I'll fix any errors later.

Hm, Berserker and Kariya's scenes lasted longer than I thought but that's because I moved a lot of them to this chapter. I've actually got a quite a number of scenes for the next chapter written up already, and those should focus mostly on Team Archer, Team Rider (with its new Master, Sola-Ui), and Team Lancer. Give it a chapter or two before the third night starts since most of the action happens at night. In the next chapter events move along and plans are made. It's all a build up, and we've got a ways to go.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Any feedback is appreciated, though I ask criticism be kept constructive. Hearing your thoughts and opinions helps make the story better. Have a good one.

Kiiam


End file.
